Mortals: Meet 2
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: PART 2! One-Shots on how mortals meet your favorite demigods (Roman or Greek) and favorite couples. REQUESTS ACCEPT DISCLAIMER: Characters: Uncle Rick
1. The Big Three Kids II

**The Big Three Kids II**

I love nature!

I love the fresh air, the green grass and the different animals that live in it.

But, most importantly, I love to just sit under the shadows of the trees in silence and watch the world happen around me. People would think I'm insane, but as a photographer, patience is a virtue and that allows us to capture the perfect moment. Especially, if you're a outdoors photographer. I've been in places like Kenya and South Africa. The Forbidden City and a base in the Arctic Circle. My job is to capture that moment that could be in the cover of your favorite nature's magazine.

Like I said, sitting under the trees had given me many good memories. I remember that time in Africa, I was resting under a tree. It was way too hot for safari, but I insisted. Anyway, I was resting and this group of zebras walked where I was, the younger ones even letting me pet them. That day promised myself two things: that I'd never be caught without a video camera over my forehead and that I'd always sit to wait under the trees.

But, today is an odd day. I'm having my day off and I'm resting under a tree in Central Park, just relaxing. But, that doesn't mean I didn't bring my camera. I was admiring some birds that were eating when a little boy ran right through it, making them fly. The birds did a great fuss over the disturbance, but the kid was only delighted by it.

" _Unca_ _Yason_ , fly!" the kid looked back and giggled at a group of young people that were walking to get him. He had blonde hair and chubby face, which could place him in the two-year-old age level. He was lightly clothed, because of the hot weather, but that didn't stop him from running around. The first one, a guy with messy black hair and tan skin, picked him up, making the kid laugh uncontrollably " _Dada_!" The guy, which assumed it was his father, started to tickle him, showing up his muscled arms and a tattoo on his right forearm.

Soon, the pair was caught up by a group of four people, all of them chuckling and chatting with themselves. The first pair was an odd one, with one teenager girl and a guy in his mid twenties. He had blonde hair with tan skin. He was chatting with the teenager, who was laughing at something he said. The girl had black spiky hair and almost porcelain skin. While he was dressed in regular khaki shorts and a T-shirt with sneakers, she was wearing some kind of camouflaged outfit, with silver combat boots and what it seemed like a silver windbreaker on top of her clothes. Over her forehead, she was wearing a silver tiara.

The other pair was also a boy and a girl, both in their mid twenties. Both had the same hight, but he was paler than she was. Though, when we consider that she had an exquisite warm chocolate skin, anyone would be pale in comparison. But this guy _was_ pale, no doubts about it. He had black hair, long up to his shoulders and, despite the weather, he was using a heavy aviator jacket on top of his clothes. The girl, with cinnamon colored curls was urging him to take the jacket off, in only a way a mother could be doing it.

"Sorry, kiddo. Not today..." the blonde guy apologized to the kid, who was pouting in his father's arms "But, I promise I'll take you on a ride next time, alright?" That cheered the kid up, who nodded and hugged his father tight.

"That kid is a magnet for troubles!" the teenager blurted out, as if it was a bad thing "He's always getting in troubles!"

"When you consider who are his parents, I'm not surprise he doesn't..." the other girl butted in, gently.

"What shocks me the most is how long it took you to reach that conclusion, _Thals_?" the other guy mocked the teenager and ended up being chased around the park by her.

"You're not that fast, di Angelo!" she screamed, close to get him. But, as soon as they reached a shadowy tree, he disappeared from view. Like he was melting with the shadows "Oh, you're in so much troubles!"

"Nico di Angelo! If you're meltshadowing again, I'm gonna tear you apart and _then_ , hand you over Will for him to do the same!" Apparently, that threat worked miracles, because not even seconds later, the guy was again by their side, looking slightly angry.

"Why are you always threatening me with Will?" he complained.

" _Itchy_!" the kid wanted to be noticed and started to scratch his nose and ears. His father nodded.

"That's right! Someone is talking about you" he smirked and tapped his nose, making him giggle "And, why is he always asking for a fly ride?" The blonde one shrugged.

"Beats me, Perce... I just hope my kids one day don't do the same..."

"Poor Piper..." the teenager rolled her eyes "She's gonna need all the patience in the world!"

"Shut up, sis"

"Why everytime we gather to see each other, we're behaving like Luke?" the girl wondered ouloud, probably not for someone to answer "And Luke is the one acting the more mature!" At the mention of his name, Luke blushed and hid his head on his father's chest, while his father smiled proudly.

"He got all the seriousness from Annabeth"

"And, from you, he got the trouble magnet" the other guy joked to him. The guy, Perce, shrugged his shoulders right when his kid was hugging him. Seizing the moment, I took a picture of them in the moment, before I quietly retire to my place.

* * *

I'm under the same tree at the park again, reading the latest oceanography magazine, a few months later. In the cover, world-wide famous scientist Percy Jackson was standing, along with his three-year-old son, his four-month pregnant wife and his cousins, while helping the last Galapagos' turtle from a net that had it trapped. The group was focused in their task, not caring much about the photographer (not me) standing with them.

I recognized the people of the magazine from the picture I took a while back in the park. I was drew by the naturally and the family environment that they transmit. I remember how hard I argued with some friends inside those circles, that claimed that Jackson and his ' _entourage_ ' were more focused in the public side of life than the causes they support. Of course, I didn't agree with that and I expressed my opinion very publicly everytime I could.

One of my most prized possessions is the picture I took of them, as well as a letter the Jackson family sent me when I publicly defended him in a conference against the haters.

Like I said, sitting under the trees creates good memories...

* * *

 **I'M BACK!**

 **Oh, guys! I missed you guys so much! I read gods-know how many comments and PMs about they wanted me to update... So, here I am, updating! As usually, I'm gonna use Sunday as my announcement day, telling you what will happen during the week, so... Let's start!**

Mortals: Meet... 2 **: Tomorrow, I'll update my specials from Carnaval and Chinese New Year! And, on Tuesday, Mardi Gras... Stay tune! Also, next Sunday I'll be posting Valentine's Special because it's the same day... You want two or one post?**

A New Order of Chaos **: I continue with this story, which is my most prized story so far! I'm really to finish part one, the battle is coming up soon! What you guys want to see? Let me know!**

How This Happened?! **: I got a comment saying that this was one of the best gods genderbent stories and I'll say that I'm trying to live up to the standard... Any suggestions, ideas, feel free to let me know me or** ObeliskX **.**

Your Comments are Poll **: I know I kind of leave that behind (as well as my Tumblr account... Bad for me :( ), but I'd really like to know your opinions of my ideas so far... I have so much more inside my head, but I have no inspiration to write the prologues if I don't think you'll read them, so... Could you please take a look around it? It'll be helpful for me...**

 **NEWS!**

Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos **: my first collaboration with** Mjavery9 **is a Chaos' story in his account and written by me with his ideas! Would be creat if you guys check it out...**

Masked Hearts **: yet another collaboration with** Hugs6 **! We were talking and saying how much we missed writting together and BAM! This was born! In her profile!**

 **Well, guys... This is all for this week... I have nothing else to tell you- ah! ALMOST FORGOT! I made myself an account in ! Same user as her and Wattpad,** SilverHuntresses **. My link would be in my profile. I'll be uploading** Mortals: Meet... **,** Goddess at Goode **,** Love the Impossible **,** What a Beautiful Thing Hope Is **and any one shots I already posted here or in FanFiction!**

 **Love you guys! See you next week!**


	2. Caleo -Carnaval-

**Caleo (Carnaval Special)**

Living in the city of New York is living in the most loud city of the country. Not the State. Nor the world. The _country_.

I knew this when I moved here to study, 10 years ago. But, as ten years ago, I still don't get used to the noise that comes every night from the streets. It wasn't like I was raised in a crop field, but the noise coming from outside made me believe sometimes I was living inside a 24/7 factory with triple shifts and a gigantic light bill. Living in a university dorm for 4 years don't prepare you for outside.

Anyway, today was gonna get even noisier than any other day. Today was Carnaval.

Coming from a family with latino ascendance, it's something that I'm used to watch and listen since I was a little kid. It was always different watching the _comparsas_ parading down the street with those sequined outfits, girls with less clothes than if they're going to the beach and feathers and loud music that makes you wanna get up from your seat and sway your hips to the sound of it. Not even the bad dancers are excluded, which are some of the best shows to watch between the audience.

Everyone in the latino community had been preparing for this day all year long. Some shopkeepers had created temporary stores on the streets, for the dancers and the watchers, as well as the curious tourist that could appear. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't enjoy the pre show, since I had to work and it was not acceptable (at least, not for my bosses) to leave early just because you wanted to ' _see the Carnaval_ '.

Swallowing my insults and causing my bosses the biggest migraine I could (I work as an engineer), I left my work just in time for the last minute decorations and stuff, allowing me to help in any way that I could. I met with my friends and some acquaintances to enjoy some cold beers and some music. Soon, the first _comparsa_ rolled out, earning the cheering of the kids and some catcalls from the teenagers. I laughed at how I used to do the same as well. The only downside of having your own Carnaval in New York City was the cold weather. Because normally the Carnaval is held in the summer, the dates don't get switch with the Northern Hemisphere.

Then, the second one. And the next one. Everyone was having a good time, no one was behaving inappropriately and it was good until one thing happened.

The power of the neighborhood went out.

The lights, the music, _everything_ turned dark and silent and cold. While people were murmuring about what could had caused the blackout, the dancers were looking for clothes to seek refugee from the cold, especially the girls. People who were watching the parade of _comparsas_ from their home, opened their doors and invited everyone inside while me and other guys were looking for the cause of the blackout.

* * *

We searched for half an hour without finding anything, until Salvador, one of the kids of the neighborhood, said that a friend that lived near the 12th Street told him that there was a car accident and knocked down the cables that feed the part of the city where we live. Taking our phones we saw that, effectively, the accident had occurred and it'll be all night to fix it.

"We should get back and tell them about it..." I proposed, not trying to sound pessimistic. But, everyone was thinking about it and no one wanted to say it outloud.

"I have an electric generator... That would be enough to maintain the Carnaval?" Julio, the butcher offered us. Soon, people were offering their sources of power, until someone cut them all.

"Yo, _gente_!" From the back of the crowd, a guy around his early twenties, with curly brown hair and pointy elfish ear and a smirk that would make anyone check their pocket made his appearance. Wearing only a pair of pants with suspenders and a white short stained in oil (as well as some parts of his hair), he walked to the center of the crowd, still wearing that disturbing smirk "Though your intentions are good, that amount of generators will cause two things. One, you wouldn't have enough power for all the _comparsas_..." That deflated some of the people's morale.

"What is the number two?" I ventured to wonder.

"When you plug your generators to recharge, it'll cause another blackout" By the looks on some poeple, none had thought of that.

"We don't have any other solution-"

"Not necessarily..." the guy mentioned, smirking "I have one that would help..."

"Aren't you the guy from the mechanic shop? The one with the great sign?" Julio gestured with his hands. Some people nodded and the guy chuckled.

"That's my shop! Leo Valdez, at your service" he pulled his hand out for everyone to shake "We should get going, I need to gather the generator from the shop and my girlfriend should be waiting to chew me out for leaving" he joked, staring to walk towards his shop. When we arrived to the place, like Julio had said, one of the greatest signs of the block, without any light whatsoever. But that didn't bother anyone. And, less than less to the girl who was inside. I wouldn't know how she looked like because we were waiting outside.

"Valdez! Can you tell me why half the neighborhood is outside?!" You can tell the girl had lungs. Though Leo didn't look faze by the welcoming.

" _Sunshine_! They need my help!"

"And, what exactly did you promised them?!"

"Well, they need our generator-"

"To do what?!"

"Well, the _comparsas_ need power-"

"You're telling me that our generator would be used to power light over those almost naked girls you boasted all week?!" OK, it was sounding like a fight more and more, but we didn't want to interfere.

"Awh, c'mon, _Sunshine_..." he groaned loudly. We kept waiting until a girl with tan skin and braided hair walked out, raising an eyebrow at us. She was wearing what it looked like a robe over her clothes.

"I apologize for the yelling, but is common for him to do things without telling me..." she apologized, with a melodious voice "Leo says you need our generator...?"

"We don't want to impose-"

"Don't. You're gonna use it. End of the discussion"

We didn't have a saying in that anymore.

* * *

The Carnaval was at its full uproar, illuminated like it was suppose to be from the beginning. And, in the last minute, the people from the neighborhood created a _comparsa_ specially for our saviors. More especifically, for Calypso, whose beauty, according with the girl, was the most latin influence in her blood.

That was the most weird Carnaval ever.

* * *

 **Hello, boys and girls!**

 **This is my Carnaval special! I didn't want to do something very obvious and I always like the friendly banter between the members of out Caleo ship. Later or following this special, you'll be reading Chinese New Year with two special campers!**

 **See you guys around!**


	3. Drew-Pollux -Chinese New Year-

**Drew/Pollux (Chinese New Year Special)**

I had always been a very quiet and reserved person. I never got in troubles, nor I tried things new, because my life was relatively comfortable.

That radically changed the first day of the Chinese New Year.

I was new in New York and I had moved from Nebraska to study in the New York School of Interior Design. It has been my dream since I was ten years and I found these weird but nicely-done lamps. I've been always redecorating my room just for those lamps to fit nicely with my house. My mum saw that I had potential and introduced me to the interior design. That was what brought me to New York.

Like I mentioned before, I was a quiet girl, who worked better off alone, but could get along with people to make projects and stuff, but didn't put enough effort in maintaining those relationships. I did went out with a guy or two, but due to my problem, there were only a date or two. It never bother me much, since I was more focused in my career than on guys.

"OK, guys... I have a new project for you this week" We all paid attention to Madam Bonchard. French name if it exists... "As you all know, next Monday is the Chinese New Year-"

"And Mardi Gras on Tuesday!" Someone from the back of the class screamed, earning a lot of chuckles from the students. Madam Bonchard didn't look very pleased with the interruption.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupt-" she casted a glare towards the student that interrupted "-you're gonna be exploring the _delicates_ of the Chinese culture and you're gonna apply them into a room of your liking" I was already writing down on a paper, reorganizing my day upon this new project. My sketch book was filled with ideas, but none of them were even close to the Chinese style.

It was time to hit the library.

* * *

I spent the entire weekend searching in the library and I came up what I believed to be the most perfect interpretation of Chinese Interior Design. I was really proud of my design and I was ready to present it to the class. But I wouldn't have that class till Friday, which gave me a lot of time to relax and redesign, if I wanted to.

Wanted the fortune that Madam Bonchard passed right next to my spot and took a glance to my design.

"Well, well, well... That is an impressive design, Ms. Campbell" I heard from behind. I flushed, but smiled at her.

"Thanks, Madam Bonchard"

"Though, there's something missing..." My soul dropped to the bottom of my feet. My hard work was good for nothing "The colors are correct, so are the furniture, but the spirit is missing" The _spirit_? Doesn't she mean the _soul of the room_? That's how I used to call it when I was younger and I found that thing that I couldn't describe. Was I so focused I forgot about it? "I hope you can find it before Friday..." She began to walk away before leaving "I recommend you take a look around to the festival tonight..."

 _Looks like I'm going to Chinatown tonight..._

* * *

I've been bumped. I've been pushed. I've been stomped on. I've been yelled in Chinese. I was ready to drop everything and cry in some old corner of the town, frustrated and upset with myself and my stupid design. I thought I've had been left alone, but I heard noises near me.

"For the last time, Pollux! Why are we here?!" I could see the figure of a slim girl, yelling at a guy who was holding a cup of something next to her. By the way he was moving back and forward, I'd guess he was slightly drunk.

"Because- hic! you're celebrating- hic! New Year!" The girl groaned and shook her head.

"For the last time, Pollux, I'm _Japanese_! Not Chinese!" she argued again, apparently. It could be a common argument with someone that has oriental face style. Maybe it sounds a little racist, but it's the truth "You only came here to drink, not to celebrate!"

"Would that- hic! be too- hic! bad?" It was obvious the guy was trying to put some facts together, but he was failing.

"I don't even want to talk to you right now!" The girl stomped away and the guy looked kind of lost without her, looking around, until he found me. The hair on my neck stood on end because of the fear that ran through my vein. I wasn't sure if I was in any danger, but the thought of a drunk guy pouring his problems on me wasn't how I thought I'd be ending the night. He walked to me and he dropped dead at my feat.

Well, not technically _dead_ , more like he passed out at my feet.

"Um, hello?" I poked him, gently. He snored away when I did that, scaring me a little. _God, he was alive..._ I continued to poke him, but with no result. Sighing, and hoping that I wasn't doing an stupidity, I got up and went looking for the girl around. Again, the streets were so crowded that it was a miracle that you could stand watching the dragon. When I finally found the girl, she was talking with some group.

"-and I was like, who does he think he is? Just because I was waiting for someone doesn't give him the right to bother me..." She was telling some kind of story and everyone was listen with attention.

"Um, excuse me?" I tried to butted in, ' _tried_ ' being the key word in this mess.

"Anyway, when the guy _finally_ realized that I was waiting for someone for a date, he had the nerve to say he was _way_ better than my date, who he hadn't met yet-"

"Excuse me?" I butted again, only to be ignored, _again_.

"Seriously, why guys don't understand that if they need to work to call for our attention, then we're not interested-" By that moment, I was slowly boiling in anger. And trust me when I say, I boil slowly and at pace.

"Hey!" I finished her, screaming. At that point, all the attention was on me, but I was downright furious "Climb down from your pink cloud, _princess_! Your friend is passed out in the corner and, if you hadn't left him there, I shouldn't be telling you this! What kind of friend are you?!" I was really pissed by that moment and I used the girl as a stress releaser.

Was it wrong? Absolutely!

But I felt so much better later.

The girl stared at me, like if no one else had ever shouted at her, before leaving the group and walking to the direction I told her, to find his friend pass out.

New Year, New me?

Ah, Madam Bonchard can go hunt ducks! If she doesn't like my design, then I don't care!

* * *

 **And, that's a wrap! What do you think? Yay or nay? Tell me your thoughts! I'll see you guys tomorrow with Mardi Gras!**


	4. Gruniper -Mardi Gras-

**Gruniper (Mardi Gras Special)**

People say I'm insane when I say this, but... New Orleans is the best city to live in!

Yeah, we live surrounded by swamps and gators and stuff, especially mosquitoes. And yes, half the city speaks French, which makes you believe that you're in some weird Canadian colony. And true, you can find voodoo stores in every block, but that is not what people see when they come to New Orleans the first time around. They see their people, their music and their food.

But, above all, they see Mardi Gras!

I've been in the business of parties and celebrations since I was a little boy, from my father. When I was fifteen, I made myself known in the business of masks and costumes and I haven't stopped since, which is a relief because is my call, sort of speak. Like I said, New Orleans, especially when Mardi Gras is around, is the best city for this!

I was closing the store, but costumers keep coming inside. I chuckled at the thought of last-minute shoppers that are always coming inside my store. Maybe, a count necklace, since they're pretty popular to throw from the balconies of the houses. Or light sticks, but the most popular thing in recent years are the masks. Sometimes, a full costume. Is not unusual to see some people dressed from head to toe in some kind of funny costume.

After dismissing the last client (after he bought something for him, his girlfriend, his parents, his kids and the whole damn family... Basically, he bought half the stuff in the store. Yay for me!), I could finally close the store before placing my mask on and joining the parade myself. It's a tradition in my family. We never miss the Mardi Gras.

* * *

The parade was in full swing and everyone was having a good time. Heck, we were having a great time! Jazz music everywhere, people inviting you to dance around and tourists that came from all over the world, just to see Mardi Gras. It feels like as especial as when people travel to see the SuperBowl, though I know more than half the people like to see the SuperBowl at home because of the commercials. Anyway, Mardi Gras isn't one of those things that you can see on TV. You have to feel it! Live it! There's no other way to explain it.

"This is so lively!" I heard a female voice next to me. I took a glance and saw a young women, with pointy ears and green skin. She was wearing a pastel green dress, with her brownish hair tangle with leaves and stuff, smiling at a guy that was next to her, her other side "This was the perfect place to come!"

"Glad you like it!" he replied, wrapping an arm around her. It was obvious they were wearing costumes, because he had horns above his curly hair. His torso was covered with what looked like some kind of armor while his legs and feet were covered in hair and hooves. How did he manage to walk in those hooves, beats me. But what amazing costumes! "Sorry I have to work..." It was obvious he didn't want to, but she kissed his cheek in reassurance.

"Grover, I knew this things would come up when you got chosen for the job..." she explained to him, patiently "Do I like that you have to leave all the sudden? No, of course not... But is your job and I couldn't be more proud of you" she admitted, smiling to him.

"Let me take you back to the hotel..." he offered her, but she waved her hand at him.

"Are you insane? This is the first time in a long one we can be ourselves without people looking around us through the Mist or anything!" I knew I should had stopped listening, but their conversation was really interesting "You go and do your job, while I stay here, in this spot. Then, we can go have dinner!"

"It's a deal!" he agreed, kissing his cheek and leaving through the cword. I tried to followed her with my eyes, but I lost him the second he got into it. Sighing, I turned back to see the parade, but I noticed that the girl was staring at me as if I was insane. Maybe I was for listening to their conversation, but I can't let her know that...

"Nice outfit!" I complemented her. She raised an eyebrow and I gestured her costume "Your costume... Are you a wood's nymph?" Her eyes widen for a second, before turning normal again. She smiled at me and nodded "That's so cool! How long did it take you?"

"A few hours..." Her replied was vague, but I wasn't there to make her feel uncomfortable "I saw you watching my husband..."

"Yeah, sorry about that..." I apologized to her "But he has one of the best costumes I've ever seen for Mardi Gras in my life! And I live of that!" I emphasized. She raised an eyebrow, curiously this time "I'm in the parties and celebrations business... Weddings, sweets sixteens, Halloween, Mardi Gras... Those are my worlds!"

"It must be crazy this time of year..."

"True" I nodded "But I wouldn't trade it for the world!"

* * *

She introduced herself as Juniper Underwood. She explained that her husband was an environmental lawyer and that a colleague called for their help. I invited her to spend her waiting time with me and my wife, Theresa, who immediately hit off with her. Juniper accepted glady, since she knew no one from the city. We entertained ourselves watching the bands parade down the streets, making the public dance all around it.

"Juni!" We heard from the distance. Juniper reacted faster than us, because she flung herself into her husband, before dragging him to us.

"Grover, these are Phillip and Theresa... They've been keeping me company since you left..." Juniper introduced us, with no malice in her voice. Graver immediately shook our hands in gratitude.

"You don't know how worried I was that she wouldn't be having a good time... Thank you!" he thanked us.

"C'mon, Grover! Let's go dance!" Grover paled at the option, but allowed his wife to drag him down the street to dance. I smirked and wrapped an arm around my own wife.

"What is to be young and in love..." Theresa sighed, making me look at her.

"You mean, we're not?" I joked with her. She rolled her eyes and pushed my chest slightly.

"Young, definitely... In love, well..." she mocked me, smirking.

"Looks like I have to show you once again..." I replied, before following Juniper's path down the music.

See? New Orleans is the best city to live...

* * *

 **Happy Mardi Gras, everyone!**

 **I hope you had a great day yesterday, as having a great day today! As usual, I hope you like my chapter and I'm still wondering what to do next Sunday... Just one or two chapters? You have time till Saturday to decide!**


	5. Annabeth-Piper

**Annnabeth/Piper**

I check my stuff for one last time. This was _the_ most important mission I had been assigned so far and only the devil will stop me from fulfilling it.

"Well, well, well... Look what the cat dragged..." I rolled my eyes before turning around and facing one of the most arrogant and conceded males inside the FBI. Patrick Stone. Seriously, this guy still believes he's still in high school and that he can't get anything by bullying?

"I imagine the cat must done a tremendous effort to drag you here..." I retorned, earning chuckles and thumbs up from my coworkers. This guy always need a push to get in place...

"Tut tut! Is not nice to talk to your supervisor like that..." he shook his index finger, with a smug smile. I wanted to scowl, like most of the people around me. I wanted to throw a tantrum like a five-year-old, because he didn't deserve the spot. Other had worked even harder than he and they only get rookie assignments. But he doesn't because he's the son of a former FBI agent. A lot of us wonder how much Daddy dear had to pay the officers in Quantico for him to pass the tests.

"You and everyone here _know_ how you got that spot... I bet even Messer would be able to do your job ten times _better_ " I spatted at him, ready for a confrontation. Messer was seated at ear shot and smirked at my complement. A lot of them nodded at my affirmation.

"Careful, O'Malley... Or you'd be suspended for drinking on the job" I growled at him. _Literally_ , growled. Messer and Hopkins had to restrain me before I attacked the idiot with a sly smirk on his face. He walked backwards before leaving the room. Only them, my colleagues released me.

"Don't listen to him... He's a fat big bully that is intimidate by better rookies..." Hopkins reassured me "Anyone could do better his job! A leech could be doing a far better job than he is!"

"Well, he does look like a leech..." Messer joked, making everyone chuckle "He sucks all rational thinking from you and all that's left is your desire of punching the light out of him..." The chuckles turned laughs, before our superior arrived.

"All right, listen up!" We all stood up straighter (the ones still sitting down, literally stood up) and listened "Today, the Women Summit will take place for the first time in the USA. I don't need to remind you would be the reputation of the FBI if we make this event a disaster..." The hidden words were heard loud and clear: ' _if you do anything at all that ruins this opportunity for us, you better run and pray we don't find you_ ' "Every one of the people in this room will be in charge of protecting the Orator for the USA and her entourage. Fair warning, they'd be two girls in it" Instantly, everyone was in alert. No one wanted to get children in danger "O'Malley, you'd be the one dealing with Orator McLean" I gave a short nod and our superior left.

"Lucky you!" Hopkins congratulated me, just like everyone else. There were no fake smiles or fake complements. We all were protecting the same. I just was in charge of the talking.

* * *

On time, the car with Orator McLean appeared. We were already in position when the doors opened up. The first person that came out of the car was, who I assumed to be Orator McLean. She was slim, but strong at the same time. You recognize that look immediately if you trained with the FBI, all the women have that kind of figure. Her brown hair seemed to be cut in unequals lengths, but it was tied up in a low bun. Wearing a simple pencil skirt, black high heels with a white blouse and big black sunglasses, you could see she was descendent from Native-Americans.

In her left hand, a little girl with skin a little lighter than her, same hair color walked out, gripping her hand tight. She was wearing a very colorful dress with matching shoes, which made her older than she looked. She couldn't be more like five-years-old, yet she behaved like 10. Her eyes were a beautifully shade of light blue as she was looking around before her free hand tugged someone from the inside.

Another little girl came out, but she was different, which made me assume she could be either a relative or a friend. She had long black unruly hair, pulled back by a headband with a pair of green eyes that could be the doom of any man with a heart. She was wearing a skirt and a jacket, with ballerinas, showing off her light color skin. She was more than curious and looked around more to the buildings than the people.

The last person emerging from the car was another woman that quickly attached her right hand into the second girl's free hand, forming between the four of them some kind of chain. This woman had blond hair, tied up in a messy french braid and slightly tan skin. She was also wearing black sunglasses and her choice of clothing was similar to Orator McLean: pencil skirt, black heels and a shirt. As soon as they all came down, they were surrounded by paparazzi.

We quickly entered in action, acting ourselves as several layers of protection between them and the press, guiding them inside. We could hear the screams of the press, making questions, but I couldn't decipher what they wanted to know. Once we were securely inside, I decided to do the introductions.

"Orator McLean?" The woman with the brown hair took off her glasses and I saw a rainbow "FBI Agent Theresa O'Malley. Me and my team would be in charge of the security of you and your entourage"

"Mommy, what's an _enoturage_?" the black haired girl asked the blond woman. She took off her glasses, showing off her calculating grey eyes, and smiled at her like only a mother could.

"It's _entourage_ , Sil... And that is a word used for the people that always travel with someone important..." The girl, Sil, took a pensive look and nodded.

"Thanks for helping us back there, Agent O'Malley" Orator McLean shook my hand "These are my daughter Sapphire and my cousin and her daughter, Annabeth Chase-Jackson and Silena"

"Hi" I found myself shaking Sapphire's hand, as if it was something she normally would do.

"Hello, girls... The meeting would start in few hours, you'd be free to roam the place, though I recommend to the girls not to wonder alone..." The girls looked at each mother before nodding at me "Good, I'll let you know when it's time..." I excused myself outside to check the place.

Little did I know that it was just the beginning of a long day...

* * *

 **1/2**


	6. Jasper -Valentine-

**Jasper (Valentine's Special)**

Whatever you do in life, try to never _ever_ owe someone a favor!

At first, I thought I wouldn't have anything to worry about. _It would probably something silly, like taking care of the children or using your boat to go scuba diving_ , I told myself. Never this.

Let me back up for a second. Tell the beginning of the story.

A few months ago, around September, I went out with one of my friends. I'm sure you know him, Percy Jackson. Famous biologist? Sea lover? Father of three kids? Married with Annabeth Chase? I'm sure you know who he is by now. Anyway, I had invited Percy (and, by extension, Annabeth) to a trip inside my modest ship. Nothing big like a yacht, but it wasn't a fisherman's boat either. More like a sailing boat. I was taking my _then_ -girlfriend, Natasha, who wouldn't stop talking about how much she liked the sea and stuff.

My invitation to Percy and Annabeth was to have company and not a one-sided conversation about the sea. The plan kind of backfired when Natasha saw that Percy was going with us. She wanted to monopolized Percy in every sense of the word (even with Annabeth standing right next to him!), only to confess to him that the sea made her sick and that it was an excuse for meeting him because she knew I was his friend.

Needless to say, I owed Percy for discovering the fraud, even when I didn't ask him. Percy, on the other hand, felt terrible about it and wanted to compensate _me_ for the awful night! That's the kind of guy Percy is. I managed to convinced him that I was the one owing a favor and that, he didn't hesitated to tell me.

Which takes us to a couple of days before today:

 _"Henry? I need a favor to ask..." I immediately noticed that he was kind of embarrassed or desperate._

 _"Sure man, you tell me..." I had told him._

I should had listened first and saying ' _sure_ ' later!

What Percy put me up to was to be the captain of my own boat for a couple of friends celebrating Valentine's Day. Needless to say, I cursed Percy right afterwards. I was required to use an uniform! Those things itch! The bad part of all this is that I didn't know these friends of Percy (not that he can't have more friends or anything...), so I'd be waiting outside the deck until someone would approach me.

It's going to be a long Sunday...

* * *

I arrived early to the pier, around 3pm, trying to prepare everything for my ' _favor_ '. It wasn't what I was expecting, but that didn't mean I was going to disappoint Percy! Several couples walked around the pier, climbing into different boat and sailing onto the sea. One boat left with several couples, as they were organizing a party. They looked young, so I guess that was fit for them.

Suddenly, a group (more like a _crew_ ) of several boys and girls, dressed like penguins ( _not_ costumes, _suits_ ) and carrying several bags approached me.

"Henry Sarkov?" I nodded at the guy that spoke to me "We were hired by Mr. Grace for tonight..." _But, of course..._ I stopped the torrent of curses coming out of my mouth and allowed them to climb in. When they were aboard, I saw that among them was a chef, a DJ, waiters and some stylers. I rolled my eyes at all the commotion, but kept quiet. It wasn't my circus afterall.

"Does anyone know when Mr. and Mrs. Grace are coming?!" I heard one of the waiters to ask the rest.

"Less than thirty minutes!" Was the reply that had everyone working faster. One of them approached me, concentrate it.

"Mr. Sarkov, thank you so much for this..." he shook my hand with his, leaving me perplex "You're very kind to do this for Mr. Jackson's friends..." That comment made my brain.

"You guys know Percy?"

"He hired us. His friend is a pilot and was traveling until this morning..." the guy informed me. Something in my brain made ' _click_ '. _Did Percy organized all this for a friend who was working till the last minute?_ "Not to rush you, but they must be waiting outside... Ah! And do not mention anything of this!" I swallowed hard after seeing the look he gave me before going back to work. I stepped outside and saw a couple that looked more as if they were going to a picnic than a sailing trip.

The man was wearing some khaki pants and a blue polo T-shirt with moccasins. He was blonde with bright blue eyes. His skin was relatively pale, if we take in consideration that he was a pilot and has no time for a sunbath. He was admiring the ship and I could noticed a little scar, almost faint, on his upper lip. His right forearm had a tattoo of an eagle.

The woman next to him was one of the most beautiful I've ever seen before. Her naturally almost-caramel skin was flawless and with no signs of imperfections. Her brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, though some strands were loose around her face. She had multicolor eyes and was wearing a simple pair of jean, some sneakers and a jacket on top of her clothes. Nothing fancy.

"You must be Mr. Grace..." I greeted him, smirking. He nodded, watching the ship "I'm Henry Sarkov and I'd be your captain tonight..."

"We're going sailing? Jason, that so nice..." the woman, Mrs. Grace, said with a smile. Mr. Grace smiles back, though I'm thinking he must be thinking about what was Percy planning.

"Glad you like it, _Pipes_..." he replied, his answer sincere. I helped them to get on board.

"I'll be in the rudder at all times, anything you need, you all have to ask them..." I gestured with my hand, presenting the rest of the crew. The Graces looked rather impress by the situation. Smirking, I headed to the rudder and set the ship in motion.

* * *

It's around 10pm and I'm sailing the boat into the pier. Apparently, the Graces had an amazing night. I couldn't see much, but I could hear the laughs and the romantic music from downstairs. I smirked at the situation and how uncomfortable must be the crew.

"Oh, Jason! That was so simple, yet so elaborated!" Mrs. Grace complimented her husband, who was blushing. Both were sitting on deck and chatting.

"Well, you do ask me to keep it simple for Valentine's..." he rushed to explain. Mrs. Grace simply kissed his cheek "I just glad that I didn't overdid..."

"It was an amazing night..." she recognized, smiling "Maybe, we should add this to Thomas' date planner..."

"You're planning our _sixteen-years-old_ son's dates?" he raised his eyebrow "I thought we agreed to let it be..."

"I know, I know..." she sighed "But, with your sister's _intrusion-_ " And, here, she gave her husband a pointed look "-I have the feeling that we won't be able to share anything with Sapphire..."

"You wanna know a secret?" She nodded, curious "Before the flight, Sapph confessed to me that she wanted what we have... So, I guess I see several awkward talks in the future..." She squeaked and jumped in his arms, hugging him.

"That's the best present _ever_!"

"Happy Valentine's, Pipes... Love you"

"Happy Valentine's to you too Jason... And I love you too"

* * *

 **2/2**

 **Happy Valentine's to everyone! From the single to the couples, I hope you can have a nice day! (My plan for the day is writing some chapters of my stories, try not to melt with the heat of the weather and making my grandma a present, since tomorrow is her birthday! Frank Sinatra and Tony Bennett and Michael Buble to the rescue!) Now, seriously, have a great day!**

 **Someone asked me to do two chapters (can't remember your user name, sorry), so here I am! Now, on to the announcements!**

A New Order of Chaos **: thank you all for the comments, I really appreciate them! Ah! Someone asked which side was Hemera. Well, Hemera is on the light side, but she's more like Hestia: avoid confrontation is necessary...**

Masked Hearts **: guys! Go read it in** Hugs6 **profile!**

Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos **: this lovely story can be found in Mjavery9 profile! Chapters 10 to 12 will be possibly upload tonight!**

How This Happened?! **: thanks to the comments and readers... I know there are not many, but every single one means a lot to me...**

 **OK, to end, I have something to say... Next Sunday no, but THE NEXT I'd be traveling with my family for holidays! It's going to be for 3 weeks, more or less and I have no idea if I'd be able to get wifi or not. So I want you guys to answer this for me (poll in my profile):**

 **A- I post everything before I leave? (02/26)**

 **B- I post when I get wifi?**

 **C- I post when I come back? (Around 03/15)**

 **Thanks and, to quote Jon Bon Jovi, have a nice day!**


	7. Charlena II

**Charlena II**

I was exhausted, that's all I could say to excuse my grumpy humor to my wife.

She, like the saint she is, understood immediately. But that doesn't mean she approved it or even allowed it inside the house. While she put our kids to sleep, I tried to calm my mind and relax. It had been a complicated day and it was the first of many.

I like to call it ' _the admission week_ '.

"Marco, you should not let your bosses get to you..." Lorelei advised me, when she came back. I sighed and nodded. Of course she was absolutely right! I knew it as well, but it was hard not to get angry when the same people you respect like to get under your skin and not respect you because you came from a ' _scholarship_ '.

"You know I think you're _absolutely_ right, love... But I can't help it sometimes..."

"I understand, but... I think you need a different way to unload your anger..." she suggested, thinking. I looked at her, wishing I could know what is going on inside that mind of hers "You know? I overheard Mrs. Beckendorf a few days ago that she'd need help in her shop... Her son is planning in going to college next semester..."

"That's not a bad idea..." I admitted. Mrs. Beckendorf owned a little mechanical store (not about car, but about pretty much anything electronic or... anything creative, really) and she handled it on her own, along with his teen son. It wouldn't give me money, since I'm sure she doesn't pay her own son and my job is substantial enough, but it would give me a way to drive my mind away and be useful to someone else "You know what? I'm gonna go before work tomorrow and ask her if she needs an extra hand!"

"That's more likely to the man I married" she smiled at me, before giving me a kiss. I returned it, gladly.

~oOo~

The next morning, I got up early and went to Mrs. Beckendorf's shop. It was a small shop, not far away from my own home, which made it even more better for me. What caught my eye was that was already open at 6:30am! Praising my good luck, I opened the door and some chime bells announced my entrance.

I was greeted by a teen, that I assumed it was Mrs. Beckendorf's son. He was tall and built, his arms developed by the working hours, I assume. His dark skin was glittering in sweat and he was wearing a leather apron on top of his clothes, which means he was working before going to school. Which also explains why the shop is open this early. His black hair was cut short and his brown eyes were looking at me, calm and serene.

"Good morning" _Wow, even his voice was deep and soothing..._ "Can I help you?"

"Good morning, you must be Mrs. Beckendorf's son, right?" I asked, trying not to look like an idiot. The guy nodded and cleaned his hand before pulling it out to shake "Marco Black" I introduced myself, shaking his hand.

"Charles Beckendorf, though everyone calls me Beckendorf..." he chuckled, shaking it back.

"Everyone, _but_ me and your mother, _Charlie_ " A feminine voice came from the back of the shop, before revealing a girl that, if I wasn't married and years younger, I could had pursuit. She was tall and slim. Her skin was flawless and looked like porcelain. Her dark hair was framing her face perfectly and her real feature were her ever-changing eyes, that were looking at us with mischief.

"Alright, everyone _but_ you and my mom, Silena" Beckendorf/Charlie submitted, a small smile appearing on his lips. The girl, Silena, walked towards him and hugged him from behind, while looking at me "What can I do for you, Mr. Black?"

"Well, you see..." I had to sigh because I never imagine to have this conversation with a teen "I'm having some, uh... _stress problems_ at work and my wife doesn't tolerate my bad humor-"

"No woman does, sir" Silena interrupted me, with a smile. I smiled along and nodded.

"Anyway, she told me that you were planning on going to college after the summer and I was wondering if I could help around a few hours a day... To be helpful and unload my anger with work..." I explained, trying to sound excited "You know, moving boxes and stuff like that..."

"That would be help that we probably need, sir..." Beckendorf/Charlie (I still don't know how to call this kid!) assured me, smiling "Besides, when summer starts, it'd be good to have someone helping my mother when I'm gone..." I frowned at him, not understanding.

"We work in a summer camp as Head Councilors..." Ot was Silena's turn to explain things "It's more of a vocation than a work for us..."

"Let me tell you something, sir... Why don't you come back later? In the meantime, I'll discuss it with my mom and we'll give you and answer..." Beckendorf/Charlie (still struggling) proposed. I nodded and left the shop, heading straight to work.

I really hope that I can be helpful to those people...

 **Hello! First, I wanna apologize by the lateness (is not that late, but is late for my usual posting). Second, I wanna apologize for the shortness. Both apologizes have the same excuse: I got ill during the weekend and I had no energy or will to write this chapter. I've been thinking about this chapter for a while and I wanted to make it longer, but I just don't have the strength yet... I apologize if it's terrible and I'll probably make it better during the week...**

 **So... To the announcements!**

A New Order of Chaos: thank you all for the comments, I really appreciate them!

Masked Hearts **: guys! We're already by chapter 15! Go read it in Hugs6 profile, please!**

How This Happened?!: thanks to the comments and readers... I know there are not many, but every single one means a lot to me...

Demigod Retrieving Squad (DRS) **: you may be asking yourself, what is this? This is a conjoint story between several writers of FanFiction (7, to be exact... We have our own prophecy ;) ) The point is that I'm one of those writers! Is still a while until I write my chapter, but if you wanna take a peek, I'd be (along with the other six), eternally grateful! The story can be found in McCanner's profile (that's the user)**

OK, to end, I have something to say... NEXT Saturday I'd be traveling with my family for holidays! It's going to be for 3 weeks, more or less and I have no idea if I'd be able to get wifi or not. So I want you guys to answer this for me (you can go to my profile and vote on the poll or leave a comment in this chapter):

 **A- I post everything before I leave? (02/26)**

 **B- I post when I get wifi?**

 **C- I post when I come back? (Around 03/15)**


	8. Piper-Hazel

**Piper/Hazel**

"Sir, we have a few parties next week, not forgetting, but most importantly, the premiere of your film will be held next Thursday night and the international press would be there, especially with the Academy Awards in a month, your movie will starts attracting eyes for next year-"

"Wow, wow, wow, Ruby!" my boss, the famous actor (though he doesn't act anymore), director and producer Tristan McLean, stopped me with a smile. It was only then when I realized I was ranting away.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't realize I was doing it again!" I apologized, totally embarrassed. _Urgh, why this things happen to me?!_ Mr. McLean just chuckled and waved his hand in a ' _forget about it_ ' way.

"Now, you said I have a movie premiere next Thursday night?" he checked with me. I read again my list and nodded, confirming it "Can you make two more extra invites?" I wrote it down.

"Very well, sir... Who would be the tickets for?" I wondered. I just been working a few months with Mr. McLean and I wasn't familiar with his choice of guests "Another celebrity? Actor? Director?"

"If for another celebrity, you're referring to my daughter and my son-in-law" he told me. I frowned, but wrote it down. _Didn't know he had a daughter..._ "They normally use my movie nights to have dates" he smiled at me. I nodded, promising to myself to check the notes my processor (who is on maternity leave for the moment) left me.

"I'll deal with it myself, sir" I promised, before launching myself again into a ranting of what to do next week.

* * *

"Mr. McLean's office" I answered the phone, writing with my hands and watching the computer screen.

" _Who are you?_ " I heard from the other side of the phone, as if someone would be attacking me " _Where's Mellie?_ "

"Mrs. Hedge is on her maternity leave and-"

"Mellie had the baby?!" the person, a woman by the voice, squealed on the other side of the line " _Why no one told me? Pass me my dad!_ "

"Your dad? Miss, I don't know what are you talking about-" While I was about to tell this girl who I think she was and gave her a piece of my mind for interrupting my boss' day, Mr. McLean comes in and stares at me. I placed a hand on the speaker and look at him "There's an unidentified woman, claiming she's your daughter" He nodded and answered the phone.

"Hello? Pipes, dear!" I watched, wary, but let my boss have a conversation with the woman in his office. I was having a serious disliking on her from the start. OK, she was the daughter of my boss, but I didn't know that! She can't be talking to me like that, as if I wouldn't have professionalism. Fuming, I continued my work around the office, leaving Mr. McLean with his call.

* * *

Next Thursday came around and I was suppose to take some dresses and suits for Mr. McLean's daughter and son-in-law. Though my boss admitted that they could afford to buy a few new clothes, he also admitted that if the brands didn't make any publicity of their products, he'd not get the support necessary for his next film. So, this is me, dragging a coat stand with several dresses and suits, ready to be try out.

"Good afternoon, Mr. McLean" I greeted him, smiling as always. It didn't matter if I was in a bad mood or the work was too hard, Mr. McLean could made you smile always.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Adams" he teased me with the formal greeting "Alright, it's been a slightly change of plans" he announced me. I don't think it could be serious if he didn't mention it before "My son-in-law, unfortunately, had been dragged to Washington for a air demonstration or something and my daughter came with a friend" I nodded, watching the dresses.

"I brought enough to choose from" I reassured him, smiling. He smiled back.

"Good enough! And lucky enough my Pipes and Hazel are the same size!" he chuckled and I nodded "Too bad Jason couldn't come... I was hoping to talk to him

"You can talk to your son-in-law when you see him this weekend" A voice came from the door and I saw two women stepping inside. How did they got in? One must have the key, which makes sense if one is Mr. McLean's daughter "Dad!" The first woman, with toasted skin and braided hair launched at my boss, greeting him with a hug and a kiss.

"Pipes! Good to see you!" he hugged her back and kissed her cheek, smiling "Hazel? It's been a while since I last saw you..." The other woman smiled shyly and walked to him, greeting him the same way. She had brown chocolate skin and a frizzy curly cinnamon mane.

"It's been a while, Mr. McLean..." she agreed "College had kept me busy..."

"No doubt, no doubt" he made her blush, nodding "Don't worry, we'll catch up in the car, as you and Pipes here, need to change"

"Dad, we brought our clothes" his daughter argued, raising a little duffle bag.

"I know, sweetie... But one of you must wear this dresses or the sponsors will have my head!" he dramatized, making the women chuckle.

"Piper, you should wear one of these... You'd look great" Hazel pushed the stand towards her to choose "Besides, the colors would contrast with my skin and that's the last thing we want, right?" They all chuckled and parted to get ready for the premiere. But, there's one thing I heard before the women left.

"You knew that Mellie was pregnant, again? And she told nobody?!"

* * *

 **Hello, boys and girls!**

 **First of all, as you could saw through the week, I'm back from holidays/vacations (depend how you call it in your native countries). I must say that I had to keep up all week and I still have a little of residual procrastination on my sistem. That's why I've updating this story all week until I reach the normal number! Also, I decided to not do my usual announcements anymore and here's why:**

 **I wanna create a website.**

 **You know, a site where I can talk to you guys and you can comment and leave your ideas or anything. With a place where you can also learn about me. Where I can show you my plans for my stories (or, allow you to download them, if they're finish). Like here, but combining Tumblr and other sites as well. The problem lays on my zero (literally, zero. I still don't know how I passed that class) skill on computers. I don't know how to program and, no offense, I don't plan to pay monthly for a website. So, I'd like your opinions of free websites with great templates and THAT IS NOT WORDPRESS (nothing against them, but I want a little more different website than the normal blog type)**

 **If you could help me with that, I'll try to have it up on April, so... yeah, that's it.**

 **I see you around the week!**


	9. Frank-Piper

**Frank/Piper**

"Are you ready, Gabriel?" Roxanne asked me, as she _continued_ to apply foundation on her face. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Roxanne, I was ready _ten minutes ago_ , before you realize you weren't wearing make up..." I complained, my camera on my shoulder. Though I've been doing this job all my life, I never met someone so shallow as Roxanne "Besides, why are you wearing so much make up, when you're not even gonna be on camera?"

"The important thing is about the presentation!" she argued with me. I stared at her pencil skirt and high heels shoes, while I was wearing khaki shorts and some old T-shirt that I found without holes.

"Roxanne, these people don't care how you look..." I tried again, but I gave up when she didn't listen to me. I sighed and followed her where the people she was suppose to interview were waiting. It was a couple, a man and a woman, along with a dog big enough to be climbed by a toddler.

Both, man and woman, were wearing khaki shorts like mine and hiking shoes. The man was wearing some old purple T-shirt, as well as cap with green camouflage pattern. The woman was wearing two sleeveless tank top, one on top of the other, one light brown and the other one, light orange (though, both could have been light because of the sun exposure and the use). Her brown hair was braided and away from her face, showing off her forever-changing colored eyes.

"Hi! Roxanne Malone, channel The Blaze" she introduced herself. Both nodded in acknowledgement, which was something that Roxanne didn't like very much. Of course, she kept quiet, but she had a little frown in her forehead "I was wondering if I could make you some questions about your project here in the Cherokee reserve in Oklahoma"

"Isn't why we're here?" the woman mumbled under her breath. I'm not sure if Roxanne heard her, but the man and me did. I tried to keep my straight face while doing the countdown.

"3... 2... 1..." I gestured Roxanne to go. She was standing in front of the camera, with her microphone and a fake smile, while the couple was standing next to her.

 _"I'm Roxanne Malone, for The Blaze. Right now, I'm in the Cherokee Reserve in Oklahoma with General Frank Zhang, as well with entrepreneur Piper Grace, who have joined forces in one incredible and unique project that, if success, would be applied in army forces all over the world" Roxanne made the introduction, before turning to the General and Ms. Grace "Could you explain the idea behind this project?" she placed the microphone in front of them._

 _"Well, it all started one summer, when my youngest daughter decided to take a stroll around with our dog, Mountain" General Zhang started, petting the dog that was sitting next to him "Neither my daughter or Mountain were familiar with the landscape and, in a moment, they were lost. Mountain here-" The dog perked when he heard his name "Found the way back without any help. In the end, the idea belongs to my daughter, Samantha"_

 _"Incredible" Roxanne commented, thought, it was brief "And, how was the association between you and Ms. Grace here?"_

 _"Actually, is Mrs. Grace" Mrs. Grace corrected her, and it was obvious that Roxanne hated it "And, well... Frank and I are friends since we're fifteen years, along with my husband and his wife. Our kids grew together, so once Sammy told us her idea, I thought my roots were a great place to start"_

 _"Could you explain that, please?"_

 _"It's obvious that the Cherokee are consider low citizens, simply because they choose to live different. Same with the Amish, but I don't see people judging them openly about it. This is our chance to show people that their concept of the Cherokee is misguided and wrong" Mrs. Grace explained "And, since our project doesn't destroy the nature they preserve, they'd be thrill to help us"_

 _"How are you planning on showing this project to the world?"_

 _"Dogs have a sense of location that few humans can develop" General Zhang took from there "We can drop you in the middle of Time Square without a map and you'll find your way after the third or fourth lap. Since canines smell their surroundings, it's easier for them to locate themselves. This would be Mountain's first test, before trying in a new place"_

 _"Why expand this project to the armies of the world?"_

 _"At the end of the day, the soldiers or the organizations are made by people" Mrs. Grace said, stern "We can not agree in their believes or methods, claiming some are more extreme than others. But, at the end, the decision is taken by the governments. People don't declare war. People fight the war because the ones that caused it can't or won't fight it. We could have innocents in the middle and then? What's the use?"_

 _"Piper is right" General Zhang supported her "I fight in the army because I believe that innocent can be save. I tried not to end life, unless that I don't have another choice"_

 _"My husband is- was an Air Force pilot who decided that war was too much sacrifice without little gain. This project could help us save enough lives so we don't turn into a country that supports massacre"_

 _"Thanks for the information. I hope this project of you can be develop into what you expect" Roxanne thanked us._

I waited a few seconds after she said the last line, before cutting the recording. Roxanne gave General Zhang and Mrs. Grace a curt nod with her head and walked to me.

"That was a great interview-"

"That was kind of useless..." she interrupted me "Who cares about the war and stuff? I wanted juicy details that could land me in the show business section, but those two couldn't keep their mouth shut. ' _We've been friends since fifteen with his wife and my husband_ '... Pah!"

 _God, this will be a long ride back home..._

* * *

 **1/7**


	10. Hunters -Women's Day-

**Hunters (Women's Day Special)**

From a young age, I knew the truth. Yet, I chose to forget it, ignore it, or whatever.

Men _are_ idiots.

And, I'm not saying that because of the ' _cooties_ ' lie we swallow when we're young and our parents don't want us hanging together. No.

I've experienced it first handed.

My story began when I was 14 (meaning, two _months_ ago) and I was paired up with this guy from my Biology class. Total player, I knew it from seeing him. No, I didn't fell on his net. It was the other way around.

He, _apparently_ , fell in love with me.

I couldn't believe it, even when the girls at school swear I'm all he talks about. He even says my full me, _Natalie Morales_. I only spoke with the guy one _freaking_ time! But, there's not where the problem lays.

The problem lays in the fact that he bragged so much about me and my way of being, girls began to copy my attitude and style. And, if that wasn't enough, they even copy my answers!

To make my intentions clear, I made a _very_ public scene, embarrassing him in the cafeteria (with teachers included, just in case I couldn't make myself _clearer_ ), shouting that I didn't even like him and that girls were idiots copying me, because first, I wasn't interesting, and second, they didn't have to change for a guy to like them. That, if the guys didn't appreciate them the way they were, it was the guys' lose.

That only made my popularity rise.

Some girls came to thank me, about me opening their eyes to the truth. Some guys came to thank me beause I was able to make girls see other guys.

I wished my problems ended there.

The guy pestered me, _stalked_ me for two months. Appearing around every corner, asking me to carry my books, to take me home and stuff. I denied him every opportunity and I was _seriously_ considering get a restraining order. I didn't have a problem about changing schools, since I didn't have many friends in the beginning, so I was OK with that.

"Oh, Nat love" I growled pretty loudly, making clear I didn't want to be bother. I smacked my locker shut and began to walk to my next class, Advance A  
Algebra. Yes, I'm a genius like that "Love, why aren't you answering my texts? Was it something I did?"

"Yes, Brett. It was something you did!" I snapped at him, in the middle of the hallway "It's something you keep doing and annoys me to no end!" For a second, I had remind myself that he had been following me around for two months. I knew I was being cruel, but it was annoying and I didn't want to have to run away because of a freak that could understand the word ' _no_ '.

"Is there something I can do?" That took me by surprise. I didn't expect a retrieve so fast. I had to think of my answer carefully, because that could backfire me.

"First, go to the nurse and ask her to run a diagnosis of you, because I think you're sick" I tried to add some concern in my voice, so he could be fooled "Then, go to a doctor to do the same and go home to rest... And we can talk, like _civilize people_ , tomorrow after class, OK?" Brett smiled at me and nodded.

"Thanks, Nat. I knew we could talk it out" he said, before walking directly towards the nurse office. I sensed every single stare on me, before I lost my cool.

"Don't you have classes to be?!"

* * *

It was after class and I was walking around the streets without having to worry about Brett following me today. _Sweet freedom, I missed you!_ I walked around the park, the stores and I could even sat in my favorite coffee shop without leaving in a rush because someone is following me. Exploring the city, I came across a store that I've never seen before. It was small, with two windows on the side of the door and it was painted silver. There were two full matching jacket and trousers in white camouflage, along with grey combat boots.

I took some steps back, to read the name of the store. _Silver Moon_. It reminded me of that cartoon that my sister used to watch when she was at home. I bet she still watches it when she's not studying at college. Shrugging, I walked in, looking around the store. It looked like a camping store, but all the items were in the white-grey color range.

"Welcome!" I was surprised by a girl not older of fifteen, dressed just like the clothes in the store "What are you looking for?"

"I just saw the name and I walked in..." I admitted, though the girl looked like she knew something I don't. She was frowning at me before sighing.

"You know, we can have a solution for your problem with that guy..."

"How did you know-"

"Only girls with problems with guys can find this store" she interrupted me, as if my question was not important "You didn't find us by chance, you were chosen to take a decision"

"Decision?" I repeated, not understanding.

"Wether to leave or not the world of men" she explained "It's not something we ask everyone, only the ones who can understand it can be chosen"

"Just because I see men as they are doesn't mean they failed me" I argued back, thinking how my Dad did everything in his power to make me and my sister happy after Mom passed away.

"Yet, you're running from one" That caught me unguarded. I sighed and stared at her "Come back here when you made up your mind..."

* * *

It's the end of the school day and I'm waiting to talk to Brett. I promised and he'd been behaving more normal during the day. Or so people say. I'm not gonna deny that I'm tempted on saying that he should ' _take the hike_ ', but I keep my promises.

"Natalie?" I turned to see him. He had black circles under his eyes and he was slightly pale. I frowned at his appearance "I knew you'd not want to talk to me..." he turned to leave.

"Wait! I was just... surprise, that's all" I stopped him "So, what happened?"

"Bipolar" OK, I was expecting many things, but not that one "You were right, I was sick. And, yet, after all the things I did the last two months to you, you cared enough to send me to a doctor..." he sobbed. Oh, not tears... "You saw it, even when my parents didn't... Thanks..."

"Um, you're welcome?" I replied "Look, Brett... The point is that you can get better know, right?"

"Yeah... It took one string woman saying ' _no_ ', for me to see it" I blushed at that. _Woman, me?_ "Friends?"

"Eh, sure..." I shook his hand, confused.

Maybe men are idiots when they don't have a strong woman by their sides...

Time to rethink the theory.

* * *

 **2/7**


	11. The Stolls II

**The Stolls II**

I had arrived early to the tracks, because I had to practice.

And clean the cars.

I guess it's not easy being a star in go-karts if you have to work in a track to earn the time to practice and money to travel to races. But, it could be worst. I could be stuck in a work that can't allow me to sneak to the tracks on my free time. Or, I could be working somewhere that doesn't _have_ free time. Or that it's away from the tracks... You know what? I don't wanna even know!

The next race was months away, since the championship only starts in June and we were in February, but I like to prepare myself before handed. Closer to the date, all the pilots come rushing and booking the tracks, not allowing anyone else (not even kids celebrating their birthdays, which is kind of cruel to do) to practice.

So, my boss let me come early, only if I finish all my chores before the closing time. Listen to me, I sound like Cinderella... ' _If you finish your chores, you can go to the ball_ '... God, someone spare me!

I need a few laps...

* * *

It was around midday that our first clients arrived.

Since it was a school day, and I go to college at night, mornings are usually slow and quiet, which not only allows me to go a few laps myself (like I did when I arrived), but also study at work. My boss is kind of chill that way, which is good for us.

Anyway, when the door pull open, a couple of siblings walked in along with a woman behind them. The kids were probably around ten years old and they were identical, which meant that they were twins. The only difference was that one was slightly tallest than the other one. They had curly brown hair and blue eyes full with that troublemaker spark. They were wearing some T-shirts with jeans and sneakers, while carrying their school backpacks.

"Travis! Connor!" the woman called them. I'm assuming she was their mother because the kids stopped dead on their tracks and turned slowly towards her.

"Yes, Mommy?" one of them replied, trying to look all innocent. But their mother didn't buy that.

"Don't you ' _yes, Mommy_ ' me or I'm taking you back home right now and no hangouts for a week!" the mother threatened. The twins knew she meant business, because they were terrified and nodded with their heads. Sighing, the woman turned to me "Hi, I was wondering if the kids here could go a few laps around..."

"Sure, ma'am" I smiled, just like the boss told us towards a customer "The kids here can do laps for ten, fifteen minutes or half an hour, with the proper instructor and equipment, along with helmets and suits, and do not worry, the accelerator has an automatic break that doesn't allow to go faster than 2 miles per hour-"

"2 miles?! That's too slow!" one of the twins complained to me. Apparently, they walked closer to listen when we started to talk. Their mother was about to say something, but I decided to interfere.

"Well, we don't want you guys to get into accidents..." I replied to him, smirking "Because if you do, you won't be able to tell your friends what a great time you had here..." He stared at me for a second, as considering my words, before nodding "So, how long is going to be?"

"Mommy, can we do the half an hour time?"

"No, Mommy! I wanna do the fifteen one!"

"That's too little time!"

"Is not! We'll get bored and what are we going to do?"

"We won't!"

"We will!"

"We won't!"

"We will!"

"We won't!"

"We will!"

"Boys!" their mother shut them up. I couldn't interfere even if I wanted to because of the speed they were talking to each other "Since it's Connor's birthday, he gets to choose-"

"Yay!" Once the mystery of who was who from the siblings (just not twins, as they had different birthdays), Connor, the shorter one, started to fist bump the air and jump in his place, before offering his hand to me "High five!" Chuckling, I gave him five as he asked.

"So, Connor... What's going to be?" I wondered to him.

"Fifteen minutes!"

"Alright!" I agreed with him "First thing I need is you and your brother to write your names for the score board" I pointed to big and luminous board that kept the record of races of the kids. Connor quickly typed his name before letting his brother typed his "Alright, Travis, Connor... Come with me. We'll suit you up and give you the rules, alright?"

"You say ' _alright_ ' too many times" Travis pointed out at me. I simply shrugged.

"It's neither a bad word nor a good one" I realized, walking from behind the counter and offered each of them my hand. They took it without waiting and I guided them towards the locker room, where I dressed them ready for the tracks. Also, I went over the basics of the rules and I admitted that we don't give away trophies or gifts if someone wins, like Travis asked me. When they came back out, all suited up and with their helmets under their little arms, it reminded me of those astronauts movies when they walk toward the platform. Really funny.

"You guys look adorable!" their mother gushed them, before taking a picture, making the boys groan.

"Mom!" Travis put his helmet on, not wanting to deal with that.

"Alright, boys. Remember, you _must_ have fun, OK?"

"I'm _so_ gonna beat you, Travs!" Little Connor bragged to his brother.

"You're going down, Connor!" Travis continued the playful banter between them. I smirked and placed myself on the exit line while they got into their cars.

"Ready? Set? Go!"

* * *

 **3/7**


	12. Jake-Nyssa -Saint Patrick's-

**Jake/Nyssa (Saint Patrick's Special)**

Have you ever had that day while working, that you knew what was going to happen, yet no matter how much you tried to avoid it, it'll come and you'll have to be there, even if you don't want to?

I bet you know what I'm talking about.

Well, for me, that day is Saint Patrick's Day.

I work as a bartender/waitress when we're packed and we don't have enough personnel. I mean, is not a bad job and the tips usually help compensate and add to your just-above-minimum salary. No, that's not why I'm complaining.

My complain is directed towards the drunks and idiots that want to take advantage towards the girl that work in the bar. More than once I've seen men being slapped, punched and thrown away because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Not that had happened to me, thank God so far, but I'm ready for that, just in case (not even my boss knows it, but I'm a 3rd dan black belt in aikido. You don't know what that is? Go see a Steven Seagal movie!).

"Ready for today, Ame?" I looked from the glass I was cleaning to my partner, Emile, who was placing some beers in the fridge. I sighed to him.

"Are you ready, Emile? Cause I'm not!" I admitted, making him chuckle, nervously. Yeah, this day could be one of the most busy of the year, but it was also the most dangerous. We had, but never used, some kind of barrier between us and the costumers, just in case they get pretty turvy.

"It's only one time a year..."

"Yeah, because it's the only day a year they think is _allow_ to get drunk" I rolled my eyes, continuing my task. The noises and the fireworks were already being heard and the celebration doesn't start until 10am "Maybe it's an Irish thing, because I don't get it..."

"Don't worry. Sean is Irish and doesn't get it either" Sean was the bouncer and he hated this day as well.

Oh, well... Bring the people in...

* * *

God, how much I hate my mouth!

Time: 12:30pm.

It's even packer than a nerd convention! (And nothing against nerds, just using it as an example)

Let me describe the general crowd in here. Basically, every male that is inside this bar is chubby in the face, fat in the stomach, short in hight, hairier than Big Foot (but lacking in the head department) and drunker than a cask. And we can't forget that they're more touchy than ever and redder than a sunburn, with not an ounce of morality in their bodies.

So far, Sean already threw three people out because of their behavior. One of the girls locked herself in the bathroom for ten minutes before she came out, her make up all smear and stuff. I had to force her out and placed her behind the bar, where she could be a little more secure, while I covered for her.

The only ones that weren't making a scene were a couple that was seated in the back of the bar. A man and a woman, that appeared to be in a date or stuff. Why would someone pick up a date on Saint Patrick's is beyond me. I headed their way, my pad in my hand.

"Hello, what can I get you?" I introduced myself (sort of) to them. I took a better look of their appearance. They were medium hight, even though that was hard to say because they were sitting. Both had brownish hair, but the girl had it behind a bandanna, as if she wanted away from her face. Their skin was very tan, but which was more surprising was the fact that around their brown eyes, there were marks of no tan at all, which meant goggles or some kind of protection around it.

"Just the special, we won't make you crazy today" the guy stated, looking around the bar. I snorted and nodded.

"Just not be here after two... We have an annual drinking/arm wrestling contest" I informed them. The girl smirked and nodded.

"Looks like we're staying" The guy groaned, clearly annoyed by that comment.

"C'mon, Nyssa..." he pleaded "If you spare us from that awful behavior, I promise you'll be in charge of the next year projects or you'll lead them!" The girl, Nyssa, stopped to think a little, but shook her head.

"It's a too good opportunity to pass it up, Jake. I'm gonna kick someone good and you'll praise me!"

"How are we siblings, I ignore it..."

* * *

Time: 14:35pm

The couple of siblings, Nyssa and Jake, were on their side of the table watching as a guy who doubled their ages was drinking his fourth pint of green beer. The crowd was cheering and chanting and making more noise than kids in a playground. I was watching from the bar, cleaning some glasses, because at this time, only the waiters are allow. We girls want nothing to be close.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Nyssa stopped the chanting. She was grabbing her fifth pint, watching steadily at the guy in front of her, to see if he would pass out after the drink. Jake was next to her, trying to held her in place. She was, in terms, drunk, but she hasn't pass out yet, so she was still in competition. Few seconds later, the guy passed out while Nyssa drank her pint. The crowd didn't like it, especially when Nyssa put the glass down and stood up, just a little tipsy.

"Nyssa, get down!" Jake ordered her, pulling her down.

"No!" she complained, frowning. She was clearly drunk "This is gonna be a lesson! For you!" she gestured the entire bar. By now, everyone lost interest in the competition. Just because a woman won. Crying babies...

"Nyssa, is time for your nap..."

"I don't wanna!" she pouted at Jake, but she sat down. The second she laid her head on his shoulder she was snoring. I chuckled to myself. This was a better ending than last year, for sure.

* * *

 **4/7**


	13. Austin-Solangelo

**Austin/Solangelo**

I checked my clock for the third time in the last fifteen minutes.

 _10:30_

I was early, but I decided that waiting would be even better than make someone wait and get nagged by my boss for being late. I sighed, looking out my window, thinking this was _not_ the kind of life I was hoping to have when I got to Los Angeles. As normal, the common dream is to arrive to the city of dreams and fulfill mine.

Though, I consider myself lucky, because I can work of what I like, I never imagined that I'd be needing a secondary job for those times were work is tight. And, since my dream was to be a stunt double, driving a car seemed like something relatively similar to what I was imagine.

I'm taken away of ' _memory lane_ ', when a buff guy, all dress in a black suit comes to my window and knocks. I rolled it down and look at him.

"They're coming down" he informed me. I nodded, having no idea who I'm suppose to take today. I mean, I know where I'm going, but it's kind of a mystery who would be my client. But, my boss said the client is a regular of the company. The back door is opened and three people get inside.

The first one is a guy around his late teens, though he could be around twenty-five, easily. He was wearing a simple white V-neck with some jeans and a black jacket. His blonde hair was kind of long and messy all around. His eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses and was smirking at the girl that climbed in with him. She was wearing some sort of bourbon colored dress, that wasn't long, but it was up to her knees. She was brunette and she was smiling shyly. Almost nervous, I would say.

The third person was another guy, that was dressed in black from head to toe. His outfit was similar to the first guy, but his T-shirt was showing a skull design. His skin was lightly pale and he had black hair. He didn't have sunglasses on, but he had laid his head back on the seat and seemed like he was resting.

"Ready?" I questioned, placing the key in the ignition.

"Not yet!" The blonde stopped me "We're missing one more person" I nodded, acknowledging that fact and waited patiently "Angel, stop fidgeting" he said to the girl, who now I noticed how she was bouncing her knee up and down.

"Austin, how can you be so calm?!" The girl, Angel, replied "This is the biggest event I've ever been and it's exciting and nerve-wrecking!" she explained, trying to contain her knee. The guy next to her, chuckled, but Austin wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Just think it as a big, elegant barbecue" I held a snort inside my throat. That guy was either full of self-confidence or he was totally dosed with calming pills. I was driving, not walking into the event and I was nervous!

"But, what if my clothes aren't the right ones? What if I make a mistake while being there? What if-"

"Angelina, for the love of Apollo, calm down!" the other guy, the black-haired one, snapped at her. Before someone could answer, the back door got opened again and another blonde guy climbed in. He sat next to the black-haired guy and looked at the other three passengers. He looked exactly like Austin, except he was more tan and his hair was slightly shorter.

"Thanks you lot for waiting for me!" he huffed, closing the door behind him.

"That's because you decide to cut your hair five minute before leaving!" Austin pointed out, his arm still around the Angelina girl "Now, we're ready to leave"

"Very well" I acknowledged, turning the engine on. I began driving, my eyes concentrated on the road, while my ears couldn't help but to hear what was happening on the back.

"Austin, is not my fault that we look the _same_ with long hair..." the second blonde argued. If that was me, I'd had rolled my eyes.

"I need an aspirin" the black-haired guy asked, while the girl gave him one.

"If you had a headache, you should had told me, Nico" the second blonde complained "It's not like you won't get bored..."

"Will, we already had this conversation. I'm here, end with it" the guy, Nico, finished the argument. The guy, Will, kept silence, because he didn't said a word after that.

"Who do you think would present your award?" Angelina wondered. It was obvious she wasn't waiting for an answer, because she answered herself "I hope is Ryan Lewis..."

"Of _Macklemore and Ryan Lewis_? Please, tell me is only because of his music..." Austin begged her. It was obvious that he was intimidated by the artist on stealing his girlfriend. Angelina chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, silly" she giggled, followed by the noise of a kiss on the cheek "I'm your fiancée, after all..."

"Thanks for keeping the mushiness at minimum, guys" Nico thanked them, earning a laugh from Will.

"Please! We do worst and I haven't heard a single complain from them"

"That's because we're considered enough to leave the room when you and Nico are getting... _friendly_ " Austin sniggered, causing Angelina to laugh. I could bet my check that both Nico and Will are blushing because of that.

"I'm so gonna get you back..." Nico mumbled, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Luckily for me, we just were arriving to the cue of cars that were waiting for their passengers to get down. We were riding on slow pace, before I stopped completely.

"Thanks, man" I felt one of the guy pat me on my shoulder before they climbed down of the car "We'll be riding with you on the way back?"

"I was ordered to, sir" I answered, nodding.

"Cool! Let's see if we go home with a gramophone! Woohoo!" he shouted, before getting down of the car.

Now, all I have to do is wait.

* * *

 **5/7**


	14. Tratie -Easter-

**Tratie (Easter Special)**

"A little more to the right, guys!" I told them, making them more the sign more to the right "Right there!" I stopped them, smiling. ' _43rd Annual Easter Hunt_ ' read the sign. I sighed, satisfied.

"Looks good, Scar" Bonnie praised me, while passing by. I nodded, while watching the volunteers hiding the eggs for the families that would come this year to the Hunt.

"It's not as good as your baskets, Bonnie" I complemented her, making her blush. I chuckled and continued to pile up form about kids and parents who could come. Our prizes weren't shiny, but it was more about the inclusion that anything else. Bakeries, and several other shops were donating their time and stuff to make this Hunt the best so far!

"Scar is right, Bonnie" Mark added. I rolled my eyes at his bad attempt to fix things. But, Mark would never see it, so we keep quiet.

"So, when are the kids supposedly to arrive?" Bonnie changed the subject, effectively while I checked my watch.

"They shouldn't be late by now" I recognized. Soon enough, the first family arrived towards us, with two little kids. We welcomed them and gave them the rules, along with some forms for the parents and baskets for the kids.

This was gonna be a busy day.

* * *

The Hunt is going perfectly so far! Kids are having fun, while the parents are buying from the stores' stands and chatting around with other adults. We have entertaining for the teens as well (though some have no shame in joining their little siblings or cousins in the Hunt, as help or by their own) and the babies that can't search for eggs on their own.

"If we keep it this way, we'll break the record of last year!" Bonnie squeaked in delight. The bad part, was that she squeaked in my ear.

"Bonnie, I thought we talked about no more squeaking in my ear" I reminded her, gently.

"Sorry" she apologized, just as a new couple arrived. They had two little girls, who were bouncing around, even though they were holding to their parents' hands. They were very similar one of the other, but one of them was definitely older, as she was going through puberty. She older one was holding her father's hand, showing the resemblance between them. He had brown curly hair and blue eyes. He was tall, and was smiling at his daughter.

The woman was a little shorter than her husband, but also had brown long hair. She was holding her youngest's hand and talking with her. She had green eyes and one of those smiles that makes you see that there are still people who loves kids.

"So, are you ready to join the Hunt, Morgana?" the woman asked the girl she was with. The little girl, Morgana, nodded, showing off her smile.

"But only if Uncle Travis don't cheat!" Morgana stated, making me rethink that she was daughter of them. Now, just a cousin.

"That would be fair, don't you think Travis?" The woman was wearing the universal and commonly understandable language of wives around the world that meant ' _you better not do anything today that makes you sleep on the couch tonight_ '. We all have that look, but I still haven't found someone to threw that.

"If Dad cheats, then it won't be fair for the kids" the oldest girl stated, making her father more than annoyed. Or to fake it, at least.

"You girls are no fun!" he complained, making the three of them roll their eyes at him. The woman walked to me and smiled gently.

"Hi... We're here to the Hunt"

"Alright! You have to fill this forms, just in case the girls here win a special prize" I winked at the girls, who look a little more eager to join the Hunt "You go and recollect all the eggs you find, but if someone found an egg before you, you can't take it away or it won't count"

"Seems fair" Morgana agreed, taking a basket in her hands. The other girl nodded, though it was a little more lazily. As soon as the woman finish the forms, the girls were off "Rose, wait for me!" Morgana screamed at her cousin, following her.

"Rose, look after your cousin!" Rose's mother repeated.

"Yes, Mom!" Rose shouted back, before taking Morgana's hand in her and they were off together.

"Close cousins?" I couldn't help myself to ask. She nodded at me.

"Their fathers are siblings-" she looked around, looking for her husband, which was nowhere in sight "Where did he go?" I searched for it myself, until I saw the only grown up with a basket, looking for eggs.

"Could that be him?" I pointed out, before looking down and seeing that one of the forms was filled with the name ' _Travis Stoll_ ' "He even filled the form..."

"That man can't stop being a kid, not even for his daughter..." she shook her head, before heading to buy some snacks. I sighed, half in pity half in laugh about the situation. I watched as Travis would fool around with the kids, making them laugh and chasing his own daughter around the park. Soon, and when I thought nothing else would surprise me, some other parents didn't want to stay out of the fun and did the exact same thing as Travis.

Oh, yes. It was a perfect Hunt after all.

* * *

 **6/7**


	15. Percy-Jason

**Percy/Jason**

Time passed relatively slow while I was waiting for Orator McLean to make her presentation.

I had the pleasure to watch her daughter, Sapphire and her cousin's daughter, Bianca, entertain themselves as adults, talking about different topics as if they were impotant, like if Thomas would get a girlfriend soon, or how Sammy got stuck on a hole and stuff.

You know, kids' stuff.

My coworkers were amazed by the simplicity and, at the same time, complexity of both grown up women, who were quietly revising some papers. Once in a while, a phone would rang and someone would get the call and stuff. Bianca was normally the one in charge of answering the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, putting the phone closer to her ear to listen. Soon, her face broke in a big smile "Daddy!" she beamed at the speaker, before frowning "OK, I ask" She put the phone down and went to Messer, who wasn't paying attention and pulled from her jacket "Excuse me?" Messer stopped paying attention to her thoughts and looked down at Bianca.

"Yes?" she asked, not sure what to do.

"My Daddy says he can't get in... He- how did you call it, Daddy?" she checked with her father, hearing the phone "Ah, yes! He says a 'big bad bully' is not letting him in not my Uncle Jason" she informed us.

"Dad's here!" Sapphire was excited, getting the attention of their mothers.

"Can you, please, bring my Daddy and my brothers and my Uncle and my cousin?" Bianca begged, using something that was guaranteed to have a 'yes': kids' puppy eyes.

"Alright, kiddo" I announced, getting up from my spot. She smiled at me, but frowned when I gestured to ruffle her hair "I'll go get your Daddy"

"Thank you!" I smirked and walked out the room, watching her skip towards her mother, excited "Mommy, Daddy is here with Luke and Charlie!" That was the last I heard before I left the room. I walked around the empty hallways, passing waiters and personnel, trying to get everything ready for the conference in less than thirty minutes.

I reached the front door, were I saw a group of people. Luckily, I wasn't suppose to leave the building, where a horde of reporters and photographers were waiting for people to come out and get something out of them. No, the group I was heading to was inside the building and it was stopped by a group of FBI agents, Stone being the leader of the group.

"We need to get in!" One of the stopped people complained. I decided to take a look to these people.

There were two grown ups, two teens and another kid. The teens and one of the adults look physically similar, while the other two left were similar as well. The first grown up (the one the teens look alike) was tall and blonde, cut really short. He had blue eyes and tan skin. Since he was wearing an leather jacket, it was hard for me to say if he was fit or not, but by his posture, he was. The only significant mark was a faded scar on his upper lip.

The first teen to his left was also tall and blonde, though he had twinkle eyes. You know, when the eyes sparkle and you can't never see the actual color? That one. He was fit and was sporting a weird tattoo on his right forearm of an eagle and a dove with some lines below.

The second teen was a little taller than the first one, but he was the same: blonde, blue eyes. Though, he was sporting one of the most troublemakers smile I've ever seen. He was holding hands with the little kid, who looked like a carbon copy of Bianca, except on male. Though, he looked a little terrorized by my fellow agent partners.

The last grown up was the same hight as the other one, but he had raven messy hair with green eyes. He was showing a little of stubble and his tan skin was prominent. He was flexing all his muscles of the effort he was doing to not strangle Stone, which half of us would like to see.

"You can't get in! It's a women's seminare!" Stone repeated, hastily. It was obvious that he wasn't to show off his position, but he was doing it with the wrong people "You better get out before I make it myself in front of your kids..." I narrowed my eyes at his back. Time for back up...

"Stone!" I barked at him, getting the attention of the whole group "What the Hell you think you're doing?!" I walked to his side, not caring his murderous look on me.

"Doing my job" he replied, gritting his teeth. I smirked, showing I was liking to mess with him.

"You're doing a poorly job then, if you have to stop and threaten Orator McLean's husband out" I pointed out. The black-haired guy chuckled at that, while the blonde simply rolled his eyes and nudged him. Stone frowned, but I could see he was trying to keep it calm.

"Would stop laughing, _Aquaman_?" the blonde snickered at the raven man, making the kids stifle a laugh.

"You're so inventive, _Superman_..." the other guy retorted. For me, it was as if they deliberated choose their nicknames the other way around, cause they have the opposite appearances "Are you gonna walk in to look for your wife or not?"

"Would you both stop teasing each other!" the younger kid surprised everyone "I wanna see Mommy before the event!"

"Charlie's right, Dad..." the blonde teen with the tattoo agreed "I don't know that fixation you two have into teasing..." he mumbled, walking inside the building with the other two kids in tow. The grown ups shared a look before following me into the room.

What a unique family...

* * *

 **7/7**

 **Apologizing for the delay is useless, but I've been busy during the week so so so much! Anyway, this is my last chapter due! Tomorrow I'll post my April Fool's special!**

 **Also, I'm still looking for free websites creators NO wordpress suggestions... Could you help me, so I can have the website ready for Satruday? So far my options are Weebly and Wix... What are yours?**

 **Love you guys!**


	16. Octachel -April Fool's-

**Octachel (April Fool's Special)**

My parents are always fighting.

Normally, this would be a cause of concern in many homes, but not in mine. My Dad can't stand my Mom and my Mom always bicker back my Dad. It's an vice circle that none of them either _want_ to get out or they _can't_ get out of it.

"They can't be nice to each other..." I mumbled to my brother. Well, he wasn't exactly my brother, but he was as close as a brother.

"Well, they argue for us" Kyler joked, not even bother by it. I rolled my eyes and went to look for my Mom that was cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey, princess..." Mom called me before I could even step inside.

"How can you always know who's walking in?!" I said, surprised. She chuckled and continued chopping vegetables.

"The same way I know something is inside that little and pretty head of yours" she continued, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned agains the counter, watching her.

"Mom, why you always fight with Dad?" I blurted out. I saw my Mom sigh and glance at me "I mean, I know you're not married or anything-"

"Aria, is OK to be curious" Mom calmed me, smiling "Is just that your father and I will always have our differences and I think this is the only way we can, _get along..._ "

"Couldn't you guys be more civil?" I wondered out loud. Mom smiled and continued cooking.

"I can try. I promise you that" she promised, kissing my forehead. I smiled and in that moment, Dad walked into the house "Welcome home, Octavian" she greeted him, smiling. I smiled with her, knowing she was trying for me. Dad looked shock at the greeting.

"Um, hello?" he looked unsure on how to react. He began to sniff around the kitchen, while I helped Mom cook "Are you really cooking _that_?" Dad pointed at the casserole Mom was cooking.

"It's Friday..." she started, not sure why he was complaining "I thought we agreed on making Fridays meat day..."

"Just like Saturday night is pizza night and Sunday lunch is pasta day!" I supplied, helping her. Dad nodded before leaving the kitchen. I sighed "What's with him? You where nice!"

"Like I said, this is the only way we can _get along_ " Mom comforted me "Now, help me set the table..."

* * *

"Mom!" I called her, when I got from my Saturday art class.

"Welcome home, princess!" she greeted me, smirked at me "How was the class?"

"Amazing!" I beamed at her "Can you help me paint? I'm inspired!" I was excited for some reason and I wanted to express myself. And I always like when Mom and I paint together.

"To the art studio!" she raised her fist, childishly. We went upstairs, to the art studio Mom argued very much with Dad to have. At the end, Mom won and Dad got himself the other extra room in the house. We walked in and put out some empty canvas, set the tripod next to each other, because Mom and I tend to share the colors "OK, since you're inspired, let's only use red, blue and yellow..."

"Challenge accepted!" I accepted, opening the paint bottles and dipping the paintbrush. But no painting was in the canvas "Mom, it's not funny!" I complained, but Mom was serious.

"I didn't-" she stopped talking, when she noticed all the bottles empty or with white paint "This was your father..." I could hear the restrain in her voice. I sighed and moved a hand through my hair. Dad and I were really close, but this is the only thing that bonded Mom and I. _Why was he pranking her?_

"You should prank him back..." I suggested, not very convinced. She looked at me, smirking.

"Would you like to prank your brother as well?"

* * *

I don't know how, but Mom was very persuasive when she wanted something. She was as good as Aunt Piper with her charmspeak.

"Mom! I'm starving!" Kyler whined from the living room. I rolled my eyes and huffed. He was so lazy!

"Almost done, sweetie!" Mom replied, smirking at me. I smirked back, making the final touches of dinner. _Dad wants to have a prank war? Oh, he'll get one..._ "OK, everyone! Dinner's ready!" Mom announced. Quickly, two pairs of feet ran towards us, when we were already sat down. When they sat down, they finally saw what was in their plates.

"What's _this_?!" Dad complained, watching his plate filled with vegetables and rice, while Mom and me had a small pizza each.

"Well, you complained yesterday about my casserole and I was thinking that, if you want to eat healthier, I should support you" Mom smiled at Dad, not looking even upset "And, Kyler would be joining you because he needs a new diet for of his new training"

" _New_ training?" Kyler looked confused, while I took a bite of my pizza.

"Why, of course!" Mom beamed at him "You'll be joining the Legion soon and you need your strength!" Kyler grimaced, but began to eat in silence.

"This is the war, woman" Dad gritted his teeth at Mom. Smiled and bit her pizza.

This will be good! Better than Uncles Travis and Connor!

* * *

The next Friday to the casserole incident, coincidentally, was April Fool's. Mom assured me that that will be the last day of the pranking war, but she didn't want any help with her last prank. Thought, she asked me (she almost begged me) not to tell Dad she was last pranking him.

"Alright, Aria. Spit up" Kyler demanded, when school was over. Since it was Friday, it was Dad the one picking us up "What's Mom next prank?"

"I don't know" I recognized, shrugging "And, even if I did, you think I'll actually tell _you_?" Kyler huffed, upset, while climbing inside Dad's car. I climbed in the back seat. The ride was almost silent, as Kyler and Dad talked in whispers. I ignored them until we got home.

" _Graecus_!" Dad greeted Mom, smirking. Dad _always_ called Mom like that and Mom bickered with him. But we were greeted with silence "Did you Mother go out?" he asked us, but we shook our heads. It was normal that Mom would warn us if she left. Frowning, I walked to the kitchen and saw Mom on the floor, crying.

"Mom!" I called her, kneeling next to her and hugging her "Dad, I found her!" I announced. Dad and Kyler quickly arrived and Dad replaced me next to Mom. But, he was shaking her shoulders "Dad!" I hissed to him.

"What's wrong?" Dad questioned her, serious. Mom looked at him and handed him a little stick, hidden from our view. Dad simply glanced at it and paled "No..."

"Dad...?" Kyler didn't know what to do and didn't did I. We were stuck in our places.

"Guys, the living room" Dad ordered, still pale. We didn't argue, we just left "Please, tell me it's not you..." I heard Dad whisper before we were out of range. We wanted to eavesdrop, but it'd be very obvious "wHAT?!" Dad screamed and we winced "No! That can't be true!" he denied, loudly. Mom walked out of the kitchen, wiping her tears, Dad behind her.

"Just-" Whatever Mom wanted to say was cut by Dad.

"Screw her!" Dad yelled. My eyes widen after hearing that "I want _nothing_ with her, because-"

"Happy April Fool's, love" Mom cut Dad, smirking. Dad gaped at her, before frowning. Though, I could see a faint smile on him.

"You pranked me?" Dad's voice was low and almost scary, but Mom didn't look scare at all.

"How could I not?" she admitted "It's April Fool's and I learnt from the best" she poked him in the chest, winking at me.

"I'll get back at you" Dad vowed, smirking.

Like I said, it's not that bad that your parents don't get along in the normal way...

* * *

 **Happy April Fool's, guys!**

 **I know I didn't make this totally funny, but I decided to make it different. It does involve a little pranking, but not so much... Anyway! I hope you're enjoying today! Don't go overboard!**


	17. A-N - I'm Sick

**A/N - I'm Sick...**

 **Good morning, guys...**

 **By the time I actually post this means that it around 10am where I'm at and I haven't slept a wink during the night. Normally, that wouldn't bother me so much, but the fact that I'm sick and tired and every muscle of my body aches means I have no effort in writing today's chapter. You know how much I hate doing this, so this should give you an idea of how bad I am...**

 **Like it says on the chapter's title, I'm sick. I have THE cold (I call it like that to explain that I'm bedridden! That strong it is!). The lucky part of all this is that I didn't have to go anywhere and it was on a weekend (I'm taking the chance to say 'thank you!' to my Chinese teacher who said she wasn't coming on Friday and my government to celebrate the memory of those who fought on the Malvinas, Falklands for my British pals, last Saturday. BTW, I care little for the political part of this topic, so your critics on this won't affect me. Just a warning).**

 **The lucky part for you, my reader, is that next Sunday you'll have THREE chapters instead of TWO! Lucky you! I'll write all week! That only increases my to-do list to... actually is staying the same, since THE cold hasn't allowed me to do anything...**

 **This would also give you a week to help me on my search for the best free website creator without Wordpress, so I can show you the finish product next Saturday! So far I have two options, Wix and Weebly. Please, give me your opinions or tell me which one of the two before mentioned is better.**

 **Again, sorry to get your hope up if you thought this was a chapter, but if I had to make a competition, I'd be Rudolph's human form. Yeah, like that...**

 **Lots of XOXO's**

 **SilverHuntresses**


	18. Annabeth-Piper II

**Annabeth/Piper II**

I was running around Central Park, totally bored, actually. You see, I was kind of force by my doctor to start working out, but not because of my weight. I _want_ to believe is not about my weight. More because of my stress.

So, I'm running to vent away my stress. Of course, working in the economic world of New York is stressing. I still have no idea how the guys who work in Wall Street have no weight or are still going to work! I'd had quit a week afterwards!

Anyway, running is boring. Specially, if you don't have someone to do it with you. Not running for a marathon here! I'm not competing with anyone. Though, you could tell the people that run around here that... some behave like if they were _actually_ running from someone, which is kind of insane, because no one is running after you, right?

Anyway, today is Wednesday and, like every Wednesday, there's a couple of friends that always run around this hour. They couldn't be more diffent one from the other, personally and physically speaking. I never had the change to actually talk to them, but I know that one is more intellectual than the other one (heard her complain multiple times about blueprints and stuff) while the other one is always giving advice to the first one about hangout and stuff like that.

Those two friends reminded me both parts of the brain, the analytical one and the creative one. Both in harmony, but one can't mess the work of the other. And, just once in a while, they agree on something and plan something even bigger!

Getting off tracks! No pun intended. I was just resting by the water fountain, fixing my shoes laces when the first one showed up. She was wearing some old grey shorts with sneakers on, as well as an old orange T-shirt and a deep blue hoodie. Her body was slim and tanned and muscled. Kind of like what every single mother want their slight overweight (and they creat a drama over that, especially mine) daughter look like. Her blonde and curly hair was tied up in a ponytail and away from her face. Couldn't say which color were her eyes, because her back was facing me.

She sat by my side and pulled out a pocket book from her hoodie's pocket and began reading, obviously while waiting. I'm surprised that she wants to read (much less, run or sprint or whatever she does) in a weather like this. But, I get into my business and, before I could get going without being noisy, her friend comes close.

Like I mentioned, this women are polar opposites, even physically. This girl has a much darker skin, but equally slim and muscled as her friend. Her hair was light chocolate brown and was tied up in a braid that was showing from her left side, adorning her pearly smile. Unlike her friend, she was wearing running shoes, along with some light blue shorts and a old and purple T-shirt, which seemed to had a logo or something, because I can see some kind of pattern on it. She waved at her friend and walked closer.

"Bringing a book to our weekly running, _Annie_?" she teased her, especially by the way she called her name.

"Just don't today" the blonde girl snapped at her "Percy decided it was today the day he's gonna behave like an-"

"Language, dear!" her friend scolded her, though she was wearing a smile on her "You wanna run while you vent your problems away?" she offered, not changing the smile off her face. The blonde girl sighed and put her book away before getting up and began running with her, at a slow pace.

"OK! So the day began normally..."

* * *

I was just completing my second turn around the East side of the part, when I decided it was time for my rest and returned to the water fountain from the beginning. I was really proud of myself, making it to the second lap before I could even feel exhausted. I smiled innerly to myself, because I was really tired on the outside. When I reached the fountain, I saw the pair of friends, sitting there and talking as if they never were running before.

"And, just before I got here, I reminded him that tomorrow was gonna be my debut on the Architecture debate for the University and he just nodded, paused his vide-game to ask me if we still had apples and continued to play with it!" the blonde kept complaining out loud, and by her expression, it meant that her tale only got worsts and worst.

"Did you had apples?"

"Piper!" the blonde scolded her friend.

"Sorry... Wow, sounds like a really bad day, if you ask me..." the brunette, Piper, sympathized with her friend, patting her hand "Has he ever acted this, um... _distracted_ before?"

"Well, there was one time, but it was alright after he planned our first date..." the blonde narrated, in a thoughtful way "But, that was really messed up in the middle by some _guys_..."

"Well, you've been together for almost five years... Don't you think he's nervous of you don't wanting him anymore?" Even a blind man could see what Piper was trying to accomplish. She was trying to distract the blonde girl (whose name is _not_ Annie) into not concentrate about her boyfriend's strange behavior.

"That would be absurd!" the blonde replied, without even thinking "Right?" she asked in the end, lamely.

"Just, see if this continues tomorrow. And, if it doesn't, you'll have your answer..." Piper claimed, enigmatically. The blonde girl sighed and walked to get a bottle of water from some seller, leaving her friend alone. I took my chances and walked to her friend.

"Excuse me?" I called her, tapping her shoulder. The girl turned around and offered me a flashy smile and a glimpse at his multicolored eyes "Is her boyfriend, by any chnaces, going to proposed to her?" Her eyes widen comically open, not expecting that from me.

"It was too obvious from my meddling?"

"Just a little" I confessed to her, smirking "But, not worries, you're making an excellent job hiding it from her" I waved at my goodbye, when the blonde girl walked back. She stared at me, piercing me with her grey eyes, questioningly.

"What did she wanted?" she wondered. I smirked to myself, not able to keep my smile inside.

She won't expect it tomorrow...

* * *

 **1/3**


	19. Leo-Piper

**Leo/Piper**

"OK, so what are our next meeting about?" I rubbed my tired eyes, while slouching down on the couch. Mandy, my assistant rolled her eyes at my tiredness, which she claimed ' _there was none_ '.

"Um, OK, there's a booking of the studio by someone of the name Valdez... Ring the bell?" she wondered to me. I shrugged, since I've met several hundreds of people in the course of my career that it's normal to forget a few "She didn't come here personally, she made the appointment by phone... Wonder why"

"You know the rutine, Mandy dear" I mocked her by the sugarcoated nickname "Unless the person makes the date personally, means that it's either famous or want not to be shot out once I see them..."

"You're right..." Mandy sighed "So many ugly people try to get an appointment with you..." I smirked, thinking about the perks of being one of the most (if not the best) well-paid photographer out there. I photographed several celebrities in my career, all around the world (though, I must admit that discovering those Korean celebrities who _deny_ going down the knife is always fun), finally setting home here, in Los Angeles. _Botox Valley_.

"Anyway, when is or are these people schedule to arrive?" I asked, resting my head on the air. I heard Mandy check the agenda, ruffling with the papers.

"Um, sometime in the next two hours..."

"Which means it gives time to the crew to take off that crap that the editor magazine asked me to shoot his star in!" I celebrated, my tiredness forgotten. I got up immediately and started to shout people "C'mon, people! We need to clean this stage for the next shoot!" I ordered around, watching people rushing to help me, getting in an immediate synchronization.

How I love to be the boss.

* * *

Less than two hours later, the crew had dissemble that awful set (thank God, because I couldn't stare it a second longer), got ready for any kind of solicitude that the client could have, especially with a wardrobe change and was waiting for my command to get on the move. Right now, they were kind of relaxing, knowing they would go into full work-mode as soon as the bell rang or the door opened.

"It's a miracle that we finished with time to spare" I recognized, surprised. I saw several smiles around, because of my compliment when the bell went off. Immediately, everyone got in their position "Alright, this is it! No more games, no more rehearsals!" I motivated them, walking towards the little office where the clients meet me. I walked in, and was received by nothing I was expecting.

There was a group of three, a couple of adults and a teenager girl around sixteen or something. Two of them (the male adult and the teenager) had stains around their faces and arms, possibly something like ink or oil. Nasty stuff. They were similar between them, which gave away the father-daughter relationship. Both had curly brown hair, though it's obvious the girl had it longer, because of her braid. They had ears slightly pointed and deep brown eyes. They were both dressed with tattered and stained clothes.

The woman was, in contrast, the epitome of elegance, in simple just a white tank top and a pair of jeans with sandals and a purse in her hand. She was talking to the girl and was showing off that perfect celebrity smile. Her skin, I could noticed, was just a tad darker than the others and her brown hair was loose, with multiple and colorful feather accessories around it. Her eyes were yet to be discover.

"So, remember what we talked about?" the woman's voice was enchanting, inviting to believe anything that was coming out of that mouth. The girl nodded, smiling, while the man smirked as well and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Yes, Aunt Piper" the girl acknowledged, trying to sound sure. I guess she was excited about something. I made that moment my cue.

"Ah! You must be the Valdezes?" I checked, pulling my hand out to greet the woman first "Kian Hollywood, photographer, at your service" However, instead of allowing me to kiss her hand, like I always do, she shook it, firmly.

"Um, sir?" Mandy butted in, timidly "These are Mr. Valdez and his daughter and their friend, Ms. _McLean_ " she pointed out, trying to be subtle. Of course, she didn't managed it. I tried not to be impress by the name, of course I recognized it, which means she made the appointment, but I failed to noticed to whom it was it.

"Actually, it's been _Mrs. Grace_ for a while now..." the woman complained out loud.

"I told you, _Beauty Queen_... You should had sue them when you could about that..." the man interjected, in a friendly matter.

"Yeah, well... Daddy didn't needed a scandal over a nonsense when he was about to retire..." she explained, shrugging "And, we're not here to talk about me" she pushed the girl up front a little "This is my niece, Zoë and she's about to turn fifteen!" she squeaked a little, obviously happy about that fact.

"Aunt Piper!" the girl, Zoë, whined, blushing. Her father ignored her and shook her shoulders gently.

"Excuse me when I say this, but I don't see the meaning about that age..." I half-admitted. I mean, I saw there was some kind of importance, but I failed to see why it was such a big deal about a birthday.

"You're kidding, right?" the guy replied first, which I didn't know if it was good or not "My daughter is about to have her _quinceañera_ , one of the most important age of all!" he gestured wide open with his arms, but I failed to see the concept. The age was sixteen or eighteen for guys. Not _fifteen_.

"How about we resolve this _differently_?" I heard Mrs. Grace and I turned to see her multicolored eyes on me "You do the shoot just how we tell you to do it, and then, we leave this set and never come back. You can even send us the pictures-"

"And the negatives" Zoë added, smirking. Her aunt smirked and nodded.

"-and the negatives, if you're so uncomfortable into photographing a _Mexican_ event" she made emphasized on the nationality on purpose, making me frown.

"Which ever way you want it" I answered at the end, not caring as long as they paid me "Follow me into the set" I walked back into set, hoping this would be light and easy.

"OK! There's a couple of things I wanna try" Zoë reached me and started to babble away "First, I wanna make it on a forgery set, you know, ovens and fire and dangerous things that girls don't do?Then, I want my outfits to be greek style dresses, but I want them long and colorful! And then-"

I take it back. It's gonna be a _long_ day...

* * *

 **2/3**


	20. Tylla II

**Tylla II**

"Go again! You're slow today, _misses_! My grandmother would had been more faster, if she was alive!" I pushed at my ' _students_ ', with a nasty sneer. My trademark. You know, I don't think if them as my students, since we have more or less the same age... more like ' _wannabes_ ' is more suitable for them.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Cristo Romero, actual leader (but only after a long and painful, which was kind of fun, initiation in which the leader thought I'd never make it, but I proved him wrong) of Cabin 5, the Ares' Cabin in Camp Half-Blood, located in Long Island, New York. I've been leader of this bunch for almost half my life and I have no intentions of showing weaknesses by passing the flame.

"Don't you push them too much?" I heard a voice behind me. I let out a sigh and turn to see the person who dared to speak to me while giving my class. I turned around and saw the newest/wrong addition to our campers. Annabelle Chain, wrongly chosen as Daughter of Neptune. ' _Daughter of Neptune_ '... What were the Romans thinking?!

"You're new, so that means that you don't know very well yet how things work around here..." I told her, not taking my eyes of my class "Let me explain you how _this_ works. My class, my rules" I gestured the class and then, myself, wanting to get the point straight.

"Peter warned me about you..." she admitted and I growled inside. Peter Johnson. He was Athena's Cabin' Ice Prince. Everyone was kind of scare of him, though he's a good sparring partner when needed one "He also refused to make me train with him..." she added, under her breath, which was also heard by me. I turned around, looking at her with wide eyes.

"He didn't want to train with you? He _didn't_?" I emphasized, not believing my ears. The girl, Annabelle, nodded, looking at me crestfallen.

"He doesn't do that often, does he?" she figured it out faster than I expected her to do. I nodded. Man, I owe now drachmas to Claudine if she ever finds out! And she will! "He sent me to train with you, guys..." By now, my students were making a break and listening to our conversation.

"You're not gonna last with us, kid" Myrna said, smirking. I smirked along, because she was completely right. We're not known for being the toughest and the meanest group for nothing.

"Ha!" she laughed, half in mockery "I was trained with the Romans! If someone knows about giving no room, is them!" she stated, pulling her sword out. It wasn't like any sword I've ever seen, because it pulled right out of a pen "So, who wants to start?" I looked between my siblings and they looked back at me, the same expression of surprised in them.

"Myrna, you start... If by a miracle she passes you, I'll go next" I arranged with her. Myrna nodded and walked towards the center of the arena, pushing people away from it. I was standing on the sideline, watching the entire fight. When I glanced to my side, I saw someone stopping next to me. _I just hope is not..._

"So, our very own daughter of Poseidon is fighting a daughter of Ares?" _Is this some kind of endurance's test?_ I sighed and looked at Claudine standing right next to me. Her messy brown hair is hold onto place and away from her face with a red bandanna, showing off her sparkly light blue eyes. Sparkly with mischef, I mean!

"Peter sent her with us" I grumbled out, trying to be tough. The fight was going well, but it was obvious that Annabelle was used to a different fighting style than Myrna, which made difficult to say who was winning.

"You know, our bet is still on-"

 _CLANK!_

The noise made echo in the silent arena. It was kind of a surprise when I saw Annabelle on the floor, trying to hold on to her position, not backing away, and Myrna on her feet, continuing the fight. But the shock (and, with it, the noise) was seeing an standing Peter between the girls and his knife against Myrna's sword.

"What the Hell, Peter?!" Annabelle complained to him, getting up. She cleaned her clothes from dust and walked out of the arena. Peter simply put his knife in his sheath, before following her.

"You surprise me, Cristo... Letting a rookie like her take down Myrna..." Peter scolded me, with his ice cold tone.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Annabelle jumped into my defense before I could speak a word. Even Claudine was impressed by that "You were the one who sent me with him! I did what he asked me and I'm not some rookie with no knowledge of anything!"

"Actually, you are" Claudine butted in. Annabelle wanted to kill her into silence right now, and I don't blame her "In our techniques!"

"See? Rookie" Peter used that to prove his point. Annabelle look either ready to strangle him or burst into tears.

"Urgh! Why you have to believe you are such as _wise guy_!"

"I wouldn't have if your brain wasn't full of seaweed"

"Hey! I don't have my brain full of seaweed! Your brain should be full of feathers is you can't even give a reason!"

"Annie?" we all saw what it looked like a giant walking our way. But he wasn't one. He was tall, sure, but he was dressed with some really oversized Camp T-shirt with some jeans and a leather apron. His brown hair was a rat's nest more or less and his only eye was looking at us, worryingly "Are you OK? The beach is a mess..." I took a look at the beach and, like the big guy said, the lake was moving around like a tsunami with no wind.

"I- I'll be" she pushed us out of the way and walked towards her cabin, only the big guy following her. Only then, I could snapped back into reality.

"Why was that Cyclop acting like if he knew her?!" I asked around, not expecting an answer.

"That's her brother, Tyson... You know, the one the kids from Hephaestus won't shut about it?" Claudine supplied to me. Sometimes, it was good to be _civil_ to a kid of Hermes. They have ears everywhere!

"What about that big bird over his shoulder?" I questioned, watching how a bird landed on his shoulder. Claudine laughed and shook her head.

"Don't call Tyson's wife a ' _big bird over his shoulder_ '" I rolled my eyes. How was I suppose to know that?! I turned to Peter, who was still standing on his spot.

"You sent her with us, you leave her training to me"

"She's not ready for your training" he argued with me.

"Y should had thought that when you told her to come train with us" Peter glared at me, but left in silence, towards his cabin. It was obvious the glances he was sending to Annabelle.

"You know our bet is still on?" Claudine reminded me, smirking.

"Remind me again why we made the bet?"

"Was either that or a date..."

"Take it back, I'll take you out..." It's one lousy date, what harm can it do?

* * *

 **3/3**

 **Well, guys! I delivered as promised! Three chapters today, so I hope this fills your inner necessity. I've been having problems organizing the website (can't believe I managed to make it!) but I'm hoping it could be online this next weekend! Until then, keep checking this and my other stories around!**


	21. Thalico II

**Thalico II**

I had managed to land into an important job.

I managed to get a work as a new member of Green Day's crew for his next concert here, in New York!

" _I'm so excited~! I just can't hide it~!_ " I sang around the house, bothering all my family. Or... just my older sister.

"Could you please, cut it _out_?!" she snapped at me, frowning. I sneaked my tongue at her, before she chased me around the house.

"Eva, Teddy!" Mom stopped us, serious.

"But, Mom!" Eva complained, pointing at me "He's making it on purpose!"

"Teddy, stop teasing your sister" I opened my mouth to complain, but my Mom stopped me "And you, Eva, stop chasing your brother around the house before you two break anything" I huffed, but Eva did the same, so that was a win-win. She was just staying for the weekend, so I didn't have to deal with her all the time "You're both almost grown ups-"

"I'm already a grown up, Mom!" Eva interrupted her, crossing her arms on her chest.

"But Teddy is not even eighteen yet" she continued, serious "So, you have to act more like your age"

"Fine" she groaned, before turning to me "Remembered me one more time that you got a job in a Green Day concert or I'm going to find a hole. To put you inside and _nobody_ will find you" she threaten me, serious, before going back into her room. I swallowed hard and nodded at her threaten. We never knew if Eva was going to carry it, but never to tempt fate.

* * *

The day of the concert is here!

I get to know the band! I was about to pass out when they told me that, but I tried to keep my fanboy inside my mind and not letting him out until I was paid for the job.

"OK, kid, this is how you're going to do your job" one of the members of the crew pulled me apart. He was this huge guy with strong and like-tree arms, covered in tattoos, with beard and stuff. Kind of creepy for an almost-eighteen-year-old guy "You're gonna stay backstage, watching the crowd and checking for potential fans that will meet the band" _Work in a concert but not seeing the band?! That was_ just _great!_ ( _please_ , note my sarcasm)

"And... what should I look for on the people that could get into this _potential_ backstage meeting?" I wondered, looking at him with all the courage I could muster.

"Try not to choose them hyper fanatic" he warned me, serious "We don't need obsess fans backstage" I nodded in agreement, while being guide towards the section where I would be watching the crowd, without being disturbed by them nor being on the way of the musicians and crew. While watching the stage taking shape, I was thinking about how this job could turn out to be disgusting. While I was complaining about my miserable existance, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, sighing.

"Yo, brother!" Instantely, I heard the double greeting of my twins' best friends, Wallace and Cameron.

"Whatup, _Dynamic Duo_?" I answered back, instantly with the same enthusiasm. These two always made me laugh.

"We were looking for you!" Cameron, the most louder of the twins, complained "We called your house and they said you weren't there-"

"Why were you calling to my house?" I interrupted him, curious and surprised.

"Duh, he wanted to talk to Eva" Wallace explained. _Oh, yeah... I forgot Cameron's crush on my sister._

"TMI! TMI!" I mocked him, earning a huff "Anyway, whatever you guys wanna do, can wait till tomorrow... I'm working-"

"Dude, you got _work_?! And you didn't tell us?!" Wallace complained, whining.

"Yep, crew member of Green Day's concert" Silence was from the other line, worrying me.

"We'll worship the floor you walk in" the twins praised me. I chuckled, must when the first fans walked in. They must had waited for _days_ to get here first. He was wearing black jeans with an old aviator jacket and aviator's sunglasses, covering his eyes. His hair was raven, almost black and his skin was slightly pale, which made him look more like a vampire than a human. Though, he could have a condition. If that's so, I'll just shut up.

The girl that was walking besides him was slightly shorter than him, but had a more powerful presence than the guy. She was wearing cargo pants with combat boots and a parka, all in the shades of white. Her hair was also black, like the guy's, but her skin was a little more tan and with freckles in her nose's bridge. Her hair was accessorized by some kind of sparkly headband and her eyes were in the out, showing some fearful and cold sky blue.

"Guys, I got to go..." I announced to the twins, who begged for some item from the band. I hung up and watched the couple walking towards the stage, and wait in front of it.

"See? Told'a that, if we come early, we could get good places..." the girl beamed at the guy, who was rubbing his forehead. Other fans were starting to arrive and were surrounding the stage with their posters and signs.

"But, waking me up at 5 in the morning was _not_ the way to do it..."

"Don't exaggerate, _Death Breath_... It was a glass of water-"

"Thalia, just because you're older than me, but can't appear like it doesn't give you the right to behave like if you have ten years..." OK! The conversation was taking a strange turn and I was sure the band will not want some kind of fans like them "You poured a bucket of water, not only on my face and mattress, but also on Will, who I have to add, had arrived from a 36-hour shift!" the guy informed her, but the girl simply waved her hand in dismiss.

"He'll be fine..."

"Oh, yeah? Then, don't _freaking_ complain when I-" His voice started to get lower and, in some other language, because I couldn't understand a thing. It was obvious the girl did, because even those her posture said otherwise, her skin tone had dropped several shades.

"Fine! I'll apologized when I go back..." she agreed, nodding. The guy looked satisfied, while avoiding a group of teenage girls who were hyper excited. I sighed in defeat.

Something tells me that I'd end up choosing them...

* * *

 **Good morning, peeps!**

 **As you can see, this is just a friendly Thalico, just like someone had requested... (Couldn't find your name, I'm sorry) Anyway, I'm working against the clock to update my stories, since I'm gonna work more from this week on. Which means that I will fulfill my due, but you'll have to be patient with me... Same with my website, I'm stuck on making the menu... I want it cool and easy! (BTW, after error and try, I realized Wordpress was the best, so... any tech fans out there that can help me...?)**

 **Also, I've been worried about my story with Mjavery9 (Percy Jackson Son of Chaos)... He's not answering my mails and I haven't heard from him in a month... Does someone know something about him?**

 **Anyway, I love you guys! See you around the week!**


	22. Malcolm-Miranda -Earth's Day-

**Malcolm/Miranda (Earth Day Special)**

"Save the Earth!" I was screaming in a street corner, along with many of my friends and classmates, giving pamphlets and invitations to people "Take a few minutes of your time this Friday to save the Earth!" I handed the pamphlet to a man, who was sneering at me.

"For what, kid? Earth had given me nothing" he stated, before dropping the pamphlet on the street in my face. I sighed and watched as the man retreated himself.

"If it wasn't for people like us, you'd be dead, suitman!" I growled lowly, while putting the all torn and folded pamphlet into the recycled bin. Stefanie walked to me and placed a hand on my shoulder "Why people can't see that what we're promoting is for their own good?"

"Because there's only a handful of people who can see what they have before they lose it" she replied, with one of those philosophical and deep messages of her. Sometimes, we wonder if Stefanie isn't some monk or Buda reincarnated. She's awful mysterious.

"Guess that's true..." I sighed, not wanting to give up, but after being on that corner for hours and all I got was getting my pamphlets being dropped and people being rude to me, then I would recognized defeat "You know, maybe we're in the wrong place... I mean, what if we move our stand towards the lake and stuff?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Toby beamed at me, while everyone nodded and started to gather our stuff in agreement. I observed the group as I remembered the first time I met them. I was some weird new transfer guy with a girly name from Easter Europe that everyone made fun of because my hair was whiter than the snow. But that changed after a semester and was completely ignored and wondering where was my place in school or society when I met Stefanie. She changed my world.

We walked towards the city, giving pamphlets to bystanders and chatting around, maybe even picking some things for the recycled bin, but we practically were in our own world. Once we reached the park, we walked towards the lake. The lake was defrosting itself and looked like if it was some kind of small ocean with several icebergs and ice covers. Watching the scene, we decided to stand next to it, repeating the same procedure as before.

"Malcolm, look!" I heard a girl calling a guy, who she was holding by the arm. It was obvious it was a couple by the way they interacted and they were happy. She was a lovely brunette, with slightly tan skin for outside work with a light coat on top of her clothes. Her grass green eyes were sparkling at something she had looked and she was excited.

The guy was blonde, but it was also tanned as well. He was wearing some windbreaker and a pair of jeans, nothing special about his clothes. His eyes were focused on the girl next to him and was beginning to smile to end up in a soft laugh.

"And you were saying we would never find them..." the guy, which name was apparently Malcolm, said back, smirking at the girl. The girl had the decency of acting mature, sticking her tongue out, earning a new chuckle from the guy.

"Alright, you were right..." the girl admitted, sighing. The couple walked towards us, wearing smiles. I was instantly in business mode.

"Hi, we'd like to invite you to a very special occasion!" That phrase caught the attention of my partners and we were all in business mode. I handed them a pamphlet and they read it "This next Friday is Earth's Day and we were planning on honoring her by making several activities during the day to celebrate what she had given us..." Malcolm muttered something I couldn't hear, but the girl shut him up with an elbow to his stomach.

"That sounds great!" she announced, making everyone happy "I wasn't sure if it was gonna be this year, because my sister was in the last one and she was having problems with her pregnancy-"

"Remember, Miranda, that was Travis' fault" Malcolm butted in, earning a nod from the girl, Miranda.

"Anyway, we are interested!" I smiled at her enthusiasm and willingness "Where would it be and would it be OK if we bring some people with us?" I was beyond ecstatic! This girl just said the words we were hoping to hear from the entire day!

"Well, everyone that it's willing to help would be invited and for the rest of the information..." I redirected towards my friends, who were excited as I was.

Maybe this year would it be better than last...

* * *

"I'm Marcus Smart, reporting for _NatGeo News_. We're here with Emile FonButch, representative of the organization ' _One Seed At A Time_ '-" I was standing in front of a TV reporter that was making me an interview about what we were going today. Apparently, that girl that we met during the week, Miranda, took home with her all the pamphlets we had printed for the day and we didn't heard from her in a week. Today, she showed up with Malcolm and hundreds of kids and families... and half of them were famous! "-who is responsible for today's event here, in Central Park. Tell us Emile, did you imagine such a attendance?"

"To be honest, I was expecting much less people and no exposure in the media, unless you count the blogs and stuff..." I admitted, trying not to scratch my neck in nervousness "We're very happy how many people had attended and we're expecting more people as the day go by..."

"What's the point of the event today?"

"Well, most of the people here were contacted because their businesses are eco-friendly and not that famous" I began, trying to stay cool. Luckily, I had Stefanie by my side "The entrance ticket would allow us to gather money for the last event on the day, while everything that the people sell will be gain to their businesses..."

"Which is the last event?"

"Well, around dawn, we'll invite people to come with us to a greenhouse. There, the money we gathered with the entrance would be used to buy trees and we'll take them towards different little parks outside New York and we'll plant them" I finished, proud of what we were doing "Each tree would be picked by the attendance people, who would be the ' _godparents_ ' of said tree"

"I have to say, I'm surprised this kind of event was hidden in the New York jungle"

"This is our third year and, our success belongs to a couple of friends who work as garden architects, knowing what we do is important, not just for us jow, but for future generations as well..." I confessed, trying to be humble "We might be young right now, as an organization, but we're not the only ones that have this point of view... Someday, we could be working hand-to-hand with Greenpeace!"

"Well, guys, I wished you the best and for all of you who are at home, come meet us in Central Park, NorthWest corner for some relaxing time between the trees, taking your kids to learn how to look out for a plant and try out many of the delicacies that the Earth can offer us! I'm Marcus Smart, from _NatGeo News_ , telling you guys that it's time to get dirty! Happy Earth Day!"

* * *

 **Happy Earth Day, guys!**

 **Today is the day we take care of our Mother Earth (not Gaea, mind you... She can sleep for eons for all I care... Unless she has some kind of new attitude, which I doubt) thanking her and honoring her by doing stuff that could help us having her healthy for a few more centuries. How can you help? Here are some ideas of my own...**

 **Love having flowers in your house, as well as jam/marmalade/peanut butter? Clean the jars and you'll have nice vases!**

 **Change your normal lightbulbs for less consume lightbulbs. To make a nice ceiling lamp, use your clean jars!**

 **Have many friends/coworkers that live near you and you're far away from school/work? Share a car!**

 **Live near school/work? Use a bike or walk! Great exercises any of them!**

 **Printed something wrong, but it wasn't something to hand to your boss/teacher? Write notes on the back! Or cut it in small papers like post-its!**

 **Did you know that rain water makes your long hair look more nurture? Gather rain water for your last wash!**

 **Gather rain water and use it to water your inner plants! Also, you can gathered in somewhere cold and dry to use it when it's dry season on your garden!**

 **Have more ideas? Share them in the comments! Together, we can make a difference!**


	23. Annabeth-Malcolm II

**Annabeth/Malcolm II**

"Urgh!" I complained, while dropping my English book, frustrated. Why did the teacher wanted us to know long and complicated synonyms that no one uses?! "It's useless!"

"Gabrielle?" Dad called me, peeking into my room. I huffed, crossing my arms on top of my chest "What's wrong, honey?"

"I can't do my English homework, Daddy..." I admitted, my lower lip quivering. It wasn't the first time we had this conversation. And, each time, I was more mad and angry "It's getting really hard..." Dad sighed and walked to me, hugging me. I hugged him back and, for the first time, I cried on my Dad's arms.

"I know what you mean, Gabby..." Dad rubbed my chestnut hair and wiping my tears "I think I actually have something for you to help you..."

"You do?" I sniffed, looking up at him. Dad said that not reading well was something from that came in the family. That he had a lot of cousins and siblings that are going through the same.

"I have a couple of cousins... Annabeth and Malcolm, they wrote a book for people like us..." After that, he gave me a small book with an orange cover and black letters. Immediately, I could read the title ' _English for Dyslexic: Remember, You're NOT a Freak_ '. I smiled at this, because my classmates thought I was weird because I couldn't read.

"I can read it! I can read it!" I beamed at him, making him laugh a little "Thank you, Daddy!" I thanked him, hugging him tight.

"You're welcome, honey" Dad beamed at me "Now, let's go down, cause Mom made dinner, OK?" I nodded and followed him outside my room, a little more cheer up. I was definitely reading the book before going to bed!

* * *

It's been months since Dad had given me the book his cousins wrote and since then, homework had been the easiest thing I ever faced!

Mom is always smiling when I read it and says that the book became my Bible, but I didn't really understood what that meant, until Dad explained to me that it was like a way of living. Since then, I tend to giggle whenever Mom says something like that. It even helped me for when I started seeing Maths at school, because numbers was even more hard for me to read.

"Welcome home, Gabby!" Mom greeted me, when I got home from school. She was waiting for me in the bus stop and I gave her a big hug "Wow, not that I don't appreciate it, but what's that for?" she asked me, all confused.

"I just wanted to hug you" I answered her. She eyed me for a second before I smiled "And I got an A+ in my homework!"

"That's great, honey!" she congratulated me, walking us home "Wait till we tell Dad about it..." I chuckeld and nodded, happy about it "And, I was going to wait for your Dad to tell you this, but I think you deserve it, especially after that great grade..." she smiled mysteriously to me, while opening the front door. Five seconds later, I was begging.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-!"

"Alright, alright!" Mom laughed, closing the door. I smiled and waited "Your Dad told me that the writers of your favorite book will make a book signing soon and that he was welcome to go with their most enthusiasm fan-" Mom couldn't finish, because I was squeaking and shrieking in happiness. I was going to meet my idols! I can't believe it!

"When, Mom? When?!"

"In two weeks and only _if_ you behave properly, missy" she threaten me, smirking. I squeaked one more time before rushing to my door.

I'm getting my book signed!

* * *

Two weeks later, I was holding my Dad's hand and making a line to meet Annabeth and Malcolm. I knew it was useless to be tiptoeing up to see them, cause a lot of grown ups were there and it was hard to. Dad offered to carry me on his shoulders, but I said no. I was a big girl and I didn't need to do that. Dad's only reply to me was ' _You're only six and a half..._ ' I think he doesn't like that I'm growing.

After an hour of waiting outside the store, a car parked and two people got down, quickly swarmed by photographers. Dad explained to me that is not common that people write books like this and get popular, but they managed to make it popular and something people should concern and investigate about.

The first person who walked put of the car was a man, that seems as old as Dad. But he was blonde instead of chestnut and his skin was really tan. He was wearing sunglasses, which I think it was more because of him looking like a celebrity than the sun, because it was winter! He was wearing some jeans and a thick jacket and walked inside the store, waving at the people. I knew he was Malcolm.

The other person was, for sure, Annabeth. She was also blonde and she was wearing a long furry coat up to her neck wth no sunglasses. She had grey eyes and they were kind of scary, because the photographers were walking away from her. She also was tan and was showing a little frown on her face. When she looked into our direction, she smirked and waved. I waved back before she walked into the store.

"Did you see, Dad?" I whispered to Dad, as if I didn't want the rest of the people to know what I was about to say "She waved at me!"

"Yes, she did, honey" he squeezed me in a hug "And, I bet that she'll talk to you if you do as well..."

"You really think so, Dad?" I wondered at him, looking up at him. He nodded, just when the line began moving inside the store. Apparently, they were fast people or the ones who went to see them didn't have much to say. But I don't plan on staying there tongue-tied, no sir! I was gonna talk to them!

"OK! A few more people..." Dad pointed out and I took out my book, clutching it in my hands. I tried not to jump up and down, but I did do a few mini jumps, that made Dad chuckle. When it was our turn, I squeaked and rushed towards the table full of books, ready to be signed.

"Hello, there!" Malcolm greeted me, making me blush "What's your name?"

"Ga-Gabby..." I stuttered, totally forgetting about my ' _not tongue-tied_ ' thought. Malcolm nodded and asked me for my book. I handed it to him and he started to write.

"I take it worked to her, Mark?" Annabeth asked Dad, smirking. Dad chuckled and nodded, making me blush even more.

"Dad!" I complained to him.

"It's her Bible... She lives by it!" Dad embarrassed me a little, hugging me.

"Why don't you guys stay until the end of this rodeo and we can talk about a sequel on helping people with other languages?" Malcolm winked at us, handing me back my book. Before I could open it, Annabeth asked for it to sign it.

"Co-could it be about maths?" I timidly offered them, who looked at me like I have them a great idea.

"She has brains, Mark" Annabeth praised me, handing me the book. Dad winked at me, before taking me away of the line to let me read my books.

 _'To Gabby, a brave girl who will be whatever she wants! Love, Cousin Malcolm'_

 _'To Gabrielle, dreams aren't limited by words. Dream big! Annabeth'_

* * *

 **Hello, boys and girls!**

 **I brought you another chapter today, which features a Legacy (haven't decided if Mark is gonna be 'Mark' from Ares' Cabin or someone else...)**

 **Wow, have no things to say today!**

 **See you during the week! Keep requesting! I'm full of ideas, but not of couples!**


	24. Piper-Drew-Lacy II

**Piper/Drew/Lacy II**

Today was the day.

I was nervous, but really excited at the same time. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but what if I didn't find what I was looking for? Would he still want to do it? Or we'd do _ka-boom_! Just like in the movies that everything is going down and then, I'm gonna end up with fifty cats and no one else-"

"You're overthinking again, love" I heard my boyfriend of three years and fiancé of a week, Mitchel, trying to calm me down. I took several breaths to relax myself, while he rubbed my back "Just relax..."

"I can't" I admitted, looking at him "What if they don't like me? What if we get along horribly? What if they start saying bad things about me to you and you'll believe them, of course, and then we-"

"Isla, love!" he stopped me, with a chuckle, while his arms went around my body "They will _adore_ you. And, besides... You got Dad's approval, it's all I care..." I gasped, not believing what I heard.

"But- they are your family too!" I pointed out. I guess you kind of figure it out by now. I'm nervous because I'm going to meet Mitchel's sisters for the first time today! His half-sisters!

"Isla, I have many siblings that you'll meet through the years..." he mumbled, though I swear that I sensed some kind of resigning and hatred in the words "But, right now, Piper, Lacy and Drew are here to help you pick a dress with your Mom and family..."

"I _really_ don't want my Mom criticizing everything I try on" I complained, looking down at my figure. I was a little chubby and, no matter how much exercise I did, those last pounds _always_ stayed there. I was in the edge of a depression, especially when someone like my Mom on my back, telling me I should eat less and work out more, but Mitchel appeared like an angel send from Heaven and I stopped caring about it "Why can't you come?" I pouted at him.

"You know I care little about traditions and stuff" he sighed, kissing my forehead "But, I have some friends that I need to visit..." At that point, the door of the cafe we were at, opened up and three of the most beautiful and gorgeous women walked in.

The first one was blond, with an air of innocence surrounding her. Her skin was almost white pearly, but she had tan in her cheeks and a very bright smile. She was wearing some big coat over her clothes, covering her most. By Mitchel's descriptions, I'm assuming she's Lacy, the youngest of the fourth.

The second girl was what I should call an 'exotic beauty'. She had her eyes shaping her oriental-looking face with delicacy and pose. Like her sister, she had white pearly skin, but with a slight more prominent tan. She was dressed more revealing than Lacy, but it's like she was trying not to show herself. Her black straight hair was on her side, waving with the wind that came through the door. By the stylish pose, that must be Drew.

The last girl, who was standing between the other two and looking around the cafe was different, from physical appearance and presence. She made all the eyes turn to her and be picked by her. Her brown hair was braided, but it was obvious that she had stylized in capes, because of some loose hairs around. Unlike the other two, who were dressed formally, she was wearing jeans and some thick jacket on top of everything. Her darker skin (in comparison with the other two girls) made her stand out, even with her smile on us.

"Mitchel!" The last girl, who I'm assuming is Piper, greeted him with a hug and a smile. Lacy was right behind her, doing the same, while Drew was a little reluctant, but did the same at the end.

"Thanks for coming, girls, I really appreciate it..." Mitchel thanked the girls, who waved they hands in a ' _no problem_ ' gesture "Isla, let me introduce you to my sister Lacy, Drew and Piper" he pointed as well as named her, which made me congratulate my memory.

"Welcome to the family!" Lacy hugged me, cheery. I hugged her back, a little surprised by the gesture. Not much of a hugger... until Mitchel "We're insane. You'll live us!"

"I'm afraid I agree with Lacy" Piper chuckled, sitting down with us. The other two did the same as well "In everything..."

"Mitchel, you should get going" Drew rushed him. I held his hand tighter, not wanting him to go.

"Stay" I whispered at him, unsure. He smiled and put a kiss in my cheek.

"Sorry, love..." he apologized, before turning to his sisters "Please-"

"Mitchel, I promise you we'll tune Drew's critiques down-"

"Hey!" Drew protested, making Lacy giggle "I don't do that anymore!"

"-we'll help her with everything we can" Piper continued with her sentence as if no one had interrupted her. Mitchel nodded, more convinced and with a smile, before leaving the cafe and us in silence.

"Are you excited, Isla?" Lacy asked me, still cheery "I cant wait till I get married..."

"You still need a boyfriend, Lacy" Drew argued, rolling her eyes.

"Girls, this is about Isla's day. Personal issues will be left behind that door and freezing on the cold streets" Piper emphasized, raising an eyebrow dangerously at them. The girls rolled their eyes, but I swallowed, thinking about what my Mom would have to say about the dresses and stuff "Everything OK, Isla?" Apparently, Piper noticed my gesture.

"My- Mom is very, um, pushy" I confessed, looking at my hands "And I don't have the confidence of argue with her about the things I like..." Piper, who had sat next to me in replacement of Mitchel, grabbed my hands in hers.

"That's why we are here" she acknowledged, while her sisters nodded their heads "Today is all about you..."

"How would you like to wear?" Drew pulled out a notepad and began making lines on it, while talking.

"Um, I'd like something comfortable, but not that flashy..." Drew gaped at me, but said nothing "We don't have a date yet, so something that can have sleeves or not would be nice... And something that can work on my curves..." I gestured down my body. Drew was writing furiously before showing something to Lacy, who gasped and nodded, smiling. I looked at her and kept her notepad to herself.

"A little something just in case you don't find the dress today..." she replied, mysteriously. I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Nothing too bad, I promise" Piper promised me, smiling. I was left without an answer when I saw my Mom walking in the cafe.

Let the torture start...

* * *

 **Hello, fellas!**

 **Hope you're having an awesome weekend. I can't believe is May already! Time flies! In a month, more or less would be my birthday and I'll feel old... *feels sorry for herself*... Anyway! I hope you're having a terrific weekend, I came back at 12 this morning from a party and I'm beat it!**

 **As always, you're welcome to give me your ideas and couples for the future of this book (please, abstain from saying ' _you should do a story about..._ ' For that, is that I created '**Comments Are Poll **'... Bomb my comment section there!)**

 **Love you guys, have a great life!**


	25. S CHAPTER - URGENT INSPIRATION NEEDED

**I'll be honest with all of you...**

 **You demanded _so_ much and _so_ hard a book about the kids of the demigods, that I had no other option than to write the first draft of this new idea! At first, I wanted to write it more like PJO, the kids getting into troubles and coming for the first time to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter... But you guys said ' _oh, you have to put Anastassia with Benny Troyer_ ' or ' _can we see more of Lee with XingFa?_ ' or ' _Charlie and Sammy are so adorable!_ ' that forced me into taking a new course of actions.**

 **Instead, I though about this from the point of view of an outsider. Dylan Trenton, ' my future' husband of Reyna and father of three was the last outsider. Since many of you wanted to make Benny my main guy, I decided to join them in a common job... Hope you like this draft and, of course, things can change, like the name...**

 **Also, this goes especially for Anushri Bhende that her birthday is today! Happy Sweet Sixteen!**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Benigno ' _Benny_ ' Troyer was stuck.

And frustrated.

And late.

But, most importantly, he was stuck.

Not stuck physically, more like stuck mentally. It was because, at the tender age of 19 years old, Benny had decided to pay Literature college by writing a book. At the beginning, sounded like an easy job, writing a bunch of words that made some sense and give the draft to a editor (who would had imagine that your girlfriend's ' _uncle_ ' would be one?) and wait until they get sold.

His first book was sold faster than Taylor Swift's concert tickets and that put pressure in the young boy.

Hence the reason why he was stuck. But, glancing at the clock, he realized he could end up dead in the next few hours if he didn't arrive to his date with her girlfriend soon. Rushing out of his shared apartment, he walked around the city of Washington, Pennsylvania, to meet his girlfriend at their favorite cafe. Fortunately, she was waiting for him outside, because of the heated month of July.

"Benny, what happened? I was growing worry!" she launched at him, in a hug, her eyes shinning with worry and unshed tears. Benny sighed and hugged her back, rubbing her back "I thought..."

"It's OK, Ana..." he cooed her, pulling back a little to see her. According to him, and her parents, Anastassia Solace-di Angelo had became even more beautiful growing up. Her brownish hair defined her face and her blue eyes made her stand out in any crowd. She was forever slim, but not thin, as she gained some muscles over the years and summers of working "I just didn't check the time, that's all..." he admitted, rubbing his neck.

"Well, you're here now..." she stated, grabbing his hand and walking into the cafe. Once seated, they ordered a pair of coffees and some brownies to pass the time. They talked about mundane stuff, until Anastassia noticed Benny's far away look "Benny?" He looked up and saw the worry in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Sorry, Ana. I can't seem to take my mind off things..." Benny didn't want to unload his problems with her, but she was a great listener and maybe she could offer him a solution or even a spark of an idea.

"It's this about the new book?" Anastassia was in the loop of things, since it was her uncle Dylan who worked as an editor and published Benny's first bestseller.

"Your uncle claimed that there was no rush and I trust him..." Benny acknowledged, nodding. It was true, every time there was a Solace-di Angelo family reunion (which happened like every two months, as far as Benny knew), ' _Uncle_ ' Dylan was there, enjoying and making conversation, always avoiding talk about work "...but I got a call from the publishing... They want an idea for the end of the summer, so I can release the book for winter..."

"That's not fair!" she complained, grabbing his hands in hers "Your book is still selling and you deserve the break, Benny you're going to start college this fall, for Gods' sake!" He smiled at her concern and sat next to her.

"I know, sweetie, I know... But you know how this industry is..." Benny pulled her closer to him, almost cradling her in his arms. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Anastassia looked up, frowning.

"You think... Nah, never mind, it's silly..." she shook her head, throwing her idea away.

"No, tell me... What do you think?" Benny watched as Anastassia bit her lower lip, insecure.

"Let's go to my house, I need to talk to my parents before telling you my idea" she decided, mysterious. Benny smirked and nodded, kissing her. There's a big chance he couldn't do that when they got there...

~oOo~

"Dad! _Papà_! Benny and I are home!" Anastassia screamed as soon as the door was opened. Benny walked in behind her, taking one more look to the familiar apartment vision. As usual, the apartment was spotless, a perfect combination between the light and the dark, reflecting perfectly the personalities of the members that lived in it.

"Welcome back! Had a nice date?" They got greeted by Will Solace, Anastassia's father, who was walking out of the living room. His partner, Nico di Angelo, walked out of the kitchen, with an apron on.

"We cut it short..." Anastassia admitted, while Benny nodded. Though her parents had accepted their relationship back when they were fifteen, sometimes Nico could be quite scary if he wanted to "Actually, I wanted to talk to you too..."

"Ana's home! Ana's home!" Benny heard before noticing that the echo voiced came from the Trenton triplets, who were followed by the whole family. And, when Benny thinks in the whole family, means the _whole_ family. Will's siblings were there, as well as Nico's sister, his cousins and the siblings of the siblings, along with the kids and their respective couples.

 _Family_ reunion.

"Hey, guys!" Anastassia hugged a lot of people, before grabbing Benny's arm, with a smirk "This is even better, Benny..." she whispered at him, leaving him perplex "I believe we found your next inspiration muses..." Benny frowned until he understood his girlfriend's words.

"You want me to write a book about your family, Ana? Seriously?" Benny was acting a little skeptical, but it wan't like he planned it "You think people would like to read about them?"

"Benny, you know my family is a little... what's the word I'm looking for?" she thought for a second, before nodding "...speacial. We are not what we look like and I think that it would give you that fantastic edge that you and your publishing is looking for..." she tried to sell him the idea, though Benny didn't need sell. He was just not ready to face the disappointed look on his girlfriend's face if this went south.

"Alright, love. I take the challenge" he accepted, smiling. Anastassia smiled back at him and hugged him "So, with whom should I start first?"

"That's easy. The Jackson siblings"


	26. Reynico -May the 4th-

**Reynico (May the 4th Special)**

I was bored out of my mind, behind the counter. _Why did I ever took this job, seriously?_ People don't go anymore to the cinema. They'd hire Netflix or download the movies/series onto their devices and enjoy them all the times they want to, only for less than 5 bucks per month.

"Another slow day?" my co-worker, Cassy, yawned at me. We were _that_ bored. Like I said, the cinemas are in their way to extinction.

"Looks like it, Cass" I stretched my muscles, trying not to give away how much I wanted to quit.

"I swear, if I don't see someone walking through those doors for other than use the bathroom, I'll resign" she promised. I nodded. _It didn't sound like a bad idea..._

"Let's give it till the end of the day?" I suggested. Cassy pulled her hand out for me to shake it.

"It's a deal" she announced, when I shook it. _This was going to be a long day..._

* * *

Around 2pm, when I was starting to get impatient and fearful that I'd have to search for another job, a miracle happened:

People walked into the cinema.

It was a family of four. A mother, a father and two kids not older than 8, a boy and a girl. Probably, twins. The four of them were staring inside the hall as if they never saw a movie theater before.

" _Tio_ , we can see movies here?" the boy asked the man, his father. Or his uncle? My Spanish is very crappy.

"Yeah, we can see movies here, Charlie" he replied, smirking at the boy "Now, if I only remembered how to do this..." At this, the woman rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Nico. You behave as if you've never been on a cinema in your life..."

"Maybe, because they motion movies were just beginning when I was born?" he answered, sarcastically. The woman raised her hands in defeat and smirked.

"Mommy said we first need to choose the movie" the little girl stated, serious. It was obvious that she was the most serious from the twins "We can't see anything that's too violent, nor we can see something that she and Daddy can see-"

"She means people kissing!" her brother interrupted her, making her blushing "Give me a kiss, Bianca!" he teased her, making her squeal and running around the hallway, chasing each other. The woman started to shake her head while the guy, Nico, chuckled before stopping them.

"Alright, alright!" he stood between them, his arms pulled out to stop them "No more chasing each other or we're going back" he threaten, though it didn't sound very serious. But, the kids nodded, probably not wanting to end this out with their uncle.

"Nico, look at this" the woman pointed out at a poster that we had hanging. Very loudly, and totally forgetting that they were near me, I smacked my head for being forgetful. Today was May 4th! Which only added to my confusion. Where were the fanatics?! "Apparently, they have a marathon today of this movie, _Star Wars_..."

"Oh, I heard Dad talking about it!" the little boy, Charlie, mentioned "He was saying _Tio_ Leo and Uncle Jason were gonna go dressed like that to the party... That Aunt Piper said she wasn't going to join them, whatever that meant..." _Oh, I understood perfectly, kid..._

"Whatever it is, Charlie, I'm sure your Dad will explain to you when you grow up..." the woman comforted him, only to make him puffs chest.

"I grew up! I'm eight!"

"Daddy was thinking something more like eigh _teen_ " his twin pointed out, making him gasp.

"So, should we watch this one? Here says that with one ticket you can see... _seven_ of them?!" he shouted, looking around, insanely "That's like staying _all day_ here!"

"Can we see the first one?" the woman wondered, shrugging. The kids nodded, eagerly "I'm sure we can see the rest some other day..." At those words, the twins rushed towards my booth, catching the attention of the grown ups "Guys, what are you doing?"

"Getting tickets before they finish them off!" the boy gestured behind them, where a long queue of teens, parents, fans and fanatics started to congregate. I paled about the amounts of tickets we were gonna sell today! I looked down and the twins were staring at me, expectantly. I smiled at them.

"One second" I turned around and yelled at Cassy, who was sat, doing nothing "Cassy! Get ready the machines!" She jumped out of her seat and rushed around the place, phone in hand, calling all the employees with day off to help us "Now, yes. How can I help you?"

"Four tickets for the _Star Wars_ movie!" the little girl asked, decided, while the guy behind her was pulling money out of his wallet.

"Please, kids... Remember I need money to live as well..." the guy joked as I handed him the tickets and he traded them for his money.

"Of course, _Tio_... That means _Tia_ Reyna is gonna buy the snacks!" The woman's eyes, Reyna, got a little big, but she kept the composure.

"Which means you two are going to share cause _Tia_ Reyna has a date tonight and she's paying..." Nico looked at her, surprised "Piper arranged the date, which means everything could go wrong..."

"If I wasn't dating Will, he would definitely smacked into my head that I should pay for it..." Nico rubbed his neck, before the little girl grabbed the tickets from him and tilt her head.

" _Tio_ Nico, if you and Uncle Will are dating, and the man is suppose to pay... Who pays?" _Ah, the innocence of the kids..._ Nico gulped and looked kind of uncomfortable, making even Reyna chuckled.

"I think this is a conversation for another moment, kids" Reyna grabbed the kids and guided them towards the candy stand, though I wouldn't recommend giving candy to those young hyperactive minds.

"I just hope they don't eat candy..." Nico murmured lowly, when he followed them. I sighed and got ready for my next client.

* * *

I was waiting next to Cassy to help her in the in-between the movies, because we had people taking care of the tickets. For some reason beyond my understanding, the tickets were sold for the first three movies (they were the first ones, not the prequel trilogy). Apparently, saving Carrie Fisher from a garbage container is exciting and sexy at the same time... Beats me.

"It was kind of obvious!" I heard someone complain, exiting the theater room. I turned my head and saw the twins coming out of the room, with their aunt and uncle, chatting away.

"Why you say so, Bianca?" Nico asked her, rubbing her long black hair.

"Cause, _duh_! Jedis can't have kids! And Darth Vader said he ' _felt_ ' Luke!" she explained, all serious "Besides, Leia liked Luke right away, so she end up with the bandit... Aunt Thalia says girls 'always' fall for the bad guy..."

"That's very generic, Bianca... And not accurate, by the way"

"Mom said Dad looked like a bad boy when he was young" her twin pointed out, walking out of the theater. I smirked, still busy with clients.

 _I just love May the fourth..._

* * *

 **Happy May the 4th! Use that force to do great things or inspire others to do great things!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all those people out there that wanted to see Reynico in a friendly way... I hope I reached your expectations!**


	27. Leo-Jake-Nyssa

**Leo/Jake/Nyssa**

It all started one of those days that you think is gonna be completely boring, but turns out as one of the most exciting days of your life and, even later you can not explain the magnitude of it?

That's how I felt today. Or, more especifically, this morning up to now.

You see, a few years ago, I decided that I was gonna leave the small town I grew up in, to travel around the world, before starting college. You know, like taking a sabbatical or something. Learn things that aren't on a whiteboard or in some teacher's mouth. My parents didn't agree with my plan (I just turned 10, to be honest) and, made the deal with me that, if I could earn money for my ' _trip_ ' and proved to be responsible about school and work and mature about it, they would allow _one_ year before college.

I've been working on different jobs around the town since I was ten and one week old.

I didn't have much of a social life when I was young and now, six years later, I don't have one either. I'm OK with that. Really, I am. I'm one of those girls who has friends on the web and that wants to see them at some point of her life (they are gonna be my places to crash when I get the Hell away from this town!). So right now, I'm sitting behind the cash register, talking with my web pals over my phone.

"Another day working and no one comes... So boring!" I texted them, sighing. I saw my other coworkers bored as well, talking and taking candies out of the bending machines. So healthy.

"Be lucky! I'm been stuck at home, doing homework!" Sheila complained. Soon, Mike, Brenda and Joe joined the chat and the conversation shifted towards the new movie that is going to come out and which sides will they take. Friendly conversation turned awkward fast enough into some meme war and stuff. In one word, hilarious!

"Jessica!" I got hit by some candy and I turned to see my agreesor, glaring at it. Josh, my coworker, was smirking at me "Thought you were hungry..."

"And, throwing snacks at my head will resolve the problem how?" I argued back, raising an eyebrow. For some reason, guys think I'm easy to handle when in reality... I'm not.

"Um, allowing you to eat?" Ben supplied. I rolled my eyes and threw the snack back at their heads, perfect aim, before taking out my snack: baby carrots. I _adore_ my baby carrots!

"Veggie freak..." Josh teased me, while I was eating, but I cared little about it. And he couldn't help but to snicker when I took a selfie of me biting one for my friends with the caption ' _feeling like a jotun_ '. The comments didn't wait much, all of them were laughs and LOLs.

Before any of my coworkers would have the time to say something that would end with one of them with their head open, the bell opened and a trio of guys walked in. OK, maybe I should specified that one was a girl. So, one pair of guys and a girl.

The girl was average hight. Her brownish dark hair was pulled back with a red/orange bandanna that actually fit her. Her skin was tanned, but she didn't looked like the kind of girl that would stay under the sun without moving. Her eyes were slightly orange, more towards the brown and they were nice to see. Her hands were inside her pockets and walked in as if she didn't like the attention.

The first guy was short and had the facials of a ferret. Not because of that was any less cute. His hair, which he seemed to wear a little longer than now, was the same shade as the girl and the lines of his tan had the same as the girl. In fact, he was really similar to the girl, which made me believe they were relatives.

The last guy walked in like he owned the place. Seriously, he exude so much confidence it was contagious. Just like the other two, he had brownish dark hair, but his was slightly curly in the edges. His eyes were covered by glasses and his skin was tanner than the other two, but it could be by his Latino ascendance. Yes, I'm good deciphering those kind of things. From his left hand, he was playing with his keys.

"I still don't understand why we can't make the Ares' Cabin do it for us, instead of being here and paying for it..." The first guy huffed, obviously not pleased of coming here. I tried not to put a bad face and the smile I was taught to.

"Welcome to our car wash, lady and gentlemen!" I greeted them "What would you like?" The guy with the glasses took them off and gave me a smirk.

"Just wash and wax, thank you" the girl replied before him, with a stern look. I write that down and gave it to Ben.

"Can I have the keys, please?" The girl handed me the keys (that she took from the second guy, who protested) and I handed them to Josh. After they paid, I saw a long line ready to be served "Wow..." I mumbled to myself.

"Jess, Jessica!" Walter called me, serious and worried. I excused myself for a second before looking at him "You'll have to tell the costumers that service is delay for ten minutes..." I raised an eyebrow, not understanding "Our driers are broken-"

"Hey! What you think you three are doing?!" I shared a look with Walter at Josh's shouting and go out to see what was happening. I walked out to see the three siblings from before, messing around with our machines "Step away from there! If you break it, you'll pay for it!" Josh threaten.

"Relax, _BeachBoy_..." The guy that had the sunglasses smiled cockily. I had to hid a short in agreement "We're making your machines work again..."

"And, ready!" The girl wiped away some sweat from her face, but stained her face with a little grease, making her look that she was coming out of war. I heard the machines running again.

"Please, come wait in the shop... We'll have your car ready in less than twenty minutes" Walter promised, serious to the guys "Jessica, why don't you take this lady to the bathroom, to clean herself up?" It was obvious even to a deaf person that _that_ wasn't a suggestion.

"Sure, boss" I answered, guiding the girl towards the bathroom.

Even if I didn't knew it that day, I met my best friend for life!

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Well, first of all, I want to say that I was touched by your comments in my special chapter '** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_ **'. I thought long and hard how to start that story and, with a bit of luck from my side, I'll post it between Percabeth's birthday (between July and August). That story will feature (also, hoping that, for that moment, I launch my website/blog!) family trees of the original canon, so for you people who expected Reynico or Thaluke... Sorry! (Which doesn't mean I won't make family trees about those too)**

 **Also, next weekend, I'm gonna post a special chapter from my 'peak-a-boo' genderbent-futurist Percabeth story (remember, Annie and Peter?) well, get ready for some genderbent Caleo and RARA! All I'm saying!**

OH! Last thing, I wanna dedicate this chapter to my fellow writers/friends McCanner, DarthRath, Fairy Lori, Sfrostwolf, Kat B and many others I'm forgetting, because this chapter is dedicated to you! ROADTRIP!

 **See you guys around!**


	28. Lelanto

**Lelanto**

I sighed as I watched how Petah was getting cozily ' _acquaintance_ ' with that child of Venus or how Annie was in a screaming match with some guy son of Minerva. _Gods, do they allow their vestal goddesses turn their oaths around and get away with it?_

Of course, this was not something I expected when the Senate decided to do the annual visit towards Camp Half-Blood. It was gonna be my first year as a Preator, which is why I was excited that the relations didn't fall for some stupidity, like some rush decision from Annie. Though, the fact that Petah had relatives here and Annie was _actual_ Greek helped a lot and I didn't have to worry about it.

That didn't mean that I was happy.

Seriously, watching the girls you had severe crushes on, with other guys gets your blood boiling, but I couldn't show it, no matter how it bothered me.

Speaking of bother...

"Hi, there!" I turned around and saw a girl of Petah's same age. She was wearing some kind of overall, of jean, I think, on top of some white T-shirt, and not orange, like the rest of Camp, along with a tool belt. Her hair was long and with waves in a soft caramel color, which only contrasted with her slightly darker skin. I'd recognized the skin of a Latino's descendent anywhere. Her eyes were full with fire and curiosity. And, if I may add, some annoyance.

Though, that could be because I was slightly upset.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I questioned, a bit rudely. The girl simply smirked at me, and I felt a chill going down my back.

"Cappella Velazquez, daughter of Hephaestus, fire user extraordinary, at your service" she pulled out her hand for me to shake. I simply raised my eyebrow at her.

"' _Cappella_ '?" I repeated, with no shame that I heard her name wrong. She shrugged and stayed with her hand out.

"I go by _Ella_ , but that's the name my lovely mother gave me. What's yours?" she insisted, not losing her smile. I shook her hand against my wishes and stared at her, firmly.

"Ryne Armani Rivera-Aldana, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata" I announced, before adding "And, son of Bellona"

"Explosive combination" she muttered, still with her smirk on hr face. _Seriously, does this girl ever gets angry?_ "Does someone had showed you Camp and the city yet?"

"We hadn't had the tour yet" I admitted, as much as it hurt me. Her smile turned even wider and was about to say something when one of my centurions and our resident Augur, Richard, rushed into us, apparently shocked.

"Ryne, good to find you!" he gasped, before breathing air.

"What's going on, Richard?" I asked, serious and business mode right now.

"The Cloeis and the Amazons are here... And Hayes looks ready to start a war, because the Hunters arrived as well" he explained, making my skin look paler and paler by the second. I immediately rushed to the direction Richard was following, trying to stop my brother. Unfortunate for me, Ella had heard everything and was following us and was asking questions about, well... _everything_!

"Who are the Cloeis? And the Amazons? I've heard of the Hunters, cause Peter gives a mean class about Mythology, that he insists we call ' _History_ ', and Greek-" she parroted away, making me wanna grab my head in silence. Along the way, I noticed that she was building something with her hands while talking two miles per minute and running. _What the Pluto...?!_

"Ryne! You better stop Hayes before he starts a war and get us the Greeks as enemies... Hi, Ella" Haesel warned me, with this look that said ' _this is not good relationships and I don't want to look as the bad guy_ ' stare. For being one of the quiet daughters of Mars, Haesel could transmit a lot. It surprised me that she knew Ella, but I kept my mouth shut about it. I made my way through the crowd and saw a very handsome boy standing in the middle of what looked some kind of argument. On the guy's right, the Hunters. Behind him, the Amazons. On his left, my brother Hayes and the Cloeis.

The guy that was in the middle was the most perplex of all the presents. He was wearing some combination between a short toga as a shirt, while wearing some khaki jeans and sandals. His hair was brown and wavy, but not that long, which didn't make his sloppy about his appearance. His skin was tanned and was the most terrified.

"We saved him!" Hayes was screaming, so the crowd was hearing him. Several of the Cloeis nodded and agreed vocally with him.

"You guys are Romans!" The leader of the Hunters, a girl with short spiky and black hair with a tiara argued with Hayes "You will force him to be with you, just because you think he owes you!"

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Daughter of Hephaestus coming through!" Everyone was pulled apart thanks to that scream/kindly request, until Ella reached the center of the circle and faced everyone, with that stupid smirk of hers. The first thing she did was to look around the crowd, before checking out the boy in the center of all this "I suggest a race through the lava wall to solve this...?"

"Yes!"

"We accept!" Someone shouted from the Amazons, probably their Queen.

"We don't-"

"Are you insane?!" The boy talked for the first time, and he was giving Ella a look full of hatred "If you are the one who is suppose to be after my care, then, I'll go back to my island! I was well taken care there, avoiding trouble..."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine-"

"I should be" the guy replied, sarcastically, interrupting Ella "My name is Lelanto and I'm Apollo and Artemis' uncle from his mother's side" Gasps were heard around and murmurs. The Hunters immediately kneeled in front of him. I was perplex until I remember that the Hunters are part of Diana's Greek form entourage. Following the Hunters, all the Greek demigods, alongside with some Romans, kneeled down. Except Ella, who I think she was too busy insulting the guy in her head.

Her face looked like she wanted to burst into flames.

"Lelanto..." Everyone heard the ' _clop-clop_ ' of the old centaur approaching before he stopped in front of him and bowed at him "Though an honor, I'm admit I'm very confused of your presence here..."

"You should thank the Cloeis for that, Chiron..." The guy, whose name apparently was Lelanto, walked towards the centaur and patted his arm "Besides, I have a story for you to know..."

"Why don't we go chat in the Big House?" he suggested, leaving all the campers by themselves.

But one look around could say we were ready for war.

"Capture-the-flag!" The Greek shouted around. I held my head. This was going to be fun...

* * *

 **Hello, buddies and buddiettes! Welcome to another special about the life in 500 years!**

 **OK, explanations about this chapter (all the characters are recognizable, so I'm gonna skip that...):**

 **Lelanto is a real (and, when I say 'real', I mean 'I didn't make it up, you can google it') titan, brother of Leto, which makes him the uncle of Artemis and Apollo. Little was said of him, so I wanted to make it our next Calypso and stuff...**

 **The Cloeis is a group that I did made up, based on a Roman heroine named Cloelia who saved boys and girls from being hostage from a man. Again, didn't said much, but I found it good as concept for another group, besides the Amazons and the Hunters. And, like their namesake, the Cloeis save kids and teenagers that are in difficult situations, boys or girls, mortals, demigods or whatever. Then, they explain and take them with either the Hunters or the Amazons...**

 **As you can see, the three groups hate each other to death... Or closely...**

 **Anyway, I wanna do the di Angelos in a future, but I can't think of names so...**

 **And pay close attention during the week for 'Comments Are Poll', cause I'm continuing the chapter of Piper/Drew/Lacy as the first chapter of a new idea! Stay tune!**

 **Love you guys!**


	29. Sherman-Miranda-Malcolm-Nyssa-Mitchel

**Sherman/Miranda/Malcolm/Nyssa/Mitchel**

"Alright, listen up!" If we weren't awake by then, our boss' order surely did "Lately, you lazy butts haven't managed any big sale, which I'm not happy about it!"

"But, sir!" Someone interrupted him, making everyone flinch. _No one_ interrupts Mr. Flint when he's talking "All our sales go south when we show them the abandon building!" Quickly, more than one started to shush that interrupter, for two reasons. One, Mr. Flint hated superstitions and that house/block was having a curse on us. Two, Mr. Flint hated excuses.

"Thompson, you know I hate and I don't believe in superstitions, which is why I'm gonna give you all an incentive for today..." I opened my ears the second the word ' _incentive_ ' was pronounced. Mr. Flint wasn't known for being a very generous boss and my late sales weren't enough to help at home and Danny needed the money "If anyone... Listen well, _anyone_! manages to sell that building at the end of the day, with papers and all... Well, I'll give that anyone a commission _for life_ , no matter how mad he or she does afterwards..."

People began murmuring around and their faces said everything they were thinking. I glanced once at the picture of the abandon block. Previously been a jail center, now it was abandon and homeless lived there. People avoided the blocks that were near it and crime was high in that part of the city. Whoever want it and whatever they'll do with it, I think it'll be doing a great community service for the neighborhood.

I so can do this!

"Oliver!" Someone whispered my name and I turned to see Mrs. Bagshot, the receptionist.

"Sorry, Mrs. Bagshot... I wasn't paying much attention..." I admitted, apologizing. Mrs. Bagshot waved her hand and smiled at me.

"It's alright, dear... I just wanted to let you know that your nine o'clock date is here..." she reminded me, before leaving. I nodded and looked around, noticing how the office turned into a havoc because of the words ' _commission for life_ '. Mrs. Bagshot even had written down a paper with Mr. Flint pledge on it, so he couldn't escape his fate.

"For Danny..." I encouraged myself, shrugging my clothes and getting up from my seat in my cubicle, walking towards the reception and meeting my possible new client. Instead, I found myself with a group of people. I thought they were several clients that happened to know each other, but I soon realized they were all together. Two couples and a man were talking, looking at the pictures of the buildings on the walls.

The first couple was a very built guy, with muscles and black hair, slightly long. Both, the man and the woman's skin were tan from being under the sun, but hers looked like if she had been working instead of sunbathing. He looked the same way, but with more exercise. She was tall as the man and she had a beautiful brunette hair and green grass eyes. She was delicate, but strong at the same time, which is why she was dating the bulky guy.

The second couple was as odd as the first one. He was blonde and she was brunette. He had grey eyes, with a calculating look and that brainy style, while she looked like she came out of the oven because of the deep tan her skin was showing off. But, like with the other woman, that tan wasn't because of such laying under the sun, but working. This couple looked like one was the brains, the other one, the action.

The guy that was alone, was what I could describe as the ' _pretty boy of high school_ ', but that didn't make him even less intimidating. His hair was a mess, but a _combed_ mess, which is more difficult to make. Apparently, he had a little of OCD, because he was cringing at the mess Mrs. Bagshot had on her desk. He was being held hack by the other two women.

"Think of Isla, Mitchel..." The green-eyed brunette told him, soothingly. The guy breathed, probably thinking about the woman she named and relaxed.

"Sorry, I thought I was in control..." he apologized. I used that as my cue.

"Good morning, I'm Oliver Thadeus and I'm looking for Mr. Yang?" I wondered, looking at the group. The bulky guy nodded and walked up front.

"Sherman Yang" I nodded and shook his hand, which was very firm and strong. I thought he was gonna break me a finger "These are Miranda, Malcolm, Nyssa and Mitchel... We're all working on a project together..." he informed me, pointing at each of the people when he was naming them, though it was obvious that he didn't want to be the spokeman.

"That's wonderful! May I know what the project is about, so I can give you any recommendation about the place?" I started, pulling out a folder and taking notes.

"Well, we were considering on creating a new mall around the city..." Nyssa explained, serious "We think we need a space that is big enough to have several department stores and places to hang out with any trouble..."

"Maybe, we should even consider making the top floors some kind of bed-and-breakfast, don't you think?" The blonde one, Malcolm, suggested. I liked where this was going, because that could allow me to get a vision of their project and because I think there was only one building appropriate for that dream.

"I know I'm missing a lot, but I think I have the perfect building for you!" I announced, grabbing the folder of the abandon building and showing it to them "It's been that way since the estate gave it back a few years. I was a prison before, but I believe it could be tear down and start from scratch..." I let them see the pictures.

"Looks spacious and well located..." The guy with the OCD, Mitchel commented "I can't help but notice that the blocks around are dark and dangerous..."

"The building has the legend of being haunted... If you believe in that kind of things" I quickly added "But, the people started to avoid it and now, gangs and criminals use it as their territory..."

"We can take care of that" Mr. Yang waved the problem away "I manage a security company and we'll make sure this is solved..."

"We could even add a few dragons to the entrance..." Green-eyed-brunette Miranda said, looking around to her partners "Though we need to see it first, I think we're convinced about this building..." I was so excited that my keys fell from my hands, along with my wallet.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy..." I quickly kneeled down and gathered my stuff but Nyssa helped me and saw a picture of Danny "My son..."

"Looks like a very special boy..." _Oh you have no idea how special being autistic is... Though I'm sure you didn't mean it like that..._

"I'm lucky to have him" I replied, smiling "So, ready to see your new building?"

* * *

 **Good morning! How is everyone doing?**

 **Anyway, I bring you a new chapter with all the important, yet always left behind, secondary secondary characters! They deserve some recognition just like the other ones! So, here it goes!**

 **As always, feel free to leave suggestions and stuff, but I'll ask one thing... GO READ MY OTHER STORIES!**

 **See you all next week!**


	30. Octachel III

**Octachel III**

At last! The big moment that I've been waiting for the whole year is finally here! We've practiced until we fell from tiredness and our feet hurt. There would be nothing that could ruin it!

"Why is Ms. Charlotte smiling like that to the mirror?" Someone whispered behind me.

"Beats me, but if she keeps smiling like that, she'd start looking like the Joker... And that ain't pretty..." I sighed and turned to face two of my students, Aria and Rebecca, who were staring at me, as if something was wrong with me. I put on what the girls believe to be a less creepy smile and placed a hand on each shoulder.

"Why you girls aren't dress already?" I questioned them, though I was trying very hard not to scream at them for not being ready. The curtain lifts in less than half an hour and they weren't ready!"

"My Mom is convincing my Dad that I still have to wear a pink skirt" Aria replied, rolling her eyes. I wanted to strangle her parents for being so neglecting with their daughter. Don't they see that tonight is my- I mean, her big night? There would be important people tonight at the audience! Their daughter could become a star!

"I'm escaping my Mom... She wants to add more glitter to my face..." Rebecca explained, blushing. Aria looked thoughtful before dragging her away from me. I sighed, shaking my head. Did none of these girls understood that this could be _the_ night? I trained them really hard for them to throw everything for nothing. I had the policy of never meeting their parents, unless the kid had talent. If not, why bother lying about how great their kid can reach for the stars?

"Ms. Charlotte? Curtain up in fifteen minutes" Someone warned me. I immediately went to put order around the girls... and some boys, can't forget about them.

"Alright, listen up!" I clapped my hands to get their complete attention and noticed that only Aria wasn't fully dress as the other ones "Girls, boys, we practice a lot during the year for this night... The big night!" I emphasized, noticing how everyone was watching me "Now, you all have to go out there and give us the best you can do!" I encouraged them. Nods were watched around and I was wondering if maybe they were shocked or something.

But they are my dancers. They are the best and they won't disappoint me.

* * *

Two hours later, I'm still here, watching my students perform their solos with their parents and friends and some lost talent hunt as audience. The theatre is packed and everyone had applaud at the end of every performance. Everything was becoming to perfection! All i had to wait now, was to meet the talent agent and tell me that my students were amazing and that he or she wanted to represent one and I'll be able to train him or her personally-

"The next student performing will be Ms. Aria Foreseen, 10 years-old" The announcer said through the speakers. Immediately, some posters and signs were raised in the air, evidently showing support to the young dancer. I rolled my eyes at how un classy and common this people were behaving. No doubts they were her parents...

Aria went on stage, dancing at the music that I had chosen for her. She didn't miss a step or a move, but her dancing was slow, sloppy and, frankly... she was dancing as she had the most boring task ever! Her eyes were down and almost close in boredom and her movements were kind of forced. I was mortified by the show she was giving!

"OK! You know what? Stop the music!" Aria ordered from stage, crossing her arms. I froze in my place, while the people around me murmured and whispered. I such wanted to hide and die, this girl was gonna make me lose everything! Suddenly, she walked to the edge of the curtain and brought back a speaker with a mp3 player.

 _ **Yeah, I~~**_

 _ **Will take your side~~**_

 _ **You make me feel like**_

 _ **I've been waiting my whole life~~**_

 _ **And I could die~~**_

 _ **To find that simple**_

 _ **Kind of love**_

 _ **You can't deny~~**_

The second the music went through the speakers, Aria began to get loose around the stage. She let her hair down and took off her pink skirt, only to reveal a black one underneath, and added a leather jacket to her ensemble. Suddenly, she had forgotten about and tossed my perfect choreography to the crap and started to improvise! I seriously wanted to die!

I glanced around me and saw that the parents and audience were clapping along with the music rhythm, some even smiling and enjoying the show. But, there was one pair that was standing tall and proud, clapping and dancing in their seats. Next to them, there was a blonde teenage boy that looked like if he wanted to be swallow by the Earth because of embarrassment.

The woman was wearing some kind of ivory silk blouse with a black pencil skirt. Her skin was almost pale and filled with freckles. Her hair was kind of loose in a braid, with some red curls framing her face. She was smiling and having fun along with the music. What little decorum!

The man she was dancing with was slightly taller than her and, even maybe a little skinner than her, thought it was kind of hard to distinguish since he was wearing a suit with no tie, but he was wearing some light blue shirt. His hair was short and blonde and he looked like the dancing he was doing with the woman was kind of forced, because he was blushing slightly.

In the mean time, Aria had been dancing all over the stage, gathering people and forcing them to get loose. Some will comply, while others took the hard way to do so, but for the end of the song, everyone was having fun (or, at least, they were pretending to do so). When the song ended, the kids were laughing and hugging between each other.

I couldn't tolerate it any longer.

"Aria Foreseen!" I screamed at her, getting up from my seat and attracting everyone's attention to me "In all my years teaching ballet, I have never seen such-"

"Talent!" the red-headed woman that was dancing before rushed to Aria's side and hugged her tight against her "Oh, our baby has talent!" She looked behind her to the man, who smirked and wrapped an arm around her as well.

"You rocked it up there, Ari"

"Thanks, Daddy" Aria blushed at the praise, while I was getting fired up in anger.

"Talent? _Talent_!" I repeated, not believing my ears "Your daughter has destroyed a masterpiece for no apparent reason-"

"It was their anniversary..." Aria justified herself, almost hiding in her mother.

"I don't care if the Pope was coming to see you and he wanted you to take your shoes, you'd never do that again, understood?" I told her. The woman grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away from me before jabbing a finger on my chest.

"She'll never do it again, because she won't be dancing in your company again! C'mon, guys..." she turned around and walked away with Aria and the man, arms wrapped around each other "Still wanna see if that art academy still will accept your solicitude?"

"Oh, I have the perfect panting for that!" I heard Aria celebrate.

Thank God those are out my hair!

* * *

 **Hello, peeps!**

 **First, I wanna dedicate this chapter to HadesIsMyHomeboy because, well... Asked for Octachel! I had this chapter bagged for a long time and I'm happy to finally release it, because I just love the plot and the music and stuff...**

 **BTW, I'm no fan of making branch free publicity, but I got inspired by the 2015 Alcatel OneTouch Idol 3 advertising campaign, with the ballerinas with black tutus and leather/varsity jackets and lose hair of every color, music and everything! Besides, the song is very Octachel, don't you think?**

 **Anyway, stay tune for new chapters of every story! Tell me what you what next!**


	31. Percabeth III

**Percabeth III**

Life's been anything but a routine for the past years, since my husband retired from his work.

We tried to engage ourselves with different activities, you know, to pass the time, but things are either too expensive or we're not interested in doing it. It doesn't help either that I'm seem to start forgetting things. Joe calls it an early stage of the Alzheimer Syndrom, but I'm optimistic about it, because I always forget where are my keys since I was ten! And I'm seventy five now!

Anyway, this all started when I was bored one afternoon, watching the TV. Nothing good was on, all the movies and the news talk about death, terrorism, and show blood. Disgusting! Truly disgusting! My grandkids, wisely I must add, suggested me to stop watching those channels. I tried for a while, but it didn't work out.

Suddenly, I heard banging from the other side of the wall, grunts and screams. I became alarmed and, as fast as I could, went to find Joe.

"Joe! The neighbors are making too much noise!" I told him. He was on the kitchen, fixing the plumbery. We weren't gonna waste much money on someone to fix it when we could do it ourselves.

"Our right neighbors?" he asked, and I agreed "Those are the Jackson, Dorothy. Just got married and are lovely people-" Joe's comments were cut by a loud scream, coming from the apartment next door "They are just carried away..."

"Oh, Joe! I hope you're right about it..." I wished, looking at the wall. Joe sighed and got up, gently taking my hands in his.

"Lindsey was right, sweetheart... You watch too much news" he stated, with a teasing smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, but smirked at him, allowing him to continue his work. By now, I had to trust his word. I haven't met the neighbors yet and they could be as Joe described them: young and carried away... Who wasn't like that when young?

* * *

It's been a week since I told Joe about the new neighbors and I'm hearing the noises almost everyday, at different hours a day, not just an specific time range. At first, I was more scare because I thought the guy was attacking the girl, but I kind of relaxed when I heard the guy also screaming and complaining. Which either meant that she fought back or... well, I rather not imagine the second option.

But ghat day in particular, Joe was not home, as he had gone do some grocery shopping and left pretty early in the morning. I woke up with the smell of coffee and the noises of the fight. I was finally scare about the situation, but I decided to do what was right, so I had my breakfast, changed my clothes and grabbed my cane (which I don't need for walking, but can be excellent for beating up someone by surprise) to knock on the neighbor's door, gently.

The door opened and two people covered in sweat greeted me. Both dressed in orange T-shirts and sweatpants, they greeted me with a smile and a frown, as not understanding what I was doing there. The girl was almost as tall as the guy, with a very enviable California tan and blonde curly hair. She was slim and strong at the same time, and her grey eyes were on me, as if they were analyzing me.

The guy was tall, with raven messy hair and that smirk that I could catalogue as ' _troublemaker_ ', after all my years as educator. Besides the smile, he looked nice, except for the sweat, of course, but he had that welcoming air around him.

"Hi! May we help you?" the girl asked, politely.

"Hi, dear" I greeted back, trying to control a little the situation "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm Mrs. Padelski, I live on the next door..."

"You're Joe's wife!" the guy recognized me, instantly, with a smile. The girl seemed to relax at his words and wore a more comfortable smile "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Padelski... Can we invite you in?"

"Oh, no dear... That's not necessary..." I declined his invitation, politely "Anyway, I came to check on you because there's been weird noises all week through the wall..." I tried to explain my presence there, as subtle as I could be.

"Oh, we bothered you, Mrs. Padelski?" the girl checked, sounding worry "Wow, were are our manners?! I'm Annabeth Chas-"

"It's _Jackson_ now, _WiseGirl_ " the guy argued, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I haven't decided if I'm going with the double last name" she explained at me, rolling her eyes "This is Percy. Please, come in... Can't have you in the hallway or everyone would think we're rude" she coerced me into walking inside the apartment. I agreed and saw a very little furniture place, which worried me.

"Can we offer you something to drink? Perhaps, coffee?" the guy offered me

"Oh, no dear... I already had my breakfast this morning, but feel free to have yours... It looks like you haven't eaten yet..." I pointed out, raising an eyebrow. He nodded with a smile and apologized to make breakfast.

"Unfortunately for us, I can't cook to save my life..." Annabeth made conversation with me, while I sat in a chair, as my poor legs were about to give up "So, the kitchen is like his ' _man cave_ '..."

"Oh, dear... I can help you with that..." I supplied. I liked this girl already and teaching her to cook would be a nice way to spend my time.

"Oh, I don't wanna impose myself-"

"Dear, I live a door away and I practically do nothing al day... I offer my experience on the subject" I reassured her, patting her hand. She smiled and I looked around the apartment.

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Padelski" she thanked me "And, I think we owe you an apology for practicing so loud and so early..."

"Practicing?" I repeated, not understanding. Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah... Percy and I's jobs have unconventional hours and, at summer, we're councilors in a summer camp that teaches sword fighting... We're the instructors and, well..." After hearing that explanation, I was relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was already thinking the worst!" I admitted, making Annabeth chuckle.

"Oh, Mrs. Padelski... You need to stop watching the news..."

* * *

 **Good morning, people!**

 **I had the great idea to tell you that yesterday was my birthday, but it got bummed down when the family came down... You know, the typical interrogation whenever we get older? With no original topics, I was bombed with 'boyfriend', 'better job' and 'move out' as the main stars... That really was depressing...**

 **Not to mention, my mom in her infinite awesomeness, took me to a cafe that was 'supposedly' themed as Harry Potter... The only thing I saw was a 9 and 3/4 painted on a wall, an own as logo and the words 'Felix Felicis' as name. Bummer...**

 **Anyway, today is a different day! Have a great one!**


	32. Butch-Kayla II

**Butch/Kayla II**

 _I'm in troubles, and I'm in the very deep!_

That was my only rational thought when I got to work. I got in front of the elevator and I was tapping my foot against the floor, trying to think of a solution for the trouble that I got on me. For the first time in my life, I was arriving late to work and I had a problem with it, because I'm a time control-freak. I can't help it, I can't avoid it and, in this moment, I wish I had changed... It's gonna bring me an ulcer.

Finally, the elevator arrived to the bottom floor and I walked in, pressing clicking the number of my floor, the 25th. I knew that pressing the button wouldn't make the giant metal box go any faster or move, but I was in a worried state of mind. I didn't care about anything else than the phone-calls I wasn't answering.

"I'm telling you! You shouldn't have to worry about it..." I heard a feminine voice. At fist, I thought it belonged to my own conscience, telling me to not to worry about anything and that I'd be in answering my clients in a few moments. But, when I looked up, I saw I actually belonged to a girl that had walked inside the elevator with a boy. Right after the couple walked inside, the elevator's door closed and started to go its way up. I noticed that the couple had pressed the button for the 30th floor. _Long ride..._

"I'm not so sure, Kay..." the guy replied, to whatever they were talking. He looked like he was in his early twenties, tall and bulk in what looked muscles. I was facing his back, so I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a sleeves orange T-shirt and jeans, along with sneakers. I wanted to groan and huff about his appearance but, like I said before I was more worried about getting to work to do so. I also noticed that he had a rainbow tattoo on his arm.

The girl that was next to him, that answered to the nickname of Kay, was similar, yet so different at the same time. She was slim, but strong and muscly, in her own way. She was also wearing comfortable clothes like the guy, a T-shirt and some jeans, along with sneakers. _Seriously, who do let this people in?!_ Her hair was red and short and, in the back, had some green streaks. It looked more like she had crawled in the grass and those attached to her. It didn't look good in my opinion.

"Oh, c'mon, Butch!" Kay, or whatever is her name, argued "It's a simple question of maths..."

"Nicely put... You know I suck at Maths..." Even I had to roll my eyes at that pathetic excuse.

"All I'm saying is that you're giving it more importance that you should..." Kay finished, right before the lights of the elevator started to make some tricks. I looked up and saw that the lights were turning on and off, as if the lightbulb wanted to die. I didn't concern much... until the elevator did a stopping noise and the lights went off "What is happening?"

"Looks like the elevator broke down..." I mumbled, cursing inside my mind and my breath. _God, couldn't this day get any more wrong?!_ I quickly pulled out my cellphone and dialed the number of my office to call to a coworker.

"Hello?" I heard from the other side. I sighed and was about to reply when...

"What do you mean the elevator broke down?" the girl began complaining, playing borderline hysterics "I- we need to get out! I can't do well in small places!" she hyperventilated herself, while the other guy was assisting her. I sighed and focused on my call.

"Janni, please call the building security and the firemen... I got stuck in the elevator, floors 15 and 16..." I explained quickly to her "And, please tell them to come quick... I'm with a claustrophobic girl..."

"On their way, James" I cut the phone call, leaning on the wall.

"I already called my coworkers..." I acknowledged to the couple, who was barely paying attention to me "Told them to tell the guards and the firemen..."

"You heard, Kay? We're getting out very soon!"

"How can you be so calm, Butch?!" she shouted at him, curling herself on the floor. The immediately kneeled next to her "I don't like dark places... I nee to get out!"

"Kayla, listen to my voice..." the guy previously named Butch insisted to her. The girl focused on him more than before, but it was obvious she was still scare "We're gonna get out of here, OK?"

"I'm taking the stairs next time..." she decided, seriously "Never mind how many store tall the building is... Stairs are gonna be my new best friends..."

"Despite how noble the thought, you can't go everywhere with stairs..."

"I can try, Butch" I noticed how the guy was trying to distract her. I, however, was dying inside for my lateness at work. I just hoped that Janni had warned everyone about my tardiness.

* * *

An hour later I was being pulled out of the elevator, right after the girl, Kay. I saw some paramedics checking her up and they were about to do the same with me.

"Oh, no! I'm fine! I need to get to work!" I insisted, trying to get away from them.

"James, relax, would you?" Janni's voice floated from nowhere to get to my side "Boss is aware of this and gave you the day off, because of the incident..."

"I can still work..."

"Can you not argue with me, please?" she finished the discussion, as we saw how the firemen were getting out the other guy. Sighing, I decided that taking a day off wouldn't be so bad after all this...

Though, I refused to take the stairs any time soon...

* * *

 **Good late morning!**

 **How are you, people? How are you summer vacations coming up? Well, most of you have summer vacations, while I'm stuck with work and... winter. Yeah, I'm the same way than the half of you (the other half is in my conditions, so...) Tell me your plans! I wanna know and die of envy!**

 **Speaking of plans, I want to consult something with you... Next weekend (or, at least here it is) is Father's Day... I wanna know if you all would read my Father's Day Special or you don't want to... Cause I have one new under my sleeve and I wanted to see how is going to be recieved... If not, I'll just leave it to download...**

 **Another thing! I just did accounts in** Quotev **and** Penana **sites! Same user name, so you'll be able to spot me... I'm gonna post all my completed stories in** Quotev **and my '** Comments Equals Poll **' in** Penana **as a blog... Could you guys pass the word?**

 **I wait for your reply on the Father's Day issue! See you all during the week!**


	33. S CHAPTER - The Bet

**Good night, guys!**

 **I come to you to present you a very exclusive request that my fellow co-writer and user ObeliskX. The basic idea was to make f!Percy fall in love with m!Annabeth, but not the way I sued to make it.**

 **I took the challenge, and I think I did not do a bad job, but I want you to tell me what you think. I'll try not to make this post regular, as this chapter was a gift from me to ObeliskX, but was insisted into posting it, so...**

 **Enjoy! And good night!**

* * *

Penelope was swaying at the sight of some guys and Andrew was having enough.

Sure, this will regularly happen when you accidentally start having feelings for your best friend and she's so oblivious not to realize that you're acting like a fool around her, no matter how many not-so-subtle indirects you had left in your way. Andrew couldn't see how he would start liking someone who is oblivious to her own shadow, is always asking about stupid things that were obvious and that long, curly, messy raven hair that frames her face perfectly... not to mention her loyalty to him whenever things got hard, and her sea green eyes... Yeah, Andrew didn't understand why he liked her...

"Why are you swaying this time?" He asked, annoyed at that sound. Penelope (more like _Penny_ , cause she hated that long and out-of-date name that her lovable and thoughtful mother placed on her persona) sighed and turned to Andrew, not noticing his annoyment.

"One of the Aphrodite boys promised me lessons to ride pegasi..." To Andrew that made absolutely no sense.

"Penny, you are a daughter of Poseidon. You know, Lord of the _Horses_? You told me one of them said ' _Milady_ ' the other day!" Andrew remembered, making Penny sighed in exasperation.

"Well, I might have faked my ability back in class..." She admitted, not even feeling remorse.

"Unbelievable..." Andrew murmured before raising his voice for her to listen to him. "What is it with girls and doing stupidities to catch the eye of a guy?" That fact caught Penny's attention, who immediately went defensive.

"I'm not doing ' _stupidities_ ' as you call them..." She retorted, serious. Though, to Andrew looked like she was trying to hard into not looking guilty. "And, what about you? You guys also do stupidities for girls!"

"I can't remember the last time I did a stupidity for a girl, because I've _never_ done a stupidity for a girl." Andrew lied, though he had more practice than Penny and she didn't see the difference. "And, besides, you do them for all boys, what about me?"

"What about you?" Penny repeated, surprised by the change of topic. Andrew sighed and used this opportunity to leave yet another indirect about how he felt.

"I'm a guy and I've never seen you do anything stupid to get my attention..." Suddenly, Penny blushed and shook her head. Andrew thought it was a good thing, until she opened her mouth.

"You? Ugh, Andrew, you're my _friend_." _Ouch, that was a low hurt..._ "For some reason I don't know, you're just too feminine for being a guy... I'd never do something stupid to catch your attention..." She patted his arm, sympathetically and kept walking away from Andrew, who was wearing a very determined look on his face.

* * *

"You want my help to do what?"

That was kind of the reaction Andrew was expecting when he went to the leader of the Ares Cabin for help. Though Clarisse LaRue is known for her strength and not for her subtlety, Andrew thought she was the perfect person to help him with this job.

"You heard me the first time, Clarisse, and I won't repeat myself." Andrew stated, serious. He had pulled Clarisse apart after lunch and had explained to her, not in complete detail, what was his plan.

"I still don't understand why you need my help to do this..." Andrew sighed and rubbed his face, trying to regain his composure.

"All I need is your help to be more, well... _manly_... I thought that maybe you could help me with that?" Andrew insisted. Clarisse stared at him, as if he had a screw loose, laughing at the end.

"I don't think you can be manly even if you wore my own armor!" She laughed at him, causing Andrew's face to turn red because of the anger.

"I can pull off your armor!" he insisted, angry. Clarisse hadn't stopped laughing yet "Fine! I take the bet!" he announced, leaving a smirking Clarisse behind.

"Use it for a week and we'll talk later!" she screamed back, while Andrew left as fast as he could.

* * *

Andrew refused to train that afternoon, which was kind of bizarre for many of the campers, but since he was teaching the class, no one said a thing against it. He kept his eyes trained towards the entrance of the arena, waiting for the moment that Penny walked in.

He didn't wait that long, as Penny walked in, chatting with that son of Aphrodite that she spoke about on the morning. Fuming internally, Andrew focused on the class and on his duties as teacher and trainer.

" _Penelope_! You're late!" Everyone cringed at the tone voice that Andrew used, because they knew what that meant: facing the teacher. Penny knew she was in troubles when she heard her full name. Dutifully, she walked towards the class and pulled out her loyal Riptide. "Suit up, you're against me." He ordered, before placing on his armor- well, _Clarisse's_ armor. But no one knew that difference. He just hoped that no one will laugh at him.

Penny put on her armor in silence, scolding herself mentally because of her lateness at Andrew's class. Why was she late? Ah, yes, the cute son of Aphrodite! Penny blushed at the thought while she was strapping the last of her armor and she turned to face Andrew. He was strapping his own armor, but there was something different about it, Penny couldn't point out exactly what was it.

"A-Andrew?" Andrew looked up from strapping his armor, trying not to blush, just in case he gave himself away. _Stupid bet and stupid Clarisse! Why didn't she just got me help?_ "You- um, did you grew?"

"What? Oh, I guess I did..." Andrew lied, trying not to get his attention on him or the armor "Never mind, let's train..."

* * *

For the first time since she arrived to Camp Half-Blood, Penny wasn't able to concentrate during a training.

Which meant that everyone saw her failing spectacularly against Andrew.

Why was she so distracted?

One word: _Andrew_.

He looked so grown up in that tight and, obviously, old armor of his, marking all his muscle- _wait, what?_ Her face immediately took a reddish tone and a stupid smile crept on her lips, confusing her.

Did- did she like Andrew? As _more_ than friends?

She needed to find out and soon!

* * *

A week had passed and Penny kept watching Andrew in that tiny and tight armor, wherever she go! At some point, Penny was holding her head, wishing that Andrew would take off that armor and stop taunting her.

"Penelope!" Someone shouted at her, making her look at her side and find Andrew, looking worried at her. Immediately, Penny blushed and pushed away from him "Are you OK? I've been calling your name like ten times!"

"I- um, wha- I mean..." Penny blabbled, nervous. Andrew looked even more worried and sat next to her, trying to place his hand on her forhead, but Penny pushed her away "Don't do that!" she finally managed to say a full phrase without stuttering.

"Penny, what's wrong?"

"You is what's wrong!" Penny accused him, surprising him "You and that armor of your that doesn't fit and mark all your muscles and-" Penny stopped talking, covering her mouth, embarrassed. Andrew raised an eyebrow, joining the pieces of the way that Penny had been behaving the past week "Just... take that armor away! It doesn't fit you anyway..."

"It's Clarisse's armor" Andrew explained, a light blush covering his cheeks "I went to her because you said that I was girly..."

"Wait, so this is some kind of punishment to me?"

"What?! No, nothing like that!" Andrew confessed "She betted me that I wouldn't be able to look manly, not even in her armor and well..."

"You _taunted_ me and you _exposed_ yourself for a week just because some girl that acts like a man told you you can't be manly?" Penny checked, sounding incredulous. Andrew nodded, not wanting to look at her. Penny smirked and hugged him tight, surprising him "Well, you did looked more manly..." Andrew slowly hugged her back.

"You finally got the hint?"

"Yeah... And I did liked it" Penny continued to smirk and got on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips. Though, Andrew had different ideas, as he kissed her back, with a little more passion and force "And, I liked that even more..." she whispered against his lips, before kissing him again.

Oh, yeah. Things were up to a good head start...


	34. Solangelo III

**Solangelo III**

I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket and began to clean the sweat out of my forehead. Just because I drive the night shift of a bus does not mean that is less stressing than any other job. Something, my pressure is the triple because of some of the faces that show up on the bus stops. I always have the police number on speed dial.

Anyway, I began my shift that night. It was normal, I saw some familiar faces of people who work or study at that time of day. I greeted them with a ' _good night_ ', but most of them don't reply. It's a very complicated hour to be nice, apparently. But, when I was beginning my last trip from the station, a few stops after starting it, into the bus got in what it seemed a father and a daughter.

The man was in his late twenties. He was wearing some kind of black leather jacket on top of some shirt with jeans and dressing black shoes. Basically, his whole ensemble was black. In my opinion, that only made his look even paler than I think he already is, but he didn't seem to mind, so, why should I? Anyway, his hair was slightly longer on the sides, away from the eyes. I think he was using colored contact lents, because no one can have eyes that dark.

The girl that was with him wasn't older than eight or something. She was dressed with thick jeans, along with a very bright neon orange jacket, that she apparently didn't hate on her, or at least she wasn't complaining about it, loudly. Suddenly, all her brown long hair was pulled forward, along with her head. She was sick, as her red nose would confirm.

"I _don'd_ feel so good, _Papà_..." the girl mumbled softly. The man smiled in acknowledgement and sat her down on the seats, him from the hallway side, while she had the window.

"I know, Ana... That's why we're going to see him..." he explained to her. I tried not to listen to their conversation, but it was kind of hard when they were seated closer to me.

"You _dhink_ he'll be mad...? _Dhad_ I got sick?" The girl, Ana, asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Why you think so, Ana? He's never gonna get mad because of that, especially at you..." the man told her, sweetly.

" _Whad_ if he _geds_ mad _ad_ you? I _don'd_ like when you _dwo_ are mad _ad_ each other- _Achoo_!" she sneezed, using a little tissue to blow her nose. The man cleaned her and pulled her closer to him "I _don'd_ like when you _dwo ged_ mad..." she repeated, before she leaned on him and did something logical in her state: the poor creature fall asleep on her father's arms.

"I promise he won't get mad at me and we won't argue..." her father promised, kissing her forehead. I sighed, not wanting to interrupt them with my thoughts.

* * *

 _Worried Father_ and _Sick Daughter_ got down on my last stop, the Hospital. The girl was so asleep, that she was carried by her father down the bus, her delicate head on top of his shoulders. I remember chuckling at the scene, as it was very sweet.

Right now, I'm waiting to start the tour back, starting with the medicine students that make their residences inside the Hospital. Some of them are familiar faces, while everyday, you see new ones. Probably, some of them came out of 36-hours shifts. I've seen practically everything.

When it was time to start driving, I opened my bus' door and allowed the students and doctors to climb into the bus, as everything was better than being outside in the city's streets in a cold December night. Some would wave at me, other would be so tired that they barely acknowledge the other's presence. Seriously, sometimes I believe they are like zombies, not knowing where are they going or anything.

Before I closed the door, _Worried Father_ and _Sick Daughter_ got up the bus, accompany with another man, who was the complete opposite of the first one. He was blonde and was tanned. He was wearing a lab coat that was hidden under so many layers of trench coats and scarfs. His eyes were sky blue and he wasn't behaving like a happy camper.

"You should had insisted harder, Nico" the blonde one complained to the darker one, who was still carrying the little girl "She's not like me or you... She could had got pneumonia!"

"Will, could you please keep your voice down?" the darker one, Nico, asked. I closed the door and started to drive. Again, I didn't want to pay attention, but it was a little hard when those two were the only ones talking in the entire bus "Even if I could had convinced her, she was going to insist until she saw you there..."

"Nico, the temperatures are getting really low..." Will, the blonde one, explained "I'd hate to have her rushed into the Hospital because she ' _wanted to see how Daddy works_ '" he quoted at the end. Nico just shook his head and kept quiet.

"I'm not gonna dignified that with an answer, Solace" he said, after a while, while placing better the kid in his arms. He used his hands as thermometer and frowned a little. I think she had a little fever, or that was what his face was telling.

"When we're getting home and placing her in her bed, we're so gonna talk about this..." Will stated, serious.

"I promised her that we wouldn't argue..." Nico quickly replied, not focusing on him "We're gonna talk, because if I hear you raise your voice at me again..."

I stopped paying attention after that part. Anyway, the conversation would be interesting...

* * *

 **Good morning, my fellow readers!**

 **In the beginning, I wanted to say something like, " _First of all, I want to say that you wish your fathers a Happy Day from my part! I know sometimes, they are annoying, embarrassing, stubborn and all the bad adjectives you wanna add to the list, but... They care about us_ " but then, all those fictions about bad dads came to mind and I started to feel guilty about those who don't, so... You can either get mad at me or criticize me for this, I don't care much about it...**

 **Anyway! If you're in the mood, as just a suggestion, go read my Father's Day Spacials, because as of this day... I have TWO. You'll find them.**

 **Hope you have a great day and I didn't depress you with my note... If that was the case, I apologize.**

 **Love, SilverHuntresses**


	35. Chrisse III

**Chrisse III**

"But, Mommy... There could be monsters down there!" I complained to my Mommy, pouting. I really didn't like where she was taking me and it could be dangerous, especially with what people say about that place.

"Monster? Where did you hear that crazy thing, Nick?" Mommy asked me, curious. But she had that face that always tells me that she doesn't like what I say or she's not happy.

"On TV" I admitted, looking down and playing with my feet. I didn't want to go in there, it was dark and cold and full of people. Something could happen there!

"Nick, I promise you that the subway is not a dangerous place..." Mommy promised me, making me look up and smiling "Now, I can't promise the same about the sewers-"

"The sewers are cool!" I interrupted her "The Turtles live there. But they don't want anyone to know..." I whispered in the end, realizing that I gave away their secret. Mommy smiled at me and nodded, grabbing my hand.

"Alright, how about we go on this trip and, if you're still afraid of the subway, we'll talk to Daddy, OK?" I nodded at that. There was no way that the subway was gonna be a safe place, but Mommy would never take me to a place to hurt me, right? I put on my brave face and followed Mommy down the steps of the stairs "Be careful with the steps, Nick... We don't want you hurting yourself and then, you can't go to to the park, right?"

"No, Mommy" I said, getting down the last step. I didn't understand where Mommy wanted to going this thing, but she was sure we could be getting there faster than with a cab or a bus. I like the bus better, you can see all the things from inside and you can see all the signs without distracting.

When I walked inside, after getting down the stairs, Mommy and I walked through a tunnel until we saw one of those machines that you have to pass your card and you are allow to walk in, like in Daddy's building (he made me pass, one day, when I was visiting his office with Mommy). Mommy pulled out her card and I dug in my pockets. I didn't have one.

"You pass first, OK, Nick? And then, you wait for me on the other line..." Mommy explained. I really didn't want to, but Mommy was in a hurry and I had to do it, so I nodded and passed right when she told me. I waited right next to the machine for her to pass and she did, minutes later. I grabbed tight on her hand and she smiled at me "Everything is going OK, Nick..." she encouraged me.

I followed Mommy down another tunnel, where people come and go in different directions. Most of them were busy, talking on their phones, reading their phones, or listening to music on their phones. Are phones always that busy?

"Mommy, aren't phones mad that people always use them?" Mommy looked at me, as if no one had ever asked her that question. I was serious and she was struggling with her words I was sure "Your phone is not mad at you because you don't use it much, is it?" I looked at her bag, that was hanging from her shoulder. Was her phone mad at her?

"Well, my phone uses its free time sleeping... That's why you never hear it making noises..." she told me, smiling. I nodded, as that was an acceptable answer and started to look around the people. All of them were with their phones... no, wait. Two weren't! And they sat right next to us!

"Excuse me..." I called the mister that was next to me. He was tall (Mommy says that everyone is taller than me right now, but that I can grow up and pass them all when I'm older), with brown hair and he was wearing beard, but not that much. More like when Daddy doesn't shave for a few days. He was wearing a shirt and pants, with sneakers. He turned around, surprised at me "Are you letting your phone sleep, like my Mommy?"

From the other side of the mister, a miss showed her head. She had also brown hair and was tied up in a ponytail, like when Mommy cooks. She was wearing a suit, I think, but I couldn't see very well, cause the mister covered her.

"What are you talking about, kiddo?" the miss asked me. I was red and looked away, embarrassed. Mommy wrapped an arm around me and I hid in her chest. That was very bad...

"Now, now, Clarisse... This young man made a perfectly reasonable question and I'll answer it to him" the mister replied at her "Besides, you're suppose to go to a job interview and with that attitude, young lady, you won't be getting anything..."

"Don't. Call. Me. ' _Young. Lady_ '" the miss said to him, in a very rude way. The mister ignored her and turned to me and Mommy.

"You have a very intelligent son, Mrs...?"

"Holt. Mrs. Holt" Mommy said out lat name, i knew she was introducing herself.

"He's very perceptive, Mrs. Holt..." the mister continued "It's very obvious you are not from around..."

"That's right... It's our first trip on the subway..."

"Monsters live in the subway. The TV says so!" I crossed my arms, serious. The mister smirked and continued to talk to Mommy until the subway arrived. When he and the miss got up of their seats, the miss turned to me.

"Monsters are real, kiddo... Be careful with them..."

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I know I'm posting like super late. But, I didn't like the ending of this chapter, I still don't, but its better than others I wrote all morning. Another reason was that I was in a party of a relative all night and got home like at 6am, so I'm with two hours of sleep on me... in two consecutive days, that's not good...**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter and you're free to criticize me or suggest another couple for next week!**


	36. Percy-Piper III

**Percy/Piper III**

"Thank you so much for allowing us to exhibit your sculpture in our museum..." I thanked the man on the other side of the phone "Of course, you'd understand that I need to examine it before allowing you to bring it here..."

" _Absolutely!_ " the man I was thanking answered, joyful " _Unfortunately, I won't be able to greet you myself, as I have to take a flight this afternoon to New York, where I'll be the next week... But I'm sure my daughter would be delight to help you..._ "

"Wonderful!" I was slamming my fist in the air, completely excited and happy that I managed that loan "If you could send me your contact information, I'd arrange a date for tomorrow..."

" _Splendid! I hope you are pleased with the sculpture and you find it in perfect conditions..._ " We bid farewell, before I hung up and started to dance as a crazy woman around the office. I was so happy and focus on my crazy dance that I didn't see the curator passing by my office and stare at me, scandalized.

"Ms. Ross!" His attention call made me have a forced trip back to Earth, shrugging my skirt to perfection "This is a fine establishment! We don't dance like that on the hallways. If you wanna dance like that, I recommend to you to go to a night establishment..."

"Oh, Mr. Bourne..." I sighed, happy. He raised an eyebrow, not having a clue what excuse I was gonna say. And, I kid you not, his last name _is_ Bourne. My first day here I asked him if his name was Jason and that if he was undercover. He looked at me as if I was crazy, which I felt like it at the moment "I'm just celebrating, as I managed to get an important loan of art for the museum!" I announced to him. In that moment, I had his full attention.

"Explain"

"A few weeks ago, I remembered that you mentioned in our last gala that you'd love to have a piece of sculpture from a very unknown artist... So, I made a little research and I found out who was the private collector of it. I managed to contact him and he allowed us to make an inspection, to see the sculpture before loaning it to us, here!" I explained to him. He smirked and nodded.

"Well done, Ms. Ross, though I'd appreciate that your shows of celebrations can be kept private..." Apparently, that was his way of reprimand me after doing a good job.

"From now on, Mr. Bourne"

* * *

Since Mr. Bourne was impressed by how I managed to get the piece, he allowed me to do the inspection. So, I was standing, with my best work clothes, at the entrance of this huge mansion in California, waiting for someone open me the door. Soon, the door was opened by a very pregnant woman that allowed me inside.

"Welcome, you must be Ms. Nora Ross, right?" the woman asked me, pulling her hand out. I found it strange that who could be the housekeeper was being this loose about me, but I shook her hand, before looking at her. Like I mentioned, she was pregnant, probably about seven, eight months. Her skin was darkish, but not chocolate. Right in between. Her hair was tied up in a loose side ponytail and her clothes were a simple darkish floral dress. Her eyes were forever-changing.

"That's me, and you are...?"

"I'm Piper Grace, Tristan McLean is my father..." she explained to me, still smiling at me.

"Oh, yes. I spoke with him over the phone and he mentioned you..." He didn't, not mostly, but I didn't want to sound rude.

"Perfect! Now, I'll take you to the sculpture-"

"Piper, what the Hades are you doing up?" A man's voice echoed around the hallway, while me and Mrs. Grace turned around to greet a man around her same age, but he was tallish, with black messy hair and a little cared beard. His skin was tan and had several wrinkles around the eyes, as he probably smiles a lot. Though now, he was very serious "You know you have to stay down..."

"I can walk, you know!" Piper complained to him. It was obvious that one was his husband or she wouldn't allow someone else to talk to her like that "And, if I spend one more minute sitting down and doing nothing..."

" _Pipes_ , you want to see me dead? That your father and Jason tear apart my body, limb by limb?" Mr. Grace exaggerated, dramatically "I'm in charge of you until Jason comes back in a few days..."

"Percy!" she whined, like a little girl, but Percy was having none of it.

"I already have a stubborn children, Pipes..." he rubbed the bridge of his nose "I can deal with you all day..." That was enough for Mrs. Grace to stop her stubbornness and accepted Mr. Grace's hand, guiding her away.

"Please, follow us. The sculpture is this way" Piper said. I diligently followed them. Though it was the man who was guiding the pregnant woman, it was the pregnant woman who was deciding where to go. We ended up in a room, that seemed no one had walked inside in a long time, as everything was covered in white sheets "Dad started to close rooms when I moved out... I think he might tear down a wall or two..." she expressed, not really giving much importance.

"May I?" I wondered. Piper nodded and I pulled away the sheet revealing the sculpture that I was here to see.

 _The Poker Player._

"Please, tell me I'm having a nightmare..." I heard Mr. Grace say. I turned around and saw that he was pale, but kind of smirking. Piper, immediately, was worried.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"That sculpture... My Mom made it... Your father bought it from her!" he told her, before scooping her in a hug, twirling her around.

"Perseus Jackson, place me on the floor if you don't want me throwing up on you!" she demanded. _Jackson? Weren't they married?_ The man placed her down, smirking "So, we're responsible for Sally's amazing novels?"

"You only paid for her and mine education, Pipes... But, you should let her know" he chuckled, before his phone rang "The wife is calling..." he left the room to get the call "You won't believe what I just found out, WiseGirl!"

"I swear my cousin is completely insane sometimes..." she mumbled. I just minded my own business, thinking how could I manage that the artist made more sculptures...

* * *

 **Hello! A little longer author's note than usual... Please, near with me...**

 **I had this idea in the bag for so long, I think it was time to get it out! I was delighted to fantasize about this been a reality, cause we never know who bought the sculpture from Sally, so... And, from my point of view, Jane (remember Jane, Mr. McLean's assistant before Mellie?) could had bought it, claiming her boss would like it...**

 **Who knows? Maybe we're right...**

 **Anyway, I have news! Maybe, not that exciting, you decide... I'm a few chapters away from finishing my Chaos story,** A New Order of Chaos **. As bittersweet that is, it was an amazing ride and experience, though it will have a long author's note for all of you. This means that, after I'm done, I could take a break and finish my other stories (at the present, I have this book and four/five collaborations, but who's counting?) or start any other story you decide. For this, go to** Comments Are Poll **and bomb the comment section of your favorite story. It would mean a lot to me.**

 **I'll put it in another way: no comments = no new story. Got that?**

Also **, I want to let you know that I'm making the incursion into my first ever original story** outside **the Riordan's Universe. I'll try to have it done for the end of July, so I can post it, with mistakes and all, in August. Why, you may ask? I was in a book store the other day and saw a table only for Wattpad/FictionPress/ect. books! I immediately called my mom and told her, "do you have a good story idea I can write?"**

 **She gave me a couple of ideas, but I have to see if you like it... I'm just asking for a little time to finish my story. This doesn't mean! This doesn't mean I'll abandon my fanfictions, alright? I'll keep with this as I have many stories in my head. Just want to have a little originality around all this.**

 **Thank you for reaching the end of this author's note. Means a lot to me...**

 **By the way, next Sunday Reyna/Annabeth! I have no clue what I'm doing, but they are coming!**


	37. Reyna-Annabeth

**Reyna/Annabeth**

"Urgh, I'm so tired!" I heard my colleague, Ryan, who was lifting weight next to me. He was laying next to me, the bar on its place, while he stared at it.

"Have you been drinking again?" I asked, not even turning to see him. I heard a dry chuckle behind me and I know it was him.

"Not a chance, Dean!" he fired at me, getting up and pulling out something from his pocket "See? I got my badge for my year and a half of sobriety!" he announced, proud of his achievements. Since I had no knowledge of that, I smirked and hugged him.

"Congrats, man!" I congratulated him, patting his back "Why you didn't tell me sooner? We would had gone out, and- oh!" The second the words left my mouth, I knew why Ryan didn't tell me about his sobriety before. There was no way of celebrating this that didn't come back to the alcohol "Sorry I complained" He just shrugged himself.

"Nah, it's OK..." he admitted, patting my pack "But, I did had a mean celebration..." he smirked at me, in complicity. I chuckled and went back to the front counter, to grab my schedule. Apparently, I was in charge of the class of self defense for women. Sighing, I wondered why I was giving the class. Not because I didn't think it was important. In fact, it was _very_ important (have two younger sisters, so I understand). The point was that I admit my methods could be, a little... _rough_ for women. I was used to men and I was rough on purpose with them.

I don't know how to be gentle to women while being motivating. Which was a problem.

"Stu!" I called the manager of the gym, who was inside his office. I walked in, closed the door and looked at him, seriously "Look, I agree with you and I think we're doing the right thing, giving the women self defense classes, but... how can I put this...? I'm too rough for them" I finished, looking at Stu, who nodded "Please, you need to find another trainer..."

"Dean, I have no time for another trainer to replace you, as you are the replacement!" Stu explained, leaving my upset "The usual trainer, Sara, called me yesterday, from the hospital. She'll be there for two weeks"

"How...?"

"Car accident"

"Sara doesn't own a car" I remembered the times I saw her leaving the gym.

"She was crashed by a car" I gasped and winced in pain. That must have hurt her "We need to cover for her the next weeks and, honestly, I have no other female trainers and no one wants the spot..."

"Alright, I cover her shift..." I agreed, giving up "Don't expect me to go soft with them" I warned him, before leaving his office. I walked straight into the classroom, where I was already waited for a group of several women, of all ages. The ones that stand out more are the two women almost at the back of the class with bellies about to explode. Or, in other words, about to give birth "Alright, ladies! You all know why you're here!" I introduced myself to the class "Unfortunately for all of us, Sara, your usual trainer, had a car accident yesterday and I'll be covering her class... Anyone who wants to see her and wish her a fast recovery, please, talk to Stu in your way out" I told them. Just because I was a rough trainer didn't mean I was a bad person "OK, since I'm unfamiliar with Sara's progress, I guess that a revision would be up" A lot of the women nodded and I knew I was on the right track.

* * *

 _ **Thirty minutes later...**_

"You think that blow could knock out an agressor?" I wondered to one woman, who was punching the bag, while her friend held it in place "That couldn't even knock down a fly!" I argued, punching the bag and hearing a loud ' _hmmp_ ' from the other woman "Ladies, if you wanna get yourself home in one piece, you need more power!"

"We need more advantage to run away, not to kill them" I heard saying from one of the pregnant woman. She wasn't as pregnant as her friend, but she was big, which means that she was carrying more than one. Or one very big inside. Her black hair was braided and her light tan skin was contrasting with it. In other situations (meaning, if she _wasn't_ pregnant) I'd totally pursue her.

"If you think of us as men, you're making a big mistake" Her friend stated, which was breaking the standards of ' _Blonde Beach Barbie_ '. Not because she was pregnant as well, in her case, ready to pop out the kid, but because the serious and defiant look she was giving me. In other words, she was glaring at me.

"Ma'am, not to be disrespectful, but you need all the advantage you can get... And if knocking them down in the first blow helps, well..." I explained, from my point of view. The blonde woman looked at me and smirked.

"I knock my husband down yesterday in thirty seconds..." she confessed, rubbing her belly "Well, Luke here helped, but I always kick his ass..." Her friend chuckled and nodded, probably knowing what she was talking about "I think I'll try Jason next time..."

"You do know we carry an advantage, don't you?" her brunette friend checked with her, making her nod "I just joined the class to calm Dylan's nerves..."

"Mission accomplished" the blonde stated, before grabbing their things and leaving "Oh, and one more thing!" she walked back to me and flipped me, as if I was some kind of paper, leaving me groaning on the floor "Never underestimate a pregnant woman"

All I could do was nodding from the ground.

Well, that and whining in pain.

Man, that hurt!

* * *

 **Hello, my peeps!**

 **Alright, so I have a few things to tell you guys. First, I'm behind my writing schedule (yes, I have a writing schedule), so don't be surprise if you see several chapters of different stories I collab being updated and stuff all around. In the same related news,** Demigod Retrieving Squad: DRS **is being re-written, with new additions and a new storyline! Always up to collaborations!**

 **Second, I decided which story to do after I finish** A New Order of Chaos **. I won't say its name, because I have to fix some details about it, but I won't start posting it right after it, because I want to finish some collabs before and have some time to write it. In the mean time, I'll use the time for my own personal story (remember, the one I told you I wanted to try). I want to have it done before the new school year starts (for everyone living above the Ecuador, that's September. Everyone living below, it's March. I'm aiming for September).**

 **You still can comment on your favorite story on** Comments Are Poll **. Maybe, you can change my mind... *wink wink***

 **Third, I received a nasty comment (anonymous, obviously *insert eye roll face here*) about how I am homophobic because I wrote a Reynico chapter on my latest Father's Day Special,** Let's Work With Daddy! **. I won't even say how shocked and confused that left me, because that wasn't left on my Thalico chapter or anything else... And no one so far had complained! I mean... wHAT?!**

 **Anyway, I felt like I needed to share that with you all, to hear your opinions. Thanks to read my ramble!**

 **Oh! And, Caleo comes next week! Maternity class!**


	38. Caleo III

**Caleo III**

I sighed as I opened the door of my... Well, I can't name it ' _office_ ', as it's not a proper office. Of course, I'm not a proper doctor, as I am a midwife and help couples, or single women to be ready to raise their kids and stuff.

Several people say that we can't learn to be a parent, therfore, they don't see the need of coming to my maternity classes. Though that is kind of offensive, people gets surprise because... I agree! Only practice can teach you how to be a parent, not the books. That's why I give the people that come to see me almost-real situations that they could be leading when the baby _actually_ comes.

Anyway, in my ' _office_ ', that's big room with no desk, no chairs and lots of lots of toys for my work. I see several couples, actually, they were only three, but I have no preference on how big should be my class, already sat on the floor, whispering between themselves, some nervous, some excited. I smiled and closed the door, gently.

"Good morning, people!" I greeted them, looking around and trying to remind the faces and names when they introduce themselves "My name is Lorelei and, well... First of all, let me welcome you into the world of parenthood... Or welcome back, if you're having a second baby..." I added, when I saw the Johnsons already sat down, smiling at me "The choice you just made is not an easy one, nor is short one... A child is someone that will be under your care, even when they're not with you anymore..." I began my speech. I tried every time to make it different, but I always came back to my safe old words "So, I think that the first thing we need to do is to introduce to the group, as they will be your support through this course..." I nodded at the Johnsons, who started.

"We're Sydney and Kevin Johnson... And, like Lorelei mentioned before, this is our second baby..." Sydney started, smiling nervously "...and our third" Everyone clapped in congratulations, even me.

"Thanks all. We are still not sure which sex the babies are, but we're gonna find out soon..." Kevin rubbed his wife's big belly. Having twins meant that she was bigger than usual, which was understandable why they didn't know what they were.

"Thanks, Kevin, Sydney..." I thanked them, with a nod of my head "Now, who wants to go on?" The couple who was next to the Johnsons nodded and they introduced themselves.

"We're Joy and Alex Stewart and this is our first baby boy..." the man, Alex, said, not able to contain his happiness. I smiled, as men are always more happy when they know they're having a boy. _Figures on why that..._ "And, I've never seen my Joy more glowing than when she's pregnant" That made his wife, Joy, blush like a firetruck, smiling. I chuckled a little.

"Well, there's a little un-official theory that claims that, when a woman is expecting a girl, the woman gets, in the absence of better words, ugly" I told the old anecdote. It wasn't something nice to say to hormonal pregnant women, but it was just a little tale that my mother had told me. And so far, her little tale had been true "But, of course, you all girls are glowing, no matter what are you carrying inside of you..." I smiled at them. They smiled at me, and a few of them blushed at my words.

"That explains a lot!" Someone shouted (well, not like shouting, more like a loud and spontaneous reply). The voice belonged to a man in his mid/late twenties, almost getting into his early thirties. His skin was tan in that very enviable that only Latin descendants have. His hair was brown and curly and his eyes were brownish, mixed with a little of red, like if they were lit up on fire. He was looking at the woman that was next to him, who was almost five-month-pregnant. She also had that enviable tan like her husband, but her hair was long, braided and cinnamon. She was rolling her eyes at him.

"Valdez, please don't start now..." she begged him, with that hint of her voice that claimed that he did this all the time.

"But, _Sunshine_...!" he protested to her, not even getting the hint "That baby is a girl, I can feel it!"

"Are you saying that I'm getting ugly?!" she raised her voice a little. Only then, he understood the message that he shouldn't say things like that.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" I interrupted the couple. I was against couples fighting in my time with them, as they needed to learn how to cooperate when the baby got due. And, stress is bad for the pregnant mother, as it affects the baby. The woman huffed and ignored her husband.

"I'm Calypso and this idiot next to me is Leo Valdez" she gestured at his, with her finger, not even hiding her disdain at the moment.

"Might be, but I'm your idiot... _forever_ " he stated, dramatically, pointing at his wedding band. Calypso rolled her eyes and shook her head in denial.

"Anyway, I don't know what we're having, as I want it to be a surprise when it comes out" Calypso kept going, ignoring the last comment of her husband. I smiled at their interaction. _Definitely, they're going to give me some work to do today..._

"Alright! Now that we're all introduced, let me introduce you to your companion for the next few months before you have your babies..." I trailed while gathering the baby toys and handing each couple a different baby sex "These babies will act as normal babies, babies with only a few days old..."

"Valdez, what are you doing?!" I heard Calypso scream. I turned my head and saw Leo messing with the baby's sistem, handling the cables like an expert. Probably, he was a mechanic.

"Just relax, _Sunshine_... We'll be the best couple of this course!" he promised her, talking with his tongue between his teeth. I shared a look with the rest of the couples.

Would I- I mean, we ever be alive at the end of this course?

* * *

 **Good morning! Did you like this chapter?**

Anyway, I'm not sure who or which couple do next, so I would like for you to tell me! I'm busy finishing A New Order of Chaos, trying not to leave any loose ties, so it's nicely wrapped up! Any idea for this book, comment and let me know! Ideas on how to finish my other story? Go to my story and comment there! Want an specific story to be done in September? Go to Comments are Poll and let me know which one is your favorite!

 **Have a nice weekend and a wonderful holiday week! (If you live in Argentina, tomorrow starts the Winter Holidays! Enjoy them!)**


	39. Frazel III

**Frazel III**

" _Chloe Sanchez, please report on Administration. Chloe Sanchez, please report on Administration_ "

I sighed and groaned, loudly I must add. When I signed up for the welcoming committee this year, I wasn't signing because I wanted to be dragged away in every free moment I had! I'm a human being too, with necessities! Of course, the Principal doesn't consider chatting with friends and checking my Instagram account, ' _priorities_ '.

"Looks like duty calls, girl..." Melody smirked at me, filing her nails, absentminded. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, before leaving the cafeteria directly towards the Administration. I knew that if I took the long path, Mrs. Gregson, the secretary, would be calling me again. And that was just embarrassing...

People made way for me, as if I was some kind of Queen Bee, but don't get that fool you! I'm not even closer to the popularity of Ashley Thompson, the _actual_ Mean Queen Bee. To be rather honest, I prefer where I am. Second in the status quo scale. If I'm first, everyone will try to look up to me and that's so hard!

"Glad you joined us quickly, Ms. Sanchez" Mrs. Gregson greeted me. I fake smiled at her, but inside I was dying to scream at her. Was it necessary to do this now?! "I have some parents and kids that would like to have a tour of our prestigious school, so you're in charge of that, clear?" I nodded, understanding why the rush. This school favors the well place positions in society, like kids of CEOs, company founders, celebrities, and stuff.

In short, we're like Manhattan's School for the Elite, but in San Fransisco.

I turned to my left and saw two kids sat there, waiting for someone else. Male and female, it was obvious they could be siblings, as they were sharing some facials features. Their skin was like cinammon, which it was very weird to see around the school. The girl was younger than the guy and her hair was curly brown, almost frizzy, and her eyes were gentle brown. She was poking the guy, who was smirking back at her.

It was, honestly, the most gentle smile I have ever seen. He wasn't even bother that his little sister was there, annoying him. He was built and tall, his muscles said so. His eyes were gently almond shaped and golden, which I found even more gorgeous on a guy. Since it was winter, he was wearing all chubby clothes, like his sister, but he had cut neat black hair.

"Welcome to San Fransisco High" I welcomed them, with more happiness that it was expected from me. The siblings looked at me and smiled, before the girl frowned at me "I'm Chloe and I'll be your guide today"

"I'm Lee and this is my sister, Sammy" the guy introduced them, with a deep but also gentle voice. The girl, who I guessed correctly was his sister, still frowned at me.

"Lee is not single" Sammy blurted out, not even shocked of her words. Lee, however, was embarrassed and was wrapping an arm around her shoulders, in a poor attempt of shutting her up.

"Yeah, well..." I kind of stuttered, not knowing why she had said that "I guess we should start the tour...?"

"We're waiting for someone-" Just in that moment, the Principal's door opened, revealing a couple that it was obvious it was Lee and Sammy's parents.

The mother was petite, with a dark chocolate skin, which complemented perfectly with her golden eyes. Obviously, Lee inherited them from her. Her hair, curly frizzy like Sammy's, was pulled away from her face, tied up in a low ponytail with a bow, very fourties/manga style. She was dressed like she just came out of the field, with mounting clothes.

The man shared Lee's perfect and neat hairstyle cut. Which made sense, as he was wearing a military uniform. Just like his kids, his eyes were brown and gently, like he didn't get mad enough. Which lead me to the question on how did he was a military guy, if he couldn't inspire fear. Maybe he was one of those guys who were slow to anger.

"And...? How did it go?" Sammy wanted to know, it was obvious she was anxious. The woman smiled and nodded, which was enough for Sammy start dancing around "Yay! We're in! I'm _so_ telling her now!" Right after those words, she sprinted down the hallway, as if she knew where she was going. I paled and was about to go after her, when I saw Lee following her.

"Sammy, come back here!" Lee shouted, getting everyone's attention "If anyone should tell her, it's me!" I stared at them, not exactly knowing how to react. Luckily, their parents _did_ know.

"You have to apologize our daughter, she has a... what should we call it?" their mother checked with their father, who shrugged.

"Is there a feminine word for _bromance_?" he wondered. Immediately, I pulled out my phone and checked it online.

" _Womance_ is the word. I seriously can't believe that word exists..." I admitted out loud, forgetting the couple next to me "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Chloe and I was chosen to give you a tour of the school!" I pulled my hand out and they shook it.

"Nice to meet you. We're the Zhangs" Mrs. Zhang announced, smiling. Her smile was infectious, cause I started to walk with them with a real smile and not the fake one anyone would put if found in a situation like this "How long have you been studying here?"

"Since middle school" I explained, looking around the hallways. _I had to find the Zhang siblings..._

"Oh, it would be nice for Lee and Sammy to know someone else besides Xing Fa" I stopped abruptly after hearing that. _Xing Fa...?_

"Xing Fa? You know Xing Fa?" I asked, looking at them, serious. It was obvious they didn't expect that kind of reply from me "Is she Lee's girlfriend and Sammy's, um... _womance_ , by any chance?" _Please, let the answer be no..._

"Would that be a problem?" Mr. Zhang replied and I saw why he didn't need wrinkles or that fearsome look. He was intimidating like that.

"All I know is that your kids would be in lots of troubles, _before_ starting school-" I stopped watching the scene.

 _Oh, yeah... Definitely a lot of troubles before starting school..._

* * *

 **Good morning, everyone!  
**

 **Before anything, I want to warn you, that the chapter will have a part two, but not from our lovely Chloe Sanchez' point of view... In case you're wondering...**

 **Then, I wanna let you know that I'm working against the clock, as I have only two chapters left and a epilogue of** A New Order of Chaos **to end! As always, I already have planned what to do next, but you're welcome to comment and help me change my mind in** Comments Are Poll **... Your due date for this? The beginning of September, in other words, until school starts again.**

 **Let me remind you that the total of votes would be from here and Wattpad, so if the math doesn't add up, that's why. Don't worry, though! I plan to do all my stories and stuff like that! Plus, the occasionally special...**

 **Speaking of which, I'm in a bit of an impasse and I'd like your opinion... I've been getting a lot of reviews and comments from** Mortals: Meet... **(Not that there's anything wrong with it!) and, makes me wonder if I should continue this book as well. Do not worry, as I don't like leaving things unfinished, this book could be the last of its kind (at least, for me) after it hits chapter 100 (which, would give me the impressive total of 200 shots of how mortals meet demigods... I need new ideas!), so I can use the time to write another ideas...**

 **Please, I'd like your help (more especifically, I wanna know what you think. After all, you're the ones who read this...) with that...**

 **Have a nice Sunday, guys!**


	40. A-N - Reasons

**Hello, guys.  
**

 **As you know, I'm strongly agaisnt Author's Note without a chapter, but this come with the reason that I simply... procrastinated. I've been having a long and busy week last one, and another one coming ahead. Basically, all my efforts at the moment are focused on finishing** A New Order of Chaos **(I'm planning on posting the two chapters left this week and the next one) as I don't plan to make you suffer any longer.**

 **Once that story is over, I'll focus all my inspiration on my collaboration stories (** Quest: Matchmake **with** Hugs6 **,** Percy Jackson: Son Of Chaos **with** Mjavery9 **,** How This Happened?! **with** ObeliskX **, and** Rise of Ouranos **with** LordNitro **) and** Mortals: Meet... 2 **until the beginning of September. I still haven't decided with story to do (though, there's one that is my favorite) and you still have time to change my mind..**

 **On another note, I've been re-introduced to another fandom that I thought I grew up from it: Harry Potter. Let me make it clear with you all, Percy Jackson (and parallel universes) will be forever my main fandom, but I was attracted by the idea of writing a _Harmonie_ fanfiction (don't judge). So far, I have come up with 3 different ideas and I was wondering if you'd like to read them from me or should I stick to Percy Jackson.**

 **So, to recap...**

 **\- Not chapter today as I was procrastinating (you know my rules, though... Next weeked, you'll have 3 chapters to read... Though, I'm not sure if to update** during **the week... What do you think?).**

 **\- Still haven't chose another plot to write after my Chaos story. You can still vote.**

 **\- Focusing on my collaborations until September.**

 **\- Thinking on making an incursion inside Harry Potter fandom... Yes or No?**

 **I have nothing else to say other that I'm sorry that my inspiration is low today and that I made you wait for a bad update...**

 **You'll read me during the week! And please, I'd love to know your thoughts about my wonders...**

 **Love you all!**

 **SilverHuntresses**


	41. Tratie III

**Tratie III**

I slammed the door of my van, looking up at the two store house that was standing in front of me. I pulled up my cap and swept the sweat from my forehead from the heating sun of May and sighed. The lady that had called me warned me that the job she hired me to do was a long one, as she begged me to come as soon as possible.

 _I wondered what was the big job that she had for me..._ I knocked on the door, looking around at the similar houses. I whistled while waiting, though I didn't have to wait for long. The door flung open and a little girl, no older than four, opened the door for me. She had brown long hair that was tied up in two low ponytails and her eyes were unique, with one of them sparkly blue and the other one, grass green.

"Who are you?" she asked me, tilting her head to the side, curiously "Mommy! Someone's at the door!" she yelled inside the house, not even waiting for my reply. Right after her shout, a woman that could only resemble to her like mother to daughter walked towards us, either drying or wiping her hands clean with a towel. Her brown hair was pulled up in a bun and her eyes were stern and catious.

"Rose, what's Daddy's rule to open the door?" the woman chastised the kid, who looked down, moving her foot around the floor.

"Check that doesn't have a cube of slime hanging form the frame?" the child replied, with an innocent look. The mother rolled her eyes and picked her up, placing her on her hip.

"One of these days, Rose..." she shook her head, earning a giggle from her daughter "Sorry, sir... How can I help you?"

"I'm Finn Tucker, from _Tucker's Service_ , ma'am" I introduced myself. The eyes of the woman widen in recognition and promptly let me in.

"Oh, from the plumber's... Please, c'mon in..." she allowed me to get in, and I walked, looking around the house, while she closed the door.

"Well, ma'am... How can I be of assistance?" I wondered to her, clasping my hands behind my back. However, it was her daughter the one that provided the answer.

"Daddy made a slime war with Mummy!" she explained, all smiley and happy, from her mother's hip. Her mother couldn't anything else but to roll her eyes and nod with her head.

"As my daughter simply explained it, my husband is a prankster and, well... Let's just say that our plumbery is paying the price" I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, ma'am! Where do you want me to start?" The woman looked around the house, in a thinking way, finally deciding to start somewhere upstairs.

"I believe Rose's bathroom should be the first one... This little missy has been missing her baths since then..." she tickled her daughter who nodded in agreement, plus giggling.

"Showers are boring!" she said, pouting. I chuckled and nodded again.

"Well, ma'am... I'll go get my tools and start working on your daughter's bathroom" I started to walk to the door when I remembered something "Oh, and if it's not too much trouble... Could you heat some water?"

* * *

It's been more than three hours, and I'm still working on the Stolls' house. I might had learnt the name when I read the client information I filled when I asked for the direction before coming here, but I dismissed it as unimportant. Mrs. Stoll was always around, taking care of her daughter and asking if I needed any assistance, like more water or lunch break.

Suddenly, I heard some footsteps coming inside the kitchen, where I was currently working. I had already done all the first floor bathrooms and little Rose Stoll couldn't wait a second longer without having her sorely missed bath. Mrs. Stoll had apologized about the inconvenience, but I calmed her, explaining my kids used to do the same.

" _Kit-Kat_ , what are you doing under the sink, dressed like that? Have you been working on the garden again?" I heard a male talking while walking into the kitchen. I wasted no time in revealing myself, just in case things turned weird (happened before and I won't discuss them _ever_ again). The man standing in front of me was wearing some casual clothes, but the badge on his hip, along with the regulation firearm gave away he was in law enforcement. His hair was curly brown and short, while his blue eyes sparkled in curiosity "You're not my wife"

"I sincerely hope not, sir" I agreed with him, wiping my hands clean. I was almost done and I decided to try the tap, when stomps could be heard down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Rose ran to her father, all wrapped up in a pink fluffy bathrobe, followed by her mother, who was wearing a stern look at him. Mr. Stoll picked Rose up and twirled her around, making her giggle and laugh.

"She just took a bath, Travis. I appreciate if you keep her clean tonight" Mrs. Stoll told her husband, serious. He nodded and stopped twirling her and the three turned to me "You need something, Mr. Tucker?" I shook my head and gestured the tap.

"I was just about to try the tap, ma'am" I explained, opening the tap. During the first minutes, a violet slime poured out, less and less each time until it was clean water. Just like every time she saw me doing that, Rose clapped, enthusiastic "That should be it, ma'am... I would advice that you don't drip water from the tap in the next few days... It might have a very strange taste..."

"You called a plumber?" Mr. Stoll questioned his wife, looking upset "I've been working on that prank for weeks!" Mrs. Stoll sighed and faced her husband.

"Travis, I refused to live in a house where I can't take a shower whenever I want" she out her foot down, like if she had done it many times before "I can't go to work like that and I refuse to keep asking the Parkers permission for their shower. Now, because you opened your mouth, you are paying Mr. Tucker here, who was kind enough to waste his day cleaning your mess" she grabbed her daughter back in her arms (who was gasping and covering her mouth in some kind of conspiratorial mischief) and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, looks like I can't win this time... How much?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"You may wanna sit down before hearing it..."


	42. Katie-Miranda

**Katie/Miranda**

I could not believe my luck! It was the most important day of my life and like Hell I was gonna spoil it!

I lined up with the rest of the contestants- sorry, _scholarship chosen recipients_ (they are _my_ competition), who were giggling and looking around in awe the room we were inside. Inly two of the girls in the room looked totally bored out of their mind and they were staring outside the window, huffing and looking upset.

Either amateurs or social suicides, take your pick. I don't care. I was more concern behind the choices that landed those two in here. Clearly, they would want to be somewhere else.

The first girl was leaned against the wall, her head looking outside the window. She was slim and was dressed in simple jeans and a tank top, both of them tattered and old, along with some specks of dust and mud around. Her long brown hair was braided french style and I couldn't see her face, but I'm sure she had a smudge of dirt on her left cheek.

The girl that was seated in front of her was doing the same, her head was facing the window and I couldn't see her either. The chair she had chosen to sit on was one of those old high back chairs, making it look like a mysterious movie than the selection of a fashion intership. Seriously, whoever decorated inside here was a bad decorator, not to mention he or she doesn't know the latest about fashion.

The door opened and the most important person in the fashion industry walked in. Of course, everyone turned their heads towards him, it was some kind of disrespect not to acknowledged that Tiziano VeLuca was _the_ highest fashion designer of Italy and the world. I even heard something fall to the ground and Mr. VeLuca rolling his eyes at it. Evidently, a girl had passed out because of the emotion.

" _Bongiorno, signorinas_ " he greeted us, making some fan themselves because of the emotion "I'm Tiziano VeLuca, but of course... you already know that" Everyone giggles at the joke, but little did I know that two girls on the back were rolling their eyes at us "During the next two months of summer, I'll be giving you weekly assignments and, the one that fulfill all those assignments by the end of the trials, would have the honor of showing her designs on the runway and become my _protege_ and apprentice" Several gasps were heard, even mine. Apprentice under Mr. VeLuca?

That was the Holy Grail of the fashion world.

"Alrigh, ladies!" Mr. VeLuca's assistant and right hand, Fabrizio (he doesn't or won't share his last name), shouted at us "As you already signed the forms and stuff, you need to rush, as Mr. VeLuca's first assignment is on the board! Good luck!" he snapped his fingers and it was like the charm in our bodies was lifted, because we all run to the board and read the assignment. Quckly, my mind was rushing around and flowing with ideas.

I wasn't going to lose this.

* * *

It was the last week of the internship and I already had all my assignments and designs ready to show to Mr. VeLuca. In fast, all the girls had their assignments ready, some better than others (not judging mine, of course. Mine were exquisite), except for those two girls that I saw in the first who were looking out the window.

I learnt that their names were Miranda and Katie. I didn't bother with the last names, but their were steps sisters. They were always together, talking in whisper and leaving the room the minute we got down designing and sewing. It was as if they didn't want to be part of the intership. One part of me was saying ' _good! Less competition to be worry about!_ '. Another part screamed, ' _what?! It's Tiziano VeLuca! Do not waste that opportunity!_ '. Luckily, that part of my brain was crushed down soon enough.

Fabrizio had warned us that Mr. VeLuca won't be seeing our designs until the end of the internship and that he would be giving us the decision on the last minute, claiming ' _all of us had the same chance_ '. That was rubbish, as I knew that Mr. VeLuca would be choosing my designs and was trying to give false hope to the rest of my competition.

Finally, Mr. VeLuca arrived and we were ordered to step away from our designs, so he could choose without any pressure. Some girls were bitting their nails or chewing their hair because of the nerves. Of course, the anticipation was killing me as well! Mr. VeLuca would have to see several designs up to a hundred and it was gonna be a long day.

The first comment was with the first design he saw.

"Who made this outfit?" he demanded, looking at us. I didn't recognized the design, as it wasn't one of mine, but I was about to take the credit when the step sisters got way ahead of me.

"That's ours, sir" Mr. VeLuca looked baffled upon that reply "You never said we couldn't work in teams" The older one, Katie, explained, making us look among ourselves. How did we missed that?!

"Why do I see one outfit? You should had done many more..."

"The time that took us make this outfit was two months, sir" Miranda, the younger one, took the lead "We had the idea since the first assignment, and we both knew this was gonna take a while, so we combined all the assignments in one"

"What is this outfit made of?"

"Recycle stuff"

That was the last thing I remember, as I passed out in that moment at the mention of the fashion atrocity...

* * *

 **2/2**

 **Good Sunday, folks!**

 **I apologize for the delay and the lack of third chapter, but the day is young and I could still post it. For some unknown reason for me, laziness and procrastination had been regulars in my body and stuff, but thinking about you guys gave me the impulse I need to write these two chapters. Chapter three is on the way, though a little late, because one simple thing...**

 **I have no idea what to write about!**

 **Send inspiration and help my way and I'm sure I'd come up with something before lunch arrives!**


	43. Piper-Hazel II

**Piper/Hazel II**

I closed the file that I was reading and sighed.

Why I was reading the files again, I wasn't sure about it. I knew this people pretty well, or at least what three weeks could allow me too, and I had no doubts that they liked and cared about little Kyler. Of course, I was in need of recommendations on their behalf, but it would break my heart to see little Kyler wailing when the woman who wanted to be his mother won't be her.

Knock, knock!

"Mr. Ford, some people are here to talk you on behalf of a couple" Bethany informed me. I nodded and she allowed inside a couple of women that I was sure I've seen somewhere, but I wasn't sure where.

The first one walking in had rich chocolate skin and a gentle smile, that complemented her golden eyes. Her dark frizzy hair was tied up in a low loose ponytail, with a bow decorating from behind. She was dressed simply, with a pencil skirt and a white blouse, along with a briefcase on her hands. Her heels were simple and dark brown, which made her feet stand out a little.

The second woman was, definitely and without any prejudice, Native American. If her toasted skin wasn't a dead give away, the feathers on her loose hair were. Just like her partner, she was wearing a simple pencil skirt and a salmon blouse, standing out her multicolored eyes. She seemed more determined than her partner, but not for that was less polite.

"Good morning, ma'am" I stood up and pulled my hand out for them to shake "I'm Tobias Ford, what can I do for you?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ford" the woman with the salmon blouse started "I'm Piper Grace and this is one of my best friends, Hazel Zhang" I shook both their hands, before gesturing them to sit in front of me.

"As, what you can do for us, we're here to speak on behalf of the Simmons-Dare" the woman with the white blouse, Mrs. Zhang, explained to me. I nodded and pulled out the file I was recently reading.

"You sure have impeccable timing, ladies" I admitted, showing the folder of the case. Both women shared a look and smiled softly "I hope you don't mind that I record this, to have future references"

"I don't mind, do you, Pipes?" Mrs. Zhang wondered to Mrs. Grace, who shook her head. I nodded and pressed ' _play_ ' on the recorder.

"Please, tell me... How did you meet Mr. and Mrs. Simmons-"

"Sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Ford, but the first thing you have to know is that neither Mr. Simmons or Ms. Dare are married or are planning on getting married..." Mrs. Grace interrupted me, politely. I nodded and took note of that.

"I feel kind of weird naming them by last names, don't you?" Mrs. Zhang chuckled to Mrs. Grace, who nodded "We met both, Rachel and Octavian, at summer camp... I was more familiar with Octavian than with Rachel back then..."

"While, I was the other way around..." Mrs. Grace pointed out "If it wasn't for my husband, I'm not sure if we all had met..."

"Anyway, one thing you should know about Octavian is that he had a quite difficult childhood" I took note of that, listening "He doesn't like to talk about it, and we had to figure it out before Rachel came to us and confirmed it... I'm not sure about the details, but that made him, um... what word could I use?" Mrs. Zhang checked with Mrs. Grace, curious.

"He was a bit of an idiot when he was a teenager..." Mrs. Grace continued for her "Which, is not a great indicator of anything, as we all did idiotic things when we were younger..." I nodded and had to bite my lip to not chuckle. I had my few share of idiotic things when I was young.

"Rachel, however, was a very mature and nurturing person from the start..." Mrs. Zhang changed the person and smiled "She was one of the most loved councilors when we were at Camp, the kids adored her..."

"Well, she does know how to keep them entertained..." Mrs. Grace seemed to remind Mrs. Zhang and both nodded. I took a few more notes and looked up at them.

"What jobs are they currently holding?"

"Well, Rachel has an art gallery, plus she's an artist, graphic designer and publicist" Mrs. Zhang numbered, while I took another note, impressed "Octavian, well... He's working on a consulting firm, though he plans to be an independent consultant someday..."

"Quite ambitious, if you ask me..." Mrs. Grace said, looking a tad worried. I nodded again.

"Do they share a place to live?"

"Not currently, but I'm sure that they'll make a decision where to move the minute they take Kyler home..."

"Actually, and I'm not suppose to say this, but..." I saw the look on Mrs. Zhang's face, telling me she didn't like gossiping around "Octavian said he was gonna surprise Rachel with a house he recently bought by himself" Mrs. Grace was more surprised than I was. Evidently, she didn't know about that "Frank told me he asked for a little help around..."

"Looks like I have to speak with Jason when I get home..." Mrs. Grace mumbled to herself. I smiled and looked down at my list of questions. There was one left.

"You mentioned that they don't plan to get married... What do you think the result would be if they fight?" It was obvious the question took them back, as unexpected, but they composed quickly.

"Because they're in love. Even if they don't say so" Mrs. Grace told me, confidently. Mrs. Zhang nodded along.

"Like we mentioned, Octavian had a difficult childhood... That mask he's wearing is cracking little by little, all thanks to her..."

"Sounds like they're gonna be great parents, if you ask me"

* * *

 **Good late morning!**

 **What a long complicated week! First, I wanna apologized for not posting last Tuesday, but the chapter wasn't ready. I'm rushing my brains and creative juices to finish up tomorrow the last two chapters, so I can check that annoying '** complete **' square!**

 **Also, I'm great need of many more ideas for this book! Chapters and couples (or groups, I'm not picky)! I already have planned Frazel IV (second part of the school tour), Katie/Miranda II (fashion king is taking over that one), Chrisse IV (someone is going up on the ring), and Octachel IV (to a place Octavian would be in either Hell or Heaven)... Please, help me with some others, as I won't be posting these until a good part of them are past...**

 **Always willing to put your ideas in action! Have a nice weekend! (Or, what's left...)**


	44. The Stolls III

**The Stolls III**

"AHHHHH!"

"WOOF, WOOF!"

 _BANG! BANG!_

That was enough to wake me up. The whining of the neighbors' dog was loud and clear, as well as the gunshots, that were shot, God knows where. I know it's not the moment, but please, let the dog be OK.

This was not how I imagined to spend the night. As odd as this job was, I was babysitting my baby sister and a couple of friends of her, who were sleeping over. I was sleeping on the couch, while the girls were sleep around me on the floor. Well, _were_ sleeping, as they woke up at the same time I did.

"What was that, Jack?" Emmy asked, shivering in fear and curling next to me in the couch. Soon, I had five shivering and frighten ten-year-old girls, who were ready to cry. I tried to comfort them, but I was scary myself, not embarrassed to admit that. The girls counted on me and I just had sixteen years!

"You girls grab your things and go hide in Dad's office, under the desk" I ordered, gesturing them to keep silent. The girls nodded, scared, while grabbing their stuff and following me. Emmy was holding my hand very tight. Just to be even more sure, I made them drag on the floor and secured them one by one.

"What do we do now?" Alice, my sister's best friend and almost like another sister to me, whimpered, trying to be brave.

"You stay here and I'll call the police, OK?" The girls nodded, some of them with tears down their cheeks "Don't move until I come to get you, alright?" Again, everyone nodded, but Emmy.

"You have to say ' _Say Cheese!_ '" she told me, earning confused looks around. I smiled, knowing full well why she told me that specific phrase. I nodded and kissed her forehead, before walking out of the office and towards the phone. I reached it immediately and my fingers were trembling so much while dialing Emergency.

 _"911, what's your emergency?"_

"My name is Jack Stone and I heard gunshots from my neighbors' house..." I explained, trying that my voice didn't stutter or anything "I think someone broke inside and hurt their dog..."

 _"Stay there, a patrol would be around the area soon-"_

"Please, hurry!" I interrupted the woman on the phone, obviously startling her "I don't know if the Jones' are home, but I'm alone with my ten-year-old sister and four of her friends..." I added, knowing that would rush the police to help. Obviously, it worked...

 _"Stay in the line with me, OK? I have two officers patrolling the area..."_ she said, obviously talking to someone else. I tried to breath, but it was kind of hard, thinking I could be spotted by the windows or anything. As afraid as I was, my only thought was that no one harmed the girls, who would need therapy after this. _Who wouldn't..._

 _WOO..._

I turned my head towards the door and see the lights of the police sirens. Great, they couldn't be conspicuous, could they?! I crawled to the front door and saw two officers walk to my door. It was dark at night, which wasn't a big help. I could be face to face with _Death Eaters_ and I wouldn't know the difference! Thankfully, I live in New York, but still...

"Isn't this the house of the guy who pranked us last week?" One of them wondered, before looking inside through the side window.

"Why we always get the pranking one, I think is karma, brother of mine..." I peeked through the window, to let them know I was inside. Slowly, I showed my face and they showed me their sterns one "Jack, Jack, Jack... I thought you learnt your lesson..."

"Officer Stoll..." I recognized that reprimand's voice immediately. I relaxed a little. Just a little "I swear on my sister I'm not lying... They're-"

 _BANG!_

I immediately went to ground, covering my head with my hands, in a futile act of defense. Some of the people who broke in next door thought to be intelligent and peeked through the windows, before firing at the police car. Officer Stoll took out his gun and began firing back, while his partner, who he called ' _brother_ ' did the same.

"Call for back up, kid!" he shouted at me, don't know which on of the two. I turned my attention to the phone in my hand, who was still connected to the emergency central.

"You heard them?! Send help, now!" I screamed, though it was obvious it was a commotion on the other side of the line.

"Police, freeze!" I heard from outside, before a new gunshot was heard, making me cover my ears. As if it was close enough. Soon, sirens were heard around the neighborhood, as the lights turn on because of the screams and noises outside. I bet my ridiculous pay as babysitter that everyone in the same street were calling 911.

Soon, sirens and lights were all that could be heard and seen. When I decided to peek, I saw that an ambulance had arrived and one officer was walking out of the Jones' with their dog on his arms. Apparently, the thugs were surprised by the German Shepherd and shot him. Luckily, a paramedic rushed to his side to check on him. The Jones' luckily, weren't home.

They just had arrived.

"Well, looks like the award for ' _Best Neighbor_ ' is yours kid" Officer Stoll patted my back, when I was finally coerced into coming out of the house "Just... start cutting lose with the phone pranks..." I couldn't do anything but to nod. No more pranking for me...

"Emmy!" I remembered, rushing inside the house and into my Dad's office "Emmy, come out and say cheese!" I waited, until I saw her head peeking out. She immediately flung to my arms, as well as the rest of the girls. Officers Stoll... and Stoll? Did the situation makes me have hallucinations?

"Come, kids... We need to know what you heard..." They guided us out, the girls glued to my side. Unfortunately for me, my parents decided to appear in that moment.

"What is the meaning of all this?!"

Yay, what a long night...

* * *

 **Hello, friends!**

 **First of all, I wanna apologize for my lack of chapter last week. I was lacking inspiration and some other circustances, but, instead of writing to you another A/N, I decided not to. It was pointless from my point of view, as I proposed myself to make it up to you. I have been squeezing my brain for good ideas and I believe I found them!**

 **However, the week proved to be a challenge to write, as many things came upon me. This afternoon will glory me with the return of my brother from his school trip, which means I'll out of range of wifi. So, I decided to post the chapters I owe you (besides this one,** four **more) during the week, so check the morning mail!**

 **As you now, next month's first day will be on Thursday. So, I decided to post my new story on Thursday's mornings. I had it on story for several months and I believe I need to post it. This story will come with an extensive A/N chapter, which will explain it. So, check Thursday's post of this story to find my new one!**

 **I apologize for the delay and the gruesome of this chapter, but I think I'm ready to leave my procrastination behind. Please, check my other stories as well...**


	45. Piper-Reyna

**Piper/Reyna**

"I can't believe we're back at this date again..." I sighed, happy, and looked around the store, thinking about the amount of mothers and daughters and fathers and sons that were going to fill the store in the next month. I was excitingly hanging the last touches of the store for presentation, before walking a few steps back and admiring my own work.

"Tiff, remind me again why are you _sooooo_ obsess with prom season?" Amelia, a girl who works with me, asked me for what it seems to be the fifth time if the day.

"I believe is an amazing date and, why not,a good way to finish the school and say goodbye to you childhood before walking into the life of a grown up..." I explained, smiling. True, that was one part of why I was so obsess (as Amelia so delicately said it). But there was another part as well, that was more important and was completely linked into what I was studying in University.

The clothes.

Oh, yes! I'm a sucker for those dress-up doll moments and help people, specially those fathers who, unfortunately, try and have no idea what their little princesses would like to try on. I'm always walking around with a box of tissues and a helpful smile. Boys, girls, I don't care if there's a grown up who missed their own prom and now, is chaperoning. I help.

"I don't have problem imagining you, one day, working on your own store instead of relaxing and letting the employees and manager doing that work for you..." Amelia mocked me, but it was fine by me. My dream was to have the best store for special occasions in town and help people find the perfect dress or suit.

"You know that doesn't offend me, do you?" I checked with her, raising an eyebrow. Amelia simply smiled at me.

"I know. I wasn't kidding" she surprised me, going to the deposit for more dresses to place on the hangers. I sighed and began to put some mannequins on the windows, with some of the latest dress and suit models of the season.

Just as I was straightening a dress' skirt, a group of three women walk by the window, talking animately until the teen of the group stopped and eyed the dress I was exhibiting. She was probably seventeen/eighteen years old, perfect age for prom season. She was slim and had a nicely shape figure, but she wasn't skinny. She had muscles and meat in all the right places. Whoever is her date, is one lucky girl or guy.

The two women stopped walking when they saw their companion stop. One of the woman was dressed in a dark red pencil skirt, along with matching jacket, that had a white blouse underneath. Her skin was toasted in that rich Latino way that was the secret envy of many women and men. Her dark long hair was tied up in a loose bun and she was wearing black heels and a black purse, that held a dark red pashmina as accessory.

The other one was more juvenile in her way of dressing, as she wore jeans and a jacket, along with some blouse, though it was obvious that she was the same age or similar to the other woman. Her skin was a little more tanned than the other woman and her hair was braided to the side, kind of loosely. It looks nice on her.

The girl muttered something, staring completely at the dress, while the other two women smiled in complicity, before guiding the girl inside the store. I immediately left the window, as I wanted to help them.

"Can you finish the window?" I asked Amelia, almost pulling my puppy eye look. Luckily, it wasn't needed. Smirking, I walked to the group, smiling "Hello! I'm Tiffany, how can I help you?"

"Well, we're looking for dresses for this young girl over here..." the juvenile-dressed woman spoke first, gesturing at the teen, who blushed, but smiled at me.

"But, Aunt Piper... He hasn't asked yet..." the teen seemed to complain, but it was answered by roll of eyes.

"Ana, sweetie, are we talking about the same guy you've been dating since you were fifteen?" ' _Aunt Piper_ ' questioned her, smirking.

"Piper is right, Ben is gonna do it... If Jason and Leo don't convince him otherwise" the other woman muttered the last part to herself, but I was close so I heard it anyway.

"OK... But Dad and _Papà_ -"

"Oh, they're not gonna buy you the dress, sweetie!" 'Aunt Piper' interrupted, serious "We're gonna do it!" That statement had the teen opening her eyes widen open.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I mean, I think Nico is a great parent and stuff, not to mention a great friend... but he sucks as stylist..." the formal-dressed woman chuckled at the end. It was obvious that they knew each other from a long time and had a tight relationship. The teen squeaked and hugged them both, smiling.

"Thanks, Aunt Piper! Thanks _Tia_ Reyna!" she thanked the ladies, who smiled back at her.

"No problem, sweetie... Besides, I think of it as practice for when our girls need to come here and do the same..." Soon the smile on the teen face was replaced by a mocking scowl.

"Oh, so I'm chopper liver for practice?" she mocked asked. It was obvious that she wasn't mad at her "Fine, fine... Be that way!" she added, dramatically, I might add. I smiled to myself and stayed in silence next to them.

"So, what kind of dress are you looking for? Got a theme in specific?" I wondered, trying to be helpful. The girl thought for a few minutes and shook her head.

"I don't know the theme, but I do know I _don't_ want a dress with strapless top" she stated, serious. I nodded and guided them into the non-strapless section.

Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!


	46. Jason-Leo

**Jason/Leo**

The month was getting to the end, as well as prom season and there were several suits and dresses that still decorated the halls and racks, you know, for the ones that were so busy to find one in the beginning or for the ones that forgot about the dance and need something that doesn't come out from the parents' wardrobe.

I once had someone who had forgotten he had a date and had to take her to the dance _hours_ before the dance happened!

I don't judge, I help.

Luckily, it was still kind of slow around, as the ones who almost always need our help are the ones coming on the last week before prom season is over. I was cleaning some racks when I heard the most loud and obnoxious entrance ever into the store.

 ** _Help!_  
 _I need somebody..._  
 _Help!_  
 _No just anybody..._  
 _Help!_  
 _Won't you pleeeeeease, help me?_  
 _Help me, Help meeeeee!_**

 _Everyone_ (and, when I mean _everyone_ , I mean _everyone_ ) in the store turned around to find the origin of the noise. What I saw was the most strange combination of expressions and feelings, I had a problem believing that was coming from those people.

It was group of three men, one teen and two grown ups. It was obvious the teen, around seventeen/eighteen, was neither one of the men's son or even related, but according to the distance he wanted to place between him and the middle man, it was obvious that it was embarrassing. My heart went for him.

The man on the very left (that means, _my_ left) was doing the same as the teen, meaning, walking away from the middle man. He was short blonde and built, not very tall, but tall enough. He was wearing a sport shirt and some jeans, very casual, along with some trainers and a windbreaker. He was wearing glasses, though he was rubbing his eyes, probably as a consequence of the stupidity and embarrassment of his friend.

The middle man, the one both teen and grown up were trying to distanced themselves of was... _bizarre_ , as there's no word better to describe him. He was wearing a white V-neck, along with some black trousers and suspenders. On top of that, he was wearing a long dark rain coat. His mischievous smile meant he wasn't even close to embarrassment. On top of his head and on his hands, an old record player. The one that is big and rectangular?

Based on observation, this guy was recreating John Cusack.

I looked around, looking at the staring people. I didn't know what this guy wanted, if a hand or an applause. I decided that he settled for some help.

"Hello, my name is Tiffany... How can I help you?" I walked closer, snapping the rest of the shoppers back to their previous activities. Some were even glaring at the man with the recorder.

"How nice of you to volunteer and help us, Tiffany!" the guy with the recorder told me, nicely, before making the gesture of wrapping an arm around me. But, it was stopped by the blonde guy.

"Valdez, you're married and have two girls, emphasize on the _two girls_!" the blonde scolded him, though it was obvious the recorded guy, also known as Valdez, was joking around.

"Relax, _SuperMan_... I was trying to ease the tension..." _Mission: Accomplished!_

"I should had come with Mr. Solace and Mr. di Angelo..." the teen complained, not believing his luck. I looked around, trying that no one was paying attention to us.

"Ho! That wounds me, pal!" Valdez placed a hand on his heart, mocking hurt "That you want to come here with your future in-laws to pick a suit to take their daughter to prom _instead_ of us..." The words maybe be spoken as a joke, but the pale skin on the teen was enough to be real. I decided to step in.

"So, shopping for prom? We still have a few suits that could interest you..." I encouraged him, before they followed me.

"Um, you think you could have something that matches a dark red prom dress?" I stopped dead on my tracks, before turning around to see the teen "You see, my girlfriend bought-"

"-a dark red greek styled dress, long up to her knees, one shoulder on her right and asked for an invisible shoulder on her left, so she wouldn't spend all night pulling up her cleavage?" I completed for him, earning a gaping teen and two suspicious grown ups. I, at least, had the decency of blushing "We only owned one dress like that and I kind of helped your girlfriend to pick the dress..." I explained to him, smirking.

"Wait, Reyna came _here_?!" Valdez questioned me, like if I was insane. The blonde guy rolled his eyes and nudged him.

"Your wife is a woman too! Why always the tone of surprise?"

"Because she could skin me alive?"

"Could you find me something that could match, not entirely with her dress?" the teen begged me, guiding me away effectively from the argument that could be evolving from the adults. I nodded and guided him towards the section where the suits were and began searching through the rack.

"Would you like something dark or you prefer something more lightly...?" I asked the teen, before I looked up. The teen, along with the blonde man were thinking and looking through the racks, obviously not knowing what to do.

"All I know is that when either Thomas or Sapphire have to dress for prom, my wife will be the one dressing them" the blonde man joked, earning a chuckle from the nervous teen.

"Oi! Jason!" Valdez had made a new appearance, dressed in one of the most extravagant and horrible suits the store had. And he was wearing it proudly "What do you think? Think I can sneak into the prom and chaperone these two rascals?"

"What I think is more that one will ask you if you got lost on your way to a gay club..." the blonde man, Jason, laughed at his friend, soon followed by the teen.

 _Well, there's one way to break the tension..._


	47. Annabeth-Hazel

**Annabeth/Hazel**

"There you go, Mrs. Mason" I informed my client, with a smile on my face. Obviously, Mrs. Mason was delighted with my newest creation, as she smiled and I turned the chair to face me "I hope you have time at your gathering... Just remember, no jumping into the pool, as I'll be busy all afternoon!" I joked to her, earning a chuckle from the lovely elderly lady.

"Oh, Vinnie, you do know how to entertain a lady!" Mrs. Mason praised me, kissing both my cheeks in appreciation. I guided her towards the front door and bid her goodbye, before cleaning my station. Unfortunately, Mark, the manager, didn't allow me to breath.

"Oh, good. You're over" he sneered at me, which I always found hard to understand. What did I do to him? "There's one that wants a prom make over..." I nodded and swiped faster to clean my station. I put my things in place before going out to search for my next client.

I had to look around, as at this time the hairdresser's is always full. Specially on Friday afternoon. _Specially_ around prom season.

"Excuse me, Vincent?" I heard behind me and I find a group of two grown up women and a teen, who looked nervous, but excited. I imagined these were my next clients.

"That would be me... But, I believe I'm at disadvantage here..." I introduced myself, trying to make this more comfortable and less tiring for everyone "Who is gonna be the one who will be on my chair?"

"I am..." the teen spoke up, shyly but determinated. I smiled at her and pulled my hand out.

"What's your name?"

"Anastassia" she said, shaking back my hand. I smirked and looked at her companions.

The first one was a woman who you should never cross. She may be blonde, but the fierce look in her eyes told me that she could cause your death anytime she wanted. She was dressed casually, shirt and jeans, and her curly blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had a purse handing from her shoulder. I also noticed that the cuff of her shirt had little specks of ink, probably from her work.

The other woman was, physically, the total opposite of the first one. Her chocolate skin contrasted perfectly with her golden eyes and her curly frizzy hair was also tied up in a ponytail. She, as well, was dressed in casual clothes, shirt and jeans, though they were sporting some smudges of dirt around, as if she was kneeling on the ground for some time. She was smiling sweetly at the teen.

"Alright, who is here with you?" I made Anastassia talk so she could feel more confident around me.

"Um, my Aunt Annabeth and my Aunt Hazel... Aunt Piper and Tia Reyna were suppose to come as well, but they were busy..." she told me, more confident. I patted my back innerly for a good job.

"Alright, if you ladies follow me..." I guided the group back to my station, which was a little more secluded from the rest. I gestured the grown ups to seat, while I placed Anastassia on my chair "Now, you tell me how is your dress..."

"Um, it's dark red, in a greek style, with one shoulder on the right, and I added an invisible one on the left, you know... in the cloth the gymnastics use for their suits..." she explained to me. I nodded and immediately, started to think. Speed of light time.

"You know what you want to highlight from your face?" She shook her head "Aunts? What do you think she should bring out with the make up?"

"I think her eyes should be the perfect highlight" ' _Aunt Hazel_ ' said, smiling at her niece.

"I agree, though I'd like for you to try to make her cheeks a little more edgy... Aphrodite knows how much her chubby cheeks bother her..." ' _Aunt Annabeth_ ' pointed out, earning nods and blushes from the girl in my chair.

"Alright, I was thinking pull your hair all to the left side, to cover the 'non existent' shoulder in a cascade of soft curls..." While I was explaining to her, her face was getting more and more confidence, which was good "Then, I'll start with your make up, OK?" Anastassia nodded again, before I turned her around, not facing the mirror "It will be a surprise, trust me..."

"OK... I trust them as well..." she told me, referring to her aunts.

"So, tell me about your date..." I tried to strike a conversation with her, to relax her.

"Oh, her date is her boyfriend... Ben" ' _Aunt Hazel_ ' answered for her, earning a very blushing teen "Dating since fifteen, which I consider a miracle itself..."

"Oh, we don't say it for your, sweetie" ' _Aunt Annabeth_ ' came to the rescue, before any misunderstood were made "We just never believed that Nico would take it so calmly that you had a boyfriend..."

"Yeah, we believed that he would, by now, scared him to death and made him run to the hills!"

"Aunt Hazel!"

"What? He almost did it with Frank..." she excused herself, before the three laughed about it "He never had a chance to do it with Percy, he was older and Nico wasn't around when that happened..."

"As if Percy was gonna hear Nico... You should have seen, though, Percy warning Will if Nico ended up crying..." the blonde one recalled, earning some chuckles from all of us.

"My family is very weird..." Anastassia looked up at me, smirking. I smirked back at her and nodded.

"Trust me, the weirdest are the best..."


	48. Katie-Miranda II

**Katie/Miranda II**

I was expecting to meet poor designs, I will admit. I mean, young designers all over the world compete to impress me, the great Tiziano VeLuca, to grab the next great fashion designer and allow him or her to be my apprentice.

As if! I'm the master mind of some of the best and more remembered fashion trends since the late eighties! Ask your mothers, children... _any_ of their favorite fashions was probably implemented by me.

When I walked into the studio were the ' _supposedly next great fashion designer_ ' was waiting for me, I saw several girls in line (uh, looks like no male designer made the cut... how low is that?), while a long line of dresses and outfit was display for me to judge. Just by my entrance, a girl fainted on the spot, making some nurse that I always take with me take notice immediately of the poor girl and assist her.

 _Poor peasants..._

I looked around at the designs, some were normal and boring, nothing I would choose to have in a runway. Other were out of their minds creating monstrosities like that! I'd have never designed something like that! I shudder only by thinking it! But, there was one...

It stood alone at the end of the line, I ignored who designed it as all the designers were told to step away from the mannequins. The second I saw it, was speechless, literaly! And that doesn't happen often... The design was very hard to describe, as it was a combination of everything I know in fashion world. Classy yet edgy. Comfortable yet weird. Bored yet glimmery.

As mentioned before, it was hard to describe.

I looked around the room, trying to match the design with the designer by only the clothes that she was wearing. But unfortunately, no one matched the description of what I was admiring. I didn't have another option than to ask around.

"Who made this outfit?" I demanded, looking at them. Several of the girls shared looks between themselves, as they didn't know who was the original designer. I was betting that more than one was gonna take credit for something they didn't do, when two girls who looked sisters walked up front. Both of them had medium hight which made difficult to determined who was older than the other one. Both had a rich brown wavy hair, tied in a different braid each. One was a french braid while the other one had a fish braid. They clothes weren't the least fashionable around, with jeans full of dirt spots and a simple orange tee and sneakers.

Never in million years was I suppose to know they designed this.

"That's ours, sir" I surely looked baffled upon that reply "You never said we couldn't work in teams" The reply made the rest of the girls look to each other in astonishment. They were so concern about being chosen that they made each other competition when they could had helped each other. On a personal note, I think I never thought the words ' _each other_ ' so much in my head...

"Why do I see one outfit? You should had done many more..." I counterattacked, as I know that my assistant had assigned them several project during the weeks they were here.

"The time that took us make this outfit was two months, sir" The one who looked like the younger one, took the lead "We had the idea since the first assignment, and we both knew this was gonna take a while, so we combined all the assignments in one"

"What is this outfit made of?" I wondered. It was amazing the detail and the mind to combine all my assignments. They sure have imagination...

"Recycle stuff" Upon hearing that, one other girl fainted on her spot, making the nurse rush to her. I was simply speechless for a second time. Recycle stuff! Green fashion! How didn't I think of that before?! Besides the fact that it could help the enviroment, as that is the fashion these days (they weren't so lovable with the Earth back in the eighties...) it's a great way to reduce taxes and help to gain sponsors!

"Marvelous..." I started to clap at the girls, who stared at me as if I was insane. Actually, I think everyone was thinking I was insane "May I know your names, young ladies?"

"You may, but we prefer to be called ' _The Gardeners_ '" one of them replied, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I was about to congratulate them when they interrupted me "By the way, we only got into your program because _someone else_ signed us up for it!"

"Yeah, we didn't want to be part of your fashion empire..." the other one added, making more than one, even me, fan themselves, in an unbelievable stand. What did they said?!

"You have any idea what you're throwing away?!" One of the girls from the line screeched at them "We would kill and die to be in your place!"

"So, be it. But, don't drag us into the circus..." Those were the last words they said, as they walked to the design and grabbed it with them, carrying it away from the room and leaving the room speechless for several seconds before someone shouted...

"They must have left their designs somewhere!"

"Whoever finds them, is my apprentice!" I screamed back.

I was unaware of the disaster I just had created...

* * *

 **Hello, my friends!**

 **First of all, I want to apologize for my lack of posting last Sunday, but I had complications, along with some work and study to do, which is why I'm posting the chapter now. Don't you think I forgot about it!**

 **I'm also aware that I'm one chapter short, but don't worry I'm working on a Perlia... I have no many ideas, but I think I'll make them go to the circus... What do you think...?**

 **Which brings me to two IMPORTANT points:**

 **a) I'm desperate need for ideas for this story, as mine are reaching the end.**

 **b) Last Thursday I posted my new story. It's called** Chasing The Dark **and it's a Solangelo fiction. I recommend you read it.**

 **I'll try to fulfill all my writing pending between today and tomorrow! I'll see you during the week!**


	49. Perlia III

**Perlia III**

I whined as I watched my mother being taken away from me. It was a normal situation but it would never be normal for me. I continued to whine as I tried to follow her, but those- those two-legged _monsters_ simply push me back and lock me down again, while she's dragged to entertain everyone. I continued to whine and pace around my cell, trying to find a way to reach her.

I know that, afterwards, she's always returned to me, tired. Skmetimes, they hurt her, but she's simply tired about this. All I see around me are females that are being dragged the same way as my mother, to do _exactly_ the same things. It's worst than lock down, as they are training me to do the same. But I plan not to.

As I'm left alone in my cell, I continue to whine and move around, too nervous to actually do some thinking. My worst thoughts is that someday, those monsters take it too far and that I'm gonna presence something horrible. _No! Stop thinking like that!_

"Please, I beg you to tell me why are we doing in such a place!" I heard from outside my cell. I moved to the edge of it and saw two individuals that look between lost and searching around.

One of them was female and it looked much younger than the other one. She had raven hair, though is was _very_ short. If mother sees me with hair so short, I believe she'd not be able to recognize me. She didn't have any fur on her, neither a tail. She must be one of the same breed as the monsters that keep us lock down, though mother told me that not all of them are the same. She had some weird cloths covering her body and even some weirder things around her back hooves!

"When all the horses in New York _bug_ you about coming here, you listen, Thalia!" the other one replied, a male, though he looked more worried than the female. He also had raven hair and had similar cloths around his body and back hooves than the female. If anything they could be siblings or had the same family traits. But, he was older than her, because he was taller and had hair around his chin.

"Looks like they were right about one thing... This place stinks!" the female, Thalia, complained, her nose moving to show her disgust. The male nodded his head and looked around, his eyes suddenly landing on me. I whined and began to walk backwards, trying to get away, but both caught my movements. _I was gonna be in sooo much troubles!_

"Thals, I found one of them..." the male spoke, softly, while walking towards me. The female followed him, with a look in her face that was difficult to read "It's OK, we're not gonna hurt you..." he pulled his hand out and tried to reach me, but I wasn't going down without a fight, so I tried to bite his hand, but he pulled back before I could "He's very scared..."

"Who, what kind of _monster_ would do something like this?!" the female shrieked, making me shake my head in pain.

" _Couldn't you make it more low, so dogs can hear you?_ " I said, sarcastically, still shaking my head.

"He's right, Thals. I think a couple of dogs didn't hear you..." the male teed her, but I was more shocked into figuring out that the male had understood me. These monsters don't understand when we complain and he was talking to me...? "Looks like you've seen a ghost, buddy..."

"Maybe no human ever had talked to him before... No, maybe no human ever understood him before..."

" _You- you can understand me...?_ "

"You can bet your four hooves I can..." the male chuckled, finally petting my neck, softly. It was nice and relaxing. Not tensing and wary like with the others "Want a cube of sugar?"

" _A what now?_ " Like those tricks were bunnies are pulled out of a cloth contraption, this male pulled some cubes from his cloths and fed me with them. It was nice and sweet " _Yummy! Can I have more?_ " The male chuckled and nodded, giving me a few more. Suddenly, I thought it was kind of rude of me wth introducing myself " _I'm Buttercup_ "

"I'm Percy and this is my cousin Thalia..." he introduced back, while his cousin pet my neck "We're gonna get you guys out of here..."

" _They took the females away! I don't know what they do, but they take them all nights!_ " I whined, desperate, but they soon were soothing me and petting me to calm down.

"He has no idea we're in a circus..." Percy said to his cousin, who frowned. A circus? What was that? Wa some kind of torture that they evolve? "Don't worry, Buttercup... We're gonna take you out of here, and take you to the country... Sound alright?" I nodded, not really understanding, but my mother had told me stories about living on the country and I was always curious about it.

"Percy, the show has started... How are we gonna take them out and where are we taking them?" Thalia asked him, not understanding fully.

"As to where to take them... We can set them free at the Cherokee land, no doubts Piper will help us... As how, well... I haven't thought of something _yet_ , but I figure we could distract them..."

"Sounds like a plan... Though it needs a few improvements..."

"Hey, I'm no Annabeth!"

I stopped listening after that. I was gonna be free, finally! And they were gonna help me! Looks like mother was right about it, not all the two-legged creatures were mean...

* * *

 **Hello, my people!**

 **Well, someone had asked me for a Perlia and I delivered! I came ip with this after listening and getting stuck in replay '** Circus **' by Ms. Brit Brit. If you don't know who that is, you're not a kid from the 90', so I suggest you google it and watch it on your favorite music video channel.**

 **As a comment asked me some weeks ago, today in Argentina is Teacher's Day. I was considering doing a chapter with Sally (Jackson, that's it) as the 'mortal' meeting Drew and Pollux, who would be in charge of a play in honor to Chiron. Who would be acting on the play? None other than the next generation of demigods!** My problem? **I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE PLAY CAN BE ABOUT! If you can give me ideas before the day is over, I'll post it tonight! Along with the deserving credit... (I'm gonna post the chapter eventually, but I think is more fitting today, don't you think?)**

 **I hope you're having a great Sunday!**

 **Oh! And thanks to all of you who commented and review on '** Chasing the Dark **'!**


	50. Drew-Pollux II

**Drew/Pollux II**

Everyone was taking seat, whispering and talking around. We couldn't help it, we were really excited and, for the first time since I can remember, Chiron had allowed parents of demigods into Camp Half-Blood, which allowed us to have a weekend with our kids and grandkids, finalizing with this.

A play.

Percy says it was Drew's idea, though Annabeth believed that it was Nico's idea, because he's ' _been pestering everyone about explaining his family story to his daughter_ ' (her words, not mine). Will agreed on that, as he had met me before to discuss the issue, but having a play would help everyone see the other side of camp.

I was seated between Paul and Percy, while Annabeth was next to him with her family. There were several other demigod families, especially from the roman side, like Jason and Piper, with their four-year-old Thomas, or Frank and Hazel with their five-year-old Lee, who was pouting because he couldn't be on the play. Chiron had to explain to him that, when a play about the great events of Camp Jupiter gets display, he'll be leading the cast.

Suddenly, the curtain in front of us produced the floating head of a woman, with a male one on top of her. More than one kid gasped and pointed at them, saying ' _Mommy, they don't have bodies!_ ' Even my own! The heads came from behind the curtain, showing their bodies and I could finally see who was in charge.

The girl was dressed in simple jeans and a shirt with a Scottish pattern in orange. Her long, black and silk-looking hair was simply placed behind her ear and was holding a tablet with several papers on her hands. Her skin was slightly tan, because it was obvious that her forefathers' roots were strong in her. Even though when she was trying to be serious, there was a hint of pride and annoy in her eyes.

The guy standing next to her was more bulky, but not fat. He was tall and the most characteristic feature on him was the streak of purple hair that was visible even between the mop of black unruly hair he had. He was dressed similar to the girl, jeans and a shirt and was smiling at the crowd, as if he knew we would enjoy this.

"Hello! And welcome to the first production ever in Camp Half-Blood!" Cue to a round of applause by the presents "I'm Pollux and this is Drew and, tonight, we'll lead you through one of the most important events you couldn't presence..."

"Though, a word of warning..." Drew eyed the crowd, serious "They're are more adorable than we ever been!" she squeaked, earning chuckles from everyone and making Pollux to drag her to the side, before the curtain was pulled up. You could see the fake scenery, which reminds me of those cheap school productions. It was cute.

"Not many years ago, there was a demigod who saw things could be better for us..." Pollux started to narrate, while some Apollo campers were playing the live orchestra "The demigod's name was Luke-"

"That's me!" we heard my grandson interrupt the narration, before jumping on scene, full in his costume, which was nothing more than jeans, a shirt and a plastic sword, along with some make up on his face that simulated a scar "I'm Luke and I'm gonna make the world better!" he said his line, before walking closer to the edge to the stage "Hi, Mummy! Hi, Grandma!" he whisper yelled at us, making everyone chuckle and awed him. Annabeth was in tears.

"He wasn't alone" Drew continued the narration, trying to be serious, though it was a feat itself "There were others that thought like him and wanted to help..." Behind Luke several older campers were dressed up in monster costumes or armors to play their roles "But, some of the help advice him wrong and he went dark..."

"We're not Siths!" Luke couldn't help to retort, which made everyone laugh.

"Against him and his help, there were other demigods that wanted to achieve the same, but decided on other ways..." Cue to another group, walking in, also in armor costumes, as well as nature spirits and satyrs costumes "The leaders of that group were Percy and Annabeth-"

"Hi, Auntie Annabeth! Do I look like you? I hope I do, I wanna be like you!" Sophia, Malcolm and Nyssa's five-year-old daughter rushed to ask for her Aunt's opinion, earning awes and tears (cough _Malcolm_ cough), along with some laughs. I guess Drew wasn't exaggerating when she said their were more adorable than them.

"-along with some nature spirits that wanted to help as well..." Pollux kept going as if no one had interrupted. Besides, they are kids! Anyway, Willow, Grover and Juniper's daughter walked in, dressed in a costume of a satyr, though seemed a little heavy for the seven-year-old. Some older campers saw her struggle and helped her keeping her straight.

"But, peace was long away, until a camper decided that her friend Luke was wrong... And to prove it, she fought the most dangerous creature there was... the Drakon!" Both groups of ' _actors_ ' parted like the Red Sea, showing the head of a drakon, roaring and snarling. The kids around the crowd immediately hid on their mothers' chest and legs, while the grown ups awed at it. Suddenly, something made us look away from the very realistic drakon.

"I not be strong as Ares, but that doesn't mean I'm not brave! And I will destroy you!" The words came out of Silena, Clarisse and Chris' nine-year-old daughter. And, it was a first to see Clarisse actually smiling and crying at the same time, while watching her only daughter ' _slaying_ ' the drakon, just like her namesake years ago. At one point, Silena had to pretend to die, so she fell to the floor, making a lot of noises, which only made us laugh, before collapsing, her face facing us. She opened one eyelid and looked around "How was that, Mommy?" she asked, though it was obvious Clarisse couldn't reply.

"Silena's sacrifice was the encouragement everyone needed to put end to the battle..." Drew picked up the narration once again "But Luke was fighting his own side, in specific a man named Kronos..."

"You can't beat me, Kronos! My Daddy says you're a coward and if I can't, he's gonna kick your butt!" Luke shouted around, as if pretending to be mad. His line, which I doubt it was on script, made Percy groan and Annabeth frown.

"Lucas Ethan Jackson! Language!" Annabeth scolded from the crowd and Luke jumped in fear.

"Yes, Mommy! But, it's true!" he couldn't help himself to add, earning nod of agreement from the grown ups. Percy placed a hand over Annabeth's shoulder, calming her down.

"At the end, with Percy and Annabeth's help, Luke beat Kronos, sacrificing himself for his friends..." Pollux finished the narration, as the kids gathered around Luke's ' _dead body_ '. Luke was loving the attention, by the way.

"From that day on, the gods realized we were not gonna be ignored any longer, making life happier and easier for us..." With that last line, the curtain closed and everyone started to clap, cheering for the kids and stuff. I glanced to the side and saw Chiron wiping some tears from his eyes, especially when the curtain opened again and the kids bow to get their second round of applauses.

Part of me wishes that I didn't know what I know now. Part of me is glad I was asleep while this happened.

But the whole of me is glad for bringing my son to this world. Things could be very different if not...

* * *

 **Hello, and welcome to another edition of my Sunday podcast!**

 **As I mentioned previously, this chapter was gonna find the light one way or another, so I decided to post it today. This week, I have to start working on the Specials (Halloween, Christmas, etc, etc...) and on the Mother's Day Special... Both of them have the line outs, but I have not a lot of time to write between work, so, I'm at least focusing a day for that...**

 **By the way, this chapter will have a twin very soon where Camp Jupiter will do the same. The problem is that I don't know who could be the mortal! I have the couple (Michael K./Leila... Haven't written about them in a while...) but I'm missing the mortal. Maybe, I can do Naomi Solace, you know, Will's Mom? I'd be grateful if you help me decide...**

 **Other thing! I have no more ideas for new couples (I do have a few ideas for some couples, but they already had their time on the spotlight... They deserve a break now). So, if anyone has ideas for, I don't know, eh... Reyna/Leo (friends or not, you decide), or Percy/Leo... Honestly, I don't have inspiration and I rambled enough! You give the ideas, I write them, got it?**

 **See you around!**


	51. Michael K-Leila II

**Michael K./Leila II**

I never imagined that walking through a door placed under a bridge could impress me so much.

And, apparently, I wasn't the only one impressed, as my granddaughter Anastassia was as speechless as I was. And, while the difference between us is almost 30 years (she's already twenty years... Thank the gods that I told Will I didn't want to be a young grandmother!), it was our first time in this place.

Who would knew about the wonders that San Fransisco hides underneath?

"Wow, _Papà_..." Ana mumbled to Nico, who was making sure that she didn't trip with anything while she gazed. I couldn't complain much, as Will was doing the same with me. Actually, now that I think about it, _many_ of the kids and parents were being dragged around... "And you found this place and left Aunt Hazel here?!"

"Yeah, he did..." Hazel's voice took us out of our trance. She was walking with her four-year-old, Sammy, who was pushing her curly and bouncy hair away from her eyes, smiling at everyone "The only thing that puzzles me still is why you never tried luck with the Greeks..."

"I was, um... having a difficult _relationship_ with the Greeks at the time..." Nico excused himself, blushing a little. Many of us simply nodded, because that was as much as we could get.

"Anyway... C'mon, let me take you to your seats..." Hazel guided through the city and river, passing the stables until we reached some kind of made-in-the-last-minute stage/auditorium that was in the open. I eagerly sat next to Will and, what a coincidence, Sally Jackson-Blofis sat next to me, equally excited, since it's the first time mortals walk in here. A few rows back, I could see Reyna's husband, Dylan, almost drooling at the perspective of trying the Roman baths.

Suddenly, from the curtains that were hiding the stage, two people came out, with papers in their hands and trying to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you and welcome to the first play representation in Camp Jupiter!" the male one spoke first, earning a round of applauses. He was tall, with darkish hair that was stylishly long, combed all the way back. Kind of like Nico's. He was slightly tan and on his right forearm, there was the tattoo of a dove along with the letters SPQR, which Hazel many times explained to me that meant ' _Senate Populesque Romanus_ ' or something similar. He was wearing some khaki shorts with moccasins and a pale blue shirt, with the sleeves up, which is why we could see his tattoo.

"I'm Leila and this is my husband Michael... Kahale" the female next to him added at the end. It was obvious that many of the watchers had the same first name and no one wanted confusion. The girl had a dark shade of blonde hair and it was tied up on a nice side braid. She was dressed similar to her husband, except that she was wearing a pale yellow dress and sandals, showing off her wheat tattoo "We realize that this play is a little behind CHB, but our newest legacies were a little... well, _young_ for the time" Cue to chuckles, as many knew it was true.

"So, this allowed us to investigate a little more about the representation we wanted to do..." Michael explained, earning a nod from his wife "And, we're here proudly presenting the battle that many of us never saw: the battle of Alaska!" This was the cue to open the curtain and we, as parents, started to clap, waiting to be impressed. The scenography was covered in white and some looked like icebergs and snow. You could see some kids throwing fake snow from the ceiling of the auditorium.

It was adorable!

"Many of us were alive to see the result of this battle reach Camp Jupiter..." Leila began, trying to sound mysterious "But, what none of us know is what happened before that awful battle reached our doors..."

"The newly addition of the moment, Percy Jackson, had sailed with two unlikely friends he had made mere hours ago..." Michael continued, allowing three kids dressed with the usual purple T-shirt and jeans. Two of them were easily recognizable, Jason and Piper's eldest son, Thomas (who was wearing a black wig, obviously playing his Uncle Percy) and Frank and Hazel's oldest son, Lee (who was puffing his chest out, playing his old man). The third, was a girl "Those unlikely friends were Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque..."

"You guys were hungry!" the girl said, loudly, as if she was nagging the boys. Sudenly, the girl glanced to Leila, who gave her a thumb's up.

"Well, we were hungry..." Thomas replied, as if it was obvious "But, Frank was who ate Rudolph!"

"Hey, you ate Prancer and Blitzen!" Lee argued with him, earning a blushing Frank and Percy and chuckles around the audience "You're not that innocent, pal!"

"Hazel led Frank and Percy through Alaska, the land she lived on her last years before dying the _first_ time..." Leila smirked at Nico, who had been responsible of bringing Hazel back, but he didn't look guilty. He looked proud "She guided them, facing gryphons and hyperboreans until reaching the final destination. Alcyoenus' rebirth place" Cue to the older camper dressed as what it looked like a giant.

"Alcyoenus had an army of ghost soldiers who wouldn't leave Percy alone..." Thomas started to fight the ' _ghost soldiers_ ' trying to look cool, or what he thought it was cool, considering he's only eight "Meanwhile, Frank was trying to release Thanatos, the God of Death, who had been chained up by Alcyoenus so his troops wouldn't die..." Lee was kneeled down next to a campers who was wearing fake dark wings behind him "And Hazel, like she did seventy years prior to this moment, was battling Alcyoenus-"

"Aunt Hazel, was this guy as ugly as we play him?" the ' _mini_ ' Hazel interrupted the performance, giving Hazel a questionably glance. Of course, everyone giggled at this.

"Yes, Joy... He was" Hazel admitted, before little Joy shrugged and continued to her performance.

"As we were saying-" Leila smirked at Joy, who look a little flustered "-Hazel was battling the eldest of the giants alone... Until Frank managed to release Thanatos from his chains" The sound of broken chains was heard and Lee rushed to Joy's side, swinging his spear on the Alcyoenus-camper actor "But, Frank realized one important thing... The giant had made a, well... a _gigantic_ mistake!"

"What a terrible pun!" Someone from the crowd mumbled, earning chuckles around.

"You're not intelligent, are you, giant!" Lee screamed his lines, pushing the Alcyoenus-camper to the edge of the stage "You're not in Alaska! You're in Canada, you idiot!"

"Lee Zhang!" Hazel shouted at him, frowning, from the audience.

"But, _Mooom_!" Lee complained, embarrassed.

"By Frank's quick decision, Alcyoenus was defeated by the heroes before returning back and saving our home..." Suddenly, all the actors playing for the bad guys fell down, showing the victory for the good guys. Thomas, Lee and Joy jumped in, well, _joy_ , hugging each other, celebrating.

"We did it! We defeated him!" Joy squeaked, hugging the guys.

"Wait, we have to go back to Camp Jupiter..." Lee frowned, looking at the audience.

"Oh, _bugger_!" Thomas mumbled, before the curtain closed.

One thing I'm glad: that Will gives me the censored version of his adventures!

* * *

 **Hello, guys!**

 **By popular demand, I give you the second part of the play chapters, I hope I captured the same fluffiness and adorability than before, without losing realism and canonity (is that a word? I don't think is a word, but I'll keep it...)**

 **Since my ideas were all over the place, I had to make a better system that helps me keep track with them, I hope it works... This week, I plan to have done a few chapters, just to get ahead of things... because, this week is my bro's 22 birthday, which means the house would be upside down with the preparations...**

 **Thanks all for your comments, reviews and, why not, conversations that tent to happen in the Comment Section (some are funny to read)! Make my day!**


	52. Lacy-Malcolm

**Lacy/Malcolm**

I am lost!

I should have never stopped listen that tour guide, while taking pictures. I just wanted to show all my friend back home how they never should compare America to Sydney. I mean, we have the city and then, the sea! How more beautiful can it be?! And the beaches are not that far away from school, so we can go and relax...

Great, now I'm lost and homesick!

New York is such a big city and people rush from one place to another without saying ' _hello_ ' or even waving at other people. Everyone is on their phones, texting, talking or listening to music. Their looks are kind of void and they share no expressions whatsoever. I've been pushed around several times, and no one had even said ' _sorry_ '. Honestly, I'm terrified of asking for help... What if they scream at me for interrupting them?

Oh, I'm a lost case: lost, homesick and ready to burst in tears.

"How could you forget the blueprints?" I heard a voice coming my way. Doesn't sound menacing, though it sounds a little angry at whoever that voice was talking to. I tried to look like I knew where I was going, which was a complete lie, as all I wanted to do was to curl up in a corner and cry "I don't even want to be in the room when Miranda and Nyssa find out-"

"Luckily for my skin, I just remember _now_ and not while I was in the meeting with the workers, uh?" Another voice replied, and sounded more relaxed than the first one. I timidly glanced up, hoping that I could ask those people about my location.

The voices were easily identifiables. The first one was a girl, who was no older than twenty or something, though she looked like she could be younger, because of the way she was dressed. Jeans and shirt don't give age right away, but the two blonde piglets in how her hair was stylized could be a dead giveaway. She had perfect skin and her eyes were beautiful.

The second voice belonged to a guy, probably around the same age than the girl. He was taller than the girl and his blonde hair seemed to be combed to the side, though the wind moved it around carelessly. He was wearing a slightly old brown suit that was trapping him, along with a shirt and tie that was trying to get loose from his neck. It was pretty obvious that he didn't choose the outfit for this day.

Both of them looked approachable.

"Um, excuse me...?" I talked, timidly to them, when they were close enough to my current spot. The girl was the first one looking at me and, even though she must have thought it was weird for someone to stop them, she gave me a small smile "I was wondering if you, um... If you could..."

"Do you need our help?" the girl asked, and that was all I could take. I started to nod frantically, before hiding my face in my hands and crying.

"I got s-separated from my-y gr-group..." I sobbed at them, not caring if they left me on my own again. Surprisingly, a pair of arms were wrapped around me and rubbing up and down my arms.

"There, there..." the girl whispered, trying to sooth me "We'll find your group..."

"Of course we will..." the guy assured us, making me look up, timidly, with my red eyes "New York may be a scary and big place, but everything is found easily if you know someone... And luckily for you, we know this city very well..." I finally managed to smile a little and nodding back.

"T-thanks you..." I thanked them, trying to dry my tears. The girl was quickly doing that for me with a tissue.

"Alright, sweetie... I'm Lacy and this is my friend, Malcolm... What's your name?" the girl asked me, not stopping from cleaning my face.

"Je-Jennifer..." I hiccuped slighly, trying to be back to normal again.

"Alright, Jen- can I call you Jen?" I nodded at her. She could call me ' _Pooky_ ' if she got me back to my group! "Alright, Jen... Can you tell us when was the last time you saw your group?" Immediately, the guy, Malcolm, had grabbed my map and was reading it, ready to point the location.

"We were at the Museum..."

"Well, we're not far away from the MET..." Malcolm pointed out on the map "Only a few blocks from here... What I'm surprise is that one has come to search for you... We aren't that far away..."

"The guide moved so fast..." _Oh, now, here come the tears again..._ I was in a hug at the second.

"Malcolm, that doesn't help much..." Lacy scolded him, with a frown, still rubbing my arms "How about I take Jen here to the museum and you go get your blueprints before your girlfriend and your business partner strangle the life out of you..." Malcolm paled at the mention of the girlfriend and the business partner and nodded, handing Lacy my map.

"You'll have to excuse me, but work calls" he smiled weakly, before nodding in goodbye and leaving.

"Now, you and I will search for your group and I'll be having words with that guide of yours..." That, for some reason, made me giggle, which made Lacy giggle and dry the few tears that were left down my cheeks "C'mon..." she encouraged me, walking along me.

"Won't you be in trouble for not going with him...?"

"Nah, Malcolm will explain... If he does remember where he left his head..." she joked, earning another set of chuckles between us.

If all people are like this every time I get lost, I should get lost more often... But, next time, I will try it closer to home and in a place I'm more familiar with, just in case.


	53. Gwen-Dakota II

**Gwen/Dakota II**

I leaned back in my chair and tried to relax.

When my brothers gave me the idea to relax because of the stress of work, the last in my mind was to take a train from one edge to the other of the state of California. But, they were right at the end, I was over working and I needed to relax.

OK, I already said ' _relax_ ' many times... I need to stop thinking!

Sighing, I closed my eyes and concentrated on blocking the noise.

Or concentrating on the noise of the train moving.

Or concentrating-

 _Nope, not working!_

Looks like I have to take the second part of this trip to relax.

One word: wine.

I guess I forgot that my brothers paid me a ticket on a wine taste train. I was hoping I could forget about the wine, I mean... I've seen people who are around with kids and they don't drink wine, so, I could take that alternative. It's a bit lonely, but I can take it.

"Excuse me, sir?" I looked to my right and see a young man, dressed as a waiter, his hands behind his back "Would you like to order something before the taste or would you prefer to wait?" I sighed and grabbed the menu, looking at the dishes.

"I'd like some crêpes and a glass of water to start, please..." I ordered, putting the menu down, before looking out the window. I didn't know if the waiter had bowed or not. All I knew is that he didn't add anything to what I said, so it was safe to assume I was alone again. I decided to watch the landscape that was showing through the window.

California was a beautiful place, unfortunately, people always think of three places when they think of California. Los Angeles, a city crowded with tourists and people who want to make their dreams come real, San Fransisco, another city with tourists, but with more people that live there peacefully (the place I call home), and Napa, the place where all the wineries and vineyards are, where finding neighbors can be hard.

"I honestly don't wanna know how you manage to convince _yourself_ that this was a good idea, Dakota!" I heard from behind me. The voice sounded female and totally upset at whoever was talking to, which I assume it was a girl.

"Would you relax, woman?" The replying voice, however, wasn't female, as I hope and expected, but _male_. Not that there's something wrong to be male, but I just was surprised that the person replying was named 'Dakota' "We're gonna be fine..."

"No, Dakota. We won't be fine until we are down this train..." the girl, who haven't heard the name yet, was complaining "I don't wanna know what this could do to you..."

"Gwennie, you worry too much" the guy, Dakota, told the girl, which I assume her name was either Gwen or Gwennie, though why would a mother had named her kid ' _Gwennie_ ' was beyond my understanding. I'm a guy, I'm not suppose to.

"Dakota, you're not fully recover and you _kidnapped_ me and _dragged_ me to a wine taste train? What does that say about you?!" Even though the girl had lowered her voice to make her statements, I heard it clearly. Apparently, she was seated right behind me.

"Gwendolyn, you're too melodramatic..." the guy dismissed her. I even think he included some eye roll to make his statement. Luckily, the girl was named Gwendolyn, though it's not better than Gwennie in some aspects... "If I wanted to take this train doesn't that mean that I'm good to make my choices-"

"Dakota, if you wanna get killed outside _Camp_ , go on and be my guest... But, don't drag me around for it..." It was obvious that they were talking about something serious and that being on the train was a bad idea for the girl, or so she thought.

"Gwen, I've been sober for more than two years and you know that" the guy's voice was serious. I was surprised that I was the only one paying attention to their drama, as they were talking pretty high and the wagon was almost full "I came here to show you that I can be around it without having an episode..."

"Couldn't you start with something smaller?!" the girl growled at him, obviously angry at him. I found myself eager to know the response to that question "I don't know, a glass on a restaurant or a bottle on the supermarket?"

"Done and done, Gwennie" The girl gasped, evidently, surprised "If I knew you wanted to be there, I'd had told you... However, I thought it was a nice practice for this and, besides, I wasn't alone... Michael and Frank and Percy were with me, both times..."

"So, when you were out with them...?"

"Oh, I never drank, alright... But that didn't mean I wasn't around... I was testing myself and now, I can be around places like this without embarrassing again... We don't want the incident of the winery to happen again, do we?" That last sentence made the girl chuckle. Unfortunately, I couldn't pay anymore attention, as my waiter returned with my order.

"Here you have, sir..." the waiter placed the crêpes in front of me, which looked delicious by the way, and filled my glass with water before leaving.

"Excuse me?" I called him, before he could disappear "I'd like the wine menu, so I can pick a wine..."

"Right away, Mr. Klimon" the waiter answered, surprising me a little, but I guess they have memorized the seat chart. I sighed and tried to relax for the trip... without worrying much.


	54. Kayla-Austin II

**Kayla/Austin II**

I sighed and glanced down at my watch for the fifth time in ten minutes.

No, whoever I was waiting wasn't late. I'm a little time obsess freak that arrives almost half an hour earlier so he could never be accuse of being late. I'm never gonna forget that one time I was late and my date was crying on our table, thinking I had stood her up, when all that had happened was that I had a flat tire. Luckily, the date ended up a disaster and she was a little neurotic, but I can't blame her much.

I was hoping that this date was different. It was set up by a mutual friend of ours, but she had the brilliant idea that make it a double date, so it could take the pressure off the actual date. My exact reply to that was, ' _if it does go wrong, we all know it won't be your fault_ '. Not like I could fault Angie, she did it with good intentions.

I was wearing my best clothes. I wanted to give this girl and Angie a good impression, but more to the other girl. Angie had told me a little about her. Her name was Kayla and she was the sister of her fiancé. So, I couldn't mess it up.

"Ryder!" My name being called, pulled me out of my deep thinking. Angie was coming my way, with a simple light blue dress up to her knees and her hair all tied up, and a smile that could make you buy or sell anything.

"Angie..." I greeted her, equally enthusiastic. Even if this blind date goes wrong, it would give me the chance to catch up with my friend "You look fabulous... And that ring in your hand helps..." I noticed the ring on her left hand and she smiled wider.

"Come, I wanna introduce you to some people..." she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and made me turn around to face the other two people of this date.

The first one was a male, and it was safe to say it was Angie's fiancé. Unless, Angie got the wrong impression of me and thought I was gay. He was slightly tall, just a few inches taller than me. He was blonde and his hair was sticking everywhere, like he wanted to tame it and couldn't. His skin was tan, yet perfect at the same time, as if he spent the exact amount time under the sun. His blue eyes were twinkling in excitement, I hope, and he was smirking at me.

The person behind him was a female and she was very pretty. She was wearing a dress similar to Angie's, but hers was a dark bourbon color, almost crimson. Her hair was straight, loose and reddish, though it had some streaks of blonde around, in an attempt to make it lighter. Her eyes, the only trait I could link back to her brother, were the same blue as him and hers were curious about the whole thing.

"So, you're the famous Ryder my fiancée talks about so much?" the guy, that if my memory serves me right was Austin, pulled out his hand to shake mine. I immediately took it.

"I don't know about famous, but my name is Ryder..." I admitted. In some dark corner of my mind, I was worried about what Angie had told these two about me "You must be Austin, right?" He nodded in reply and I smirked "I heard some stories about you too..."

"Unfortunately for you, all of them must be true..." his sister butted into the conversation and Austin quickly fake pouted at his sister, making Angie chuckle and shake her head "I'm Kayla and I'm your date..."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kayla" I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, surprising her. For her, it was obvious that I was going for a hand shake "Would you guys like to sit? Haven't order anything, but water..." I apologized, but they waved my apologies as we men, helped our ladies to seat, Kayla to my right and Angie in front of me. Austin, unfortunately, sat in the last available seat, that was in front of his sister.

"We made you wait too long? We couldn't find a place to park the car..." Kayla began, but I waved her apology, smiling.

"No worries, you see... I always arrive almost thirty minutes prior to any appointment..." I explained to her. That lead to a very detailed explanation about how my only late date had ended in disaster and how I had managed to sneak into doctors' appointments before, which lead to Austin and Kayla to reveal that another brother of theirs was a doctor, along with his boyfriend.

"Will is a great guy, but Nico is kind of possessive of him..." Angie shared her opinion. I was fearing that it would create a little argument, but they all nodded their heads. We ordered and continued to talk about many things, like how Austin made a career out of his music.

"I knew I saw you before!" I recognized, shocking everyone "Yeah, you were a youtuber, you uploaded your music... Man, you were fantastic! My cousin was obsess with you! Wait until I tell her that I had dinner with you..." I joked, knowing fully well that I wasn't going to be believed by her. Austin kept the joke with me and told me that, if she didn't believe me, he could always arrange something. After a while, the girls went to the bathroom and I was alone with Austin.

But, instead of the overprotective brother act, I was surprised with something else.

"Look, Ryder... I don't expect you to leave here thinking that my sister is the one for you..." I nodded, mainly because I couldn't known that yet "But, even if it doesn't work out, please try to be her friend first... That's what she need now..."

"Austin, I can't promise you that Kayla and I will live happily ever after after tonight, but..." I made a pause for dramatic suspense "I can promise that we'll be friends no matter what..." I promised him.

I didn't know if Kayla was gonna be ' _the one_ ', like everyone is looking for. But doesn't the saying goes ' _Rome wasn't built in a day_ '...?

* * *

 **I have returned.**

 **Seriously, I'm sorry about my disappearance last week, but I had two big reasons. First one, my allergies attacked again and I was blowing my nose since Friday afternoon last week. I still do. Second reason, last Sunday we celebrated my brother's 22 birthday. He's officially allowed to get into troubles (and, with that I mean drink, vote and get in jail) in all the countries of the world (or, at least, the ones I know he's allow). Technically, you can do all that since you're 18 in Argentina, but it never fully sinks until this age, more or less...**

Anyway, most of you know that last Friday I finished another one of my stories, 'How This Happened?!' If you haven't read it, go and tell me what you think (if you want to! No pressure!). If you want me to write your favorite option from 'Comments Are Poll', go there and vote or leave a comment. The next story won't be uploaded until November, as I need this week to start and finish my Mother's Day Special (Mother's Day is next Sunday here), before preparing 'Mortals: Meet...' this year's special chapters... (BTW, I wanna thank Sophie Cheshire for her idea for Halloween... I'm gonna twisted a little, but is around what you told me...)

 **I'm not sure if to post next Sunday, as I'll probably want to upload all the Mother's Day Special, but that's up to you. Do you want me to? You think is loable?**

 **Any way, see you all next week!**


	55. Piper-Clarisse II

**Piper/Clarisse II**

There are people that are hard to qualify.

You see, I've been working as a waiter for several years now (4 years and 5 months, according to my girlfriend, but who's counting, right?) and I've trained a few of them, boys and girls alike, no prejudice there, but I've never seen someone behaving like this trainee right now.

He couldn't be older than 18 years, which meant this could be his very first job or he was ' _persuade_ ' by either parents or college, to take a job and start paying some bills. I've seen those kind of kids, who will leave as soon as they can get something better. I mean, who am I to judge what they do with their lives? Anyway, this boy was boasting his new job with someone over the phone.

The bad part was that he saw his new job (and, by extension, my own job) as a joke.

 _"Yeah, this is going to be an easy job..."_ I had heard him say _"You'll see, I'll get to serve the biggest name of the restaurant in no time!"_

That was a week ago. And now, I was dreading the moment he crossed the service door.

You see, we had been scheduled a reservation between one of the most prestigious socialites from the country, along with the Chief of the Phoenix Police Department, both people who had made a name by themselves around the country. It was an honor that, such a prestigious (manager's words, not mine) restaurant was having them eating lunch.

I almost looked like if two mob leaders were going to meet. The restaurant was practically closed, the hostesses calling all the clients to tell them that the reservations were postpone to another day. Basically, these people had the place for themselves, which I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Lunch was approaching and the chef was getting on everyone's nerves, trying to make everything perfect. To plan everything ahead.

"Chef, please, relax..." I tried to calm him down, even when everyone was giving me a wary look. Surprisingly, the chef stopped shouting and giving orders. I imagined he was saving strengths for the main event. Finally, _Newbie_ (he has a name, alright... we just don't use it for now) walked through the door, looking all fresh and smirking "Why are you smirking about?"

"Oh, nothing..." he replied, still smirking with that air of superiority at me "I just managed to convince our hostess to let me serve the guests today..."

That's it. We're sooo doomed!

"You better behave out there... Do you know what could happen if you screw this up?" I reminded him, while everyone else showed their disgust and jealousy with different degrees of growling, hissing and frowning.

"Yeah, yeah..." he waved at me, like if it wasn't too big a deal. I wanted to shake him awake a little, but knew that would be impossible, so I let him walk free, without any other word. Now, we wait-

"They're here!" Maria, our resident ' _Gossip Girl_ ' announced and, of course, we couldn't help ourselves into peeking through the doors to see them.

The first person was dressed in a elegant yet female dark blue suit with skirt. I think it didn't favored her caramel skin, but she seemed to pull it off very well. Her brown hair was pulled away from her face in a low and kind of loose bun. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses, but she took them away, revealing a pair of hypnotic kaleidoscope eyes. She was carrying a briefcase on her right hand.

The second person was a total opposite from the first one dressing, coincidentally, on a blue suit as well, but with pants instead of a skirt. Her broad and square shoulders made her a little more intimidating than her partner, and she knew how to move around the place. Her hair was pulled on a tight ponytail and her eyes exude some kind of fire, like looking for troubles on her way. On her hip, was hanging a regulation weapon.

Those were our guests.

"Step aside, people" _Newbie_ pushed us out of the way, and headed to the table while the women were sitting themselves. If that was my table, I'd had helped them to sit "Good afternoon-"

"Scram along, punk" Police Chief Clarisse LaRue wasn't someone you wanted to cross. What she said, you did. Or so I heard... "We'll call you when we're done here!"

"Clarisse, there's no need to be rude..." Piper McLean-Grace was known for her grace (she didn't add it to her last name, her husband's last name _is_ Grace) and being rude wasn't in her. _Unless_ you were rude to her first "Please, come back in a few minutes, thank you" she ordered, not even looking at him. We all held our breath, waiting for when _Newbie_ spoke back at them, but he simply walk away, like he has been slapped, which would be a long overdue action.

"Why did you ask me to meet you, Piper?" Ms. LaRue (I ignore if she's married or not) asked Mrs. Grace "This was suppose to be my day with Silena and I don't miss those for the world..."

"I know, Clarisse..." Mrs. Grace agreed with her, like if they were old acquaintances instead of strangers "I also remember telling you to bring her, but I figured that you'd leave business outside your door... I'd do the same with Thomas..." she sighed "We'll make it up to them, I was considering taking him to the amusement park, you two can join us..."

"Thanks, but I guess I'll be talking to Chris later..."

"You guys having troubles again?"

"The raise only came with more troubles and the officers only are in the way, instead of helping cleaning the mess..." Ms. LaRue explained. I could see her playing with her napkin "I go home stress out, and while he tries to help, he ends up the target of my rage..."

"Chris handy with tools and we could ask Leo to build you an anti-stress chamber..." Mrs. Grace suggested "Leo likes to good around with that store of his, but he means well..."

"Yeah, well _Human Torch_ will have to do it without jokes this time..."

"Last time I saw him, he was calling himself _Firestorm_..." Mrs. Grace chuckled "Wanna order something before getting into real business?"

I pushed everyone away from the conversation after that. Those were personal and private and, didn't want to be sue for earsdropping... Not sure if that's a real charge, but I don't wanna risk it.


	56. Leyna

**Leyna**

I didn't see the big deal.

Then again, I don't seem to see the big deal in many things, as my dear mother tends to remind me. I don't appreciate the food on the table, the clothes on my back and the roof over my head. To summarize, my own mother thinks I'm an ungrateful bastard, though she never used that kind of language in front of me. Or my father. Or my other three siblings.

I think is because I'm the eldest of four and, soon going to Columbia, where I managed to acquire a scholarship to study eco-fashion. Not lying, it's an actual career. You had to excel your advance classes in chemistry and biology to get the scholarship, along other few that I managed to get for my record.

Why I say that this is the cause of my mother's sudden anger towards me?

Because I'd be moving from home to study, instead of staying here and going to community college, or worst, not going to college at all and work with my mother in her floral business.

Cool and everything, but... I don't like flowers like that!

Anyway, I wasn't seeing the big deal into helping my mother with her stand next weekend. Apparently, someone had spread the idea through the Mexican community that make some kind of convention would be a better way to show the Americans what are we worth of. To not see us like drug dealers or aliens in their country.

That won't change their minds, I can bet on it.

" _Mama_ , while I can see how this could help the business, it won't change people's minds!" I tried to reason with her, while my father was with my siblings at the park. That way, they wouldn't have to listen to the conversation. Unfortunately and expectedly, Mom reacted badly at my reasoning.

" _¿Como te atreves a decir algo asi? Deberias de estar orgullosa de tu herencia ¿y la despresias de ese modo?_ " I wanted to toll my eyes, Mom has been watching too many soap operas on TV. I was trying to calm her down, because the neighbors could hear everything, as she was getting louder and louder. And the louder she gets, the more cuss in Spanish she says.

"If I were so ashamed of my heritage, I wouldn't be signing myself for the parade!" I blurted out. Truthfully, I didn't want to be in the parade, but I had to say it, or she'd be on my case all day. That way, she simply just shut up and left me alone.

Until the parade...

* * *

I won't deny it, I'm hiding.

Like half the girls who were signed into the parade by their parents.

What they forgot to mention to us one tiny detail and is that we'll be parading around the streets with typical clothes... in the middle of spring! You know how heavy and hot those clothes are? Not to mention that we'll be sweating bullets because of the heat and everyone's eyes on us.

"Awh, c'mon, Reyna!" I heard a male voice trying to persuade someone else "We're already here... There's no need for the sour face..."

"Leo, I told you that I had-"

"That you had tons of work to do, a lot of petitions to see, approve and sign and _blah, blah, blah!_ I know!" The same male voice interrupted the female that was answering to him. Sounded like he wanted her to distract herself for a while and she simply didn't want to "We'll just walk around, taste some homemade food, I'm sure your headache will be gone!"

"I'm more sure about taking an aspiring about it..." The female voice replied, with a little grumble "And, I wouldn't be having this headache if you didn't start being _Handy Manny_ in the living room and stinking the house with paint and noises!"

"Hey, you told me you wanted me to fix that table for weeks!"

"But, you had to do it _inside_ the house? Couldn't you do it by the garage or even the front yard?!" she reasoned with him. I sneaked a peek from my place and saw a couple that could simply pass for another couple in my neighborhood without being asked questions. It was obvious that both had Latin blood in their veins.

The woman was regular height, with her raven long hair tied up in a braid that was hanging from her shoulder and to her front. She was wearing jeans and a purple shirt that almost looked pink by the many times it has been washed. Her skin was tan, but it didn't look orange, like if it was fake. It looked like she was a hardworking woman and that was a natural consequence. Her brownish/reddish eyes were glaring at her companion.

The man was the same height as the woman, but he had curly brown hair instead of raven. He was smirking at the woman and wearing some jeans with suspenders and what once was a white shirt that is now filled with oil stains and washed away. Obviously, and by the reference before, he was so sort of mechanic or stuff. His brown eyes were shinning with either mischief or excitement towards the woman.

"While I admit that I didn't thought that through..." the man started, earning a smirk from the woman "...it's also safe to say that got you our of the house"

"Don't say you did that on purpose or I'm calling Piper and Jason and I promise you Leo, your punishment not only will fit the crime, but also make you miserable!" And I believed her. The conviction in her voice make it so. But the man, who now I'll call by his given name, Leo, simply smirked at her "Wipe that smirk or it'll be worst"

"You have to relax... C'mon, let's go try the tacos, I bet my vegetarian ones are better than those!" he dragged her away from my position. I sighed and looked at my watch. Thirty more minutes for the parade.

Time to find a new hide out...


	57. Gruniper III

**Gruniper II**

I love camping.

Sure, my girlfriend doesn't think the same, but she came along with my friends (the ones that are excited about camping). I know this is a very uncomfortable experience for her, so I'm trying to minimize it as much as I can. She's a wonderful girl, but we don't have to like the same things all the time, right?

I'm pretty sure I couldn't stand dating someone _exactly_ like me, right?

"So, are we stargazing tonight?" Joshua asked, placing a few more logs into the fire that we just created. For a summer night, it looks like it was going to be a cold one. I wrapped a blanket around Cassie and pulled her closer to me "Heard we can see the best view from here..."

"That sounds sooo romantic!" Steven batted his eyelashes, in mockery, to Joshua before fake gagging at him. That caused giggles and chuckles around the group, especially when Joshua pushed Steven off his log "Aww, baby..."

"Stop pestering the boy, Steven" Marie scolded him, with a smack at the back of his head "I think is a nice idea, but Cassie and Ramon need to agree as well..." I could sense Cassie tensing next to me. She didn't like the spotlight. Or making decisions that tilt the scales.

"Um, I guess we could? What do you say, Ramon?" It was obvious she was going to look for my guidance. After all, it wasn't her comfort zone.

"I guess we could for a while..." I agreed, earning smiles from the group "But, we should go to bed early, specially if we want to do that hiking tomorrow..."

"Yeah, yeah... Always taking out the fun of everything- ouch!" Steven complained again when Marie smacked him, _again_ "That's gender abuse!"

"No, that's me disciplining you" Marie argued.

" _Sexualtension_!" Joshua faked cough, smirking at Marie and Steven when he finished. Marie flustered and look away, getting inside her tent.

"That wasn't nice, Joshua..." Cassie pointed out. Although funny, Cassie was right "You know Marie's issues..."

"It was a too good of opportunity to pass it..." That comment earned Joshua his own smack, by Cassie no less "Ouch! Do you caress Ramon with that heavy hand?"

"My heavy hand will be caressing you if you don't stop pestering her, Joshua..." I warned him, pulling Cassie even closer to me. I seriously don't know why I hang out with people like him. Marie is great and it's one of Cassie's friends (she was the one introducing us to each other, actually) and Steven was a prankster, always been. Joshua, well... he was hard to describe.

"Fine! I surrender!" He annoounced. Glad that I didn't have to hit anyone, I smirked and began taking things out my bag to make dinner.

"Let me" Cassie offered, before winking at me and heading towards Marie's tent. I smiled at her and allowed them to have ' _girl talk_ '. Probably, they were gonna trash boys, but I was OK with it as long as both were OK. Suddenly, a few bushes moved around, which alarmed us. There were no one around us that could be making that noise.

"Please, let me help you..." We heard a female and delicate voice say, obviously to someone else. We didn't wait for too long until we heard a reply.

"It's OK, Juni... It's just a scratch..." A male one replied, trying not to fuss the female. Though, that was a lie...?

"Just a _scratch_?! They almost break your skull open with that fall! I'm going to get them ' _just a scratch_ ' next time I see them!" Whoever or whatever had hurt the male, it would have to deal with a very pissed off woman. And that's the most dangerous thing in the world.

"Juni, c'mon... I need to sit down..." the make stated and the bushes moved even more, before revealing a couple of campers coming our direction "Oh... I'm sorry, we didn't know someone was around..."

"No, no, please..." I made place on the log next to me, while eying them carefully.

The girl was petite and had angular features, that made her kind of elfish, if that was a real thing. Her skin was pale, almost pearl white and she was wearing a floral green dress that was up to her knees. Her hair was reddish and was loose on her back, with a small flower crown on top of her head. Her green eyes were full with worry and watching carefully at her companion.

Her companion was not that different from her. He had reddish hair, his goatee beard gave that away, while the rest of his head was covered by one of those Jamaican's hat. Looked cool on him, though. He was limping and holding onto the girl before collapsing down on the log that was free. His skin was a bit red, but that could be from however he got hurt.

"Thanks..." the guy thanked us, while the girl sat with him "We had a rough encounter with, um... a group of boys... They took away my crutches..."

"We were just taking a stroll! We weren't hurting or following anyone!" the girl, Juni, snapped in anger, her hands curled up into fists.

"I'm sure you weren't..." Joshua assured her, though you couldn't know why he was agreeing with her. It was obvious that she was with the guy that came with her "Would you like to spend the night here? You can call someone to pick you guys up..." I wanted to smack Joshua and Steven looked at him like if he had the same idea.

"I'll let Cassie and Marie know..." It was obvious that Joshua wasn't backing down about this, so I preferred to warn the girls. One thing was sure:

If the strangers don't kill him, we might at the end of this trip!

* * *

 **Hello guys!**

 **First of all, I want to apologize for the lack of chapter last week, but since last weekend was Mother's Day here, I decided to focus my energy into that story.**

 **Second of all, I want to apologize for the lack of chapters in my** Mommy, Can I Help You? **story. Like I explained on the A/N of the story, I came across a math problem and I couldn't plan everything correctly. If anyone wants to help with that problem, send me a comment (the problem is that I ignore the year of birth of the demigods! Which makes harder to calculate the birth of the children. Without this, I cannot make the stories properly, and I can assure you that** Urgent! Inspiration: Needed **will be a nightmare to plan...)**

 **Third, if my math is not wrong, two of my fellow authors,** Hugs6 **and** Heroesinmyfanfictionhave **their birthdays on the last days of October. I'm planning a one shot for you! I hope you like it!**

 **This will be all for today! I hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend!**


	58. Sherman-Miranda

**Sherman/Miranda**

I was being followed.

I mean, I was acting like a silly person, I think. You see, my boyfriend had kind of broke up with me, thinking I was cheating him with another guy (the guy was apparently my _gay_ cousin who was visiting me for the day) because someone told him about it. What hurt me more was the fact that he asked me and, even though when he heard my side of the story, he asked me for ' _a break_ '.

So, here I was at the mall, a week later, waiting for him because he wanted to talk to me.

I won't denied that it hurt, because it did. But, unlike Ross and Rachel, I didn't go behind his back with the first stupid and flashy smile bloke that appeared on my way. I was faithful and I was gonna prove it to him.

The problem was that I couldn't stay in a steady place, because like I mentioned before, I was being followed.

At first, I thought it was Eric, which I thought kind of creepy and totally out of character for him. But, when it happened again and again and again, I was growing concern. Every store I walked in, the creepy stalker person (could be a woman, why should I assume is a guy?) was standing outside the store, hidden from the open eye. And it wasn't Eric.

I was rushing around, trying not to look conspicuous, but wanting that someone would noticed my strange behavior and help me. I mean, I knew this mall very well and I come here often, but I've never been followed around like this...

When I passed the food court, for trying not to peek over my shoulder, I bumped onto someone rather forcefully.

"I'm so sorry..." I mumbled, looking at the person I had bumped onto. It was a girl around my age, probably eighteen, nineteen years, with wavy brown hair, which was slightly pulled away from her face. Her skin was slightly tan from the sun, in a very natural way and was dressed in casual clothes, you know jeans and a shirt, that were covered with little specks of dirt. Her green eyes were as green as the grass.

"It's alright..." the girl replied, not even affected by my bumping. With the corner of my eye, I noticed the creep getting closer so, I did the only thing I could.

I started to chat with the girl.

"Sorry to be so forward, but... I kind of need your help" I whispered the last part, trying not to look around. The girl frowned a little, but didn't say a word "On your right, there's a guy that's been following me all day, can you help me?" The girl must have sensed my fear, because she nodded and placed a smile on her face.

"Sure, let me walk you to my boyfriend, Sherman... He might be able to help us..." she told me, kind of confident, and that was what I needed at the moment. Hooking my left arm, she guided me around the food court until she headed towards a table that had one occupant.

The guy was bulky, like he couldn't be delicate with anything, which makes me wonder why he was with her. Probably, it was just a façade or something... His shoulders were broad and looked like some kind of quarterback (I don't know much about football and Eric is fan of soccer, so I couldn't difference a lineback from a quarterback to save my life!), but his look was gentle, as if he was really in love with the girl next to me.

I kind of envied them.

"Mir, who is she?" he asked, politely, before placing an arm around the girl's waist and kiss her cheek.

"Hello, to you too, Sherman" she greeted him, chuckling "This is, um..."

"Poppy" I completed for her, realizing that I never introduced myself.

"Poppy here is having a little stalker situation..." Mir (I guess is a nickname...) explained to Sherman, who frowned and looked around the food court. He nodded and gestured me to sit with them "So, Poppy... What are you doing in the mall?"

"Mir, is rude to snoop..." Sherman scolded her, gently, but I paid no attention.

"Well, I'm suppose to meet with my boyfriend... We kind of break up, he called it ' _a break_ '" I used air quotations and Mir rolled her eyes.

"Urgh, that never ends well..." she agreed with me. I nodded and received a text from Eric, asking where I was. I answered him back and waited "That was him?" I nodded and showed her my phone, which also had a picture of Eric "He looks kind of cute-"

"Hey!" Sherman cried, outraged "I'm right here, you know, Miranda?" Miranda ( _I_ _knew Mir was a nickname!_ ) chuckled and patted his cheek.

"I know, I'm teasing you, honey..." she smirked at him.

"Poppy?" I turned around and see Eric, in all his glory, looking all shy and nervous like when he first asked me out.

"That's our cue..." Miranda got up, Sherman right next to her.

"Yeah, I need to release some tension _right now_..." The way Sherman said those words made my spine shivered, and not in a good way. They waved at me and left me with Eric, who sat down, pretty nervous.

"Eric, I-"

"Poppy, I-"

We both chuckled when we both wanted to start first.

"You first, you called this meeting..." I acknowledged to him. He nodded and stared at me.

"Poppy, I'm sorry I had thought you were cheating on me..." he started, and I could see it was a little rehearsal. And by the big fat sweat drop on the side of his head, very difficult to say "I heard it from someone else, someone who had never lied to me and I thought you might be, but... I also remembered that you never had lied to me as well and, when you introduced me your cousin, who by the way is _totally_ gay..." he joked with the truth, making me giggle "I couldn't deal with the fact that someone had lied to me... I had to rearrange that situation and didn't want you to think bad of me..."

"You didn't kill nobody, right?" it was my turn to joke and he laughed with me, holding my hand.

"No, but he's pretty pissed off at me right now..." he admitted, before we heard a loud scream. I turned and see that Sherman had punched my creepy stalker. Eric wasn't even fazed "And, looks like he got what he deserved..." That caught my attention.

"Wait, my stalker is your lier?!"

By the way, I don't plan on holding this against him.

* * *

 **Good morning, my beautiful web surfers!**

 **Lovely morning here, after two weeks of rainy weekends and stuff. This is a prelude of what is going to be my Halloween (it's Halloween or Hallowe'en?) chapter tomorrow. Also, on Tuesday (hopefully) I'll be posting my new story! (Probably around the afternoon, as I'll be very busy in the morning...). So, stay tune!**

 **Yesterday, for the ones who were paying attention to your inboxes, I posted an one-shot story called '** The Messenger **'. That story was dedicated to** Hugs6 **and** Heroesinmyfanfiction for their birthdays, both hardcore Octachel fan! And, by their comments, I'm assuming they liked it!? Nice!

 **Anyway, I have to run... Dad's annual birthday party is today and there are a billions things to do yet! See you around!**


	59. Connor-Lou -Halloween-

**Connor/Lou (Halloween Special)**

I never liked Halloween.

OK, I guess that I should explain that last statement with the argument of ' _I don't like to be scared because I get scared easily_ '. Which is true. People cannot come up to me on the street and touch my shoulder to catch my attention because I'll jump three feet on the air! My sister does it all the time, because she thinks is funny.

Which is _not_.

Right now, I'm with my best friend Jayden at this carnival thing. Jayden _loves_ Halloween. He lives for this day of the year more than Christmas or his own birthday, which is weird and the total opposite of me. I rather have a big jolly man coming at me with a bag of presents than a couple of teens dressed as skeletons that could jump from anywhere to get me scared.

Which was what Jayden enjoyed most.

"OK, why don't you just admit that you like the carnival, Verena?" Jayden asked me after a while, after we looked around and, so far, we've encountered people with nice costumes and kids asking for candy.

"I will admit that I like the carnival if I don't get scared for the rest of the night" I told him, pretty sure that I'd never say that, because there's always something that will make me scared.

"So, we should start with the games?" he proposed to me, pointing at the lifeless game lines.

"Why is no one making line?" I wondered outloud, looking at Jayden. He shrugged and walked to the candy store.

"Excuse me, ma'am... Could you tell us why the games have no lines?" _Straight to the point, eh Jayden?_

"Oh, dear... The kids haven't been scared of those games in years..." the woman replied, while giving an order to a customer "The kids prefer the stands rather than the games..."

If what the lady said is true, that meant that the games weren't scary and I could go on them...

Jayden will be tortured for this later.

Jayden grinned and thanked the lady, before taking me to the first game. The haunted house. But, it wasn't your typical scary-looking haunted house, in fact, this one looked like if it was taken straight from out neighborhood and not from a bad sixties TV show. Sure, it was bigger than it looked, but it didn't have the... _terrifying_ vibe.

Since there was no line, we walked in and saw a boring looking teen, almost falling asleep on her stool. Jayden had to kick the stool with his crutches so she could pay attention.

"Uh? What? What?" the teen looked around, definitely awake, before focusing on us "Ohh! Clients!" she shouted, between a squeak and a warning. Probably, everyone who was bored and cursed out of their minds the job were getting ready to scare us "Hop on, kids!" she guided us towards the cart and made sure we were safely before starting the game.

At first, it was a regular game, the cart moved around and showed us everyday life scenes, like a mother cooking, kids doing homework, husband coming from work. So far, nothing scary. But, like the haunted house in Disneyland Paris (Dad took me once, it was hell scary!) the more we saw the more details we caught on, like rabid dogs and men with guns on the backdoor.

Soon, the scene turned to something more like _The Purge_ o whatever is the name of Ethan Hawke's movie. Neighbors against neighbors and everyone was using some kind of bloody weapon. And they all were wearing Joker smiles. You know the kind, the psychotic type.

After than, I was starting to get scared, screaming every once in a while, and clutching to Jayden's side, who was trying to reassure me that nothing will be hurting me, while we passed onto the next scene, which was a very familiar futuristic post apocalyptic scenario. Dead bodies were everywhere and, unmistakenly, there was a figure standing alone in the middle of the scene.

"How nicccce of you to join the game, kidssss" It was obvious that the voice was a female. The girl was away from the light, but the curves of her body were easy to define "I wassss getting bored in a game full of women..." I frowned, not understanding if this was part of the tour, when I noticed the stupid grin on Jayden and I start to shake him away.

"Jayden, snap out of it!" I whispered, not wanting the girl, who apparently was walking to us, to hear us "Jay..." The girl stood in front of us and showed me a pair of sharp front teeth, making release the biggest scream so far. Sudeenly, and out of nowhere, another two figures appeared and kicked the girl in front of us away. Those figures had some kind of swords and spears and were fighting with her.

"Ssstupid demigodssss!" the girl shouted, though I couldn't care about what she shouted at the moment. I was more concern for Jayden and in not being eaten alive.

"Jay, snap out of it!" I repeated, smacking the side of his face, finally earning a reaction.

"Ouch, woman!" he complained, but I preferred that over the non-responsive one. His eyes widen when he saw the fight and held me close to him, even though he couldn't do anything more than block my view. At some point, I heard a loud hiss and a pierce scream that could had made my ears bleed.

"That was a close one..." I heard a girl's voice sighed in relief.

"How did she found us, I don't wanna know..." a boy's voice answered the girl's "Let's get the kids out of here, we can check the perimeter later..."

"Who dared to mess with our creation will pay dearly!" And I believed whoever had spoken those words, because of the venom and anger they held. The ride ended with us being pulled outside the house and our saviors introducing themselves "Are you guys OK?" The girl had a rainbow for hair and was looking at me, with concern brilliant black eyes.

"You have a rainbow for hair..." I blurted out. Jayden looked at me like ' _why did you say that?_ ' but the girl just laughed.

"Yeah, I get that all the time..." she explained it, waving away my embarrassment "I'm Lou and this guy here is Connor" she pointed at the guy next to her, a tall curly brown hair guy, with a pair of mischievous electric blue eyes. I had an urge to check my pockets "We were the ones responsible for upgrading the game... It was suppose to be more scary but safe..."

"Was the girl part of the show?" I questioned them. They looked pretty serious about it, if you ask me.

"No" Connor replied, shaking his head "She sneaked through. Be right back" he excused himself before walking inside the house. Lou sighed and followed him, I think because she didn't want him to do anything stupid. Second later, we heard Connor shout "WE SHOULD HAD ASKED NICO FOR A COUPLE OF VIKINGS SKELETONS! AT LEAST, THOSE ARE EASY TO CONTROL!"

I had no idea what that meant.

"By the way, Jayden..." I glanced at him, while still shaking from our almost death "I _hate_ this carnival. That was the most scary thing _in my life_!" Several people started to rush towards the haunted house.

People are insane!

* * *

 **Boo! Happy Halloween!**

 **Once again, I'd like to thank Sophie Cheshire (who, if I understood right, is her birthday as well... If it is, Happy Birthday, Pinkie Pie!), who came up with the original idea of this chapter. Like I mentioned before, I twisted onto my mind and I used the main parts of it.**

 **And, before you ask me, yes. Jayden is the same one from my previous chapters. If you don't know who he is, go check '** Mortals: Meet... **' Part 1.**

 **I'm posting tomorrow a new story, so stay tune!**

 **Another thing is that I've read several comments correcting mistakes like grammatically, last names and couples... Guys, I wanna remember you that, first of all, this is fanfiction. Apart from canon couples (which I sometimes don't like to separate), I'm free to do whatever I want with them. Second, I'm human and I make mistakes. And English is not my native tongue. Thirdly, some of the characters' last names weren't known when I wrote the chapters, so please, take that in consideration!**

 **I wish you all a Happy Halloween!**


	60. Percy-Reyna

**Percy/Reyna**

I had to look around the set before the last details were added.

I was very nervous, as it was gonna be our first show ever and everything had to be perfect! Not even a stitch out of place. Even so, I had called and hired a couple of specialists in the subject so the show was gonna be a success. I was nervous, the network had agreed that it could be a hit, but without the approval of people that knew about it, we were toasted!

"Judy?" I jumped when I heard my name called from behind, only to find Mark, one of the security guards. He's been here for years and saw shows raise and fall.

"I'm sorry, Mark..." I apologized for my jumping "I'm a little tense about today's show, that's all..."

"It's alright, Judy... I've seen people more stressed out than you before..." he told me, trying to relax me.

"Yeah, well... Anything that I can do for you?"

"Well, I have a couple waiting at the door, claiming that were called as consultants for the show..." _Oh, God... There were already here!_

"Thanks, Mark... I'll warn the crew..." Mark smiled at me and nodded, understanding that he needed to escort them inside the set while I talked to the people. I sighed and walked inside the set, to see everyone talking and chatting between themselves. The minute they saw me walking in, they fell silent.

"Good morning, Judy..." John, the director of the pilot episode, greeted me, pulling his hand out. I shook it, trying to show an impassive face.

"Good morning, John... And good morning everyone!" I waved at the other fifty people that were with us "Listen guys, today we're gonna board in this new project and I'm very happy to do it with all of you, as you are the most efficient and capable team in all Los Angeles..." _Good, add a few compliments before coming to the reality..._ "Now, to join that crew I had called a couple of consultants that will help you to do your best of jobs..."

"What kind of consultants are these?" I turned my head to see Alison, the head of the scriptwriters, frowning in curiosity "In which areas are they gonna help us?"

"The goal is that they help everyone, from your team, Alison, to the special effects, the wardrobe department and the actors..." I admitted "They are leaders in what they do and I know they and you are gonna treat each other with the respect you and they deserve, alright?" It was a subtle way to say: ' _get along or you'll get fired_ '.

In that moment, the set door opened and a couple walked inside with John.

On John's right, there was a woman that was dressed with a suit that had a deep red pencil skirt along with a matching jacket. Underneath the jacket, she was wearing a white shirt with ruffles on the front and black heels. She looked like the average lawyer. Her skin was tan, but it looked more as if that was from birth than from being under the sun for hours. Her dark hair was away from her face, but tied up on a braid that she had placed over her left shoulder.

On John's left, there was a man that, honestly, was a mixture between going to the beach and to work. He looked very relaxed and chill, the total opposite reaction than the woman. He was wearing jeans and a deep blue shirt underneath a lab coat that was as long as his knees. He was wearing some kind of shoes that weren't sportive but weren't dressing shoes as well. He was also tanned, but for the opposite reason of the woman. His raven hair was all over the place, and his ' _hippie_ ' beard was perfectly trimmed.

"Reyna, c'mon..." the man ushered the woman, who looked like she had swallowed a pepper "It was a tiny joke, I never meant to mock your wardrobe..."

"You insinuated that I had dressed up to cover my tracks, Percy!" The woman, whose name seemed to be Reyna, argued with the man, whose name seem to be Percy.

"Rey, you know I'm teasing you..." Percy insisted, walking to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You just had to do it the day I had a nightmare, had you?" Percy's face frowned, concern.

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning? I would had stopped..."

"I rather talk about this later, and not now" Reyna emphasised, pointing at us. Percy, immediately sobered up, but kept his arm around her waist "I apologize for our delay, I'm Reyna Ramirez and this is my, um..."

"Husband, Percy Jackson" he completed for her. Either, they didn't know what they were or they were still new and fresh and it was unreal to say so. I shook Mr. Jackson's hand and smiled.

"Greetings. I'mJudy Harmon, we talked over the phone" I reminded them and they nodded "I appreciate that you could come in such short notice, but the network is pressuring us into making no mistakes... Normally, we would take a few days for research and verification, but unfortunately, we don't have them now..."

"It's alright, happy to help..."

"Can you tell us what the show is about?" Reyna spoke up, while I guided them around the set.

"Well, at the beginning we wanted to make the dysfunctional wok partners from different work areas, but the idea morphed into the couple who fights against criminals and corporations in the courtroom for environment..." I sighed "I know the idea has no 'glimmer' around the edges, which is why we brought you here, for your working areas... I ignored you were married, so leave the drama to us..."

"That seems like a good idea" Reyna concurred, nodding.

We're ahead of several hours of corrections, I can tell...

* * *

 **Hello, guys!**

 **This is a very special chapter, dedicated to someone very special... I'm not gonna say his name (yes, I know that is a 'he'), because I'm a little superstitious and it could bring it down... But, you know who you are and how much I appreciate you, which is why I squeezed my brain to write you this chapter specially for you, combining many of your favorite things... (BTW, I suggest you wait for Wednesday, when your real present comes up ;) )**

 **That being said, this chapter was very hard to write, as I myself, can't see this ship happening. I applaud those who have the imagination to believe in it, I really do...**

 **Next chapter, I'll bring a Percico (especial request by abigailsatu ) and, I'm planning on some genderbent chapters with di Angelos, Charlena and Will... Stay tune!**

Oh! And I posted my newest story! Urgent! Inspiration: Needed! Go read it and comment!

 **Happy Sunday!**


	61. Chiron II

**Chiron II**

I sighed, while finally stepping inside the limits of this camp my Dad had brought me to. He had tears on his eyes and was waving at me, with a smile on his face, knowing that I'll see him when the summer was over. It was the first time we've been apart for too long and I was worried for both of us.

"Carleton Becker?" I heard immediately when I crossed and walked a few steps inside the woods. The voice belonged to a girl who looked strong enough to maul me when it was necessary. But the look on her eyes told me a different story, that she was a shy soul that just wanted a friend. I nodded in acknowledgement, it wasn't politely to leave a girl like her without an answer.

Daddy raised no fools.

"You can call me Carl, if you want" I told her, smiling friendly. She smiled shyly at me and I swear that I saw some pink blush on her dark cheek. She looked cute.

"Shenna Beaufort. But everyone calls me Beaufort" she introduced herself. I frowned. Why would anyone use her last name, her name is beautiful.

"Not sure I can... Shenna is a beautiful name..." _What are you doing, Carl? Stop this!_ She blushed again and fidgeted a little on her place.

"Um, I'm suppose to take you to Chiron... All the newbies have to be taken to Chiron..." she informed me, gesturing inside the camp. I gestured with my hand, silently saying ' _lead the way_ '. She nodded and I trailed behind her before looking at this cap for the first time. It was breathtaking, with its lake and cabins and amphitheater and city... It looked like a hidden city that was still standing, no matter what you throw at her.

"It's a beautiful place..." I mumbled.

"Some of us consider this place home..." Shenna explained to me. It was obvious that she could be consider one of those people and thats he was very proud of it. I liked hearing her like that "C'mon... Big House is this way..." she leaded me towards what it looked like a big house (what a shock there...), with the appearance of a bungalow, painted in blue. Before walking through the door, Shenna knocked on the door.

"Come on in..." A deep grave voice allowed us and Shenna opened the door, peeking inside.

"Sir? The new camper is here... Carl Becker?"

"Let him in, my dear..." The voice was soft and gentle, and I was thinking expecting a guy with grey hair and a cane... or someone with a suit and tie, writing off papers. Shenna opened the door for me and let me in, but she didn't walk in with me, signaling that she'd be waiting for me outside. What I didn't expect was to find a guy that didn't pass his fifties, with long brown wavy hair and matching long beard, wearing a tweed suit... on a wheelchair. Yeah, a wheelchair. Like the guy on Dad's favorite ancient movie. But that guy has his head shaved.

"Good morning, sir..." _Manners before anything, Dad always says..._ The man smiled at me, like my Grandpa would do. I automatically smiled back.

"Good morning, young Carleton... As Beaufort probably mentioned, I'm Chiron..." I nodded, but allowed him to introduced himself "I'm the Camp Activity Director..."

"Nice meeting you, sir"

"Likewise... Now, why don't you tell me why you're here..." he rolled behind a desk and placed his chin under his hands. I suddenly felt I was in troubled.

"Well, every time I asked my Dad about my mother, he'd say that I'd learn at the right moment... He said that coming here was gonna answer that..." I retold what Dad had told me. It was a little disappointed that he didn't want to tell me, but I came to consider the possibility that he didn't know the whole truth. Dad had never lied to me, I don't think he'd start now...

"In a way, I think we could answer that..." I looked at the man, curiously "Carleton, what do you know about the Greek Gods?"

* * *

Chiron had made me watch an introduction movie after our talk that my Mom could be a greek goddess. I came out of that screen projection with more questions than doubts. Who was my mother? Chiron said that there were many possibilities... Dad hadn't known who she was, but maybe what she was and she didn't allow him to tell me...? Why she didn't stay with us?did she even loved Dad or was a selfish spoiled brat moment for her...?

"You look like you're sick..." Shenna's voice penetrated my ears, making me look away from my void point in space.

"I'm not sure what to think of my Mom now... If she ever deserves that title..." I added at the end, a little of anger laced around it.

"Well, now, we have to determine who is your mother..." Shenna told me "After that, you can ask your siblings about her and stuff..." I nodded, basically because so far, the only things that my mother had given me were my Dad and some siblings, as Dad became sterile and no one would give adoption rights to a single man who works as a chocolatier. That sucked for us...

"And, how do I find that out?"

"Proving your skills"

* * *

Safely, I can say that I don't have aptitude to do half of the things these campers do.

Now, I'm laying on the grass, groaning and feeling sorry for myself. The only good thing is that Shenna is still with me, as Chiron had assigned her as my guide for the day. She had nothing else to do, or so she claimed.

"I feel like a loser..." I moaned, complaining. Shenna patted my knee kind of awkwardly.

"Maybe you're a balance..." we turned to the voice and belonged to a girl who looked a little asian. Her facials were defined and her eyes were a little round. Her straight black hair was chopped in different lengths and she had both her hands on her hips, showing off her camp ' _uniform_ ', an orange T-shirt and jeans "You know, maybe your mother is my mother..."

"Who are you? And who is your mother?" I asked, kind of rudely. I was tired, upset, hungry and frustrated. Mostly upset.

"I'm Eden Nakajima and my mother is Nemesis, the goddess of Balance..."

"Good option, but..." Shenna trailed a little, getting our full attention "We still have a few goddess to search, that without counting that your mother could, well... not be your mother..."

"What are you saying? That a god disguised hismelf as a woman to be with my Dad...?" It was a bit strange for me to think that my Mom was, well... a man.

"Apollo has done it" Eden pointed out.

"Can we run out our options first?" Shenna tried to return the conversation back to somewhere I wasn't confused or perplexed "There's one thing I wanna introduce you..."

"What is it?"

"Well, we still have to see if you're a son of Aphrodite-"

"The Goddess of Love? How can I know that?"

"Maybe, you should see her childrens to see if they have any ideas..." Chiron's voice approached, but I almost had a heart attack when I saw that he was walking to us... it was that he was walking to us, in what it seemed horse's legs! Which means... I was close to pass out a little, realizing this was not the world I was used to...

Things were gonna change drastically...

* * *

 **Morning! (Can't say good, cause it's black here thanks to a storm...)**

 **Anyway, I bring you here another exclusive chapter of my genderbent imagination (that has been stored for gods know how many weeks) only to remember that I promised the lovely** abigailsatu **a Percico! *cue to silent scream* Shame on me! Shame. On. Me!**

 **So, and because it's a rainy day down here which gives me no room for procrastination, I'll be posting another chapter, the Percico proper one later on the day... Also, I've been writing another chapter, that I want to share with you all and I had a special request about making Perseus and Andromeda's tale also genderbent (let's see how that works out!)**

 **Oh! And before I forget! This Tuesday is my dear best friend** AMillionPages **birthday! So, besides the usual chapter of** Urgent! Inspiration: Needed **, you'll need to check my profile for her birthday chapter! Love you, girl!**

 **See you around, guys!**


	62. Percico II

**Percico II**

I turn on the camera of my computer and sighs, brushing a stand of purple hair away from my face.

"Hello, guys..." I greeted the camera, still thinking that I'm insane, but I rather do this than going to the shrink or any madhouse "If you guys are syncing for the first time, my name is Evan Colber and, well, this is my daily report of how my life is going... I appreciate the few comments than come..." I admitted. I'm not that shallow "Anyway, as I probably told you yesterday, today was gonna be a boring day, but turns out it wasn't..."

 _Blink!_

 _First comment already?_

 _InvisibleWriter: Tell us about your exciting day!_

"Um, OK, _InvisbleWriter_..." I sighed again "My day started like any other day... Breakfast alone, walking to school alone, classmates ignoring me... You know, the typical that actually happens at school and not that crap that someone is liking you from the shadows like in the movies..." I turned serious for a second, staring at the camera "That ain't reality, people! Life ain't a movie and will never be one!"

I tried to calm myself down. Getting worked up about something I had no power over it wasn't never a good idea, because I end up with bad temper all day.

"As I was saying, the day was pretty boring until lunch was around the corner... A couple of girls felt the need to be superior and 'tripped' their lunches on my clothes..." I used air quotation marks, while rolling my eyes "I mean, seriously? It wasn't like I didn't expect it..."

 _Blink!_

 _CommonSenseIsForgotten: Those kind of girls think is so funny... But they're so pathetic..._

"I totally agree with you, _CommonSenseIsForgotten_!" I acknowledged, smirking "Anyway, I left the cafeteria to clean myself a little, or to at least take the smudges of sauce of my shirt, which was actually my favorite shirt, but never mind... The shirt is fine, as you can see..." I gestured to the shirt I was using at the moment "Where was I? Oh, yeah! Leaving the cafeteria... Well, I reached the bathroom when I heard a very loud crash noise coming from outside..."

I shivered a little remembering what happened. I blame my curiosity for it.

"As curious as I was, I came out of the bathroom, peeking around to see who was there..." I ran a hand through my hair "I wasn't in the mood for being pranked or suspended for beating up someone for pulling a prank on me, but I came out anyway. The noise was gone, but growling replaced it..." I curled up my hands before continuing.

"Around the corner of the school, I saw a couple of guys... And when I say couple, I mean two. One. Two" I raised my fingers, making emphasis in the number "To be honest, asking if the guys were dating or not wasn't on my top priorities, as the boys were doing something I have never thought possible..." I made a pause for dramatic effect.

 _Blink!_

 _UniversalLove: Tell us already! And you should had asked about the relationship status! I need a boyfriend!_

"Again, I'm sorry UniversalLove, but asking questions wasn't in my plans, as I said because these two boys were... fighting a chimera"

Pause...

 _Blink!_

 _DogLife: A Chimera? Like the mythological creature?_

 _Blink!_

 _TwentiethCenturyJaneAusten: A chimera? Sounds something out of a movie..._

 _Blink!_

 _PowerIsPower: Are you high right now? Or were you high back then?_

 _Blink!_

 _CloseEnemy: Were the two guys cute? UniversalLove is right, I need a boyfriend as well!_

"Wow, I'm getting more comments with that statement that with all my videos combined..." I mocked my viewers a little "Alright, I'll answer your questions, which by the amount they are coming, some will be the same..." I noticed how my review counter was going up and up, making me smile a little. I didn't care if they thought I was crazy, honestly.

" _CloseEnemy_ , _UniversalLove_ , yes. Yes the guys were cute, though in the beginning I had the impression they were related as they shared many physical traits... Like the black, almost raven, messy hair... Both had the same hight, but one was older than the other, because he had a tattoo on his right forearm-" I paused to show it on my own arm the place where the strange tattoo was "-right here... Half of the states don't allow a tattoo unless you're sixteen and with parental permission..." I tried to recall as many details as I could "The one with the tattoo was tanned and muscly, with a body to die for, though the other guy wasn't left behind. He wasn't as tanned as the first one, but he was more my style, with an aviator jacket and a Black Sabbath shirt... Back in that moment, they were very concentrated, giving the impression they weren't guys to be messed around..."

I checked another question, that made me laughed loudly.

"No, _PowerIsPower_... I wasn't high and I'm not high right now... If that was you showing concern, I really appreciate it..." I smiled at whoever that guy or gal was "Though, I will admit that maybe, I got high on something without realising, like I inhaled some gas that I didn't know I was leaking..." I thought about it, tapping my chin with my finger.

I checked the first two questions, which were basically what everyone was dying to know.

"And, yes. _DogLife_ , _TwentiethCenturyJaneAusten_ , and every single one of you that is watching this video right now, what I saw was a mythological creature that had head of a lion, body of a lamb or ram and tail of a snake... Some would even argue and say that the Chimera had three heads... And yes, this one had them as well..."

"Don't worry, I never got any closer to the beast, as the pair of guys dealt with it without my help... I, like many of you right now, thought I was going myself insane, until... Well, let's resume it by saying I got caught peeking the fight..." I smirked and nodded "Yep, the guys that were fighting, with swords and spears, nonetheless, caught me peeking... I thought I was gonna die or something but, they were very kind about it..."

"Their names were Percy and Nico-totally cute names, by the way and Nico is even more appealing closeup-and they explained to me that I wasn't going insane and that, in effect, I had watched a chimera... They said, well Percy explained more, as Nico was, um... ' _looking out for more danger_ ', as he put it, that a lot of people around the globe could do what I can..."

"I asked what that was, obviously... If I had some kind of power, I'd like to know, wouldn't you?" I asked my viewers, nonchalant "He said that me and many others had the power to see through the Mist, a magical powerful barrier that separates mere mortals like us from the beasts that roam the globe..."

"So, this won't be the last video diary of me boring school life..." I announced "However, I'll start to post videos of my encounters with these monsters, to warn you, to let you know and to help the people out there that can see through the Mist like me... If you're one of us, don't think you're a freak! We've been catalogued there by these monsters, to keep us away from society..."

"We need to be strong and we need to stay together... You and I can make a difference in the world..."

* * *

 **I was insipired...** abigailsatu **I hope you liked this chapter! *kisses***


	63. Annabeth-Reyna II

**Annabeth/Reyna II**

I seriously don't understand people sometimes.

I had my permission in hand just to park my food truck when some kind of squirt comes and takes my spot and even had the audacity of smirk at me when customers go to him and not me? I told on him to the police, but they claimed that they couldn't do anything, as he had a permission as well. My permission had thirty years! His probably had twenty days! Urgh!

"Dad, just forget it..." Sean, my son, advised me "We can get a better place and stuff near the office buildings... I'm sure that's were we can get more loyal customers and good tips.." What can I say about Sean? Always trying to see the good side of things.

Thinking that Sean was right this time, and getting angry was not worth my blood pressure, I drove towards the direction of the office buildings. It was a neat area in the limit of the city. It had some green and a nice view. It was good that some companies wanted to clean the environment and I was glad to help them relax, even for an hour.

We got to the place and, just in case, asked permission for the guards and the near police before parking the truck. We had arrived with some minutes before lunch time, so we had to get ready quickly before the people walked out of the doors. Sean prepared outside some little tables and chair we always carry to allow the customers to wait without pushing themselves around.

Soon, the customers arrived. We better get to work.

* * *

Smashing hit!

I have to raise Sean's allowance this month, as it was his idea to come here and feed the office people. We have come here every day of the week and, obviously we got our permanent permission to avoid problems, but we had a smashing hit! We even made some changes to our menu, some other alternatives and I have to say, people was welcoming to those changes. They simply enjoy it!

Women are more into the vegetarian menu, which I don't think some need, but I just make it for them. Men, no... Since autumn is beginning, I don't think they care much about the weight like women do... After all, isn't winter the moment to gain calories and not lose them? Anyway, there's always one couple of friends that always order something different. They even dared me to surprised them and today, I'm wrecking my brain to do so.

"What do you think we can do to them...?" I wondered to Sean, who is checking recipe books, with a frown.

"Well, we can do that mini pizzas we talked about, but instead of with dough, we can use pasta..." It was obvious he wanted to impress them as well.

"It's a good alternative... We can fry them with little oil and make everything out of fresh products..."

"OK, that's one... What about the other one...?"

"Um..." I thought hard and long before giving an answer "Have we done the spaghetti salad?"

"We can do a spaghetti day! All our food have spaghetti and, not only for them, but the rest!"

"That's a great idea! Let's go buy spaghetti!"

"Mom is not gonna like it a lot..."

* * *

The next day, we were at our spot, getting ready for everything they asked us. We had fried the already cooked spaghetti to make mini pizzas, we had separated some for salads. Heck, we even made some _tortillas_ with it! I was ready for it. Soon, lunch time was upon us and people were coming towards us. Sean even had the great idea (seriously, this kid should not had dropped college and study marketing or something...) to make every day of the week a different food day. That limits the customers' options and we have to cook less variety.

We were halfway making orders when the couple of friends walked towards us, looking unworried about the world.

The first one was a blonde, with curly hair, though it was hard to see it because it was always tied up in a low bun. Her grey eyes were intimidating and more than once were used on men that were trying to hit on her, regardlessly of her flashy and always present wedding ban. She always dressed in a suit, though it was kind of obvious she was uncomfortable in them.

Her partner was, specifically talking about stereotypes, her complete opposite. Her hair was raven black and was always on a braid on her right side. She was also intimidating in her own way, and was always married, though men tended to ignore that. I hated that, so I always charged more to men who weren't being respectful. I even made a sign about it and everyone simply laughed... until I charge them.

"Good morning, Mr. White..." the blonde one greeted me, when she reached the food truck.

"Good morning, girls!" I said back. Sean waved at them from his spot on the kitchen while I dealt with the customers "Ready to be impress today?"

"Please, don't say you created a whole menu because of us..." the dark haired one asked me, looking slightly worried. I chuckled at her.

"Nah, it was all Sean's idea..." I announced proudly, while patting my son's back. Sean blushed and hid on the food "Anyway, I have your orders ready here for you..." I handed them their food and they pay me. I should make coupons for discount... I need to discuss it with Sean... The girls grabbed their food and bite it a little, before sharing a look.

"This is the best pasta leftover recipe I have ever eaten!" the blonde one praised it "And she knows what I'm talking about..."

"This is a great salad as well..." the dark haired one agreed "Here, try this..." They shared their food and their eyes lit like a Christmas' tree.

"Let's say, Mr. White... Are you planning on making your own business with this..?" I was caught by surprise, but...

"What you girls have in mind?"


	64. Argus II

**Argus II**

I seriously didn't know what to think.

Part of me was terrified, terrified that these girls were only taking us away to hurt us, or worst! Hurt my brother and keep me as their prisoner. I've seen the looks some of this girls and boys were giving my brother, and I was so reassured by their promise that they weren't gonna hurt us. Everything can happen! You've seen those TV shows!

But, a tiny part of me, was thinking how exciting this was. Escaping a hotel that I remember most of my life with my brother, onto a new life? That's what I call a break out! Seriously, I've been trying to convince Battiste to escape from years, but he was only concentrated in taking care of me... I mean, I love my brother and all, but sometimes he's sticks to the rules too much.

I still remember the moment where I was ' _taken away_ ' from my life and into another one...

 _"We should try it, Bat..." I had encouraged my brother, but he didn't wanna hear a word about it._

 _"I know this place is boring and sometimes you fell trapped-"_

 _"Almost everyday..." I had muttered, not my intention on being bitter._

 _"-but it's the only place where I can take care of you without worrying about living on the streets, Will..." I had sighed, knowing what he said was fully true. We were ten and seven respectively, there was no way Battiste could had get a job at that age. It was frustrating, somehow "I promise the second we can get out, we will..."_

 _Neither of us thought that promise will come sooner than later._

 _A man walked into the room, wearing a Joker smile, that made Battiste shield me. He had been scared, I could feel that, while I had clutched to his clothes. The man said something about going with him, but Battiste had refused. I didn't have to be a genius to know what was going through his mind. The man wasn't taking no for an answer, and he started to order us, but we refused. And then, he did the last thing I could think of._

 _He transformed in some kind of beast._

 _Before he could even hurt us, he was down, holding his side and howling in pain, before disappearing in a cloud of golden dust. For me, it was all coming out from a movie. Battiste thought we had been drugged, which was a possibility too._

 _The last thing we thought was that it was all real._

And, here we are now, with a group of girls and boys that made themselves call the ' _Hunters of Artemis_ ', lead by a girl with spiky short black with a tiara and a mean attitude, but only if you disagree with her. The second she saw us, her stern expression failed and showed us a kind smile and invited us to stay with her, while she and her friends took some other kids to a place call Camp Half-Blood.

Thalia, that was the name of the girl, explained us that she was almost 520 years old and that she was the daughter of Zeus, the Greek God of the Sky. Battiste stared at her like she was insane, until she said a lot of things that made sense and had happened to us. She gave us time to process it, as she had to pick up some future ' _campers_ ' to come along the way.

While Battiste was trying to process everything, I was around with the young 'campers' (Thalia said that, until they chose otherwise, they were all campers to her) and some of them were cool! There were some sons and daughters of minor gods, I think. Apparently, if they were on their way, Thalia and the Hunters picked them up and took them there. Maybe she knows...?

Thalia returned a few hours later with another girl, who was almost gripping her by the hip. She was pretty, with her golden hair in a braid. Her skin was a little toasted because of the sun and she had blue sky eyes. For a second, I thought she was some stepsister of Thalia, they both had the same eye color!

"Guys, this is Nicola D'Angelis-"

"Nico" she corrected her, shyly, before hiding herself again. Thalia chuckled softly and nodded.

"Right, Nico D'Angelis... She's gonna join us for the trip..." I immediately went to her, dragging Battiste from his hand.

"Hi! I'm Willow, but you can call me Will... And this is my brother Battiste!" I introduced us. For some reason, Thalia was smiling at us, with a sad look on her, but said nothing.

"Um, hi..." Nico replied, blushing a little. She is kind of cute...

"Can I explain him about the gods, Thalia?" I wondered, surprising everyone, but Thalia nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to your brother, if that was OK with you guys..." I shrugged and Battiste nodded, while I got to know Nico.

"So, what do you know about Greek Gods?"

* * *

By the time Thalia and the Hunters reached their destiny, in where they were gonna drop ten possibly 'campers', Nico and I were almost always together. She was a little shy, but I kind of balance her, like Battiste said. We were wondering who our godly parents were, along with all the rest of the kids, because Thalia didn't want to give anything away.

Battiste has been behaving differently since Thalia and him had that chat. At first, when we arrived, he looked confused and wary. But then, is like he relaxed and stopped spending time with me, or at least all his time. I didn't think anything from it, because I had new friends and it was OK for him to spend time alone or with other people.

When we finally arrived to the place, we were greeted by a big pine tree, that Thalia stroke before turning to us with a smile. Smirking, she pulled two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud piercing whistle. We had to cover our ears! From behind the tree, appeared a man.

He looked like a normal beach guy, with a hawaiian colorful shirt, as well with khaki pants that were up to his knees. He also had sandals, which made me wonder if he didn't freeze himself on winter. But, the difference between him and any other normal guy were his eyes.

His _hundreds_ and _hundreds_ of eyes...

"That's Argus! The keeper of Hera! He has power up to 1300 when combined with the Goddess and nothing can escape his sight!" Nico spoke up, before blushing and placing both hands on her mouth. I think it was cute...

"That's right, Nico... This fella here is Argus..." Thalia agreed with her, patting the man's shoulder, gently "He will take all of you who want to live a demigod's life... In that past, that was living here during the summer or full year, if you were always in danger, but now, we have a little city where you can go to school and stuff-" she stopped talking when we did gestures of disgust "Yeah, I never liked school that much either..."

"So, we can have a life of our own here...?" Battiste asked, like if he had found a cool treasure. Thalia nodded and he was the first one crossing the pine. I smiled at the big decision my brother took, especially when he looked back at me "Ready for some adventures, Will?"

"Hell, yeah!" I grabbed Nico's hand and dragged him with me, along with my new friends.

Whatever adventures we have, we'll always be together.

Of that, I'm sure.


	65. Drew-Octavian II

**Drew/Octavian II**

I think I might had made a mistake...

When I was thinking about the grand reopening of my store, I think I forgot the teeny tiny detail that the same day... was Black Friday. Oh, Black Friday, the paradise of every single shop owner and the moment when people desperately want products at more cheap prices... I was heading towards the shop the day previous, when I had the urgent need to check for supplies when one of the employees mentioned something about ' _cheap prices_ '.

That's when I realized I might had made a mistake.

I had no enough products to sell during Black Friday!

I had made a few calls during the day while the employees made the last touches to the store that was officially opening tomorrow.

"Boss..." I heard behind me, and I see my store manager, looking slightly worried "We filled all the shelves, but I don't think we have enough to reinstate..." I had to make a decision and fast.

"Call everyone who owns _us_ favors, maybe we can manage to refill the shelves one time alone..." I decided and my manager nodded, leaving to make the phone calls. The employees looked nervous, I won't lie, but I was more nervous than them. But I couldn't show it.

Thankfully, by the end of the day, we were able not only to get merchandise to refill our shelves once, but twice, which is even better. Even though, tomorrow was going to be a very busy working day.

I just hope we end it without a single scratch.

* * *

The day of the Black Friday, I woke hearing rain on my roof. I didn't know if that was good or bad. It could be bad or good, because people won't be so desperate to get the stuff and there won't be accidents or calls to 911. Had happened several years. It can also be good or bad that people won't come to buy things to the store, but buy them online, probably.

I really don't know what to think by now...

I left home early today and wore the jersey of the shop, the one that said ' _OWNER_ ' on the back. You see, it all started as a joke, when we were searching for new uniforms, one of my employees mentioned that we can customized some jerseys with our last names and ' _positions_ ' inside the shop, so that customers don't go asking the wrong people. We all liked it and we decided to do it.

The second I reached the store, there was already a line of people waiting for it to be open! I could not believe my eyes! I was ecstatic! But the most strange thing happened when I reached the handle of the door...

"Hey, pal! There's a line, you know?!" I turned around and see a girl that couldn't be older than twenty, though I'm very bad discerning ages from asian people. Her long black hair was loose but under a fashionable beanie that combined with her jacket and shoes! But, the most strange thing was that she was glaring at me, while pointing behind her... And I was contemplating on doing so! I don't even want to think at what time did she arrived "I've been here for hours, and I won't allow some unfashionable old man-"

"Enough, Tanaka!" the guy next to her, shut her up. By the look on his face, he was even considering murdering her, the question remains on what: for bringing him this early in the morning, or for making an scandal. The guy was tall and blonde, though it was hard to tell because of the cap he was wearing. He was wearing more winter clothes than I was, which meant he was from the west coast "You have done the same with every single employee of this store, didn't you stop to consider he could be the owner?"

"Like he could be the owner of such glamorous store!" the girl, which I think her name is not Tanaka, huffed and rolled her eyes, as if she knew more than him. Which could be the case, but not this one "And, don't you dare talk to me! You're here to carry my bags, as part of the deal!"

"Actually..." I interrupted,pulling out my jacket. Yes, it was cold outside, but I chose that rather than not being allowed inside my _own_ store. I showed them the back of my jersey and, when I glanced, I could see the pale face of the girl and the silent smirk of the boy "I should be upset at you, but somehow, I'm glad that you're such a fair customer..."

"Um, I..." she was speechless, which didn't seem to happen very often to her.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll have to give the last details before the sales of Black Friday begin..." I excused myself, walking inside. Once I crossed the front door and closed it, I hear some claps. I turned to see my employees clapping at me, some of them are even laughing!

"You did it, boss!"

"Yeah, that girl is such a rude costumer! All the neighboring stores complain about her..."

"Wonder who would be so brave-"

"-or suicidal"

"-to come along... I mean..."

"Now, now..." I stopped them, trying not to smirk "Enough with this embarrassing festival! Black Friday's customers is about to hit us and we have to be ready for anything! A secure line to the nearest hospital?" I started pointing at the guys, checking everything.

"Done!"

"Things on the shelves?"

"Done!"

"All cash registers working and _with_ change?"

"We only have five dollar bills, boss!"

"Machines for credit and debit cards?"

"Praying they won't collapse!"

"Then, we're ready to open as soon as the hour comes!"

Let's just see the end of the day without incidents...

* * *

 **HellO! (Not a typo, I wrote like that!)**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't post last weekend, but I was overwhelmed with things to do, like next weekend is my HSK2, which I'm studying sooo hard for it, so I decided to post three chapters today, as tomorrow Monday is a holiday in Argentina, so that means one more day to rest/study/procrastinate... Like I promised, I gave you another of my chapters of genderbent (this time, Solangelo and Bianca, in case you didn't noticed) demigods, hope you liked it!**

 **Now! Three important issues! Issue number** one **! As you know, last Thursday it was the last chapter of '** Chasing the Dark **'... I wanna thank all the people that followed and liked the story, as it meant a lot to me and** Annabethchase22 **(in another news, we managed to chat again! She's fine! Thank you to the ones asking for her!) If you haven't read it yet, we invite you to...**

 **Issue number** two **! Yesterday, I was able to communicate (looks like November is the month of the communication for me!) with** Mjavery9 **, my co-writer in a PJO Chaos story. This story, posted in his/her profile, is not longer published there, as he/she decided to move on from the fan fiction world... Of course, I wished him/her the best of lucks, no hard feelings about it... But! I have all the chapters and I will continue the story, maybe without his/her input, but I will, do not worry...**

 **Issue number** three **! (Is linked to the previous two) As you all know, I'm currently managing this story and '** Urgent! Inspiration: Needed **'. Due to the amount of work and pressure that comes with the month of December, I decided to post a new story (which ever you want me to)** IN JANUARY **! I know it doesn't sound fair, BUT! I have to get ahead with some other projects, like my Christmas' presents chapters! Three different authors will be chosen for this holidays, with three different Christmas stories! Sooo, stay tune and check your PM!**

 **BTW! Stay tune, cause today I might post a different thing! If you follow my profile, check it!**

 **See you guys around!**


	66. Malcolm-Nyssa II

**Malcolm/Nyssa II**

I think my boyfriend might end up hating right now.

You see, I just moved in with him after several years of dating on college. It was a mutual decision and a big one, specially for him, who is a little introverted. He only interacts with people when he has to. That's how he met me, I kind of ' _slammed_ ' into his shield and made my mission to wreck it in pieces.

Which is why I still think he's gonna end up hating me right now...

"Stephan, I'm sorry..." I began apologizing to him, as soon as I gave him the news. The bad part about it was that Stephan was silent as a paper, nor he was moving a muscle. I was fearing he was having a panic attack! He never had one... but, there's always a first time for everything!

"Why you're sorry for? It's just a couple of people, right...?" he checked with me. I nodded, thinking I wasn't in big troubles yet, but not letting my guard down yet.

"But... I should had asked you first... I mean, it's your apartment-"

"It's ' _our_ ' apartment now, Ver..." he grabbed my arms and rubbed them, with a small smile "Though, I'd had liked a few more days of warning..."

"Yeah, I just thought you'd say no..." I admitted, looking down.

"I'm not that mean, right?" he asked me, like if he was the bad guy. I immediately shook my head and hugged him.

"Of course not! You're the most generous man I've ever met..." I looked at him, smiling "I was just worried that you became introverted with the neighbors as well..."

"Well, considering I'm introverted with them now..." he chuckled and kissed my forehead "I'll be OK, Ver... You were just trying to help me..."

"That too!" I smiled in relief, happy that I could get his approval for this.

I just hope it doesn't backfire me and slams in my face, epically...

* * *

That Saturday night came faster than any of us expected it to be.

Part of me was nervous because wanted that Stephan and me gave the neighbors a good impression of us. That we were good, helpful and not noisy. But, a tiny part in me was saying 'we don't need to prove anything to these people, so why bother?'. I'll admit was very tempted to do that, but it was kind of late now. We, I mean, I had invited them already.

"Everything OK? Ver, you're more nervous than I am!" Stephan joked with me, hugging my shoulders. I snuggled and smelled his cologne.

"No, I'm not" I lied. I knew I was lying. He knew I was lying. He simply chuckled and kissed my head, while we waited for the neighbors to ring the bell.

 _Ding, Dong!_

"They're here, they're here, they're here!" I squeaked, my worries coming at once. I left Stephan standing on the hall to open the door "Hi! Welcome, please, come on in!" I invited the first couple inside. Like I promised Stephan, there was only a couple of couples. Four people "I'm Verena, and that's my boyfriend, Stephan..."

"Charming..." That was the first word that the woman said to us. She didn't look older than us, but her face reminded me of Aunt Petunia... Yeah, _that_ Aunt Petunia "I'm Constance and my husband, Charles"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am" Stephan greeted her, despite her nose sticking up high "Sir..." he shook the man's hand, who was also showing a similar problem of bad smell.

"Likewise, young man..." The man, Charles, said back "Well, shall we begin? We are suppose to attend to the art exhibit later..." _OK, that was rude..._

"Um, we're suppose to wait for the people of the 312-"

" _312_?!" The woman, Constance, shrieked like if I mentioned the devil "Darling, you cannot mix with that people..."

"What? Why not?" I wondered, sharing a look with Stephan. _Were they drug dealers?_

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" she continues, like if my question is irrelevant "They are constantly making noises, not allowing the people to sleep, not to mention the clothes they wear and the people they meet... You are better off without them-"

 _Ding, Dong!_

"Allow me..." Stephan interrupted them, giving me a glance that I understood perfectly, so I followed. The second the door was opened, I was expecting to see some people who wore clothes that covered nothing, along with headphones and lost eyes.

But what we found was nothing of that. It was a guy and a girl, around the same age, dressed in a casual formal way. The guy was blonde with piercing grey eyes and he looked strong, but he gave me the vibe of the nerd more than the surfer he looked like. The girl was brunette, with a bandanna keeping her hair away from his face and his fiery red eyes. She was smiling at us and, I noticed, had a little spot of grease on her cheek. _Maybe she works with mechanics..._

"Hello!" The girl started, never stopping smiling at us "We're sorry we're late, but we dealing with a little family situation..."

"I think that what she meant was ' _I'm Nyssa and this is my boyfriend Malcolm. We live in 312, and we're sorry we got here late..._ '" Malcolm the guy, imitated his girlfriend's voice, making us chuckle, even Nyssa.

"I'm Stephan and this is my girlfriend, Verena..." Stephan spoke, confidently "Please, come in..." he invited them inside.

"I hope you don't mind, but we got you a little something..." Nyssa pulled something from her purse, a little box and gave it to me "We couldn't remember if one of you was moving in or both of you, but works anyway..."

"This is so thoughtful, you shouldn't have..." And they shouldn't. Once I opened the package, Stephan was like a kid in a candy store.

"Is that a steampunk clock?!" Before you ask, yes. Stephan is a steampunk fanatic. He even made me take a course on in. It was fun, though...

"It can be programmed to give alarms and timer too..." Malcolm explained.

"What a rubish!" Oh, yeah... I forgot about the other snob ones...

"Come on, dear..." Charles offered his wife his elbow "I still hope there are any shrimps left at the cocktail party..." Without even saying goodbye, they left.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna drown in that!" I muttered, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Everyone laughed and seemed to be the beginning of a good relationship...

* * *

 **Hello, guys!**

 **First of all, I wanna thank you to all of you who wished me luck for my exam! It was yesterday and I think I did fairly good... Now, I have to wait a month for the results... *bites her nails in nervousness for a month***

 **Anyway! Now that I'm a little free, I'll continue with my normal schedule, BUT! Remember that I told you to let me know which story I'd post next year? Well, from now on, and until December 31st (it'll be close one minute before January 1st in Argentina, mark your calendars) I'll have an open poll about which story will be next! Your options are the following (you can only vote ONCE PER CHAPTER):**

 **A-** Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy! **(HoO WereWolves AU - Canon, but mainly Octachel)**

 **B-** Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot! **(HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)**

 **C-** Mortals: Meet the In-Laws... **(Spin-off of Mortals: Meet... - Canon, focused on non and godly parents)**

 **D-** One Thousand And One Heroes **(HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)**

 **E-** All Over Again **(HoO reincarnate genderbent - Canon, daily Camp life)**

 **You can vote here, on my profile poll or on my other book, '** Comments Are Polls **'... I'll remind you of this on every chapter of every story I post this month... Remember, ONCE PER CHAPTER, meaning one vote by chapter...**

 **See you guys around!**


	67. AN - I'm Not Even Gonna Try

**Hello, guys**

 **When I started writing, I promised myself I'd never write you a A/N. When I finally did, for reasons beyond my power, I promised myself that I'd explain the reason why.**

 **At this point, it'd be pointless to lie to you or either myself. I have no inspiration lately... Not specifically with this story, but with all my stories and, when I do have inspiration, I have either no time to write or not will to... Anyway, you know my routine: for each missing day I don't post, I post by three next week!**

 **But, this is more than just a A/N... This is a reminder as well!**

 **As you know** **, from now on, and until December 31st (it'll be close one minute before January 1st in Argentina, mark your calendars) I'll have an open poll about which story will be next! Your options are the following (you can only vote ONCE PER CHAPTER):**

 **A-** Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy! **(HoO WereWolves AU - Canon, but mainly Octachel)**

 **B-** Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot! **(HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)**

 **C-** Mortals: Meet the In-Laws... **(Spin-off of Mortals: Meet... - Canon, focused on non and godly parents)**

 **D-** One Thousand And One Heroes **(HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)**

 **E-** All Over Again **(HoO reincarnate genderbent - Canon, daily Camp life)**

 **You can vote here, on my profile poll or on my other book, '** Comments Are Polls **'... I'll remind you of this on every chapter of every story I post this month... Remember, ONCE PER CHAPTER, meaning one vote by chapter...**


	68. The Big Three III

**The Big Three III**

People say I have an hyperactive imagination.

Some say I should had studied to be a writer, but my writing is the worst, even though I tried to work on it once. Some others say I should had studied to be an artist, you know, painting and drawing the imaginative things and situations on my head. Others, more ambitious, told me I would be a great special effect creator.

I chose neither of those careers. Instead, I chose to be independent.

I organize thematic events.

I grabbed things from all those things people kept saying I was good at and combined them into creating parties for kids, grown ups, conventions, company parties... You name it, I come up with it. Sometimes, my colleagues ask me ' _From where do you come up with these ideas...?_ '

I reply with the truth. Everywhere.

The don't believe me, obviously. They think I steal the ideas from someone else, like a genius kid or something. Though, once I asked a girl that was daydreaming if I could pay her for her dream. She said she wanted the credit. It was the only time the idea wasn't mine, and I gave the proper credit!

Now, unfortunately, I'm stuck. I have no ideas and my clients want to see new, fresh ideas... I mean, I have a catalogue of all my previous ideas. People sometimes see the result on someone else and want it for themselves, but this one in particular didn't like- correction, it seemed that this client _hated_ all my previous ideas. I had to come up with new ones and fast!

"The park... So, this is where you come for inspiration?" I turned around and see Michael, the only one in the company that doesn't believe that I steal ideas from someone else.

"I'm out of ideas" I confessed, sighing. He sat next to me, saying no other words about it.

"Mind if I speed your creative process?" I glanced at him and nodded, pulling out my idea booklet, like saying ' _Go ahead, try your best_ ' "Pirates?"

"We have _The Pirates of Oceania_ , remember?"

"Zombies?"

"Not bad, but they hated my Zombies Apocalyptic..."

"Warrior royalty?"

"They said, and I'll be quoting 'too cliche'" I even used air quotation marks. Poor Michael was wrecking his brain and thinking hard.

"I assure you this is the way..." I heard a voice coming from in front of us. I looked up and saw a group of five kids, all different sizes and races, as well with personalities and clothing. The group had two girls and three boys.

"You sure, _Seaweed Brain_? Last time you guided, we were lost for two hours!" One of the girls, that looked more tough and punkish, replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She couldn't be more than fifteen years old, but she dressed in the most odd way: white camouflage pants with matching combat boots, along with a black T-shirt with the words 'BIG + FOOD = BEAUTIFUL'. She had her black hair short and with a strange tiara around her forehead. In her hand, a bow.

"For the last time, _Pinecone Face_ , only Annabeth calls me like that!" It was obvious that the one replying was the one previously mentioned as Seaweed Brain. He was tall, with her same hair color, but he was different at the same time, meaning they weren't siblings. His clothes were a simple orange and old T-shirt with jeans and sneakers. He was older than sixteen and the tattoo on his right forearm said so.

"Would the two of you stop arguing?" Another black haired guy interrupted them, obviously annoyed by the constant babblering. The only difference on his clothing was that he was wearing aviator glasses, but he dressed exactly like the other guy "If I hear another nickname from when were were twelve, I'm gonna blow something up!"

"You really wanna have a go, Dea- hhmps!" The black haired girl was stopped by a blonde guy, who placed his hand on her mouth, before she even finished that sentence. He was blonde, with a purple T-shirt, instead of orange. Like the first guy, he was older than sixteen because of his tattoo, in the same place and, like the second black haired guy, he was wearing glasses, but his were obviously for everyday use and not because of the sun.

"Thalia didn't mean any of that, right Thalia?" The blonde glared at the girl, who glared back, but nodded before he let her free.

"And you guys wonder why we don't go visit you very often..." the last girl, with chocolate caramel skin and lovely curly hair complained, shaking her head. Like the blonde guy, she was wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans. She looked so naïve and young, but I bet it was just a cover.

"And here I thought it was my food!" the first guy whined out loud.

"No one likes blue food, Percy! Getting in your thick head!" the girl, Thalia, tapped on his head, making him frown.

"Can we continue with this before you two kill each other and I have to tell the sad news to Sally?" It was obvious that the name Sally was magical, as both teens stopped arguing, even lowering their heads a little. In silence, they left me and Michael alone, not like they noticed that we were there in the first place.

"So, what do you think-" Michael stopped talking when he saw that my hand was flying through the paper. Just the sight of that girl holding the bow had given me an idea, I just hope it's good enough for the client "Um, mind to share...?"

"Give me a minute" I answered to him, like a robot. I was giving the final touches to my idea before nodding. Of course, it needs some improvements, but the main concept is there "OK, now!"

"So...?"

"OK! How about... a quest party? Just hear me out first..." I begged to him, before he could say anything "We divide into groups, under different names, like mythology gods... And we make them do quests, one for each god, like... some trivia or music contest... even a hand wrestling match!"

"And, each event or quest, would have points and stuff..? I like it..."

"The souvenirs can be fake tattoos, like the ones those teens had..."

"Well, just let's hope that the client loves the idea, because I want to have that party now!"

* * *

 **I tried, guys...**

 **I tried really hard to write the three chapters I was suppose to post today. Instead, and thanks to many things to do before Christmas and work, and a pinch of procrastination, I was able to come with only one chapter for you guys today. I apologize profoundly, since I have let you down. I also want to apologize to my buddy** ObeliskX **for not being allowed to finish that chapter that she had asked me like months ago! I'm sooo sorry!**

 **Thanks to the weather forecast, I assume I'd be writing all day today. I hope I can finish the chapters I owe you, as well as** ObeliskX **petition.**

 **Also, don't forget to vote!**

 **A-** Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy! **(HoO WereWolves AU - Canon, but mainly Octachel)**

 **B-** Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot! **(HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)**

 **C-** Mortals: Meet the In-Laws... **(Spin-off of Mortals: Meet... - Canon, focused on non and godly parents)**

 **D-** One Thousand And One Heroes **(HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)**

 **E-** All Over Again **(HoO reincarnate genderbent - Canon, daily Camp life)**

 **You can vote here, on my profile poll or on my other book, '** Comments Are Polls **'... I'll remind you of this on every chapter of every story I post this month... Remember, ONCE PER CHAPTER, meaning one vote by chapter...**

 **See you around and, again, I'm soooo sorry!**


	69. Frank-Piper II

**Frank/Piper II**

There was too much movement around the neighborhood.

I hate too much movement.

Kids don't respect you like they used to. Now, if someone walks down the street, you have two options, either you are ignored or you're gonna get assault. And, unfortunately at my age, that can cause serious health issues, like a mini heart attack or some broken bones, if you,re lucky. And, most of the time, the insurance doesn't cover everything.

"Good morning, Mr. Charles!" I heard from my right side. I turned to see the lovely Eliana Trenton, walking around with a dog that seemed to be half her size.

"Good morning, my dear..." I can't be rude to her, especially if she stopped to say hello "What are you doing up so early? I thought teenagers slept till noon on summer..."

"Normal teenagers do, Mr. Charles..." Eliana answered, letting me know she was no normal teenager "Besides, this is Mountain, my Uncle and Aunt's dog... We're taking care of it while he talks to my Mom about remodeling the house..."

"Oh, so all those trucks go to your house...?" I accused the poor child, who has nothing to do with it. But, she simply shrugs.

"Yeah, Mom had the idea of remodeling the garden. Dad approved of it and now, every single cadet that is not working or on tour, is working here, in my house..." she chuckled, while the dog slumped down on the street.

"Well, somehow I hope this is a fast remodelation..."

"Oh, sir! I honestly doubt it! Wait until you meet my Aunt, she simply can't be satisfied until everything is perfect!" she explains, kind of tired "Actually, you know what? You have to come to our house to tea... I believe you'd get along with my Uncle..."

"I accept the invitation, only if your parents agree with it..."

"Deal. I'll see you this afternoon for tea!"

* * *

 _Ding, Dong!_

"Argh! Reyna! You still keep that hideous doorbell?!" a feminine voice complains from the inside.

"Be glad it just sounds bad... Everytime I hear a doorbell, I think of those hideous _Ding Dongs_!" a male one, this time, joined the air. The door opened and Reyna Trenton, Eliana's mother opened the door.

"Mr. Charles, please come on in..." she opened the door widely for me to come through the door. I walked inside, with my little package in my hands "I apologize for the people, I was hoping they could leave sooner-"

"No problems, darling. I brought you a little something for the tea..." I handed her my package and she took it, smiling.

"You shouldn't have, Mr. Charles..."

"Mom! The tea is ready... And Aunt Piper _insists_ on staying..." Eliana 's voice filled the air, making Mrs. Trenton smile. She guided me inside the house where not only Eliana was waiting but also a couple of people, who it was obvious they got along pretty well.

The woman was well-dressed, with a simple blue and white dress that reached her knees. She was reading a blueprint and pointing something to the man next to her. When she nodded, her brownish hair fell from her shoulder, making it a little hard to see her face. Her skin reminded me a little to brown sugar- I know, she's like 30 years younger than me, minimum. And married. Not looking for something like that, anyway.

The man next to her was dressed in a very relaxed way, with a polo shirt and some khaki pants. His hair gave away that he was part of the armed forces of our country and that made me respect him a little more. His face also gave away that he was chubby when kid and now, he was off that. He nodded at whatever the woman was saying and nodding along.

"Uncle Frank, Aunt Piper, this is our neighbor, Mr. Charles..." Eliana introduced me, smiling. The woman finally turned around and showed me a pair of eyes that changed all the time. I didn't know if it was because she was excited or because they were like that.

"Nice to meet you two..." I pulled out my hand and shook it with them.

"Tell me, Mr. Charles... Blue or green?" Piper asked me, suddenly. I had to think it for a second, but I nodded.

"Green, why...?"

"Oh, my little buddy Reyna wants to remold the kitchen and she cannot decide the color..." Mrs. Trenton blushed and shook her head.

"Dylan wants a bigger kitchen and who am I to argue with him?"

"Dad makes the best gourmet dishes ever!" Eliana gushed over her father's food.

"Yeah, well..." Frank nodded "Don't tell that to Percy... He still believes everyone loves his blue food..."

"How can Annabeth still make him believe that?" Mrs. Trenton placed a plate with teacups and a teapot before starting to serve the tea. I began passing the teacups around and everyone prepared its own in a different way.

"So, may I ask how you two meet?" I wondered, sipping a little of my tea.

"We met at fifteen, in a boat, running away from Reyna" Piper pointed at Mrs. Trenton.

"Hey! It was not my fault!"

"Yeah, she was with Annabeth" Frank backed her up "Not her fault"

"But she was chasing us later!"

"Excuse me, but you all were runner aways" Eliana butted in, smiling "Aunt Hazel and Uncle Jason can back me up! I'm gonna call them right now!" Eliana got up and headed away from the table, giggling.

"You'll have to excuse my niece, she's... a bright one, like her father" Piper smirked and I nodded.

They sound like I'll spending more afternoons here...

* * *

 **Also, don't forget to vote!**

 **A-** Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy! **(HoO WereWolves AU - Canon, but mainly Octachel)**

 **B-** Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot! **(HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)**

 **C-** Mortals: Meet the In-Laws... **(Spin-off of Mortals: Meet... - Canon, focused on non and godly parents)**

 **D-** One Thousand And One Heroes **(HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)**

 **E-** All Over Again **(HoO reincarnate genderbent - Canon, daily Camp life)**

 **You can vote here, on my profile poll or on my other book, '** Comments Are Polls **'... I'll remind you of this on every chapter of every story I post this month... Remember, ONCE PER CHAPTER, meaning one vote by chapter...**


	70. Sherman-Miranda II

**Sherman/Miranda II**

It all started with a simple phrase that changed my life forever.

' _Who wants to win the lottery?_ '

I know, ridiculous, right? At the time, it was what I thought. I even said it out loud, that the lottery was probably rigged, that the numbers were never coming out and stuff. One person accused me of not having Christmas spirit, because it was the Christmas lottery and the winner would get a motorhome and a house and money...

I mean, it sounds like a neat prize. A good one. Great, we can even say! But, sometimes I thought things were too good to be true and it never got to the people that actually need it. Like, for example, my neighbors are soon to get without house, because of the mortgage and medical bills for the Mrs. People like that deserve the money, but they're never lucky to win anything.

So, now, I'm here because my lovely daughter of six years wanted to collaborate with the less fortunate. I mean, I agree with her 100 percent, but I don't believe that buying a lottery ticket would do much for them. I'd rather give them some old clothes of mine or even make extra meals for them. The lottery is so... uncertain.

"Mommy, we can give the tickets to the Millers?" Little Emma asked me, smiling with her hair tied up in two pigtails.

"Sure, if that's what you want, Ems..." I smiled back at her, holding her hand while walking with her. We walked to buy the lottery tickets, talking about trivial things until Emma let go of my hand and ran towards a couple with another six year old girl.

"Lori! Lori, you are OK!" Emma repeated over and over, holding the girl's hands and jumping in her place, excited. I looked at the parents, apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, she's not like this..." I apologized with the couple, grabbing Emma from behind. I looked at the couple and noticed that the man and woman didn't look that upset about it.

"It's alright... No harm done" the woman waved my apologies, holding onto the little girl, who looked a lot like her mother. Both women had brownish and wavy hair. The mother had it tied up in a low bun, while the child had it in two pigtails, like Emma. Her skin was very tan, like if she worked under the sun everyday, while her daughter was extremely pale in comparison.

The father was staring at his daughter, like if she was a fragile flower. He was strong and big and looked like when he was young, he was a little chubby. He was standing there, smiling at us, especially at Emma, who was still holding the girl's hands.

"Mommy, she's Lori. She goes to school with me, but she's been sick..." Emma explained to me, smiling with happiness. The girl, Lori blushed and hid behind her mother's leg "She's gonna go back to school soon, right?" she questioned her parents, who looked a little worried.

"Emma, don't question people like that..." I scolded her softly.

"No, it's OK... It's just, well..." Lori's mother looked ready to cry, but she was wearing a smile on her.

"Let me, Mir..." his husband squeezed her shoulders, smiling as well "Lori's been with a sickness that she just recovered from... Unfortunately, that took a lot to our bills and money... Besides, Lori is not strong enough to be in school all day..."

"Can I go to Lori's house after school?" Emma begged me, using her puppy eyes and pouting at me. She knows I cannot resist to that face.

"Ems, we can only go when Lori's parents let us, alright?" I pointed out. I didn't want to intrude in their lives.

"No, it's alright... Lori would like the company, right, sweetie..?" the father asked her, making little Lori to nod, still behind her mother's legs. But, it was a good thing to watch her smile even when she was hiding.

"I know you might already have plans, but I always have a huge Christmas' dinner... And seems Emma gets along with your child..." I invited them, of course, no compromise included.

"My sister already invited us to go, though it's a very good invitation and we'd like to pass if we were any close..." the woman excused them, smiling apologetic. I waved my hand, especially when it was my turn to ask for my lottery ticket. When I bought them, as I bought more than one, Emma snatched one of my hand and handed it over to Lori's father.

"Maybe, if you win, Lori can go back to school and we can be friends..." Emma, my bubbly and extroverted daughter, was acting shyly toward people that she didn't know. That made me think how the lottery could help these people and their daughter.

Maybe winning the lottery is not a bad thing...

* * *

 **Also, don't forget to vote!**

 **A-** Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy! **(HoO WereWolves AU - Canon, but mainly Octachel)**

 **B-** Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot! **(HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)**

 **C-** Mortals: Meet the In-Laws... **(Spin-off of Mortals: Meet... - Canon, focused on non and godly parents)**

 **D-** One Thousand And One Heroes **(HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)**

 **E-** All Over Again **(HoO reincarnate genderbent - Canon, daily Camp life)**

 **You can vote here, on my profile poll or on my other book, '** Comments Are Polls **'... I'll remind you of this on every chapter of every story I post this month... Remember, ONCE PER CHAPTER, meaning one vote by chapter...**


	71. Octachel -Christmas-

**Octachel (Christmas Special)**

"-yeah, I don't think we can finish that sale we wanted..." I spoke over the speaker of my office, looking through the window and seeing how the snow was covering the city. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. This contract was taking me longer to close than ever and I wasn't even finishing the first negotiations "Yeah, I guess we can destroy those documents and start thinking in new buyers after New Year..."

"Mr. Dare?" My secretary walked inside my office and I avoided to groan at her interruption "You have an urgent call on the other line..." After saying that, she left.

"Sorry, Dave. I'll call you back in a while..." I hung up on my partner, before answering the other line "Hello?"

"Hello, Father" I sighed and shook my head.

"Rachel, what do you want? I'm very busy right now..." I announced to her. She should know this by now, it's been years since she left for college.

"I just called you to reminded you that tomorrow, Saturday, more specifically December 24th, you will come to my Christmas' dinner as you promised me last week" she told me. I looked up, finally realizing what day of the week was today. And what day of the week was tomorrow.

"Damned it..." I whispered to myself "Rachel, I-"

"Don't you dare, and forgive the pun of our last name, dare to tell me you're not coming. You promised to me and my children last week that you will come along with Mother and I won't hesitate to go looking for you and drag you from your expensive suit-"

"Rachel!" A male voice hissed at her from her side. I can hear how Rachel sighed and cleared her throat.

"I hope my point was clear"

"Loud and crystal" I hung up, for a second time. Unfortuantely, I was trapped between the wall and my own daughter, which would not hesitate to humiliate me if necessary "Nicole!" I called my secretary, who was inside my office in less than ten seconds "I need you to go buy presents for a family of four, two women and two male" She took note of everything I was telling her "Oh, and if you passed any more calls from my daughter, I will suspend you" I threaten her and watched her pale and leave.

Tomorrow is gonna be a long night...

* * *

My wife and I arrived finally to the house that our daughter was supposedly celebrating Christmas this year. We were dressed in our best clothes and were holding the presents that I knew I'd, um, _persuade_ the kids with. I'm quite an expert in that, if I say so myself.

"Look at this place..." my wife muttered next to me "It's so..."

"Ostentatious?" I added for her and she wanting to be there a minute longer than necessary, I rang the doorbell and, immediately, we heard footsteps coming our way. The door opened, but we see no one there, until a little throat is cleared and we see down, a girl of no more than six years old, with curly brown hair and wearing a green dress with white socks and shiny black shoes. She looked like a doll.

"Who are you?" she asked us, tilting her head to the side. It was obvious that either we got the wrong house or she didn't know who we were. Luckily for us, our daughter was coming right after her.

"Thank you, Rose, for opening the door" she thanked the little girl, who giggled when she kissed her cheek "Now, go check if no one breaks anything... Remember, you're in charge this year..."

"Yes, Aunt Rachel!" The girl dashed away, screaming all her lungs out "You better behave! Aunt Rachel says I'm in charge this year!"

"Mother, Father..." Rachel finally greeted us, her funny expression changing for a more serious one. She invited us in and took our coats. Inside the house, it was obvious that there were more people than we expected, for the noise and amount of presents under the tree "Call your driver"

"I'm sorry...?!" My wife made me turn around with her whine. Our daughter was staring at us, like if we were insane.

"Tell him to come in... We don't want him to feel miserable on Christmas' Eve, now would you..?" she raised an eyebrow at us and we, grudgingly, called him to us. Rachel greeted him even warmer than us too "Now, if you please follow me..." She guided us through the house, passing several children running around and teens on their phones that she collected like sheep and herded them towards the same direction than us.

"Rachel, people are getting impatient- Oh" a man came our way and shut up immediately the second he saw us. He was taller than our daughter and skinny. His hair was blonde and slightly straw-like, though that could had been the way he combed it. He was wearing a dark blue suit with no tie and a white shirt underneath "I'm guessing we can start now..."

"You guessed right, _darling_ " she used the last word as a mockery, I know. How many times I have used that tone? The guy, however, smirked and wrapped an arm around her and whispered something on her ear, making her blush and nod.

"Mom! Everyone is hungry and Uncle Percy threaten with dye everything blue if we don't start soon!" a boy, not older than fifteen or something came to us, looking frustrated. Rachel simply chuckled and passed a hand through his hair, making him jump away "Not the hair!"

"Call Aria and say hello to your grandparents, young man" the man told him. The teen, a carbon copy of my daughter with hints of the guy next to her, gaped at us, like if he didn't believe we were there. I pulled my hand out for him to shake.

"You are...?" I literally saw the disappointment in his face for a second, before shaking my hand.

"Kyler. I'm, um... Kyler..." he introduced himself, looking uncomfortable "I'll go get Aria..." he announced, before disappearing from my sight. Only then, Rachel turned to me, the most dangerous expression I've ever seen on her. I'd say he learnt it from the guy next to her, who was also giving me the same look.

"If you dare, excuse my pun, for one second, ruin my children's Christmas... I don't care if you're my wife's parents, you won't like what happens next..." the blonde man threaten us, shocking us by that statement. She got married without our consent?!

"Save your speech, because I'd do it over again without telling you..." Rachel cut me, glaring at us "Now, you better act like the most lovely grandparents you can be tonight or I swear I can embarrass you in front of what I consider my family, deal?" I shared a look with my wife. We were trapped yet again.

"Deal"

Like I said, this is gonna be a long night...

* * *

 **Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, everyone! Have a terrific day, opening presents and eating!**

 **Also, don't forget to vote!**

 **A-** Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy! **(HoO WereWolves AU - Canon, but mainly Octachel)**

 **B-** Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot! **(HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)**

 **C-** Mortals: Meet the In-Laws... **(Spin-off of Mortals: Meet... - Canon, focused on non and godly parents)**

 **D-** One Thousand And One Heroes **(HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)**

 **E-** All Over Again **(HoO reincarnate genderbent - Canon, daily Camp life)**

 **You can vote here, on my profile poll or on my other book, '** Comments Are Polls **'... I'll remind you of this on every chapter of every story I post this month... Remember, ONCE PER CHAPTER, meaning one vote by chapter...**


	72. Solangelo -New Year-

**Solangelo (New Year Special)**

I wiped my forehead, taking a little breath before continuing my job.

For reasons that were in everyone's comprehension, I was spending my New Year's Eve, working at the hospital. Unlike other years, this had been busy because, in some way I don't understand, people tended to get more hurt now than before. Hurt by fireworks. Hurt by corks. How can you be hurt by a cork?!

"You guys ready for a busy night?" I spoke, looking around to my collegues, smiling. Everyone rolled their eyes at me, like if I was insane. But honestly, I was just trying to make everyone's job more easy.

"Don't worry about it..." I turn around to see a practician, a doctor-to-be (or, at least he looked like that), smiling at me. He was tall and blonde, with a little messy hair in the back neck. He had blue eyes and was sporting the best tan I have ever seen. I was jealous of that tan, only. The rest of the interns were drooling over him, making him doe eyes "You're thinking the right way..." he smiled at me, before walking away through the hallway.

"Who is he?" I wondered, all curious. I know all the interns and doctors, but I don't know him. One of the nurses, Valerie, gasped and looked at me, like if I was insane.

"You don't know Dr. Solace?!" she shrieked, hurting everyone's ears "Where have you lived the past years, under a rock?!"

"I-"

"Let me put this clear for you, Dr. Solace is _the_ hottest doctor of this hospital and I won't hear a word against it!" she stated, looking at me like ' _say one word and you'll regret it_ '. I wisely stayed quiet, but he wasn't the most attractive man I have met. Sure, he was handsome, but not the most handsome.

"You were sooo lucky he talked to you!" Kevin, a male nurse, squeaked in happiness. Apparently, not only girls had fallen for Dr. Solace's grace "He doesn't talk to most of the employees unless he has to. Never about his personal life and makes patients feel soooo special!"

"The way a doctor should" I agreed with them, feeling proud of him, even though I don't know him. Before the discussion was taking further, I prefered to leave to take care of the incoming patients.

* * *

We were close to midnight and I had, so far, seen patients reunited with their families and families mourning some that had passed away. It was a sad thing to see. You want to avoid that place with all your might as you did everything humanly possible to help. A little depressed, I decided to go to the cafeteria to eat something and to clear my mind.

After ordering my food and stuff, I sat down by a window, looking out there and hoping my life was different. I mean, I love being a nurse, but sometimes, I don't think I'm cut out to do this job. I attach myself too much to long term patients, and it's basically a 24/7 life that doesn't allow me to have a social one. My parents complained too much about it and, this year, they didn't even bother to invite me to New Year's dinner. Or Christmas, for that matter.

"-and then, if he's not busy, I was thinking maybe we could have some cookies and watch the fireworks..." a young voice walked into the cafeteria, making everyone turn around at the voice, like if the voice had disturbed the peace. I rolled my eyes at the thought and watched as a parent and his daughter walked inside and ordered hot chocolate. The girl was holding a basket full of food, that was even bigger than her, and the man wasn't left behind, carrying a couple of bottles.

The man was dressed cozily, with a grey scarf and a long black coat. His black hair was long enough to almost don't see from the side that he was wearing a scarf. His hands had gloves and was paying close attention to what the girl was saying and doing. The girl was dressed in a bright red coat, along with a hat and black leggings and boots. She looked like a little doll.

"Did you remember to bring the binoculars this time?" the man asked the girl, who nodded and pulled a pair of binoculars from her pocket.

"See?! I didn't forget!" she announced, proudly. The man chuckled and helped her place the basket on the table (that was next to mine), while she sat down, obediently "You think he'll remember...?" she mumbled, resting her chin on her little fists.

"Of course he'll remember, Ana" the man assured him, rubbing her arm "Plus, the good side about working on the hospital is that you can know he won't leave without you knowing" That made the girl giggle before nodding. I got up and left the cafeteria to go back to my shift when I accidentally collided with Dr. Solace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there..." I apologized. Luckily, I wasn't holding anything hot or liquid or I'd had felt even worst.

"No worries... You look far away from here, everything alright?" I looked up, surprised that he had asked me such a personal question.

"Just wondering how things would be if I wasn't a nurse..." I admitted. I thought he would just nod and leave, but he stood there, looking at me seriously "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking that you are still young... Sure, it'll be a while before getting on the right track, but I think you can do it... You're never too old to do what you want..." he smiled at me, before walking into the cafeteria. His words left me thinking, noticing that he was right! I can't wait for things to change! I have to make them change myself.

"-and I brought you a pair extra, if you want to see them with me..." I must had stayed too long in the same spot, having my epiphany, cause I heard the same girl from before walking down the hallway towards me. This time, the man she was with was walking with Dr. Solace, who was smiling at the little girl, holding her basket.

"Are you kidding? I love fireworks!" he beamed at her, making her smile "And, to make sure, I even bought some from a friend that I know are safe for you to launch" he winked at her, making her giggle. While passing by, Dr. Solace winked at me, before riding the elevator, obviously to the roof.

Quitting my job wasn't going to be easy, but maybe I should start by cutting some hours... and start looking out for something new where to take my life...

* * *

 **Good morning and Happy New Year!**

 **Welcome 2017! I hope you give us a lot of good laughs, good surprises and, to the ones looking for it, a good and steady romance. Please, avoid bad break ups or bad news and try to take a little pressure of our shoulders... we don't need more...**

 **I wasn't planning on making a Solangelo for New Year, nor another hospital take (I had decided to do a Frazel one, more dramatic than anything... I'm somehow happy with myself for not doing it) but I decided to give some kind tribute to those who had lost someone and those who have been having a rough year... to those who don't know where are standing and want to turn their lives around... this is for all of you!**

 **Now! Something you've all been waiting for... The results of the poll about my next story! (I'm gonna take in consideration all the votes that came until the posting of this chapter and votes from both sites):**

 **5th Place: with 2 of 67 votes (one in each site, seriously guys?)...** Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!

 **4th Place: with 7 of 67 votes (the dirty minded where all from Wattpad)...** One Hundred and One Heroes!

 **3rd Place: with 8 of 67 votes (FF wins this time by majority)...** Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot **!**

 **2nd Place: with 18 of 67 votes (you guys were even here)...** All Over Again!

 **1st Place: with 32 of 67 votes (again, FF wins again) and now, proud owner of the Saturday update...** Mortals: Meet the In-Laws!

 **Thank you all for voting and helping me decide which story you'd like to see!**

 **Also, and because I owe it to my good friend and fellow writer,** _Mjavery9_ **, I'll take the responsibility of updating and finishing through the Friday update a new story, called** Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos **. And, since I've already worked on some chapters with** _Mjavery9_ **, I'll post them now on my profile from the beginning! If you guys wanna read it on his profile, I won't feel offended, but bear in mind is not finished!**

 **Have you all a great first day of the year!**


	73. Piper-Reyna II

**Piper/Reyna**

I was straightening my skirt before my next customer arrived.

I'm not gonna lie, I was nervous and this was a big sale that had been in the market for years. The owners wanted a very high price for their house, even though after the inspections and warnings of the city experts. The price was almost impossible to achieve by the people who wanted to live in the neighborhood and no one who had enough money to buy it wanted to move from their luxury places.

I was thinking that maybe the owners were gonna have more luck selling it to the state than anything else, when they arrived.

"Good morning, Ms. Aarons" the husband greeted me, with that smirk that I hated so much. It was like if he knew a secret I didn't and that I was too stupid to find it out "Lovely day to sell, isn't it?"

"I couldn't say it better myself, Mr. Andrews" I preferred to reply, playing polite. Mrs. Andrews simply rolled her eyes at her husband's antics and grabbed my elbow before taking me apart from him.

"Don't let his mood get you, my dear" Mrs. Andrews, oh dear Mrs. Andrews, always trying to see the best of the situation. Always with a smile and trying to make everyone see reason "I just don't understand why he doesn't see what we see in this house... Sure, it's a lovely house, but not a penthouse in Dubai!"

"Some would say you can't put a price on memories... though sure some can try!" I repeated a mantra that one of my colleagues always said about pricey houses. Mrs. Andrews nodded and we returned to Mr. Andrews, who was staring out the window, like a lost puppy.

"Today is our day, I can feel it..."

"Dear, just don't get your hopes up..." Mrs. Andrews advised him "You set a high standard for this house and not all can see the same potential as you..." No wonder Mrs. Andrews was a writter, she has a gift with words.

"Right, right..." Mr. Andrews dismissed her, making his wife to chuckle.

"Now, all we have to do is wait"

* * *

By the time lunch time came around, we had showed the house to ten couples, all that wanted the price reduced. Mr. Andrews was firm with that, and I even believed that he was gonna start a tantrum and pout in one occasion. His wife was at the edge of a tantrum herself, but not because of the price, but because of her husband.

"Never lose faith" I tried to cheer them up "I'm sure that someone will walk through that door and give you a fair price for the house!"

Just like if my words had called them, the door suddenly opened and revealed a couple of women walking inside the house, looking around interested.

The woman to the right was pregnant. Heavily pregnant, if I can add. She was wearing a light floral dress that didn't hide at all her swollen belly, though I don't think that she was trying to hide it. Her skin was caramel and slightly toasted, with her choppy brownish hair let loose and a pair of ever-changing eyes. She was wearing flats and, unfortunately, walked like a duck. Though, I'm _never_ saying that on her face.

The woman next to her was more formal than her friend. She was wearing a pencil skirt with a shirt and black heels. The difference in hight between them was the heels she was wearing. Her raven hair was tied up in a bun, but her bangs were loose over her dark eyes. Her toasted skin complemented the burgundy shade of the skirt.

"This is nice, don't you think?" the pregnant woman asked her friend, looking around the ceilings. It was my chance to make the sell, if Mr. Andrews could keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah, the neighborhood looks nice..." the other woman replied, nodding.

"One of the safest in the state" I agreed, in a way to introduce myself to the conversation "I'm Courtney Aarons and these are the owners of the house, Mr. and Mrs. Andrews..."

"Well, would you look at you, my dear!" Mrs. Andrews couldn't help herself and went straight to the pregnant woman "Absolutely glowing, when is the due date?"

"Oh, this little girl in here was suppose to be born last week!" the woman joked, rubbing her belly "But, she wants to make an entrance, just like her grandmother..."

"Well, this house is very well adapted to have kids..." I added, knowing every conversation could be a good entrance.

"Um, maybe in a few years... No rush" the other woman muttered, her cheeks tainting a little in pink. Immediately, I realized that it wasn't the pregnant woman the one with had to convinced. It was her friend.

"Well, until then, you have lots of guest rooms, as well as a very spacious basement, where you could build an entertainment room, with your specifications, of course..."

"I like the neighborhood and I like the space of the house. Also that has a backyard, that's nice..." the woman numbered, while her friend was still chatting with Mrs. Andrews about kids. Mr. Andrews, surprisingly, was very quiet "I'd like to talk it out with my husband, but I think this is the house..."

"Yay!" her friend celebrated, hugging her. Though it was a little difficult with her belly "Oh, this is going to be so great, having you guys near us..."

"Hold on your horses, Pipes..." her friend stopped her, smiling "I need to go to Nico with the price first..."

"Oh, yeah... Well, the price is-"

"999.999 dollars" And there it was Mr. Andrews. The friends looked at each other, before the interested one nodded. We all thought she was agreeing to the price, which was ridiculous, but we were corrected seconds later.

"750.000 dollars" her pregnant friend said. For a moment, I was about to agree with the price. It was a fair price. But what surprised me the most, and I think it surprised Mrs. Andrews as well, was that Mr. Andrews didn't argue. He simply nodded.

"Deal"

Do I have permission to faint?

* * *

 **Hey, guys!**

 **First of all, I wanna apologize for not uploading last week. You see, I had a problem with my internet server and I was without internet for a full week! Yes, you read right, a full week! My mom said I was turning into a nuisance, but the most problematic thing of all was that I couldn't get my details from work! Forget about updating stories, that was my problem! Luckily, and hopefully, the problem is fixed now...**

Anyway, I'm gonna use this opportunity to remember you that I haven't given up any of my stories! I uploaded the new ones on Friday (Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos, former collab with Mjavery9) and Saturday (Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws!). I'm uploading this one tonight and I will upload Urgent! Inspiration: Needed next Tuesday like scheduled. Of course, it will have some surprise...

 **As always, ideas or requests, you can ask me...**

 **See you guys around the week!**


	74. S SPECIAL - The Pegasi Lesson

"And, here, we have the stables..." Peter was explaining to Penny, who didn't got a full tour from Andrew when she arrived, because he was ' _busy_ '. Peter doubted Andrew was as busy as he claimed, but Penny was a nice person and it was very enjoyable to have her around. Too bad Peter had already his eyes set on someone else. Jenny.

"Oh!" Penny gasped, looking around the entrance of the stables and peaking inside "We don't have much stables back in Camp Jupiter... The only ones with horses are some Centurions, but they don't like it very much. Of course, we have unicorns for healing properties, but they roam free around the Camp, we can't restrain them much. Ryne is the only one that has a pegasus and I've always wanted to ride one of those!" she babbled around, telling Peter how was her life before finding out that she was in the wrong Camp. Peter simply smirked and listened "Am I boring you?"

"Of course not" Peter replied quickly, shaking his head "Would you like to see a pegasus, live?" Penny's eyes opened wide and nodded eagerly. She wasn't going to miss the opportunity to see another pegasus other than Ryne's. And he was one stubborn pegasus.

"Can we?" Penny sounded like kid in a candy store, that was just allowed to grab as many sweets she could. Peter nodded and opened the door of the stables, guiding Penny inside, who was speechless at the sight of many pegasi inside one common roof "This is amazing!" she said, forgetting about Peter and watching every pegasus closer "Hi, there!" she waved at the winged horse, making Peter wonder how this girl who was a couple of years older than him was behaving a couple of years younger than him.

" _Hello, M'Lady_ " the horse replied, bowing his head to her. Penny was speechless and soon, all the pegasi were bowing to her.

"Um, Peter...?" Penny looked at him, for help "How do I stop the bows and stuff...?" Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll let you know when I managed to do that with the doves..." Peter responded, with a little mocking in his statement. Sure, everyone had a situation like this. The Athena campers had it with the owls, and he betted that if Hera had illegitimate kids, the peacocks would do the same, just like the eagles do it with the kids of Zeus/Jupiter.

"So... How do we do this...?" Penny wondered, looking around the stables. The pegasi sensed her worry and began walking their way out the stables, in one single line, leaving Peter and the rest of the passing by campers, astonished "I'm guessing they don't do that often..?"

"They don't do that. Period" Peter told her, walking to the closest pegasus, that was a black mare, and patting gently her muzzle "Of course, you being the daughter of the Sea God changes a little the panorama..."

" _That wasn't hard to figure out, right boss?_ " the mare spoke to Penny, who groaned before realizing that the mare was speaking to her.

"Don't call me ' _boss_ '!" Penny complained, looking a little embarrassed that someone would consider her, a thirteen-year-old girl, someone's boss. Peter chuckled, as it was obvious that Penny was arguing with the mare.

" _Whatever you say, boss_ " the mare repeated, making Penny groan and Peter chuckle again.

"Alright, forget about the whole ' _worshiping_ ' thing... We need to go out to learn how to mount them..." Peter encouraged Penny, following the closest horse outside. There, the pegasi were alined and looked like they were fighting between themselves. It was obvious they were arguing who would had the honor of taking the daughter of Poseidon in her first flight "Are they fighting?"

"Your mere presence, Penny, is driving the pegasi insane... Are you sure you're only daughter of Poseidon?" Penny turned to see Peter, who was smirking to stop his laughter. Soon, Penny joined him and the pegasi were the ones left wondering what had happened while they decided something really important. Which was irrelevant to the campers.

"OK, OK... Let's get this over with!" Penny jumped onto the back of the first pegasi she saw, that was the black mare. Elated for having Penny on her back, the mare showed it off by walking around with Penny, with her head up high, making the other pegasi huff and neigh in disagreement.

"Penny, can you tell the pegasi to relax, so I can climb onto one?" Peter asked her, looking concern about getting hurt.

"How do I do that?!"

"Just tell them!"

"Alright, alright! Hey! Stop complaining!" She shouted at the horses, who stopped with their noises and turned to see her "There are other campers who want to ride you and you're making it hard for them!" the horses looked down, as if ashamed and the campers stared at Penny, who was feeling a little uncomfortable under the common eye.

" _Sorry, M'Lady..._ "

" _You show them, boss!_ "

"And you stop bragging or I'll braid your tail!" Penny threatened the mare she was riding, who pulled down her ears, embarrassed.

"We already know how to control them... Wanna take the job?" a tall slim girl offered Penny, smiling. Penny smirked and nodded.

Maybe this place won't be that bad...

* * *

"That was the best ride I've ever had!" Penny celebrated, once she was back on land. Peter was smirking while watching his friend, who was jumping on her place and recounting the aerobatics she did while mounting the pegasus. Seriously, was that girl a year older than him? "Did you see me doing that triple stunt backwards?! I thought the girls looking down were gonna faint!"

"I think a couple of them fainted at the end of it..." Peter chuckled, while remembering a few of his sisters did actually fainted.

"Oh, man! That was awesome!" Penny kept going, with a wide smile "There should be a club or something... Like the daily volleyball games between Apollo campers and satyrs, but a club about mounting pegasi and making stunts!"

"That's not a bad idea, actually..." Peter tried to mellow Penny's exciment, but her comment had made her hyper.

"Oh! That's great!" she jumped up and down "I'm gonna talk to the campers of Iris and then, the instructors and Chiron... I have to make pamphlets and organize the meetings! So much to do!"

"Wow, wow, wow! Calm down, Penny..." Peter had to physically hold onto her, so she wouldn't freak out again "First thing you need to do is to gather some interested people..."

"But, what if no one likes it...?"

"Penny, you won't know if you don't ask... Besides, you have to do this with baby steps..."

"You mean, crawling around and putting everything I see into my mouth?" Cue to imaginary face palm from Peter.

"No, I mean- you know what! I'll help you..."

"You will? Thanks, Peter!" Penny hugged him, and Peter replied the same way. He had to start implementing his charmspeak on this girl or he'd have his pressure up high.

"What are friends for...?"

But, as soon as Peter said the words, they left a sour taste in his mouth. Like if he wasn't very happy with that outcome.

He'd have to wait and see why he had that thought.

* * *

As the day passed by, Peter realized that he liked being with Penny, talking to her, making her laugh and stuff. It was like he didn't want to be apart of her and the two of they got along pretty well. He caught her a few times staring longingly at Andrew, who was not paying her enough attention. He felt bad for Penny and wanted to comfort her, but that would mean that he was spying on her.

Just for his own sake, he stared, or tried to, at Jenny, who was playing to be the almighty-leader of Camp Jupiter, alongside Ryne. He didn't get the usual feeling of stomach churching and butterflies, but it was getting stronger towards Penny. He thought about how his brother was waiting in silence to the girl he liked to talk to her, because he feared his reputation will bring him down. So, he decided to be different.

"Penny, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Peter!"

"Do you like Andrew?" It was obvious it wasn't what Penny thought Peter was gonna ask her.

"Well, he's a cute guy..." Penny admitted, and Peter nodded. He may be a boy, but could appreciate someone else's beauty "I'd not say I like _like_ him, but, yeah... Why?"

"What about me?" Penny blushed a little, not sure how to reply.

"Um, well... You're cute, too... but, in a different way, you know..." Penny tried to explain, not sure if she reached her goal.

"That's good to know... I like you, Penny" Peter decided to be bold and honest "I know we're like thirteen and stuff, but I wanted to know if you... if you..."

"Go in a date with you?" Penny completed, surprised. Peter nodded.

"It's obvious that we're young and that we can like other people in the way..." Peter explained "But, what if we're good together...?" Penny thought for a moment, before looking at him.

"Promise me that, if this doesn't end well, we'll stay friends" Penny pulled out her pinkie finger, that Peter wrapped with his own.

"Promise"


	75. Reynico II

**Reynico II**

If I have to describe myself in one sentence, it would be this one:

I. Love. Parties!

Well, more like parties, I like to hang out with my friends and listen to music or do whatever we feel like it at the moment. I remember one time, being a little drunk we decided to jump into my neighbors' pool and it was awesome! The bad part was that the cops arrested us like, in the next five minutes and the party was over. Of course, my parents couldn't believe it.

So, and because I'm grounded for the rest of my life, basically, I cannot hold any more parties in my house and I'm forbidden to go to other parties. And I'm not the only one. Half of my friends were grounded because of the pool incident, and we couldn't be in the same room without having parental control. In school was half easy, but the teachers were looking at us like hawks to preys and we couldn't do much.

"Guys, guys!" LiLo whispered to us that Monday during lunch. No, her name isn't Lilo and I spelled her nickname right. Her actual name is Lorraine, but she insisted that we call her LiLo because she says she is a lot like the girl from ' _The Parent Trap_ '. Parties and everything "I found the way to have our own parties!" she squeaked, trying not to raise her voice.

"Speak out, hoe!" Val urged her to. LiLo giggled and leaned on her.

"Calm down, sis..." Not real sisters, by the way "I was thinking what if we rent a house for the party?" I looked around at my friends, slightly confused "C'mon, we go, we have a party and then, we leave without even cleaning!"

"I don't think that's how it works, LiLo" I admitted, scratching my neck. I think I was the first one to admit it was a confusing idea.

"Stephen has a point..." Paul pointed out "I think that, if the owners see how messy we are, they won't lend us the place anymore..."

"But, it's the only way we can have a partyyyyy!" LiLo played with the ' _y_ ' sound, making us impossible to resist.

"Fine, what do we have to-" Paul couldn't finish what he wanted to say, because LiLo jumped on him and kissed him.

Looks like I won't see those two in a while...

* * *

Friday had arrived and we had planned for our party. We also had our alibis ready, in case someone called or stuff.

We realized that we had to keep the charade as long as we could, so we made up that we needed extra credits for biology, especially after the pool incident, and we were camping on the nearest woods, that was by Val's house (Val's guardians don't care much what we do in their house, if we're safe) to collect night evidence and pictures.

As I mentioned, pretty elaborated.

We reached the house, in a residential neighborhood. I was kind of regret it somehow, but the guests arrived and we had the obligation of making them leave their phones once they got inside the house.

Now, let the party, begin!

* * *

 _Bam, Bam Bam!_

"Oh, my head..." I whined, getting up from the couch I had passed out on. I was half dressed and I had two girls on top of me, same state of hangover.

 _Bam, Bam Bam!_

OK, that sound is too strong to come from my head. Obviously, someone is knocking on the front door. I untangled myself from the girls and got up to open the door, trying not to step on anyone in the way. When I opened the door, I faced the most angry faces I could ever see.

The first one was a woman that looked like if she was ready to maim me and get away with it. She was wearing a simple white T-shirt and yoga pants, her hair tied up in a ponytail. Her glare was enough to cower away from her, but the alternative wasn't good enough. She had two dobermans in eqch of her sides, glaring and growling at me. Next to her was a man, dressed similar to her, meaning sport pants and a T-shirt, who looked more calm than angry, but I was sure there was a volcano behind those calm demeanor.

"Glad to know that someone is up already..." the woman mocked me, obviously, by her sarcastic tone "We feared that the intoxication could required a call to the hospital..."

"Reyna..." the man interfered, but the woman ignored him.

"No, Nico. We couldn't sleep all night thanks to this young man's party and now, I think is only fair that we don't let him sleep..." the woman argued with her husband/partner/friend, I ignored their relationship and, all I wanted right now, was that someone could turn the volume down.

"Mercy..." I managed to mutter, holding my head. The woman rolled her eyes at me.

"Be glad that at least, we warned you about this..." she turned around, furious, and walked , the man stayed and looked at me.

"Look, we know that you rented the place to make a party and, of course, we're not happy about it, but next time you decide to give a party in that magnitude and your friends decide to use the bed as a ' _bouncing machine_ ' like I had to explain my kids on why you wouldn't keep quiet, either you give us a heads up, or we'll call the cops... Which I'm sure you don't want that..." I was awake enough to understand the innuendo behind his words, and managed to shake my head quickly in approval "Good. Have a nice day... Though I doubt it..." he walked away, leaving me on the door, half dressed. I walked inside and saw that everyone was still sleeping and/or stretching themselves.

One question... What the Hell happened last night?!


	76. Connor-Miranda

**Connor/Miranda**

I have a problem. And I'm sure I need help... What is my problem, you ask?

I have depression.

Somedays, I think I'm kind of bipolar, because there are days where everything is great and life sounds like a good thing, but lately... everything lacks of sense and I don't get happy about anything. Not my job, not my studies, not my friends... And that's what I fear the most, dragging my friends with me into this pit without return.

Laying around in the couch sounds like a good idea, most of the time. I seriously don't know what to do anymore and that also frustrates me. Also, and to make myself even more pathetic-or that's what I believe-I don't have a boyfriend. Honestly, I want someone in my life that I could count on, but boys these days, I don't know...

And to add the cherry to the cake, my parents are not the best in their area of expertise, at least when it comes to parenting. As they don't have the best example and demand too much of me all the time, I just want to... disappear.

 _Ring, ring!_

"Whoever it is, make it quick. I'm not in the mood" I replied my phone, my voice speaking loud about my mood.

"I can see that, girl..." _Great, it's Madison..._ How does she put up with me, I don't know "I was calling you to come to the park with a couple of friends, but it's obvious that you're not in the best of moods..."

"May I say, congrats, _Captain Obvious_?" I rolled my eyes, knowing Madison cannot see me.

"There's no need to take it out on me, Cam..." she reminded me, softly. I know this also is taking a lot from her, but she hides it pretty well from me "Just, let me know if you need me... A movie, a hot chocolate... You just call me, alright?" I could hear her voice trembling. She was trying to be strong for me.

"Of course, Madi" I lied to her. Did I just lied to her? Why did I just lied to her?! "Just, have fun at the park and take loads of pictures for me, alright?"

"Alright, sure... Oh! And I'll save you a Kit-Kat and some Hershey's!" That made me chuckle against my will, but I don't stop it either.

"Bye, Madi..." I said to her, before hanging up and setting the phone aside. I felt guilty to disappoint Madi again. What should I do to make it up to her? Because I need to make it up to her... right? I don't feel good right now, my head feels like it'll explode and there's nothing good on TV, so I rather take a nap. Yeah... that would be the best...

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

I groaned, opening my eyes. Who dare to interrupt my nap?! My nap is sacred! Well, it is to me! I checked the clock before getting up and heading to the door, as the annoying and constant pounding wasn't stopping.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I shouted, not rushing to the door "Whoever this is, you better have a great excuse to interrupt my nap!" I scolded the person behind the door, but when I opened it, I saw Madi standing there with a couple of her friends I have never seen before.

The girl was stylish in her own way, with brown long and curly hair, tied up in a ponytail with a bow. It was adorable in her own way. Though I'm not sure she aimed for that, only for comfort. Her skin was toasted in the tan way, and made her look even older than she was. Her green grass eyes were bright and, somehow, she smelled like recently mowed lawn. I always like that smell.

The guy next to her gave me the impression that I'd have to lock away my most precious things. Meaning, that he had to keep his hands away from my PS4 and my laptop. His hair was also brown and curly, but the similarities ended there, as he was more pale then her, though he was tanned as well. His eyes were a bright blue sky that made you wary of him. His smile as well was screaming ' _mischief!_ ' with several speakers.

"Didn't know you were napping, sorry" Madi apologized, but there was no real sorry behind it. Though Madi love naps like any other person, she hates when I'm taking naps in the middle of the day, so she loves to interrupt them "Cam, these are Connor and Miranda... I was gonna introduce them to you at the park, but, well..." I stared at Madi, confused. What had she told them?!

"Nice to meet you" Miranda greeted me, smiling.

"Likewise... Madi, can we talk in private for a second?" I grabbed her elbow and dragged her away from ear rage "What the Hell did you tell them?" I whisper yelled at her, frowning. She shrugged.

"That you weren't feeling well... It was Miranda's idea to come here and I agreed with her" I didn't believe her, but it was common for Madi to manipulate people so that they would do whatever she wants, without saying the words. One time, I saw her manipulate a group of boys only by saying ' _pick the movie you want_ '! They all ended up watching _The Fault In Our Stars_!

"Fine" I agreed, not wanting be rude with the guests. I walked back to the living room, where Connor and Miranda were picking on each other-well, more like Connor was picking on Miranda-while seated on a picnic cloth.

"We know you're not feeling well..." Miranda started, while slapping Connor's hand off the basket "...so we brought the picnic to you... We have games, chocolate and fuzzy drinks...if Connor doesn't finish them first..." We all turned to Connor, who looked back, confused.

"What?" he complained, not sounding innocent. We all chuckled at his reaction, making me feel a little better. Madi shared a look with me and smiled.

She knows how to cheer me up.

* * *

 **Hey, guys...**

 **Sorry about the delay, but I had another chapter ready for you-coincidently, another Connor/Miranda-until a friend of mine send me a text and my whole day turned upside down... This is for that friend-not gonna mention names, but it's not the friend I mention all the time-and all of your friends that suffer from this... Some of us don't know how to deal with it and some are better than others... But I do believe that we ALL, have this problem or not, have to live one day at the time...**

 **Also, I know that if you follow my other stories, you've read it before, but a** **friend/writer/roleplay buddy from Wattpad, with the username** Purely_Half_Dragon **(I bet some of you know him) has started a fund to earn money for a new computer. Is his goal to get one before going to college in March. I'd like for all of you to pass around this fund's site (it's on the site** gofundme Laptop - for - College - Fund **, no spaces) and, if you cannot because you're young, or you don't have enough money to donate, please, share it with your friends and relatives. When you do, add the** #DonateForSean

 **It will take only a few minutes of your time and he would be more than grateful that you're sharing it around...**

 **Oh! And go check out** Hugs6 **and I's new stories!** How I met my Brother **! Is in** Hugs6's **profile! And** Garden Wall **, in mine!**

 ** _Thanks for having patience on me and my notes and my explanations... You guys are the best!_**


	77. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


	78. Percy-Jason II

**Percy/Jason II**

"Ladies and gentlemen... ARE YOU READY?!" I shouted loud through the microphone, earning even more loud shouting from the presents around me. I smiled at the crowd, with my free arm raised up "I cannot hear you! ARE. YOU. READY?!" Even more noise was made and I had to chuckle, which luckily was covered by the shouts and noises from the public "In that case... LET'S RUMBLEEEEEE!"

Pandemonium exploded and the crowd starts to go wild, everyone shouting at the people who was coming up to the ring. Eight contestants were looking at each other, as here, everyone was an enemy. I even saw some growls and glares between them. I'm not sure if that intimidates more, but each to their own... is not how the saying goes?

"Thanks, ladies and gentlemen!" my co host, Tyler was addressing the crowd once more "I'm Tyler Graham and this is my partner, Brandon Cleman and we're here tonight to bring you the best of this novel sport!"

"That's so true, Tyler" I agreed with him. Even though we were speaking to the crowd in front of us, there were people who were watching us from home "Tonight, we're making history once more, as we await for the current champion Desmon Grow to help onto the title again for third year in a road in the 75th American Arm Wrestling Games!" everyone began shouting again, which even made some of the contestants to look around.

"You said it, Brandon, but this time we have the double of contestants as many of them came from far away places inside the continent to participate..." Tyler added a little information, nodding "I gotta ask, though... We have very popular competitors tonight, such as Desmon ' _The Devil_ ' Grow, and let's not forget Adam ' _Bulldozer_ ' Hopkins, the previous holder of the title... Which one is your favorite...?"

"Well, Tyler... You mentioned two legends in the Arm Wrestling games and, of course I wish both of them luck to win..." I compromised, before giving my personal opinion "I believe that ' _The Devil_ ' has a great chance of keeping the title, but! You never know! Rookies come looking more dangerous than before..." That made the camera to look around the contestants that were on the ring.

"First round is here and we have the first eight contestants!" Tyler gestured at them, who are making faces at the crowd, except for two of them that look like they know each other and were whispering between themselves "The four winners from this round, will have to face the winners from the third round, while the winners from the upcoming second rounds will face the winners from the fourth round!" Everyone went wild again.

"Let me say it again! ARE YOU READY?!" I believed some people went mute because of how hard were they screaming at me. Well, not at me directly, but... you know what I mean "Then... LET'S RUMBLE!" I repeated, leaving the ring for a second, while the assistants of the games built the podiums to wrestle at. Meanwhile, I took a look at those two contestants that were talking between themselves.

One was blonde. It gave away the image of dumb blonde, even with the glasses. Not offense towards blondes, but it reminded much of that old movie, about the ghosts and the group of women that had that stupid male assistant... Yeah, he kind of reminded me of that movie. However, I don't think it was his case, as he looked around with calculating blue eyes, his fists clenching next to his body. It was as he was ready for a fist fight.

The other guy was dark-haired, but he looked more relaxed than his partner. He also gave away an image, in his case, the one of a surfer dude, with his tan skin and juvenile smile. His arms were crossed over his chest, also looking around the stadium, as if he was waiting for troubles too. I dared to say all the troubles he will find are in front of him.

As soon as the podiums were done, an organizer of the event separated the contestants, leading those two to different opponents. However, before they separated themselves, they did a handshake and smirked at each other. They placed on their respective places and waited till the bell said their could begin.

"Contestants! Get ready!" Tyler announced, sending the room to a an almost erupting state "Elbows on the mat! You know the rules!" He reminded everyone, lightly.

"THREE. TWO. ONE! BEGIN!" The bell rang behind us, making the contestants to immediately go against each other. Everyone was giving its best and two couples were over before the minute was up. The two remaining, however, were the ones with the two ' _frenemies_ ', as I called them. How else should I call them, when they know it's a possibility that they could wrestle on the way?

The dark-haired one acted like if he bad done this before and this was simply a bad joke. He was looking around, and pretending to yawn, which annoyed the heck out of his competitor, who was red because of the strength he was doing. When he realized that the camera was on him, he smirked and winked before swiftly putting down his opponent.

The blonde one seemed to be struggling a little, or at least he was struggling when I glanced his way. He wasn't playing around like his friend, but he wasn't swearing either. Not like his opponent, at least. When the camera pointed at him, mainly because he was the last couple fighting, he placed his glasses on a better position and, like his friend, swiftly put down his competitor's arm.

Neither of them made gestures that encourage the crowd, which only made the crowd cheer on them even mroe. I glanced at Tyler knowing fully that we had to look at these two, as we could be having a new champion on our hands...

Thank God I'm not the betting type...

* * *

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	79. Thaluke-Annabeth -Chinese New Year-

**Connor/Miranda II**

I think I did a mistake.

Part of me was thinking that it was a bad idea, especially when it came to my parents, but I never realized how bad of an idea it was until it escaped,y lips and was out in the open. I should had thought it more and expected their reactions. I'm so stupid sometimes...

I wandered around the streets, too angry, too frustrated and too hurt about everything that I hadn't paid attention to where I was heading. It was just when I raised my eyes and saw that my feet had taken me to Central Park, to my favorite swing that was empty at the moment. Without thinking it twice, I sat on it and tried to swing my problems away.

But, my problems stayed there.

In the front of my head, reminding me what a screw up I had done.

Kids started to arrive to the park, alongside their parents. I decided to leave the park, before someone wondered why a twenty-something girl was wandering around little kids. Sighing, I headed to the closest bench and raised my legs, curling on my spot. Only then, the tears finally decided to come out.

"Excuse me..." I hear a soft voice besides me. Wiping my face with my sleeve, I saw a girl about my age with soft chocolate hair and tan skin and the brightest green eyes I had even seen. Her simply yet winter outfit fitted her perfectly and left a lot to imagination "May I sit here?" I shrugged, not caring what she did. I was in no mood to argue with anyone else "Thanks, that's very kind of you..." She thanked me before sitting and handing me a tissue. I stared at her in disbelief, but she insisted.

"Thanks..." I repeated the gesture, using the tissue to wipe my tears.

"Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?" she asked me, kindly. I shook my head, she wouldn't understand what I was feeling "Would you mind if I speak out about my own problems? I need a ear..." she confessed. I shrugged again, not knowing what to say honestly.

"I probably won't be of any help..."

"Oh, nonsense! I'm sure you're an excellent listener..." she argued with me. I stared at her, surprised of her reply "Anyway, there's this guy I've know for half my life... He's a prankster and a goofball when he wants but he cannot be serious when asked..." she sighed, looking down at her hands on her lap "Of course, I'm not sure of his feeling for me, but I believe that he doesn't have ones for me, as he had proved over and over..."

"Why you think he doesn't have feelings for you?" I couldn't help to ask "Have you asked him?"

"Oh, tons of times, which is why I say he cannot be serious about it..." she explained, still looking down "My sister is dating his brother, yet they never had this kind of conflict between them, which makes me wonder if everyone is right and he's just to make someone jealous..."

"Why would you say so?"

"Well, I have feelings for someone else and I had tried to tell this guy several times, like I mentioned... But he either doesn't listen or ignores me..."

"At least, you have people who support your decision, even when the person who should listen to you is ignoring you..." I blurted out, not realizing what I said until it was too late "You see... a few weeks ago, I out my feelings in order, as some guy had asked me to date him... I discovered that not only I swing for that team, but for _both_..." I made emphasis on that last word and she nodded, listening "I made the mistake of telling my parents without considering the reactions or consequences..."

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright..." she placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling "I bet you just surprised them, that's all..."

"I hope that's all... I kind of escaped when everything was turning badly..." I admitted, shrugging again.

"Well, looks like we both have to face people at some point..." she recognized and I had to agree with her. Sooner or later, I'd have to face my parents again. I have no idea how they will react now...

"Miranda!" The girl turned around to see a boy coming her way. He was tallish and with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He had his cheeks red because of the cold and he was puffing softy, as if he had run around looking for her "Thank Demeter that I found you..."

"Connor? What are you doing here?" she questioned him, frowning and surprised "Wait, how did you find me?"

"Like I would be revealing my secrets around..." he smirked at her "Mir, I've been looking for you everywhere, your sister almost mauled me when I didn't know where were you!"

"You should deserve it anyway..." she scowled at him, crossing her arms. In no moment, she did gestures of getting up from her spot "What you did was inexcusable and without my consent... You're lucky Sherman didn't beat you!"

"Trust me, he left me that very clear... He even promised to maul me after Katie if I didn't find you and fixed this mess soon!" he said, the ghost of fear crossing his eyes. The girl, Miranda, huffed and ignored him, focusing her attention on me.

"It was great meeting and listening to you..." she trailed around, and I understood she was waiting for my name.

"Addison"

"Addison" she completed, taking her hand out and shaking it "I really hope everything works out for you and, if you ever need another ear or a talk, please call me, alright?" she pulled out a business card and handed it to me. I took it and nodded, while she smiled me for the last time, before walking away and dragging the boy along "You better have a good excuse Stoll, cause I'm not in the mood for your jokes!" she threaten him.

Meanwhile, I knew I had to face my parents soon.

I know everything will turn out alright in the end... is the full-of-obstacle path I'm afraid of.

But, no matter what, the sun will come out tomorrow...

* * *

 _Dedicated to my friend Meghan_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	80. Connor-Miranda II

**Connor/Miranda II**

I think I did a mistake.

Part of me was thinking that it was a bad idea, especially when it came to my parents, but I never realized how bad of an idea it was until it escaped,y lips and was out in the open. I should had thought it more and expected their reactions. I'm so stupid sometimes...

I wandered around the streets, too angry, too frustrated and too hurt about everything that I hadn't paid attention to where I was heading. It was just when I raised my eyes and saw that my feet had taken me to Central Park, to my favorite swing that was empty at the moment. Without thinking it twice, I sat on it and tried to swing my problems away.

But, my problems stayed there.

In the front of my head, reminding me what a screw up I had done.

Kids started to arrive to the park, alongside their parents. I decided to leave the park, before someone wondered why a twenty-something girl was wandering around little kids. Sighing, I headed to the closest bench and raised my legs, curling on my spot. Only then, the tears finally decided to come out.

"Excuse me..." I hear a soft voice besides me. Wiping my face with my sleeve, I saw a girl about my age with soft chocolate hair and tan skin and the brightest green eyes I had even seen. Her simply yet winter outfit fitted her perfectly and left a lot to imagination "May I sit here?" I shrugged, not caring what she did. I was in no mood to argue with anyone else "Thanks, that's very kind of you..." She thanked me before sitting and handing me a tissue. I stared at her in disbelief, but she insisted.

"Thanks..." I repeated the gesture, using the tissue to wipe my tears.

"Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?" she asked me, kindly. I shook my head, she wouldn't understand what I was feeling "Would you mind if I speak out about my own problems? I need a ear..." she confessed. I shrugged again, not knowing what to say honestly.

"I probably won't be of any help..."

"Oh, nonsense! I'm sure you're an excellent listener..." she argued with me. I stared at her, surprised of her reply "Anyway, there's this guy I've know for half my life... He's a prankster and a goofball when he wants but he cannot be serious when asked..." she sighed, looking down at her hands on her lap "Of course, I'm not sure of his feeling for me, but I believe that he doesn't have ones for me, as he had proved over and over..."

"Why you think he doesn't have feelings for you?" I couldn't help to ask "Have you asked him?"

"Oh, tons of times, which is why I say he cannot be serious about it..." she explained, still looking down "My sister is dating his brother, yet they never had this kind of conflict between them, which makes me wonder if everyone is right and he's just to make someone jealous..."

"Why would you say so?"

"Well, I have feelings for someone else and I had tried to tell this guy several times, like I mentioned... But he either doesn't listen or ignores me..."

"At least, you have people who support your decision, even when the person who should listen to you is ignoring you..." I blurted out, not realizing what I said until it was too late "You see... a few weeks ago, I out my feelings in order, as some guy had asked me to date him... I discovered that not only I swing for that team, but for _both_..." I made emphasis on that last word and she nodded, listening "I made the mistake of telling my parents without considering the reactions or consequences..."

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright..." she placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling "I bet you just surprised them, that's all..."

"I hope that's all... I kind of escaped when everything was turning badly..." I admitted, shrugging again.

"Well, looks like we both have to face people at some point..." she recognized and I had to agree with her. Sooner or later, I'd have to face my parents again. I have no idea how they will react now...

"Miranda!" The girl turned around to see a boy coming her way. He was tallish and with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He had his cheeks red because of the cold and he was puffing softy, as if he had run around looking for her "Thank Demeter that I found you..."

"Connor? What are you doing here?" she questioned him, frowning and surprised "Wait, how did you find me?"

"Like I would be revealing my secrets around..." he smirked at her "Mir, I've been looking for you everywhere, your sister almost mauled me when I didn't know where were you!"

"You should deserve it anyway..." she scowled at him, crossing her arms. In no moment, she did gestures of getting up from her spot "What you did was inexcusable and without my consent... You're lucky Sherman didn't beat you!"

"Trust me, he left me that very clear... He even promised to maul me after Katie if I didn't find you and fixed this mess soon!" he said, the ghost of fear crossing his eyes. The girl, Miranda, huffed and ignored him, focusing her attention on me.

"It was great meeting and listening to you..." she trailed around, and I understood she was waiting for my name.

"Addison"

"Addison" she completed, taking her hand out and shaking it "I really hope everything works out for you and, if you ever need another ear or a talk, please call me, alright?" she pulled out a business card and handed it to me. I took it and nodded, while she smiled me for the last time, before walking away and dragging the boy along "You better have a good excuse Stoll, cause I'm not in the mood for your jokes!" she threaten him.

Meanwhile, I knew I had to face my parents soon.

I know everything will turn out alright in the end... is the full-of-obstacle path I'm afraid of.

But, no matter what, the sun will come out tomorrow...

* * *

 _Dedicated to my friend Meghan_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	81. Percy-Reyna II

**Percy/Reyna II**

Don't you just love road trips?

Been free to go wherever you want to, the only restriction would be how far can take you your car. No limit on the amount of people you can meet, you can even take some with you. And, just like the gas, the only restriction would be the money, as when it's coming to an end, you must return.

I always loved road trips even since I was little, when Dad used to take me through Route 66. Every year, we discovered something new and we had new memories about it. I won't forget the time when we had two flat tires on the same day, only 300 miles once from the other! It is hilarious, looking back. I remember not being very happy when that happened, as he left me along with the car to get to the closest mechanic shop.

Anyway, I'm doing this on my own this time, as Dad is not feeling in the best health conditions. I insisted that going on a trip could be good for him, the doctors and even Mom insisted that he came with me, but he refused, saying that he had his share of adventures and that it was my time to go on my own and be free.

I'm super worried about him and, even stopping at the old stops, people ask about him. I told them about his situation and they promised that, when I passed by returning, they would have some gifts for him. People are so thougtful, it makes be very proud of them. I was stopping by this old diner, on route 95, going down to San Fransisco. Their lemon pie is just delicious!

"My, my, my! Looks like is that time of year again!" I chuckled at the greeting old Ma John gave me when I crossed the door "Johnny! Start making yur pie! Chelsea is here!"

"Chelsea is back?!" A very excited head appear from the kitchen, making me laugh hard "Oi! I can still spit on your pie!"

"Awh, you wouldn't dare, would you Johnny?" I batted my eyelashes at him, innocently. He grumbled and went back to the kitchen, complaining about 'manipulative girls' and 'why I have to fall for her charms every time'. I chuckled while hugging Ma John "I'm so glad to see you again, Ma John..."

"We missed you as well, sweet pie..." she placed me at arm length, checking me out "Why, look at you... You're a lady now... Where's that old man of yours?" My smile twitched for a second.

"He's at home... He's sick and didn't want to travel this year..." I was tired of giving explanations to everyone, but I know their intentions were good ones. Ma's sad face told me everything I needed to know.

"Oh, my! Darling, I sorry I asked..." she apologized, but I waved her apology "You're gonna take one lemon pie to your old man, no paying. On the house" she insisted, sternly, but friendly. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ma... That's very thoughtful of you..." I admitted, before leaning close "Between you and me, I think I'm gonna take home 10 pounds of food, as every other diner on the route told me they want to give something to Dad..." I whispered, making her laugh loud. She then walked to the back of the diner, to get my order, so I did the usual.

I looked around and watched people.

There was nothing ordinary in the couple that was seated by the window. They were talking in whispers and always watching the door, like if they were being followed by someone or feared to rush into troubles anytime soon. It took me several peeks to see them properly, but I've never seen a most odd looking couple in my life.

The guy was tall and built, like if he surfed or anything. Around thirty and something, his hair was jet black and had a thick beard. He was wearing some old and tattered T-shirt under a shirt and was wearing khaki shorts, I believe. The sneakers completed his look, which made me believe he was still trying to look young. The tattoo on his right forearm gave me that impression.

The woman was facing my direction, but I doubt they had seen me checking them out. Her hair was black, with a few strands of brown, a little short and tied up in a low ponytail. Her skin was fairly tan and her eyes look like she had seen too much death or something. She was dressed in a similar fashion like the guy and had a tattoo on the same spot in her forearm, different design.

Her eyes flickered a little in my direction and I had no other option than to look away. Those eyes were intimidating and I was in no position of being intimidated. I probably would give everything away just to avoid getting into troubles.

"Here you go, child..." Ma snapped me out of my thoughts, placing a piece of lemon pie in front of me "On the house, and no buts" I smiled at her instead of opening my mouth. I knew it would be useless.

"I was just gonna ask you if you knew anything about those two over the window..." I gossiped with her, my voice not above a whisper. Ma's eyes shimmered with delight, as talking about her customers was a favorite hobby.

"They've been here a couple of times... Never together, though I doubt they're lovers..." she started, keeping her eyes away from them on purpose "Actually, they arrived and asked me if I knew anyone who would drive them to San Fransisco... Are you up to the adventure?" I blinked at her, confused and surprised "I'd never give that idea if I knew it was dangerous, sweetie pie... I can vouch for them, as one time, the man saved Johnny here from being mugged..."

I spared another glance at them, thinking to myself. A little adventure wouldn't kill me... and coming home with such a story?

"I'm in"

* * *

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	82. Frank-Reyna

**Frank/Reyna**

This is the most embarrassing and humiliating thing I had ever had the pleasure to live through.

You see, it all started on a winter normal day...

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _It had snowed and I was saving money for college, cleaning the snowy streets with my shovel. It's not a very glamorous job, but pays, considering that I'm only fifteen and all that stuff. I was hoping I could get a scholarship though and I'd be able to save some money. I was just arriving to a new house, they were new neighbors, so they didn't know me. I guess I thought it wouldn't be bad for them to know me._

 _It wasn't a bad thought at the moment._

 _Bzzz!_

 _A man in his late thirties, dressed with a thick jacket and trousers opened the door. His size was a little intimidating, but I wasn't scared for it. He looked sure of himself and, when I saw his face, I swear I could had seen the wrinkles on the side of his lips, of the many laughs he shared with someone. His eyes were gentle and was looking at me with curiosity. His skin was tanned, probably of the time on the sun, but you could see the spot where the sun never got and the skin there is white._

 _"Hello, sir! I'm Christian Summers and I live down the road" I introduced myself, pointing at the direction towards my house "I know you're new around here, but I was wondering if you need any assistant with shoveling the snow off your street..."_

 _"That would be a grate help, thanks a lot" the man thanked me "How about we close the deal at 30 bucks my whole street?" My eyes bulged out. 30 bucks for each time I clean his street? That's a sweet deal!_

 _"You have a deal, Mr..."_

 _"Mr. Zhang" he supplied, shaking my hand._

 _I ignored that things were gonna get out of control..._

 _~FLASHBACK~_

Now, I'm here, sitting in a room inside the courthouse, along with my father and a lawyer that he hired, over a little misunderstanding. Even my mother and my brothers knew it was an accident, a misunderstanding. Why my father couldn't as well? Don't ask me, I have no clue on why... maybe he feels better stomping on other people's life? I mean, it's like a bully, but I don't know it...?

What can I tell you, Dad spends most of his day and weekends working. Mom rules the houselife, but I think Dad simply ignores her... Again, how they ended with three sons, is beyond me...

"Dad, please-"

"I won't hear a word against this, Christian" Dad interrupted me, almost glaring me while glancing. I sighed and nursed my left arm, inside the plaster, luckily it wasn't my writing arm. Minutes later, the door opened and Mr. Zhang walked in with a woman. At first I thought it was his wife, but I remembered that I had met his wife and doesn't look like this.

This woman was dressed in a pencil-skirt suit with a bourbon silky shirt, that had a knot around her neck. She looked very professional, especially with he hair pulled away from her face in a low bun. Her skin was tan and her eyes were calculating and a little terrifying. As if she was a shark and I was the prey. Somehow, I didn't want to end up on that end.

"Mr. & Mr. Summers" the woman acknowledged to us, making my father nod his head in recognition. It was an achievement as Dad didn't got along with women doing men's job. Chauvinistic? Defenitely. But, I was raised by Mom, remember. I tried to send an apologetic look to Mr. Zhang, but I caught Dad's glare before doing it.

"Good morning, Christian" Mr. Zhang spoke to me, with a smile. I gave him one back "How is your shoulder?"

"Pretty good, thanks sir-"

"You spoiled his chances for a football scholarship!" Dad barked, almost contained. I sighed and shook my head, I didn't even play football! And the doctor said I'd be fine in a couple of weeks! Even if I played, which I don't, I'd be able to at the end! Mom asked because I wanted to play basketball next term "Now, he would never play professionaly!"

"Mr. Summers, I hope you have a good defense, as you accusation towards my client and relative is totally unfounded" Everyone stared at the woman, except for Mr. Zhang. Obviously he knew, otherwise why would he bring her?

"Are you saying that my client is faking this whole demand on your client?!" I was about to shout to my father's attorney, but this woman- which I'm liking in personality more and more -beat me to it.

"What I'm saying is that your client took some unrelated events and mashed them together in a situation of his like!" she said, never losing her cool. This woman was unstoppable! I like her! "And, unless you have evidence that support your claims, I'd crush you under the law that you decide to reinforce upon us!"

"Reyna, please..." Mr. Zhang butted in, calming "I have a video that could clear the air of any misunderstanding..." he pulled out a CD, in which I'm assuming has a recording of what happened that day. Immediately after showing the CD, the judge appeared and demanded to see the proof we had to support our claims. I kept quiet while Mr. Zhang's attorney showed the CD.

The video showed a normal and regular situation to all. I was shoveling snow out of Mr. Zhang's street, right in front of his front door. Suddenly, the door opens and Mr. Zhang shows in screen and starts talking to me. My face was calm and relaxed, if you ignored the sweat and the winter clothes on me. I finally waved at Mr. Zhang and, walking backwards, I slipped on the floor, hitting it with my left shoulder. Mr. Zhang was seeing rushing out of the house to help me.

The un refutable truth was there, for everyone to see it.

For all, but Dad.

"I demand this man receive all the weight of the law!"

 _Not this again!_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I recommend you check it out, mainly for the A/N, as I won't be posting them here anymore. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _For this morning, I'm planning to update only three stories, can't remember how many chapters each:_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Garden Wall_** _. As I mentioned before, be patience with me. I'll probably update_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _tomorrow and Wednesday (that was written on Monday, when I still had power on... Haven't had yesterday and today is as fast as I can update), with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _next. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story. I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page and I'll see you guys during the week._

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	83. Mark-Sherman

**Mark/Sherman**

This were getting more exciting by the minute!

The people roared like there was no tomorrow, and I bet that if I was speaking through a microphone, I'd be with a sore throat and no voice at the moment. I couldn't be doing that, I live off my voice! The first round had finished and now, we had eight more contestants on the ring. Though I grab any job that comes my way, I still cannot understand why people are so obsess with arm wrestling contests.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let's get ready for the second round!" I shouted, making everyone scream even louder. From where do they pull that voice?! I would have none by then! "The first eight contestants already showed us the best they can do!"

"That's exactly right, Tyler!" Brandon picked it up from where I left "But! We still have many more contestants and I'm willing to bet that, between one of all our contestants is our winner!" More shouts and noises that I've heard all night. I must demand some holidays after this job! "Here comes the next eight!"

The ring filled with people who were already looking like if they could were growling, other were glaring around, some were really scary, though. Like Brandon, I was focused on the two guys that climbed into the ring last, who were looking around the place, like if they knew what was going to happen. But, not only that, but they looked... _bored_.

The first guy was wearing an old and tattered Scottish-patterned blue-and-red shirt with no sleeves- in fact, it looks like someone tore them apart from the shirt's chest. His rude look also had a pair of jeans, almost in the same state as the shirt: old and tattered. His trainers were nothing special and he had a mohawk of hair. That was his look. Chic-but-I-rather-look-like-a-mountain-man-anyday-of-the-week.

The guy that followed him didn't look like him at all, but they both shared one thing: the bored look on their faces. He was wearing a _complete_ , but also tattered, red T-shirt. It that T-shirt, at some point had a logo or something, is definitely gone by now. His jeans were a little more new, but he was also wearing trainers. His hair, however, was cut in a military fashion way, meaning it was super short.

They spoke to each other for a few minutes, before each of them walked to their respective opponents and nodded at them. _Mohawk guy_ , let's identify him like that (though, they did have their numbers on their back, so we could know who was who) placed his elbow on the mat, and looked around, before... _yawning_. I swear it! He yawned!

"Looks like some of our contestants doesn't agree that they have competition!" I noticed as well as Brandon, and that forced me to point out something. I saw a couple of people standing on the bleachers, with signs and making gestures. I couldn't identify what they were screaming, but I bet it was something with ' _destroy them_ ' and ' _take them down_ '. They normally, almost always say the same.

"Looks like he's not the only one thinking that way, Tyler!" Brandon's eyes were on his friend, _Military cut_ , who also looked bored. But he didn't railed up the crowd like his friend. Instead, his eyes were focused on the guy in front of him, looking a tad more serious than his friend "Alright, contestants! Let's get this over with! Round two!"

"On their marks, ready?! Set?! GO!" I announced, making all the contestants to start pulling their opponent's hand. Some were ending quick and, between those, were _Mohawk_ and _Military_ guys. The way they ended they competitors was almost the speed of light, as soon, their opponents were holding their wrist because of the amount of pressure they put on them!

"Looks like we already have our first two rounder-ups from round two!" Brandon shifted everyone's attention from the remaining contestants towards the first two finalists "Please, guys... I must know your motivation for finishing so quickly!" he immediately went to interview them, which must have surprised them, because they obviously looked confused.

"Um, well... We just did what we came here to do..." _Mohawk_ started, looking at his friend, unsure.

"My brother is of course, right" _Military_ agreed, nodding his head. Well, would you look at that! Brother competing against each other!

"Oh, my! Brother against brother!" Brandon sounded excited all of the sudden. People would pay more just to see these two against! "I do hope you give us some excellent show!"

"It's... it's all for a good cause..." one of them managed to reply, but Brandon was long gone caring about why were they here tonight. I made him focus back on the contestants and I focused on continuing the interview.

"The prize of this championship is ten grand, gentlemen" I informed them, who nodded in agreement "May I know what would you do with such amount of money?"

"Like I mentioned before, it's for a good cause..." _Military_ repeated. Oh, so it was him who spoke earlier "Half that money would be used for research into children diseases, while the other half would be for personal use..."

"That is a very noble ending for this kind of competition..." I admitted, agreeing with him fully "What about you? Are you having a different goal than your brother?"

"Actually, me and a couple of friends sighed up simply for the chance of giving the winnings to my brother..." _Mohawk_ surprised me, clapping his brother's back. Apparently, whatever was happening between them, it was obviously a family matter and they were spreading their options.

"Well... In that case, I wish you all good luck and, may the best win this competition..." I shook each of their hands and set them free of me. I nodded, glad that something good could be coming out of this nasty competition.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I recommend you check it out, mainly for the A/N, as I won't be posting them here anymore. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _For this morning, I'm planning to update only three stories, can't remember how many chapters each:_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Garden Wall_** _. As I mentioned before, be patience with me. I'll probably update_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _tomorrow and Wednesday (that was written on Monday, when I still had power on... Haven't had yesterday and today is as fast as I can update), with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _next. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story. I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page and I'll see you guys during the week._

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	84. Katie-Miranda III

**Karie/Miranda III**

I simply cannot understand some women.

I'm happy when women decide that they will never be treated the same by the men. That they're entitled to jobs, salaries and even the same considerations- except with the pregnancy -than their male counterparts. Did you know that a woman gains almost a _fifth_ of the salary of a man, in the same position?

Before this turns into a rant on why the women should be gaining the quadruple of money the men does, let me explain to you what brought this up.

I work in a bank. People consult me whenever they want a loan and I analyze if it is a risk or a good job idea. I'm the only female of the bank working in this position and, the rest of the women work behind the cashiers, leaving the men to fill the jobs above and besides them. Is imply cannot escape chauvinists sometimes.

Anyway, this particular day, I was meeting with a woman who, I had spoken on the phone with, wanted to open a flower shop to start her own business. Given the location where she planned on pursuing her dream, I had to think quite through about it. The zone needed more shops and, even when a flower shop is not the best business to start, it was better than nothing.

The woman had arranged with me a date and I was waiting for her. I have to say that, when people come into the bank, half of them are dressed to impress, with suits and folders of ideas and opportunities they think are a good investment for us.

"So, do you really have a client today?" I rolled my eyes as I faced who could be consider the biggest bully of the bank. Someone with a fancy name and zero respect towards others. Unfortunately, it is also the son of the owner of the bank. I know his name, but I refuse to use it, as he uses my lSt name to communicate with me "I sure hope you're not trying to fool us!"

"Listen, Chapman. I have no time for your childish and petulant banter today. I'm asking you to kindly leave my office" I asked, trying to keep calm. He looked like he wanted to stay, but someone forced him to shut him mouth.

"She kindly asked you to leave. I say you should listen to her..." The voice belonged to a woman in her late twenties, dressed in simple jeans and a shirt, with a purse hanging from her arm. Her brown wavy hair made her look like someone had poured chocolate on top of her and made her look fabulous. Her green eyes were bright and strong, like she wouldn't take any crap from anyone.

She wasn't alone, as next to her was a woman that was dressed different, yet similar to the first woman. This woman was wearing a jean catsuit that had several stains of dirt and grass, which fitted for their work. Underneath and visible, there was an orange T-shirt that was old and also dirtied. It was a dead away that these two were related, as they both had the same wavy brown hair and strong grass green.

"And who would you be to tell me what to do?" Chapman argued with the first woman, who looked like ready for an argument. I decided that was enough.

"Chapman, those are my clients, so I reapeat. Leave" This time, my voice gave no room for argument and Chapman left, grumbling under his breath "I apologize for his behavior... Normally, men are more polite in this enviroment..." I apologized, gesturing them to sit in front of me "Ladies, I'm Ms. Fredericksen and- sorry to ask this... but who of you is Ms. Gardner?" Both women looked at each other and smirked.

"That's an honest mistake, as our surnames are pretty similar..." the second one, the one wearing the catsuit, replied softly "I'm Miranda _Gardner_ and this is my older sister Katie _Gardener_ " she emphasized the differences between them.

"So, Ms. Gardner-" My voice was covered by the noise coming from the street. It was loud enough for me to not hear myself. Not even the woman in front of me could hear me, as they were getting closer and not even managing to hear something. As I turn around to see through my window to see what was happening on the street, I see a woman holding up a sign. I noticed that the majority of the people walking down the street were woman, with some men scattered around.

The controversial thing- some will call it controversial, while other will think something else -was that a girl, not older than the two I had on my office, was walking with the march. That was not the controversial thing, nor the sign she was holding up her head or the words that she was shouting out without a megaphone. No, the controversial thing was that she was, from the waist up... naked. Complete, and surprisingly, _naked_.

"I thought the march had been moved time!" Ms. Gardner spoke up, as soon as the march passed by us and we could talk normally again "Otehrwise, I'd had cancelled this meeting..."

"Mir, it wasn't your fault, your didn't know! And I'm sure Ms. Fredericksen thought the same as you, or she would had cancelled as well..." her sister calmed her down, while I nodded at them.

"Though, I ignore why is that march... Or what statement was trying to make that young woman..."

"We have friends with young girls... How would us explain to them why she was- sorry, _wasn't_ dress from the waist up, because she was making a statement?" the older sister pointed out. I didn't have kids- I chose not to have them, plus men I have dated weren't suitable for the parent job -but I could see the conflict in explaining that to a young child. I decided to take this conversation into a safer topic.

"So, Ms. Gardner, what can you assure me that your shop will be successful?"

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I recommend you check it out, mainly for the A/N, as I won't be posting them here anymore. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _For this morning, I'm planning to update only three stories, can't remember how many chapters each:_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Garden Wall_** _. As I mentioned before, be patience with me. I'll probably update_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _tomorrow and Wednesday (that was written on Monday, when I still had power on... Haven't had yesterday and today is as fast as I can update), with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _next. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story. I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page and I'll see you guys during the week._

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	85. Percabeth -Valetine's-

**Percabeth (Valentine's Day Special)**

If there's one thing that I like more than Valentine's Day is seeing old people celebrating Valentine's Day.

I'm a hopeless romantic, I know that already. But, watching old people still being together, after years and stuff they suffered along the way, being cute and romantic around each other, gives me hope that romanticism is not dead and that people can live happily ever after. That it's not just a fairy tale fantasy makes it more real for those who are still searching.

I was one of them, you know? One of those people who thought that I'd never find love or happiness. I was the one that grandmothers will always pester that should find someone to live my life with, even when I was in no rush or interested at the moment. The one who had, at some point in her mind and without realizing, made a long list of requirements and compared men with people that didn't exist! (Thank you for that, Nicholas Sparks and all of the other teenage romantic fiction novels...)

I was twenty five- turning twenty six in a couple of months -when I had that illuminating moment where I started to decide that I could be happy, no matter what. And what helped me decided that? Well, I was volunteering in the old people's home from my neighborhood, in New York, when I was approached by the volunteers's boss with a petition.

"Alison, could you please take a look on Mr. and Mrs. Jackson?" The tone of his voice gave away that no one wanted to do the job and I was the last and only option. I sighed, more about the other's procrastination and not because of the task, and nodded. He gave me directions towards their room and I walked over there, not knowing what I was going to find.

Once I found the room, I knocked to see if they were awake. What I hoped to find, what I was used to find, it was not what I expected once the door opened.

Mr. Jackson opened the door, but he didn't look older than fifty years. His hair used to be raven black, but now is a very dark grey, with a few strands looking more white than anything. He was big, with broad shoulders and a very loose shirt on him, along with khaki colored shorts and sandals. His face was filled of wrinkles, especially around his green eyes and mouth, like if he like to smile and laugh.

"Mr... Jackson?" I wondered, hoping I wasn't the victim of a prank.

"Please, come on in, young lady..." he fully opened the door and allowed me walk in, into the small bedroom that had a closet, a door with an attached bathroom, a queen size bed and two nightstands "I apologize for the mess, but my wife and I just moved in here last night..." _Mess?!_ The room was spotless, except that the bed wasn't made and there were a couple of suitcases on the floor.

"Um, that's alright..." I replied to him.

"Just, hang on a second..." he knocked on the bathroom's door, gently "Annabeth, we have company, could you please come out?"

"Two seconds!" A female voice responded, and two seconds later, a woman not older than fifty as well came out. Her blonde hair was now between blonde and white, which wasn't much difference, as both are light colors for hair. She was fit and was wearing a bathroom, obviously she was getting ready for her day. As she came out, she kissed her husband and smiled at him, before turning to him "Hello, darling... I'm Annabeth" she pulled her hand out and I shook it, after coming out from my shock.

"I'm Alison, Mrs-"

"None of that Mr. and Mrs. thing!" Mr. Jackson interrupted me, chuckling "We're Percy and Annabeth... We have never and we will be called like that!"

"Just because you don't like to be called like you're your age..." his wife teased him, smirking. Percy smirked and tickled his wife, gently.

"Um, I think someone had confused the assignments..." I pointed out, frowning, making them look at me "I was sent here to, well... look after you... And you don't look like you need to be look after..." To my surprise, both of them started to laugh, hugging each other tight. I was very uncomfortable with all the laughing and, luckily, they noticed

"Oh, sweetie... Please, don't think we're laughing at you" Annabeth explained, gesturing me to sit by the bed with them "Is that they think we need help when is the other way around and yet, every time we come here, they seem to forget about it..."

"What do you mean with ' _every time we come here_ '...?" I asked, curious. They shared a look, a smirk and a nod.

"Well, Alison, means that we use this house as a hotel, when our kids and grandkids are out for trips and stuff..." Percy said to me "We cannot be with them, hovering around, so we come to places like this to help, but we end up being admitted like patients rather than help..."

"That's awful!" I gasped. Why would they make such a mistake?! That's outrageous! "Oh, I have to fix that!" I made a gesture to get up, but they stopped me.

"It'll be not worthy, Alison... We tried all the tricks, trust me..." Percy rubbed my arm, just like when my Dad used to do when I was frustrated. It was soothing.

"I still think they're trying to keep us here..." Annabeth told me, solemnly. But she smirked at the end "We simply sneak away from the window" she winked at the end. And I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Can I ask something?" They both nodded at me "What is the secret to have a relationship?" They shared a look with each other and smiled at me.

"That doesn't have a secret, sweetheart... You just have to be yourself and be honest..."

"You would not believe the amount of smacks I earned when I was sixteen from her- ouch!" Percy complained, rubbing his arm, while Annabeth looked at him, innocently "Why you did that?"

"I'm just proving your point, dear"

I smiled and, after talking for a while, I left the room with a new found respect from love and relationships.

 _He is coming, he will come. I just know it..._

That was five months go. And now, I couldn't be happier because he finally caught up with me.

* * *

 _ **A little token of affection for a guy that I'm glad caught up with me... Happy Late Valentine's Day, Love!**_

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I recommend you check it out, mainly for the A/N, as I won't be posting them here anymore. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _For this morning, I'm planning to update only three stories, can't remember how many chapters each:_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Garden Wall_** _. As I mentioned before, be patience with me. I'll probably update_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _tomorrow and Wednesday (that was written on Monday, when I still had power on... Haven't had yesterday and today is as fast as I can update), with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _next. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story. I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page and I'll see you guys during the week._

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	86. S CHAPTER - Underwater Exploring

"C'mon, he won't say a thing..." Andrew released a long sigh and shook his head. It was hard to say no, especially when she was making those baby seal's eyes that she could do so well, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea.

It's been a few days that Andrew allowed himself to take his relationship with Penny to the next level, moving from ' _just friends_ ' to ' _boyfriend-girlfriend_ '. True, he still will admit that she has things that drives him nuts, like her ability to charge ahead without a plan, or that she seems to think with her stomach rather than her brain... And they say girls mature faster than boys? Maybe because he's a son of Athena?

"Penny-"

"Is not fair that I know your mother, who frankly spooks the Hades out of me, and you don't know my father..." Penny pouted, not sure what other technic use to convince Andrew. Though the argument she just use is valid and truthful, that was not the entire truth.

"Penny, would you stop trying to convince me and listen to what I have to say?" Andrew kind of snapped, frowning. Penny frowned back, but shut up. "Is not that I don't want to know your father, is more of the fact that he could take this... _rivalry_ to new lengths and I'm not taking risks. Besides-" He continued, once he saw Penny open her mouth. "If you wanna spend time with your father, can you explain me how will I breath underwater?"

"Hm, haven't thought of that..." Penny admitted, making Andrew raise an eyebrow in surprise. "But, if I find a way..."

"I'll promise I'll consider it." Andrew promised, before being engulfed in a hug by Penny.

He just hoped he didn't regret it.

* * *

He wasn't regretting it. Not yet, anyway.

Apparently, Penny had been practicing to maintain the air bubble that normally surround them once she stepped outside of it. That way, if Andrew wanted to roam around without her or if Penny was elsewhere with her father, Andrew could move freely and not depend on her.

Somehow, that last part was pretty difficult for Penny to say.

With Chiron's permission, the recently got-together couple stepped into the lake and, immediately, Penny built a bubble that continued to grow until they were underwater, not allowing any of their clothes to get wet. With Penny, that would be a joke, as her clothes dry the second they're outside. Penny could barely contain her exciment.

"Oh, I'm glad you decided to join me, Andrew!" Andrew imagined that, if she could bounce inside the bubble, she would. "It's going to be my first visit as well, so we can explore when Dad is busy!"

"You sure you wanna explore?" Andrew checked with her. That was his field of expertise, research and investigation and people consider it boring and useless. "It could be boring for you-"

"Tell me one time that I have let you down while researching." Penny interrupted him, hands on her hips. Somehow, they had reached a coral reef at the end of the lake- or was it the ocean? Andrew sighed and shook his head. "And the time I fell asleep passed five in the morning doesn't count because I was since eight the previous morning!" She warned him.

"I was going to say ' _none_ '." Andrew admitted, rubbing his neck. "You don't get it, do you?" At this, Penny uncrossed her arms and stared at him, confused.

"I don't get what, Andrew?" She repeated, unsure of what Andrew was going to say.

"Penny, we're not just visiting your father's palace, which I have no doubt is interesting, but I'm meeting _your father_!" Andrew felt the need to emphasize he was meeting her father. Knowing her father was Poseidon didn't calm his nerves. Not only was Poseidon his mother's 'archenemy', for lack of a better word, but it was his girlfriend's father. "Father's don't like their daughter's boyfriends, no matter who they are!"

"Oh.. _Oh_!" Penny finally seemed to be understanding the problem and got closer to him, grabbing his face in her hands, smiling. "Andrew, you don't have to worry about anything... Yes, Dad may not be besties with your Mom-"

"The understatement of the millennium..."

"-but that doesn't mean he'll judge you because of who is she..." Penny continued, as if Andrew hadn't interrupted her. "He promised he'll behave and I trust him... Otherwise, we'll leave immediately."

"I can take that deal..." He assured her, smiling, but he was a little insecure this time. However, Penny knew how to fix this by planting a small kiss on his lips that he soon replied. But, unfortunately for the couple, the moment was gone as soon as they felt their bubble to be hit. Parting in surprise, they saw a shoal of fish, looking at them with interest, before they broke ' _formation_ ' and swam away.

"Great, now Dad will know we are here..."

* * *

And he did know they were there.

Poseidon greeted them at the entrance door, his ever present trident on his hand and, surprisingly, a barracuda and a dolphin at his sides. Andrew shared a look with Penny, not knowing what to think.

"That's Delphin, he's his second-in-command" Penny explained to him, in whispers "But, I don't know about the barracuda... It could be a pet..."

"Penny! Welcome, my daughter!" Poseidon opened his arms wide, expecting a hug. Andrew saw Penny hesitate, but he pushed her into her father's arms gently "Oh, I'm so glad that you could make it!"

"Thanks, Dad..." Andrew was surprised how he could be listening and understanding people underwater. It must be one of the advantages of being inside the bubble "Dad, you remember Andrew, right?" By her tone, Penny wasn't going to accept anything but a ' _yes_ '.

"You're Athena's boy, right?" Not how he wanted to be reminded, but it was better than nothing...

"That's- that's me, sir... Nice to see you again..." Andrew tried to be polite, but he could see how Poseidon was struggling to separate him from his mother. Trying to ignore that look, Andrew directed his attention to the castle in front of them. "Nice place, sir... I like the architectural side of it. Is it made of coral reef or you used sea rocks?" By the surprised look on Poseidon, he didn't expect that. Penny, however, was beaming on his effort.

"Um, it was coral reef the first tim around, but rock last longer- how did you noticed?"

"Well, I-" Andrew was interrupted by the barracuda, who snapped his jaws at him.

"Bert!" Penny scolded the fish, who whined like a little puppy "You hurt him and I fry you!" Poseidon rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"You will do not such a thing! All my pets are scared of you now!"

"Then, you should stop sending them after me to see if I'm sneaking around!" Penny argued "I have seen them around Camp Half-Blood's lake when I'm with Andrew! Stop butting in!"

This was going to be a long vist...

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	87. Percabeth-Rachel

**Percabeth/Rachel**

My job is the most bored of all.

The only reason why someone could possibly like it is because that certain someone has to like where we have our shifts every day.

I'm talking about working as a security guard. In a museum. To be more specific, security guard in the British Museum. Even though we do rounds every now and then, guards are more of a decorative object in a corner of the room, sitting on a chair, which is good so you don't have to be all day standing. My section is one of the most visit, but things always are calm enough.

Tourists are mainly the source of income that keeps this place running. Also the school trips and the art students, but mainly the tourists. Since it's one of the most famous museums of all the world, and it's free, it's logical that people visit it more than any other museum. Of course, when the tourists are kids, it gets more loud and alive than when the crowd is only grown ups that know how to behave.

Though, I didn't think so this time around.

I was making my rounds as usual, before sitting on my chair, that some colleague had kept warm for me. You see, when we do rounds, normally we have some other fella guard that keeps an eye for us. That day, I was particularly annoyed and tired, one could only guess why, but since it hasn't been an incident so far, I was able to control it.

That was until we approached 5pm.

Like I mentioned before, art students are common and they pick quiet spots either in front of the art or in a corner where they don't bother anyone to do their thing. Also, with the modern technologies kicking in, is common to see people with phones and tablets and stuff, taking pictures, measures and digital drawings. I once saw an art teacher that was giving a class through Skype about Gothic architecture.

So, at the beginning, I didn't recognize anything unusual about the girl who pulled out a tablet and started to type around like mad. She was wearing paint-splashed clothes, even her sneakers had paint on them. Her hair was frizzy, red and curly and was tied up away from his face. She couldn't be more than thirty years old, but I couldn't be sure as her back was facing me.

"Hey!" she started saying. Probably she was video chatting with someone "Had lunch already?"

" _Only you could be worried that we don't have eaten yet..._ " a male voice replied to her, with a little sarcasm.

"Well, excuse me to worry about you!" she answered, maybe a little taken aback "Even though I'm halfway round the world-"

" _Alright, alright! What has you on a twist, Rach?_ " the guy interrupted her. That question set her into frowning and I could see fire behind her green eyes.

"What has me on a twist, you ask? _What has me on a twist?_ " she repeated, like if the question had the answer written there "I'll show you what has me on a twist!" she suddenly turned the camera of the tablet around and pointed at the torso- or what is to believe to be the torso -of a Greek statue. Oh, I might forgot to tell you that I work in the Greek section? "Who's that?!"

" _I dunno... Dad?_ " the guy responded, his voice giving away he had no clue " _Hold on, I'll call Annabeth_ " The guy seemed to disappear from the camera for a second, because the voice of a woman was heard in his place.

" _Rachel, you better have a good excuse for calling at... 6:30 in the morning..._ " the woman demanded. The redheaded looked kind of smug when she was asked that. As. If she was waiting for it.

"This!" she turned the camera again and you could hear the gasp from the other side.

" _How they could confused Poseidon's chest with Hermes?! Don't those idiots read and think logically?!_ " Whoever was talking, it was angry. The girl continued to look smug and headed towards me.

"You! Yes, you! Don't play ignorant with me!" she warned me, before I could point at myself. Not that I was going to, she was walking towards me, which was clear she wasn't talking to the wall "I want to see the curator and I want to see it now!" I stared at her. It was obvious my look was saying ' _who do you think you are?_ ', though my mouth thought it was better to ask.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Oh, only the appointed one from Delphi itself to come see their legacies are taken care of!" It was very clear she was having on me, but I remained stoic "Who do you think I am? I got send my the Queen-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there" I interrupted her. The Queen? Yeah, right! Fat chance about it "Either you show me some ID or I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the premises" She glared at me, but handed me the tablet and began rummaging through her purse.

" _You're in troubles now, you know that?_ " A voice came from the tablet and I could see the people she was talking to before. It was a couple, the guy had black hair and the woman had it blonde. They looked like the stereotypical beach couple, he looked like a surfer and she looked like a tanned Barbie " _She's gonna own your job by lunch..._ "

"Here! Hand me that!" the redheaded girl gave me a card with a pass and grabbed the tablet from me. My eyes opened wide when I saw she was right, she was sent to verified the Greek and Roman exhibitions. She was the biggest expert and now, she was angry "Well...?!"

"Um, I'll take you to the curator's office..." I mumbled, really hoping that this wouldn't be the last day of work. When we arrived to the office, where I can bet it'll be another arguement, as the resident head curator despises women and young ones, she turned to me.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, but people like the ones here-" and she pointed at the door "-don't make my job any easier..." She walked in, leaving me alone.

Well, at least, I'll have my job...

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all have a good Sunday, no matter how you celebrate it or which is your religion. I'd love to hear about your special celebrations, if you don't mind about it ;)_

 _Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I've been sick lately (allergies, unfortunately) but I managed to wrote a few chapters for you. And to tell you something VERY important..._

 _I made a mistake._

 _I was recounting and realized that_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _will be over BEFORE_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _. What means that we have less than 7 chapters for that story to be over! :o_

 _The main point is the same. Until I'm not over with both of them, I won't start any new one. Which means you still have time to vote in my two polls, those are in Facebook..._

 _Back to the chapters, today I'll be updating_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_ _. I'll try to update the rest of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _by the end of the week, leaving me with_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In Laws_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _to update before the month is over._

 _Also, I ask that, if you want to request any chapter or anything, be patience as I have too many delay... I'll fulfill all and every one of them, if I can._

 _Like I mention all the time, thanks for your patience!_

 _Enjoy Easter! Eat lots of chocolate eggs! ;)_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	88. Tratie -Carnaval-

**Tratie (Carnaval Special)**

People had considered me ' _the most depressed person in the planet_ '.

And those were the ones saying nice things to me. Oh, I've heard worsts, but I know that if I repeat them in my head, I will get depress for real and I refuse to do that to myself... at least, on purpose.

But, I'm not depressed. I'm cynical, which is a completely different matter. Paraphrasing a dictionary's definition, a cynical person is that who ' _doubts that things will go the way one wants_ '. And, considering how many things happened in my life, I rather be cynical than optimistic and living in a pink bubble all the time.

"Until tomorrow, Ms. Hart!" The bell and the kids greeting me 'goodbye' snapped me out of my absentminded thoughts. I smiled at them, as I love to teach kids, but I try to encourage them as much as their lives allow it. I cannot promise kids something I can't do. Sighing, I grabbed my things and headed towards the teacher's lounge.

"Oh, Melissa!" I got greeted when I arrive, placing a fake smile. God, Sarah is too perky for my taste... "We just were talking about you..." Great! New blind match making! Note the sarcasm "I met this guy over the weekend, that is a total nerd, I mean, he loves video games and stuff, but it's not a bad thing, not my type, defenitely-"

"Sarah, I don't care what you gonna say, but I don't want another of your blind dates!" I had to stop her before she could go on. Everyone at school was aware of Sarah's need to matchmake everyone according to what _she_ liked. Even Mrs. Gardner, who had been married for like four years and with a young girl! She's not God!

"But, Mel-"

"But, nothing!" I snapped at her. I was getting fed up with her and someone had to stop her. Unluckily, that task fell on me, as no one had the heart of breaking Sarah's illusions "The world isn't pink and unicorns don't fart rainbows!" I blushed at the word of a bad word. I know I'm a prude there, but cut me some slack! "You cannot play matchmaker and decide for everyone and, I want to be alone! I'm not in a rush, and I definitely don't wanna be push by you of all people!"

Everyone was silent around us and Sarah looked like she was about to cry. Reality hurts. Great, now I'm the bad guy...

"She's right, you know..." I turned to the door and, right behind me, was Mrs. Gardner, with her brown hair pulled up in a bun. Her face showed a tired person, but her green eyes showed determination. I don't know who she was talking to, but I doubt it was to me "Sarah, either you start setting some boundaries about people's lives or I'm gonna recommend you get transferred to the library" Sarah gasped, obviously scared. She hates not be able to talk.

Soon, everyone was on their way and on their business. Mrs. Gardner is quite scary when she wants to.

"Thank you" I thanked her, nodding. She simply waved her hand.

"No need to..." she replied, smiling "I actually wanted to put her in place last week, but husband convinced me to give her time... You just beat me to it, as I couldn't hold it longer..." We chuckled at that statement. It was a known fact that Mrs. Gardner was very bossy, though she was trying not to "What I do wanted to ask you is if you had plans for Carnaval..."

"Well, I normally go home and watch the parade online..." I admitted, shrugging. It was my dream to travel the world, but I never had the money for it. And when I did got the money, I was deep into work "You know, the Brazilian one... Plus, with the hour difference, I can watch it in the afternoon and have the night for me..."

"Well, if you're interested, my husband wants to throw out a party with our friends because or Carnaval..." she explained, shrugging "We actually know a couple of latinos, so we can make it kind of accurate- or as accurate we can..."

"You're not weaving anything, Mrs. Gardner?" I asked, chuckling at her. She simply smirked.

"Not my plan, but... you never know" she continued to smirk at me, before leaving the school.

I have to admit I was intrigued all week, which forced me to cancel my cuddle plans and put on my finest winter clothes to go to the party. in my head, I was begging that Sarah wasn't invited, or I'd never lived that one down. I looked at my clothes while I was standing at the Gardner's door. A simple long jacket with a scarf over some jeans and comfy boots. My favorite long-sleeve shirt was hidden underneath and my dark chocolate hair was hidden under my favorite beanie.

The door opened and I was greeted by the owners' four-year-old. I've only seen her once, and she couldn't walk, much less talk.

"Daddy! Fomeon'f at the dur!" she yelled inside, before being scooped up by a young man of Mrs. Gardner's age. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes. Something warned me not to give this guy my wallet. Or my purse. He was smiling while tickling the little girl "Daddy!"

"What's Mommy's first rule about the door, Rosie?" he had deep voice, which didn't match the glint in his eyes.

"Don't if I'm alone..."

"Very good. Now, go help Aunt Lou with Morgana..." he placed her down and she rushed into the house "Sorry about her, she's very independent on her own..." he apologized, before inviting me in "You're Melissa, right? Melissa Hart..?" I raised an eyebrow, impressed by his memory "Travis Stoll, Rose's father" It was my turn to frown while shaking his hand.

"I had assume you and Mrs. Gardner were married. I mean, she uses ' _Mrs._ '..." I blushed at my assumption. He simply chuckled.

"Yeah, everyone thinks that... Our family don't care much, but we're gonna do it for Rose very soon..." he winked at me, like if I was part of a big secret. He excused himself to help in the kitchen while I looked around the house. It was filled with people and kids, who were rushing around the house. Food was in different tables and someone behind a bar was making cocktails and fruit punches for those who didn't want alcohol. Or the kids.

The ceiling had been glittered and samba music was heard in the background. A couple was dancing, or trying to, while kids were goofing around them. People were clapping and laughing at them. One guy even was wearing one of those suits the _Scolas do Samba_ have. I was staring at him, mainly because he was brave enough to wear little clothe in this weather! Even with a heater on!

"That goofball is my brother, Leo" I heard from my side and saw a guy who was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a blue shirt "What's good about him is that saves us money when kids are around... He's a clown by itself" I giggled, mainly because he's right. He's carrying a kid on his shoulders and the rest of the kids is following him, shaking their bodies like in a _comparsa_.

"Well, he knows how to entertain, that's for sure..." I agreed with him "Sorry, I'm Melissa. Melissa Hart" I offered him my hand and he shook it.

"Jake. Jake Manson"

"Manson?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow. Before he could reply, someone interrupted him.

"Alright, people! Carnaval will start soon! So gather a seat or go to the bathroom, because there won't be any breaks! I mean..." Travis corrected himself in the end, after Katie (have to remember myself to call her that from now on) smacked the back of his head. People chuckled, as if it's a normal thing.

"Would you like to choose a seat?" Jake invited me. I found myself feeling blushed all of the sudden.

"Yeah, I'd like that..."

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all have a good Sunday, no matter how you celebrate it or which is your religion. I'd love to hear about your special celebrations, if you don't mind about it ;)_

 _Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I've been sick lately (allergies, unfortunately) but I managed to wrote a few chapters for you. And to tell you something VERY important..._

 _I made a mistake._

 _I was recounting and realized that_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _will be over BEFORE_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _. What means that we have less than 7 chapters for that story to be over! :o_

 _The main point is the same. Until I'm not over with both of them, I won't start any new one. Which means you still have time to vote in my two polls, those are in Facebook..._

 _Back to the chapters, today I'll be updating_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_ _. I'll try to update the rest of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _by the end of the week, leaving me with_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In Laws_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _to update before the month is over._

 _Also, I ask that, if you want to request any chapter or anything, be patience as I have too many delay... I'll fulfill all and every one of them, if I can._

 _Like I mention all the time, thanks for your patience!_

 _Enjoy Easter! Eat lots of chocolate eggs! ;)_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	89. Jasper -Mardi Gras-

**Jasper (Mardi Gras Special)**

"Hurry up, _compadre_!" Pedro shouted at me, from the store "The parade starts tonight and the roads will be closed early!" I rolled my eyes, while still unloading the truck.

"We could go faster if you could help me!" I argued with him. After saying those words, Pedro disappeared inside the store, mumbling things about ' _checking the goods_ ' and ' _counting the payment_ '. Typical Pedro, all the laziness, but none of the work. Which is why the doctor is not surprised my lower back is hurting me more and more these days.

I'm not as young as I once was.

"That was the last, Jose!" I groaned in complain. I immediately climbed into the passenger's seat, to have some relax, but I know it won't be the case, as we have three more delivers to do before the parade's roads are cut. The good part is that I don't have to drive.. The bad part is that Pedro drives like if he was being chased by _el Diablo_. No matter what, he always looks back to see if someone is chasing us.

One day, I bet he will see the police on his mirror.

Four hours later, and some arguments in between, Pedro and me were able to finish all the deliveries. I headed back home, thinking I would have a couple of hours before the parade. So, I headed to take a nap, after greeting my wife and my kids, who were doing their homework.

I woke up three hours later, thanks to the noise of the street.

The bad side of living by the French Quarter is that they take Mardi Gras very seriously. I haven't seen a community take a holiday this seriously. Part of me is ashamed, as I don't have it deep in my traditions, except maybe _Día de los Muertos_ , but we don't do this big of an issue! Classes are cancelled and store only open half a day, while the rest of the night bars and pubs are open.

Anyway, when I woke up from my nap, my wife realized I wasn't feeling OK. My face gave it away.

" _Ay, Jose_... You go sleep..." I sighed and kissed her cheek, reassuring her. She's trying to get her English better since she moved here with me. We used to live in the latino neighborhood in Florida. It was easier for her.

"Eva, I'm alright... Besides, the kids wants to see the parade..." Just as cue, my kids appeared wearing hundreds and hundreds of colorful bead necklaces and two _maracas_ in their hands "Ready for _Mardi Gras_ , _niños_?"

" _Siiii!_ " they celebrated, before hugging their mother tight "Bye, _Mamá_!"

"I'll look out for them, I promise" I promised her, though I couldn't avoid the glint of excitement in my eyes. Eva rolled her eyes and smirked, knowing that I'd be careful too. Grabbing my kids hands, we headed towards the center of the French Quarters to see the parade. The kids were still a little impressed upon the display of the celebration, and they stayed close to me.

Carefully, and gently, we made our way towards the front road to see better the parade. The kids began to jump and wave at the passing parades, grabbing things once in a while. Most of the time, another necklace for their collection, though I wore them, fearing they could be choked with them.

" _Papi!_ You are pretty!" Amelia, my five-year-old, giggled when she saw me wearing a pink crown she had caught. I chuckled with her and lowered my head so she could take it from me and onto her head.

I couldn't heard it, thanks to the loud music. But I felt it.

I went stiffed in my position. I was simply bending over so my sweetie little girl could take a crown off my head and now, I cannot move. Hugo, my ten-year-old son, realized something was wrong. Very intelligent, that boy.

" _Papi?_ You alright?" I wanted to lie to him, I really wanted to. But I couldn't, my face was twisted in pain and I couldn't move. No lie could be of help now. By now, Amelia knew something was wrong and looked worried she had did something for it. I tried to stand up, to tell them to go back home with me, but I couldn't talk. I feared that if I did, I'd scream in pain.

"Sir, are you alright?" I haven't paid attention to the people standing next to me, too busy focusing on my kids. Next to us there was a family of four. Mother, father, son and daughter. The man was blonde, wearing a white shirt and khaki shorts, with a couple of yellow bead necklaces on him. On his shoulders, a little girl of three, with brown hair and multicolored eyes.

The one talking to me was the woman, who had toasted skin and brown hair. She was dressed like her husband, I could see her wedding band. Shirt and shorts. Her eyes, multicolored like the little girl, were looking at me with worry. Her hand was on a ten-year-old boy, with blonde hair like his father. It was obvious they were all realated.

I couldn't speak. The pain was too much, but she seemed to noticed that.

"Mommy, he needs a hospital!" the boy demanded and I felt compelled into going to one. The woman nodded, before frowning.

"Thomas, do not do it again!" she scolded him, no idea why. The boy nodded meekly, but was serious.

"It doesn't matter, Pipes. He's right..." the man handed to his wife their daughter and walked close to me. Too bad my daughter thought it was a bad thing.

"You won't hurt _Papi_!" Amelia screamed at him, her face red because of fear and decision. Hugo was trying to pull her away from the way.

"I just want to help your _Papi_..." the man explained. Hugo whispered something to Amelia, who nodded and let him to grab me to allow me to stand. He helped me to get to the nearest hospital, that was kind of empty. Hugo was taking Amelia with him and the man's woman was carrying their two kids. No one greeted us and I was dying in pain.

"Someone help this man, and help him now!" the woman shouted, to no one in particular, but every single person wearing a white coat got closer and began examining me. They placed me in a wheelchair and I managed to grab the man's wrist before they took me inside.

"My kids..." the man's look softened and grasped my hand in his.

"You and your kids will be in good hands..." I could glance at his wife shouting and demanding that I get the best medical treatment. I didn't know how to thank them. It was my last thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up several hours later. I was still in the hospital, but I was in a room and my kids were sleeping on the couch next to the bed. The family from before was talking in whispers and looked like the man wanted to argue about something. She rolled her eyes and said something about 'what else we should have done?'

I fell asleep again after that.

* * *

I'm finally back home after my emergency surgery. And things improved greatly.

My boss was so upset that Pedro hadn't been working (apparently, he had been lying to him about it) and that he was the cause of my emergency operation, that he fired him. And since I couldn't lift heavy things anymore, I got a promotions with a desk job and a raise. Eva couldn't be happier about it.

I found out who was the family that helped me that day. I sent them a letter thanking them and inviting them to get together sometime. They haven't replied yet (I sent the letter yesterday, anyway!), but I think things will work out alone... don't you?

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all have a good Sunday, no matter how you celebrate it or which is your religion. I'd love to hear about your special celebrations, if you don't mind about it ;)_

 _Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I've been sick lately (allergies, unfortunately) but I managed to wrote a few chapters for you. And to tell you something VERY important..._

 _I made a mistake._

 _I was recounting and realized that_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _will be over BEFORE_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _. What means that we have less than 7 chapters for that story to be over! :o_

 _The main point is the same. Until I'm not over with both of them, I won't start any new one. Which means you still have time to vote in my two polls, those are in Facebook..._

 _Back to the chapters, today I'll be updating_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_ _. I'll try to update the rest of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _by the end of the week, leaving me with_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In Laws_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _to update before the month is over._

 _Also, I ask that, if you want to request any chapter or anything, be patience as I have too many delay... I'll fulfill all and every one of them, if I can._

 _Like I mention all the time, thanks for your patience!_

 _Enjoy Easter! Eat lots of chocolate eggs! ;)_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	90. Jason-Leo II

**Jason/Leo II**

I looked around the room, trying to relax, but I couldn't. I was waiting for my Dad. He promised he wouldn't miss it and I believe him.

Though, it's kind of hard to keep believing in him.

I tried to focus on something else, but everywhere I turn, I see kids with with their fathers, some even have two! How do you gain two Dads? I hate father-son day at school, cause mine is always out doing important stuff. I'm always bitter about it, but I cannot help it, because no matter how much I beg for it, how much I pray for it, Dad just don't stay home.

"Hey, Jordan!" I heard behind me. I want to scowl at Thomas Grace, but I can't. He hasn't done anything "Why you here all alone?" I scowled this time.

"Why you care, Grace?" I replied back, not even looking at him. I just wanted to hide somewhere and cry, but big boys don't cry, that's what Grandfather says. So I try not to.

"You're all alone..." _Thanks for the reminder..._

"Maybe, I _want_ to be alone" A big fat _lie_ , but he doesn't need to know that.

"No, you don't" I finally turn to look at him, and I see his multicolored eyes staring at me, with a light frown "You're looking around, as if you're searching for someone. Maybe, you don't wanna be here, but that doesn't mean you want to be alone" I kept my jaw from open. How did he know...?

"Yeah? Well, maybe I-" I couldn't finish the sentence. I wanted to, but I also knew I'd end up insulting him and I had no one to defend me in case things went out wrong. The other part of me wanted to reply the truth, that I wanted to go home and curl up inside the closet to cry, so my Grandfather couldn't see me, but I won't be sharing that neither.

"Tommy!" Someone else called Grace, who turned to greet at a much younger boy, with curly hair and sparkly brown eyes "Papá and Uncle Jason are waiting for you! They have a table ready!"

"I'll go in a minute, Sam" The boy, Sam, nodded and disappeared, letting Grace look at me "Look, I know what it's to want someone around and not be there. My Dad and my Uncles know it too... Why don't you come and sit with us until your Dad comes?" I weighted my options. Would I prefer being all alone in the hallway until a teacher found out? Or I rather be with someone, waiting just in case?

The option was obvious.

"I- I'll take your offer, Grace. But this _doesn't_ make us friends!" I warned him, only to find him smirking.

"Wouldn't dare to dream about it..." he fired back, sarcastically. I bumped his shoulder before following him towards where his Dad was. We found the table soon enough, cause it was the table with the loudest noise "Dad, I hope you won't mind..."

"Thomas, what does your mother say?" The man who spoke to Grace was his immediate carbon copy. But he was taller and with broader shoulders. His blonde hair was cut short and you could see a tattoo on his right forearm of an eagle and some letters that his sky blue uniform didn't hide. His eyes were also sky blue and you could see he was gentle and dangerous at the same time.

"The more, the merrier, Dad" Grace answered, smirking. His Dad ruffled his hair and I felt totally left out "Dad, this is Jordan Taylor, he's a classmate and he's waiting for his Dad..." I glared at Grace because of the introduction, but shook his father's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Grace" I said, like an automaton.

"Wow, kid!" The other man that was with them, stepped into the conversation. He was like the little boy, Sam, but older and, if I could say, more wackier. His brown curly hair was everywhere on his head and he was wearing a pair of protection googles on his head. He was covered in oil and stains, as if he had came out of a mechanic shop "No need to be that formal! I'm Leo and this is Jason-"

"Leo, if the kid feels uncomfortable, you cannot force him out of it!" Mr. Grace told him, like if he was talking to a little kid. Well, maybe he was a man-child, like Grandfather calls them "Jordan, hope you don't mind me asking, but... your father works for the Navy, perhaps?" I looked at him, surprised.

"Yes, sir. How did you know?" I admitted, surprised. Mr. Grace simply smiled at me.

"I knew a Sargent Taylor when I was doing links with the Navy... He's my contact with the SEALs-"

"His father works with seals?!" Sam, the little boy, interrupted, in awe of the information just given. His dad laughed, obviously catching his mistake. So did Grace, but Mr. Grace simply smiled "Does he swim with them too?!"

"That would be the first time in my life that someone asks me if I swim with seals" We all turned around to see my father, in his blue camouflage unifor, standing behind me. I wanted to rush towards him, but my Grandfather's lessons kicked in and I pulled my hand out.

"Sargent" I greeted him, sweating on my neck. He looked puzzled before sighing, kneeling down and pulling me to him in a hug.

"I knew leaving you with your Grandfather was a mistake, Jordan..." he whispered at me. He pulled my surprised face from him and looked serious at me "If I knew someone else to leave you with, but I didn't... No worries, that is in the past now..." he winked at me before standing up and greet the other parents "Lieutenant Grace, a pleasure to see you again..."

"Likewise, Sargent. My cousin, Leo Valdez..." I watched the grown ups in awe, trying to understand what my Dad had told me.

Could it be that my prayers were answered?

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all have a good Sunday, no matter how you celebrate it or which is your religion. I'd love to hear about your special celebrations, if you don't mind about it ;)_

 _Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I've been sick lately (allergies, unfortunately) but I managed to wrote a few chapters for you. And to tell you something VERY important..._

 _I made a mistake._

 _I was recounting and realized that_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _will be over BEFORE_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _. What means that we have less than 7 chapters for that story to be over! :o_

 _The main point is the same. Until I'm not over with both of them, I won't start any new one. Which means you still have time to vote in my two polls, those are in Facebook..._

 _Back to the chapters, today I'll be updating_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_ _. I'll try to update the rest of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _by the end of the week, leaving me with_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In Laws_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _to update before the month is over._

 _Also, I ask that, if you want to request any chapter or anything, be patience as I have too many delay... I'll fulfill all and every one of them, if I can._

 _Like I mention all the time, thanks for your patience!_

 _Enjoy Easter! Eat lots of chocolate eggs! ;)_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	91. Cecil-Lou

**Cecil/Lou**

We're a grain of sand in the immensity of the universe.

When did I became so philosophical, I ignore it. My parents always said I had an old soul living inside of me, but I never considered myself old. But I admit that life just took a new perspective. And, when you brain stops acting like a five-year-old wanting something you cannot have, you either funk into depression or start looking for solutions.

With a notebook and a pen in my hand, I sat down in the middle of my little rented boat in the middle of Central Park's lake, looking at the horizon and waiting for inspiration to come. Finally, it struck me enough to start:

 _Pros and Cons of not being able to have kids_

 _Pros:_

 _I'm allowed to see anyone without any risk_

 _Don't have to worry about the education funds_

 _Mom won't pester me about getting grandkids again_

 _Cons:_

 _I won't hear someone calling me 'mama'_

 _I'll probably never settle down with someone_

 _I'll never marry Mr. Right One_

I put the pen down and sighed. This sucked, and sucked big time. What did I do wrong in this freaking universe for me not being able to have kids?! I may not know how to treat or act around kids, but I never said I hated them! I took a deep breath, trying not to let my tears fall down. I know that once I start, I won't stop.

My ten-year-old self must be kicking and screaming her old doll house, breaking the dolls as well. Like I said, you won't know you want something until you lose it. But, I needed to focus. My life wasn't over, I am 26, for crying out loud! I have a career and a good job to help me. Besides, even if I ever meet Mr. Right One in the future, there's always other options like adoptions or rent a womb?

I'm talking crazy, I don't even know what I'm saying...

Softs waves come my way and I noticed another boat coming to the center of the lake. I grew frustrated for a second before remembering that I don't own the lake. People can stop wherever they want. This only means that my solitude and quiet are over. Nothing else.

"You think this is a good spot?" A girl's voice spoke up. She was young, but I'm not good telling the age of people. One unfortunate incident with a teenager I thought she was almost thirty proved it. Thankfully, nothing bad happened, I just offended her by saying 'congratulations' when her mother was around.

Anyway, this girl did look young, specially since her hair was multicolored, as if a rainbow bathed her hair. She had a petite figure, but it was commanding the guy she was with with energy.

"You have to remember that everyone should see you, Lou" the boy, also young, reminded the girl, whose name apparently was Lou. He had brown curly hair and sky blue eyes. I had the immediate urge to paddle my boat away from them, as if he could steal me just with his eyes "The cameras will be at shore, but I'll be here with you..."

"Sorry, Cecil... I'm just so nervous about this..." she explained, blushing a little "I've never performed with so many people watching... What if I don't do things right? What if people hate it?"

"Hey, first of all, stop thinking negative. It won't get you anywhere" the guy, Cecil (who named a kid like this, beats me...) stopped her, serious "Second, you have to see the big picture here... You're doing this to save the planet..."

"Sure, cause Katie and Miranda would be so proud..." the girl rolled her eyes at him.

"They are going to, and you should be too" the guy argued, surprising her "This event will be transmitted live and online to everyone in the world... And if one ' _silly magic trick_ ', as you call it, can make people change their minds and help save the planet, so be it, Lou Ellen!" The way he scolded her was amazing and she was frozen in place. Probably, no one had ever yelled at her like that.

"Cecil, I think you sell yourself short" It was her turn to surprise him "You look like the lay-back kid, but gods you have one dominant strike!" That compliment made the guy blush red.

"Yeah, well... It doesn't work with everyone... But I meant what I say!" he went back on track "You don't have to forget why are you doing, the most important part of it. Let me hear it, why are you doing this?"

"To save the planet"

"Can't hear you!"

"To save the planet!"

"Convince me!"

"To save the freaking planet, even if she doesn't deserve it!" That last part I thought it was unnecessary, considering the planet doesn't tell us her feelings, but the guy seemed to agree with her.

"Let's show this ungrateful planet we are more than stupid pawns!"

"Hades, yeah!" They shared a high-five and I felt like I was intruding in their moment, so I tried to guide my boat as silently as I could back to shore. It was obvious that their problems were bigger than mine. That whole conversation helped me to put things in perspective. Yeah, maybe I won't be able to have kids of my own, but it's not the end of the world.

Sure, things won't be as planned (not that I ever planned having kids, but it wasn't unwelcomed...) but I'll try to do as much as I can with it and enjoy while I can. While enjoying, I made sure to scratch all the pros and cons and write the only things that matter:

 _Not being able to have kids_

 _Let's worry when I find Mr. Right One..._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all have a good Sunday, no matter how you celebrate it or which is your religion. I'd love to hear about your special celebrations, if you don't mind about it ;)_

 _Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I've been sick lately (allergies, unfortunately) but I managed to wrote a few chapters for you. And to tell you something VERY important..._

 _I made a mistake._

 _I was recounting and realized that_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _will be over BEFORE_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _. What means that we have less than 7 chapters for that story to be over! :o_

 _The main point is the same. Until I'm not over with both of them, I won't start any new one. Which means you still have time to vote in my two polls, those are in Facebook..._

 _Back to the chapters, today I'll be updating_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_ _. I'll try to update the rest of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _by the end of the week, leaving me with_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In Laws_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _to update before the month is over._

 _Also, I ask that, if you want to request any chapter or anything, be patience as I have too many delay... I'll fulfill all and every one of them, if I can._

 _Like I mention all the time, thanks for your patience!_

 _Enjoy Easter! Eat lots of chocolate eggs! ;)_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	92. The Amazons -Women's Day-

**_WARNING! Sensitive content ahead, possibly violence, foul language and graphic descriptions!_**

* * *

 **The Amazons (Women's Day Special)**

I woke up and the first thing I noticed is that there was a blinding light right on top of me.

Not only I was groaning while waking up, but the direct light made me whine and whimper. No, I wasn't a vampire, though that'd be cool considering I live in Seattle, but it was hurting me somehow. I wanted to move, to wake up better, but I realized that I was tied up uncomfortably against a chair. My hands were tied behind my back and my ankles were tied up against the legs.

That woke me up immediately.

"Hey! Hey!" I screamed to nowhere and nobody, as I was alone. Or, at least, I got that impression. I started to move the chair by jumping, as if I wanted to move places, but the chair was solid. I realized it was metal soon enough, as the cold was hitting my wrists. I was getting desperate and wanted to get out of here.

But, where was _here_? I looked around to see I was in some kind of warehouse, with a light on top of me and nothing else in reach. I could not see silhouettes of boxes or doors. Looked more like a prison than a warehouse. Which leaded me to my next question...

How did I get here?!

"I think I can answer your questions..." I heard a voice, followed by footsteps. I sounded like heels, but I could be mistaken, I was in panic. Who where these people that grabbed me? "If you answer mine, of course... Sounds like a fair deal, don't you think, girls?" I noticed that I wasn't alone then. The voice was with several other people, all of them women. Only one thought entered my mind.

I was kidnapped by _women_?! Was this some kind of sick joke?!

"You better release me, if you know what's good for you... _bitches_ " I spatted the last word, not even bowing down at their wishes. They should be bowing at mine!

I didn't see the first blow coming.

It hit me straight in my stomach, almost cutting my air circulation and making me cough. _Nice hook, I'll admit that..._ Groaning, I looked up when a screeching sound was heard and another metal chair was placed in front of me. Sitting on it, was a girl not older than thirty, with blonde hair and fierce brown eyes. She was wearing some boots with jeans and a loose blouse on top.

"If you want to live, Patrick Cane, I recommend you stop insulting us" she warned me, as if it was something she'd normally say. I glared at her, but kept quiet "You learn fast... Which makes me wonder why you gain the nickname 'Sloth'..."

"Probably, because he's always high with his own product..." another female voice spoke up and stood next to the blonde one. She was brunette, with dark skin and almost black eyes. The smile she had in her lips made her almost predatory. It wasn't a smile I'd like to see in the dark streets of Seattle "Isn't that what makes your buyers do, _Sloth_? Become so weak their organs shut down and have death?" Her growl scared me more than what she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I mumbled, but the brunette slapped my face, hard. _Yep, definitely a nice hook..._

"You rather don't play dumb with us, Patrick..." the blonde one started again, smirking "We'd rather not interfered, but you'd been targeting our members for a while... And you killed two of them" The implications of her words finally hit home. My eyes widen and I looked at them "Looks like we finally got a reaction from you..." she praised me, though it wasn't a good thing.

"Let's just kill him-"

"Alanna, you know the Queen's orders" The blonde one, stopped the brunette, Alanna, mid-sentence "First, we get answers and then, well... The Queen said to deliver him _alive_ to Seattle PD... She never said _how much_ " If my eyes weren't wide enough, they'd definitely be out of my orbits now. Both women were looking at me, as if I was a early Christmas' present.

"You- you won't get away with this, you slut" I finally stuttered. _How brave of me..._ I was a dealer, I just sell- or sold -drugs on the streets, or to some specific targets people ask me too. I'm not a killer. But, looks like I'm about to become a snitch- no way of that happening! I'd be dead by the end of the day if word got out! "I'll tell you nothing, you whores..."

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say something like that..." The brunette, Alanna, crackled her knuckles and smirked. Her first blow was to the stomach again, before she hit my cheek with her fist. Before I could stop to cough some blood out my mouth, she hit my other cheek, but closer to my eye this time. Hurts like a bitch!

This went on for a while, I felt it like hours, but I really don't know how long it was. My mouth was by now swallowed and my cheeks were already numbed by the hits and blows, but I could still taste the blood coming out of my body. My nose was cracked and I think a couple of my ribs too. I also was covered in sweat and had trouble breathing. And all that time, the blonde and the brunette were visible, but I knew there were others watching us.

"You- you better kill me..." I managed to cough out, after a while "I- I ain't telling you anything..."

"You will tell us everything we want to know. Or you value your life so little...?" A third voice stepped in. The woman whose voice belong to was also brunette, but she had an authority air, bigger than the other two. She was wearing a white sleeveless tank top with jeans and boots as well, but she had a golden belt around her waist. Her chocolate hair was made into a french braid. All the rest of the girls gave her a little bow, I guess she's ' _The Queen_ '.

"You think I'll break because some _girls_ beat me up?" I snapped at them, smirking with my bloody mouth "I've been hit worst by gang members!"

"Who gives you your product?" she questioned me, not showing me her emotions.

"I won't tell you, _bitch_!"

"Who gives you your product?" she repeated, as if she didn't hear me. I know she did.

"Are you deaf, woman?! I won't-"

 _BANG!_

"AHHH! _YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH_!" I shouted, feeling the pain through my leg "YOU _SHOT_ ME!"

"I'm tired of games and I'll do anything to get answers" ' _The Queen_ ' replied, her voice empty with emotions. She's a sociopath! "If you don't want to lose your legs and arms in the process, I'd start talking... At least, you could run afterwards..." I hissed at her, but I calculated my options. She had the smocking gun, not me. I was tied up, she wasn't. She'd kill me without hesitation, I had no one to revenge me.

The answer to the dilemma was simple. So, I talked.

I told them about the gangs and shipments with products. I was a dead man walking anyway.

After they got the information out of me, the women smirked and one knocked me out cold with a blow. It's was the last thing I remember before waking up in a tiny police cell. One officer came to see if I was alive at one point, claiming the blow left me unconscious for two days. Practically, I was sober, since I hadn't consumed since my kidnapping.

They told me they'd relocate me. That'd be doing my sentence of two murders by drugs in another state, I think, so I'd not be killed by people I knew. My worst hardship was that I would be the rest of my life surrounded by women.

Living surrounded by women, I can tolerate that. But, living surrounded by women who you know won't _hesitate_ to kill you?

You can't hit any lower than this.

* * *

 _In my opinion, this is the most dark chapter I have ever written, including my try at Criminal Minds. If you reached this far, you were warned at the beginning. And, if anyone asks, Mr. Cane is actually prisoner of the Amazons, but unlike Percy and Frank, his visit would be eternal._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I have to say this... I MADE IT! I HAVE CATCH UP WITH MY LAY CHAPTERS!_

 _I'm so happy I could finally reach my goal! I've been feeling a little bad about letting you down, but I feel my energies going back in! Maybe, not much inspiration, but that will come as I write._

 _SO, today I will update all the Special Chapters from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _that I had pending (except for May 4th). That way, I can focus on_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _all week, hoping I could upload the last chapters next Sunday ;( ;(_

 _Which makes me remind you to vote on my polls, on Facebook. I know the dates said April 30th and May 31st, but I will extend both to May 31st. MAY 31ST! Here's the link: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _Also, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _today, one chapter (I have to finish that one, but I still have a couple of chapters before worrying deeply)._

 _About requests, again, I'm warning that they will take time, but I will fulfill all of them. Please, be patient about it._

 _Finally, I'm hoping starting May I can upload normally again, meaning on the planned day, once a week each story (except the ones I collab with... you NEVER rush your partner)_

 _See you guys next week!_

 _xox, SilverHuntresses_


	93. Chrisse -St Patrick's Day-

**Chrisse (St. Patrick's Day Special)**

"Whoever is up there, give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the brains out of you when I reach you of why is there a parade down my street!?"

Too much information, with little background? Let me break it down for y'all.

I woke up as if it another normal day, but I knew it wasn't. I tried to ignore it all night, with the preparations (yes, midnight preparations, who does that?!) and the urgent mail that demanded that we use green tomorrow, make that today, at work. I could indulge certain amount of things, but I don't indulge waking me up at 6am by a bunch of already drunk losers!

That doesn't give you hints? Three words: Saint. Patrick's. Day.

The most waited day for the Irish community. For them, I'm cool with it, it's even expected. Just like it is Chinese New Year and Jew New Year, though I unfortunately don't know anyone chinese or jew to help me navigate those celebrations. Neither I know irish people, for that matter. But, what I hate the most is people who distorted this holiday and made it commercial for the simple reason of wanting to drink!

That's offensive and dangerous.

So, while getting ready to work, because people _does work_ on this holiday, I tried to ignore the sound of yelling and shouting and music downstairs. I bet my neighbors across the hall weren't happy. Probably even worst, as they have little kids and the noise would wake them up. I checked my green outfit, and realized that I looked like a walking pea. Didn't want that, I took off everything and only left a green vest on top.

Looking more like a decent-person-not-crazy-about-this-holiday, I grabbed my things and left my apartment. I greeted Mrs. Lambers on my way down and stepped outside the door to see a sea of green. Situations like this makes me hate colors, and right now, I hate the green.

I'm a complicated person like that.

I walked trying to avoid the screaming and the shoving and the people not caring about anything else than St. Patrick's Day until I reach the park. At least that was a little quieter, though not for long. People who had decided to start the celebration the previous night, or at the strike of midnight was walking around there. I sighed, meaning I would have to take a cab to work.

"Daddy, why we won't through the park today?" I glanced to my right and saw a little girl with her father, dressed up in a flowery dress with a bag-pack on her back. It was obvious she was off to school and her Dad was taking her "I thought you liked the park..." Sweet thing, around six or seven, couldn't understand what was going on.

"And I do very much, Sil..." the man kneeled and smiled at her, and for some reason, I wanted to hide my wallet. His blue eyes had a spark of mischief in them and he was dressed in shirt and dress pants. Probably heading to work too, though his brown messy hair and more-than-two-days stubble said something else "But, you remember what day is today?" The girl thought for a moment before replying.

"Patrick's Day!" she answered, excited to know the answer. Her father nodded.

"Almost. _Saint_ Patrick's Day" he corrected her, but she didn't mind "Today, most of the people don't act like themselves and I'm scared something might happen in the park today..." That was a nice way to say we could be robbed, hurt or worst in the park... "Only for today, though..."

"Promise" the little girl demanded, pulling out her pinkie. The father laughed and wrapped his much larger pinkie around his daughter's.

"Promise, Sil. Now, let's get a cab to school..." he stood up and looked around the street. Almost all the cabs were taken and I noticed some of them didn't even stop at command. I groaned, looking at my watch, I was going to be late and didn't want to! Finally, a cab stooped and I was getting in, when I decided to do the day's crazy thing.

"Would you like to share a cab?" I wondered to the father-daughter duo, who looked at me, surprised. They shared a look and nodded, climbing in the back of the cab, while I climbed on the passenger's seat.

"Where to?" the driver spatted, obviously upset at something. I saw the man frowning on the back.

"To Goode Primary. Then, to wherever the lady wants" The tone in his voice left no room for arguments and the cab driver did as asked. I smiled in gratefulness at the man and tried not to get into their business.

"Thank you, Miss" the little girl thanked me, her little hands holding the back of my seat. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Why, no need to, sweetie... You look very excited today..." I acknowledged, seeing the big smile on her face. The father rolled his eyes and shook his head, chuckling. Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say in a very annoyingly way.

"I am! Mommy is picking me up from school and she's spending the whole month with me and Daddy!" Her joy was contagious and I couldn't help not to smile too.

"Well, that's good news, right?" She nodded and began to babble about how her mother was in the amy and that her father looked after her when her Mom was abroad. I glanced once in a while at the father and noticed a sad look when his wife was mentioned. It was obvious that he didn't want her to be away that much.

Soon, we reached Goode Primary School and both father and daughter got down the cab and, while he was paying the driver and I climbed on the back (not planning on staying up front a minute longer), Silena greeted me goodbye.

"Thank you for the ride, Ms. Christina!" I chuckled and waved back at her, while her father ushered her into school. After a big kiss and a hug, she rushed inside the building and disappeared. Soon, the driver was rushing towards my work again.

* * *

I couldn't handle all day at work, which is why I had to leave early.

Everyone was leaving to get drunk and I was left alone with all the paperwork and stuff. I wasn't going to accept all that, so I left too, but the good employee in me brought all the paperwork home, so I couldn't be accuse of neglecting it. Well, technically, I wasn't home yet, but it was better than nothing. I was at a cafe, drinking a cup of hot chocolate when I noticed someone peculiar from the other side of the cafe.

It was a woman, that was gripping her cup life it was broken. Her hair was brown and was pulled back tight. Her clothes weren't flattering on her body, but she didn't seem to mind. Her combat boots were twitching and she glanced around every second with every little noise. Her eyes were fierce, but I noticed they were a little... lifeless.

A man walked towards her and noticed it was the man I shared a cab with this morning. He sat next to her and offered her his hand. Slowly, she took it and gripped it tight. From what I heard this morning and from what I'm seeing, she was having some kind of post-traumatic disorder and was trying to deal with it.

I wanted to go there and distract her, make her feel comfortable, but I knew my presence was going to be hostile there. So I decided to do my second crazy thing of the day. I told my waitress I'd pay for their order.

At least, something good came out of St. Patrick's craziness, right?

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I have to say this... I MADE IT! I HAVE CATCH UP WITH MY LAY CHAPTERS!_

 _I'm so happy I could finally reach my goal! I've been feeling a little bad about letting you down, but I feel my energies going back in! Maybe, not much inspiration, but that will come as I write._

 _SO, today I will update all the Special Chapters from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _that I had pending (except for May 4th). That way, I can focus on_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _all week, hoping I could upload the last chapters next Sunday ;( ;(_

 _Which makes me remind you to vote on my polls, on Facebook. I know the dates said April 30th and May 31st, but I will extend both to May 31st. MAY 31ST! Here's the link: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _Also, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _today, one chapter (I have to finish that one, but I still have a couple of chapters before worrying deeply)._

 _About requests, again, I'm warning that they will take time, but I will fulfill all of them. Please, be patient about it._

 _Finally, I'm hoping starting May I can upload normally again, meaning on the planned day, once a week each story (except the ones I collab with... you NEVER rush your partner)_

 _See you guys next week!_

 _xox, SilverHuntresses_


	94. Reynico -April Fool's-

**Reynico (April Fool's Special)**

"...and then, he jumped out of nowhere and screamed ' _Happy Halloween!_ '" I heard a girl cracking up while telling a story to a group of her friends. I sighed and sat up on my table, looking at my packed lunch. I've been having difficult days the last month and people avoided me like the plague. Bored, I pulled out my journal and began to write.

 _'She came out of nowhere. Her footsteps where silent and he couldn't remember seeing her before. She was wearing a simple white dress with no accessories. Thanks to many horror movies, his first thought was that she looked like a virgin sacrifice. The ones that you see in cheap-low-budget indie movies. But he couldn't take his eyes of her, as she was beautiful in a very intriguing way-'_

"Mind if I join you?" I heard to my right and nodded, not paying enough attention. After a while I decided to at least acknowledge my companion, so I looked up. Dylan, the other intern, was smiling at me "How do you feel Cody?"

"There are days and days..." I recognized, shrugging. I wasn't going to talk about it, no matter how much they forced me into it. Dylan, however, just nodded.

"I get it... You remind me of my girlfriend..." I raised an eyebrow at him, confused by his words. _Was he saying I look like a girl!?_ He must have sensed my confusion, cause he explained it "She also has some problems to deal with and doesn't wanna talk most of the time..."

"Oh..." I gasped, nodding at the end. The last thing I needed was to be told I look like a girl. I don't think my fragile self-esteem will allow it "Must be... must be hard deal with her, right?"

"Nah" Dylan shook his head "Sounds childish, but I always end up her funk with a tickle... At least, works" I involuntarily chuckled at that, earning a smirk from him. We soon resume our lunches in silence, and I put away my journal in my bag. Dylan stayed quiet until the end of lunch "Managed to write something today?" I looked at him, frowning.

"Write what?" I repeated, not understanding.

"In your journal" I must have paled, because he was quickly adding something "I didn't want to get noisy, but you looked so intense writing I didn't want to interrupt you before..."

"Um, yeah a little..." I blushed, thinking maybe it was stupid not to think that no one would write their things at a publisher during free time.

"I haven't had the time..." he told me, shrugging "Guess I don't have enough inspiration to write at the moment..." I looked at him, thinking about what I had written in the last days and I could consider myself lucky.

"Dylan!" Someone called him and he turned around to see the girl from before, whose name I never knew, coming to us, with a frown "Oh, hi Cody..."

"Hi, um... Sorry, I forgot your name..." I lied, placing my most fake smile on.

"Lucy" I moved my head, as if I just remembered. Which I haven't "Dylan, I was wondering if you could talk Mr. Grayson if he could read my manuscript today..." she changed to flirty and nice in a second, batting her lashes as if she usually get everything with that. Dylan looked impassive, even looking bored.

"Mr. Grayson is very busy, Lucy... I cannot promise he read it... before the end of the month" That last part made Lucy gap at him, not sound coming out. Obviously, she didn't expect that answer.

"Um, I guess is alright then..." she mumbled, handling a stack of papers to Dylan and leaving.

"I'm tired of being asked that... That's the fourth today!" he complained. But, my mind was rushing against the clock, something I haven't done since my difficult days started. It's been a while since my playful side came out and I was missing that balance in me. I didn't notice that Dylan was staring at me nor that I was smiling like a devil "Um, Cody...?"

"Next week is April Fool's... Would you like to get a little revenge at them?"

* * *

Dylan was on board the second I explained the plan. We recognized it was too much work for only us, so Dylan asked help from his girlfriend and a cousin of hers, so we wouldn't look conspicuous. We being inside the office was crucial for the plan. They would deliver the packages and everyone would believe them.

"Morning, Cody" Dylan greeted me that morning. We had spent the last week together, planning, and people were getting worried when they saw us and our smiles. Part of me was excited, while the other part was scolding me. But, I needed that release. I've been under much pressure lately and I wanted a good laugh "Ready?"

"Ready" I replied, walking into the office and sitting on my cubicle. I immediately pulled my journal out and wrote about the plan about to take action. One by one, the interns walked in and looked at us, fearful. I simply greeted them and smiled, that crept them even more.

Slowly, the clock reached 10am. The elevator opened and a girl with brown hair, tied up in a braid walked in. She was dressed with a simple white shirt and jeans, along with a blue baseball hat that made her even more casual, though I doubt she was anything but casual, with her tan skin and her tattoo on her right forearm. She was pushing a mail cart and pulled mail and packages around for all the interns.

"Could someone sign this?" she asked, in a very authority voice. Lucy, not suspecting anything, signed the deliver. Dylan and I didn't want to sign because people would think that we had something to do with it. Which we did. But we didn't want to give our game away. Once Lucy returned the signed papers, the girl pulled out ten packages in brown large envelopes. She gave them to Lucy and turned around, winking at Dylan on the way out.

"Oh my god! It's my manuscript!" Lucy squeaked and got everyone's attention. Soon, everyone started to look at the other packages and noticed everyone had one for them. I lowered my head, trying not to laugh outloud. Dylan was getting thanks and pats on the back, trying to keep the straight face "It's- it's all blank!" Lucy whined, finally passing the first page, that was the title with a fake ' _Well done!_ ' in Mr. Grayson's handwriting.

"Blank?!" People started to look at their and everyone was blank. Confused and some close to tears, it was the second part of the prank.

The elevator opened again and a boy with white skin and raven black hair came out, carrying a box. He dropped it on the floor, making a loud ' _thud_ '. He was wearing an aviator jacket, along with matching sunglasses. His black jeans made him even more mysterious to everyone. He was smirking, but everyone was more worried about the box.

"OK, who ordered new books, people? I don't have all day!" he announced, sounding bored. I stifled a laugh, and glanced at Dylan, who wasn't pulling the curious look anymore. Everyone was fearful in what they'll find into the box, but a guy was brave enough to open it. Inside, books, well, ' _fake books_ ' were showed.

It was hard to find someone who'd draw the horrifying covers, but Nico, Dylan's girlfriend's cousin and the guy currently disguised as courier, knew someone and did it for free. Each book was personalized with the owner's story and was, well... enough to cause nightmares. Lucy shouted in fear and I think she was gonna have a heart attack when she opened the book.

I did laugh when one guy fainted with the book opened.

' _April Fool's, you fools!_ '

* * *

 _I suck at writing jokes, even more than writing battles. I apologize for that..._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I have to say this... I MADE IT! I HAVE CATCH UP WITH MY LAY CHAPTERS!_

 _I'm so happy I could finally reach my goal! I've been feeling a little bad about letting you down, but I feel my energies going back in! Maybe, not much inspiration, but that will come as I write._

 _SO, today I will update all the Special Chapters from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _that I had pending (except for May 4th). That way, I can focus on_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _all week, hoping I could upload the last chapters next Sunday ;( ;(_

 _Which makes me remind you to vote on my polls, on Facebook. I know the dates said April 30th and May 31st, but I will extend both to May 31st. MAY 31ST! Here's the link: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _Also, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _today, one chapter (I have to finish that one, but I still have a couple of chapters before worrying deeply)._

 _About requests, again, I'm warning that they will take time, but I will fulfill all of them. Please, be patient about it._

 _Finally, I'm hoping starting May I can upload normally again, meaning on the planned day, once a week each story (except the ones I collab with... you NEVER rush your partner)_

 _See you guys next week!_

 _xox, SilverHuntresses_


	95. Caleo -Easter-

**Caleo (Easter Special)**

I looked around and noticed that I should remember something, but I can't. I will get a scolding later, but it's not like my parents care anyway. They're always busy with meetings and calls and stuff. I think hard, but I still can't remember what was suppose to be. I even checked the calendar and nothing...

I went down to the living room, hoping I could not see my parents in their phone calls or their agendas spread around the house. Luckily for me, I was alone and, even more, I had a note and money on the counter saying the following:

 _'Adam, we left for a last minute meeting. You'll be alone all weekend. Please, don't wreck the house.'_

That was it. No ' _love you_ ' or ' _call us if you need anything_ ', nothing... Just ' _don't wreck the house_ '. Part of me wanted to wreck the house on purpose, to see if they really care, but I discarded the idea soon, as I didn't want problems with the neighbors or the police. The first thing I did was to check the fridge to see if I had food or if I had to buy.

I had to buy. Typical.

It wasn't that cold outside, but it was a chilly Spring day, so I out on my favorite jacket and left the house, keys and money in hand and headed to the closest supermarket that I could find open. I still couldn't remember what I was suppose to, and that was kind of occupying my whole brain.

"Do you mind, Mendez?" I finally snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my last name. I looked at the person talking to me and saw that was one of my Spanish classmates. Zoë Valdez "Looks likes a couple of cells died when you crashed with me..." _Sarcastic little-_

"For all we know, it could be you who crashed with me..." I argued back, pointing at the book in her hands. And, to annoy her a little, I smirked "Or you needed an excuse to talk to me? You know I don't bite..." I teased her, making her blush like a rose.

"You're insufferable, Mendez" she spatted at me, not even missing a beat. I rolled my eyes and stretched my arm to grab a few things that I needed that, coincidentally, where behind her "What the Hades think you're doing?!" she accused me, obviously getting the wrong impression.

"I'm not interested in you now, Valdez" I clarified to her, grabbing a box of cereal and shaking it in front of her face "I'm more interested in food than your company, so if you excuse me..." I finished the conversation, putting the cereal in my cart and walking away from her. I didn't need to turn to see her stunned face.

Unfortunately for me, the supermarket wasn't big enough to think I'd not see her again, but she crossed my path at least four times more . She was always with someone else, a man. And, by the resemble, it looked like her father. She had his skin color and his eyes, flaming brown. And he also had the tick I've seen on her during class, his hands cannot stand still.

When I went to pay, with the food to feed me for the next four to six weeks (that's right, I don't buy for a few days, I buy for weeks... I just don't like shopping very much...), Valdez and her father stood right behind me on the line.

"Urgh, _Papá_ , let's go to another cashier..." _Ouch, that hurt..._ I saw the man looking around around, very confused.

"Zoë, all the other cashiers are closed" he pointed out. I tried not to smirk, but it was very hard not to tease her again a little.

"Nice to see you again, Zoë..." I greeted her, watching how her face turned red of anger "He must be your father, nice to meet you, Mr. Valdez. I'm Adam Mendez, Zoë's schoolmate"

"Oh, no! I haven't been Mr. Valdez _ever_!" he complained, playfully "Leo would be fine-"

" _Papá_!" Zoë tried to shut him up, but with no success.

"You bought food for an army here! How many people are you having this weekend?" I glanced at the food and blushed slightly.

"This- this is just for me... I just don't like to go grocery shopping" I admitted, paying to the cashier. Mr. Valdez stood there, silently while I gathered my shopping before talking.

"Why don't you come to celebrate Easter with us on Sunday?"

" _Papá!_ "

" _What?!_ "

That was what it was eating my brain cells. I had forgotten about Easter and now, I was going to spend it alone because not even my parents remembered it. It took all my courage not to crumble right then and there.

" _Papá_ , you can't be serious!" Zoë protested, still red "We always have a bunch for Easter and you know _Mamá_ hates last minute guests-"

"Zoë, no one was coming for Easter this year, everyone had other plans, remember?" Mr. Valdez looked at his daughter as if she wasn't like this all the time "And, it's just this time... You know what I think of Easter-"

"Fine! I hate that you use that argument with me, but that doesn't mean I'll be nice to him!" she interrupted him, finishing the conversation. She finally turned to me and crossed her arms on her chest "I'll text you the address later"

"Um, I guess I'll see you on Sunday..." I reasoned, leaving the store a little uncomfortable.

* * *

 _Knock, knock!_

It was two days later and I was dressed with my best clothes. I'm sixteen and I refuse to wear a suit. I thought long and hard about what happened on Friday and decided to make amends with Zoë today, though I don't see that easy. The door opened and, for a second, I thought it was Zoë.

She was slightly taller than Zoë, but she had her hair color and length. Her waist wasn't as slim as Zoë's, but I bet she had it when she was her age. Her face was showing me a stern yet motherly look that I wish my own mother give me. She was wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt that was covered with an apron.

"You must be Adam, I'm Calypso Valdez" she let me inside, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Valdez... I didn't know what to bring, but I hope this is enough..." I admitted, offering her a bottle of wine my parents had in their cellar. They'll never notice is gone. She accepted it, raising an eyebrow at me "It was in my parents' cellar"

"I was just gonna point out that it's a my favorite wine..."

"Oh..." I felt my cheek burning and she smiled.

"Zoë is in her room, you can go and greet her... Lunch will be in ten minutes..." I nodded while she left to the kitchen, but stayed in my place, not knowing where was Zoë's room.

"First floor, second to the left" A voice helped me. I turned to see Mr. Valdez winking at me, making me blush even more. Climbing up the stairs, I could hear someone shouting at someone else, though the second person sounded very fainted. It all came from Zoë's room.

" _If you don't know what you want, maybe you're not worthy of your namesake!_ " I heard someone shouting before everything turned silent. I knocked gently before opening the door. Zoë was on her bed, head down and hands clasped together on her lap.

"Hey, everything will be alright..." I knew coming in and saying ' _what's wrong?_ ' was going to be a seriously redundant comment. I walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "C'mon, you Mom told me to come pick you up..." I started walking out when she stopped me.

"Adam" I looked at her, serious "I'm bi"

 _Processing..._

I walked to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Everything will be alright..." I repeated.

Little did I know how close would we become...

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I have to say this... I MADE IT! I HAVE CATCH UP WITH MY LAY CHAPTERS!_

 _I'm so happy I could finally reach my goal! I've been feeling a little bad about letting you down, but I feel my energies going back in! Maybe, not much inspiration, but that will come as I write._

 _SO, today I will update all the Special Chapters from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _that I had pending (except for May 4th). That way, I can focus on_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _all week, hoping I could upload the last chapters next Sunday ;( ;(_

 _Which makes me remind you to vote on my polls, on Facebook. I know the dates said April 30th and May 31st, but I will extend both to May 31st. MAY 31ST! Here's the link: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _Also, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _today, one chapter (I have to finish that one, but I still have a couple of chapters before worrying deeply)._

 _About requests, again, I'm warning that they will take time, but I will fulfill all of them. Please, be patient about it._

 _Finally, I'm hoping starting May I can upload normally again, meaning on the planned day, once a week each story (except the ones I collab with... you NEVER rush your partner)_

 _See you guys next week!_

 _xox, SilverHuntresses_


	96. Frazel -Earth Day-

**Frazel (Earth Day Special)**

 _Ding, dong!_

I waited in the door of the apartment, thinking why I wanted to embark on this project. True, studying to be a vet has always been a dream of mine, but I think me and my project partner are trying to overachieve here and it's a little too much for us.

We just have to know how to say when to stop.

The door finally opened and I was met by my partner. Tall enough to be considered average, with a chocolate ringlet hair that matched her skin and a pair of golden eyes I'd kill for (seriously, her eyes are gorgeous) Hazel Levesque was the epitome of perfection. Unfortunately for me, she was in a relationship and she wasn't into girls. Otherwise...

"Hi, Victoria" she greeted me, inviting me in. I blushed and walked in, admiring the house. I had admired Hazel for year from afar, until this project gave me the opportunity of talking to her. Anyway, I'm not resentful, and I hope I can be her friend no matter what. Looking around, it was obvious she lives with someone.

"Your roommate is away?" I wondered, trying to sound nonchalant.

"He went to buy some food, I hope you don't mind that he's here" _He_. Her roommate is a _he_. Two options, a gay guy or her boyfriend. With my luck, is the boyfriend.

"Your boyfriend? Sure, I don't mind..." Half a lie, but I won't admit that. Hazel smiled and sat on the living room table, that was filled with opened books and encyclopedias "Were you trying to do everything without me?" I mocked her, sitting down and pulling my laptop out. She chuckled and shook her head.

"I just wanted to read ahead and Frank began explaining me some things..."

"Your boyfriend is a vet too?" That would be a too much cruel joke of Fate.

"No, he's in the army..." she explained, shrugging "But, he loves animals as much as I do... We build this collection by ourselves- except the ocean stuff, that belongs to a friend of ours... He has the best sea creatures material out there!" I literally lost her to men. There's nothing I can do to reverse that... Plan B, then. Make myself her friend.

"Must be hard for you and him, being away..." I pointed out, not trying to be mean. Luckily, she didn't think it that way.

"We managed. And I trust him" I nodded, listening to her "So, which animal you want to cover? We have plenty of everything... even insects, but that doesn't count as animals..." I thought it for a minute. The project was to choose a endangered species and create a plan of conservation and preservation. Many species will fill the requirements, but the professor only wanted one.

"I don't have favorites, but... all the animals I can think of are from the Asian region... Tigers, red pandas, giant pandas... And those are common and too used..."

"True, we could use an endangered species from other continent to make it different..."

"Looks like we have to look into it-" My words were stopped by the door opening and someone walking in.

"Haze, I know is pizza night, but I didn't know if you project partner will like it- oh!" In front of me was the last thing I expected to see. Sure, I was expecting a guy, but I expected someone a little more... manly. It was obvious he had a baby face when he was younger, but the trace hadn't disappeared completely. He was taller than us and looked strong enough to break me a bone. His eyes told me a different story, as they were gentle.

I bet they flame in battle.

"Frank, this is Victoria... She's my project partner. Victoria, my boyfriend Frank" Hazel introduced us, but I just could wave at him, as he didn't have a free hand.

"I'm not vegan or vegetarian, if you're wondering..." I cut the awkward silence between us "I still like pepperoni in my pizza"

"Wonderful, cause that's what I ordered" he confessed, making me chuckle. He sat with us, the tension gone "So, what are you going choosing?"

"We were trying to choose an animal that isn't Asian, is a very cliche thing..." He nodded at my statement "Probably someone from South America? People tend to forget that America goes beyond the United States..."

"Amen to that!" I glanced at Frank, raising an eyebrow. He smirked, picking a slice of pizza "I'm Canadian"

"Oh. That explains much" I teased him, earning a chuckle from Hazel. I smiled, satisfied with myself.

"I guess it does" he agreed, not even upset "Look, why don't you guys do about the Golden Lion Tamarin?"

"The Golden what now?" I checked, but that was enough for Hazel, who squeaked in acceptance.

"Think about it, Victoria. If you don't know what it is, is the perfect way to educate everyone" The more I thought about it, the more it made sense to us. We didn't want to make a project about a world-known animal where we couldn't add anything relevant. With an animal that is less known, whatever information we have is highly valuable

"Sounds like a perfect plan..." I started "The first thing we should do is explain what a Tamarin is and how do we relate it to the big group... You know, is he the second cousin of the chimpanzee and stuff"

"Sounds like doing our family tree..." Frank mumbled, and Hazel nudged his side. It was obvious that I wasn't suppose to listen to that, so I didn't mention it.

"Then, we can make a brief explanation on why they are in danger and the role the men had in it..."

"You know, I don't care if we don't get an A here... We should spread it worldwide anyway!" They looked at me like if I was insane "Too soon?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

"That's the reason you built an enclosure, Mom?" Timmy, my four year old, asked me after listening to the story.

"Yeah, well... one of the reasons..." I admitted.

"And, it's why your friend Hazel and Frank get in without paying?"

"That's true too..."

"I still remember you wanted to make it free for all veterans and military families..." I heard Sasha chuckling behind me "We had to double check everyone!"

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to give back a little to the ones who protect our country..." I blushed hard. Things might not worked out the way I wanted that afternoon, but it started something much more interesting.

Isn't like the saying? When a door closes, another one opens?

That was for me.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I have to say this... I MADE IT! I HAVE CATCH UP WITH MY LAY CHAPTERS!_

 _I'm so happy I could finally reach my goal! I've been feeling a little bad about letting you down, but I feel my energies going back in! Maybe, not much inspiration, but that will come as I write._

 _SO, today I will update all the Special Chapters from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _that I had pending (except for May 4th). That way, I can focus on_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _all week, hoping I could upload the last chapters next Sunday ;( ;(_

 _Which makes me remind you to vote on my polls, on Facebook. I know the dates said April 30th and May 31st, but I will extend both to May 31st. MAY 31ST! Here's the link: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _Also, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _today, one chapter (I have to finish that one, but I still have a couple of chapters before worrying deeply)._

 _About requests, again, I'm warning that they will take time, but I will fulfill all of them. Please, be patient about it._

 _Finally, I'm hoping starting May I can upload normally again, meaning on the planned day, once a week each story (except the ones I collab with... you NEVER rush your partner)_

 _See you guys next week!_

 _xox, SilverHuntresses_


	97. The Big Three Kids -May the 4th-

**The Big Three Kids (May the 4th Special)**

I couldn't believe I was here today.

The first time I saw the pamphlet of it, I thought it was good for people that weren't me. I'm not into this kind of things, you know, but I have nothing against the people who do. I just had to mention it to my parents, who thought it was an excellent opportunity to ' _share me with the world_ ', like my sister calls it when we are forced out of the house to do something by our parents.

"I swear, whatever we're doing here, if they ask me to wear leotards, I'm out the door" I promised and she giggled. Who can blame her, she's twelve and I'm sixteen. Leotards and dudes don't match.

"I just hope Mr. Blofis doesn't make us read Shakespeare... I have enough troubles in class..." Mindy complained, rubbing the bridge of her nose. I nodded, fully aware that my sister has dyslexia.

"Well, it's an extra curricular _drama_ class" I emphasized it, trying to be supportive "Be ready for anything..." She paled a little, but we walked into the theatre classroom with confidence. There were other people, most of them were populars that wanted more spotlight, and some wallflowers scattered around. Mindy and I took seat in the middle, waiting for Mr. Blofis.

He walked in several minutes later, with a woman of his same age, with long curly brown hair and gentle look. They were smiling and giggling between each other before focusing on us.

"Good afternoon, kids" Mr. Blofis greeted us, politely. Some of us returned the gesture, others didn't "First of all, you're much more people that I've anticipated! Honey, I believe I owe you twenty bucks!" he stated to his companion who smirked. Some chuckled at his joke "Second, I want to warn you that, I won't give you the part because you want it and you think you're perfect for it. I'll give you the part if you deserve it... and if you don't fail classes..."

When he said that last word, half the class (mainly the populars), got up and walked away sneering and mumbling things about ' _like if this is important_ ', but neither Mr. Blofis or his female companion seemed to mind. Mindy and I stayed, not realizing we were thinking the same: if classes takes us too much of our time, we'll leave it.

"And now, I have to pay you back those twenty bucks, Paul" the woman said, not even upset "I'm Sally Jackson-Blofis and, yes. I'm Paul's wife. I'm a writer and agreed to help Paul in this matter..." I saw Mindy's eyes widening and almost drooling, making me chuckle "Now, we have two things we'd like for you to do today... Don't worry, it's not homework..." Everyone laughed at that.

"We want you to tell us what you like to do, what you plan to be... A warning, though. Here, we'll share roles, so please don't be upset" Mr. Blofis nodded and one by one said something different. A guy wanted to be a chef. Another one, a dancer. A girl wanted to be an engineer. Mindy almost fainted when she said she wanted to be a writer. Each of them ended up with a sticky note on their chest with their passion, instead of name.

"Um, well..." I rubbed my neck, a little embarrassed "I'd like to be a researcher... I like to find out things about stuff" That's how I ended with the ' _researcher_ ' sticky note.

"Very good! Now..." Mr. Blofis gestured all of us to get up and go outside with his wife "We prepared something for you, to remind you that the point here, is not only learn but to have fun, alright?" When we walked outside, we saw a guy with black hair and pale skin, wearing a very unique yet strange robe. It was brown and light brown in some places. He couldn't be older than twenty. Suddenly, a very popular tune began playing and everyone laughed.

"' _Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away..._ '" Mrs. Jackson-Blofis started to tell, trying to look serious, but she couldn't. The guy behind her, was smirking too "' _...lived a young jedi named Anakin Skywalker. He was powerful, more powerful than many masters, but he was young and with that, comes the impulsive decision-_ '"

"Are you saying I'm not rational?" The boy couldn't get out of character, but he was hilariously trying not to "I helped save the galaxy! Twice, if I may add!"

"' _One of that impulsive decisions was to marry a woman_ '" This was cue for a young girl, with spiky black hair and a crown on her forehead appeared. Her blue sky eyes were frowning and her mouth was twisted in disgust "' _Jedis have forbidden marriage, but love was strong between him and Padme Amidala_ '"

"How could I end up marrying you?!" The girl, apparently, didn't care if was out of character "You're my cousin and you're like years younger than me, yuck!" The guy simply rolled his eyes, making everything more funny. Mrs. Jackson-Blofis silenced her with a look, making us walk all together.

"' _But young Anakin was impulsive and fearful, two emotions that can be taken in advantage by the Siths, the dark side of the Force-_ '"

"I knew you were evil!" The girl points at the guy, triumphal. The guy glares at her, but said nothing.

"' _So, after Padme died giving birth to Anakin's children..._ '" Here, two different people walked in, obviously portraying the children. One of them was tall and had tan skin with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a cut in his lower lip, but was smiling. The other one had dark chocolate skin with a light brown curly hair. Her eyes were golden and she was smiling too. The guy was wearing a copy of the iconic white suiy, white the girl wore the iconic white dress.

"I'm Luke..."

"I'm Leia..."

"We're twins but we don't know each other!" they finished in chorus, making everyone laugh. They walked away from each other, proving the point.

"' _...Anakin transformed into the most powerful Sith, Darth Vader_ '" The black-haired guy simply put on a Vader's mask and started to breath with a lot of noise "' _Many years later, Darth Vader captures without knowing Leia and she manages to send a distress signal, discovered by Luke_ '" Vader Mask walked to the dark-haired girl and grasps her arm, obviously not hurting her. The guy playing Luke has a map on his hand and comes followed by a guy dressed as a space-cowboy. Black hair, and green eyes, it was the opposite to the original "' _Luke, along with space-pirate, Han Solo, rescued Leia and destroyed Vader's weapon, the Death Star_ '"

"Yeeeha!" The green-eyed guy surprised everyone, literally acting more like a cowboy than Han Solo "Ye'all though we-"

"Speak normal or don't speak at all, _FishBoy_!" the first girl growled at him, from her spot on the floor, gesturing she was dead.

"Shesh! Someone doesn't like to be dead..."

"Anyway!" Mr. Blofis interrrupted, jovially "The point here is that we transformed a very-well known sci-fi classic movie into our perspective- well, theirs" he signaled the guy dressed behind him "I'm not gonna make you read Shakespeare and repeat his words for other people. I'm gonna challenge you into turning Shakespeare into something modern and with a twist..."

I shared a look with Mindy and we both nodded.

Maybe it won't be so bad...

* * *

 _Happy be-late May the 4th!_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but I had/have a painting crew at home and, this past week, they had to work on my room, so I spent last weekend 'moving out'... You wouldn't believe the amount of things I NOW consider useless... I know it's an excuse, but I wish you could see pictures so you can understand my experience..._

 _Onto another subject, last Wednesday was my friend Carter's (Annabethchase22_ _is her FanFiiction, though I'm not sure she uses them any longer) 17th birthday! If you could wish her a 'Happy Be-Late Birthday!' I'd be grateful... She's not having a great time right now..._

 _Which reminds me that Ashari Benturi's birthday was on my last post... HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! I couldn't reply to you, as your comments appear as guest! Hope you had a great time!_

 _Onto the subject you care now, I'd be uploading the chapters from_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _today that I owe you. Also, I was doing my math and I think I could be done with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _this next weekend *sheds a small tear* Such a wonderful time I had- NO! I'll give the 'goodbye speech' next weekend._

 _This means, I'll focus on my collabs, my request and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _for the rest of the month. You still have time to vote on my poll in Facebook ( pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/) or go check_ ** _Comments Are Poll_** _, commenting which one you like... and if you fulfilled your quota of comments there, send me a PM with the head: "Your Next Story Is..."_

 _I wish you all a happy Sunday and that is fill with excitement!_


	98. Frazel IV

**Frazel IV**

When I woke up this morning, I wasn't looking forward to be the laughing stock of the _entire_ school!

I mean, it's _me_! Helloooo?! Most popular girl _in_ school?! How dare they laugh at me?!

And all thanks to the new girl...

Guess I should go backwards if I want you to understand what happened to be...

As I previously mentioned, my day had started out perfectly. A perfect short workout to emphasize my assets. A perfectly warm shower to take off the sticky and smelly sweat. A perfect outfit to _really_ emphasize my assets. A perfectly made make up to stun everyone. A perfectly made breakfast that makes my body full but not enough to make me look fat. And a perfect car that drives me and my ' _friends_ ' everywhere...

Poor losers... If they knew...

Anyway, so I reached school and the first thing I noticed is that my spot is taken. I had to double check because there was no way my spot was taken. Yep, my spot was taken. Who dare to do that?! Embarrassed, I had to park my car far away from the entrance, making me walk further. You have any idea how hard is to walk in _heels_?!

Luckily for me, one of my homework mak- I mean, _tutors_ had seen who had the audacity of parking in _my_ spot!

Xing Fa Lang.

That little witch thinks because she can look at you with panda-eyes can get away with everything?! Oh, no! I won't forgive and I won't forget! And this was too much! First, she takes away all the cute guys and then, she takes my spot?! Oh, no! I can deal with Chloe Sanchez and her ' _I-don't-wanna-be-popular_ ' attitude, but I won't deal with this little inmigrant!

And, since my ' _friends_ ' thought it was alright to ditch me, it will teach them a lesson as well.

All I have to do is to wait till lunch...

* * *

Lunch finally arrived and now, all I have to do was to take Xing Fa alone and away from Chloe. They might not be friends, but Chloe jumps in everyone's defense and if she sees me fighting one more time and runs to tell the principal, I'd ' _not be invited to continue taking classes in this fine institution_ '. Ha! That's a bluff and I'll prove it! Everyone respects me enough to keep quiet!

" _Chloe Sanchez, please report on Administration. Chloe Sanchez, please report on Administration_ "

Impeccable time, I wished I has thought of it to get her out. But I will take advantage of it. Once Chloe said goodbye to her little ' _clique_ ' and left the cafeteria, I knew it was my cue. And I had more luck when I saw Xing Fa walking with her lunch on a tray, in the middle for everyone to see.

"Well, well, well..." I walked directly to her and everyone parted, like that sea from the movie "Look who had the guts to show her face..." She was still, gripping the tray hard, I could see her knuckles white.

"Ashley-"

"Did you think you were gonna escape me after the little stunt you pulled in the parking lot?" No one breathed, and Xing Fa had the audacity of looking confused at me "No one crosses me, neither you or anyone else"

"I have no idea-"

"Don't play innocent with me!" I hissed at her. _Wrinkles aren't good for you..._ "You took my spot and _that_ won't go without punishment" I lowered my voice in her ear, where I had got closer, and I could see her widen eyes. _Busted..._

"But, I didn't-"

"I bet you didn't. But you did..." I grabbed her soda and, smirking, decided to see how pretty she'd be sticking and sweet. I managed to open the can, but that's all I managed.

Because I ended up covered in the sweet, sticky substance.

"How dare you?!" I screamed, only to notice, a few seconds later, I wasn't facing Xing Fa, but a young girl of ten, glaring at me with fiery brown eyes. Her skin was light brown and had a untamable curly brown hair.

"How dare I?! How dare _you_ attack a girl who hasn't done anything else than destroy your ego?!" The girl had squeaky voice, because she was younger, but the fury in her words almost makes me back away. _Almost_ "How dare you attack Xing Fa?!"

"Who the Hell are you?! Run along little girl, if you know what's good for you!" I fired at her, giving her my patented evil glare. She didn't even back away.

"You are the one needing to run along, before I-"

"Samantha Marie Zhang! If you know what's good for you, you won't finish that sentence!" The silence was broken by the entry of _Saint_ Chloe with a couple that looked like the parents of the girl. The man was stoic and built, probably a hottie on his youth. The hairstyle was kind of military so he couldn't be mess with. The woman, petite with darker skin than her daughter and husband, but with glaring golden eyes, was a much more terrifying vision.

"Yes, Ma'am" the girl gritted out, curling her hands into fists. I smirked at her, in victory, but I didn't see the reaction of that.

* * *

I woke up, groaning and with a big headache. The light was so bright it hurt my eyes. I had to blink several times to readjust myself.

"Ah, you're awake" A voice I didn't recognize spoke to me. I turned my head to see I was looking at the school nurse, who was looking at me "No signs of permanent concussion, though that black eye will stay for a while... I'd advice to stay away from little Sammy Zhang from now on... Little rascal earned quite a popularity now... Of course, you won't be here to see it" I blinked again, trying to process everything.

That little monster was more popular than me now?!

I have to tell Daddy I need a new school. This one doesn't suit my needs, anyway...

* * *

 _The continuation of my previous Frazel chapter (the III one). Oh! And Lee was there too, but he pulled Xing Fa away from danger quickly, like any good boyfriend... :)_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but I had/have a painting crew at home and, this past week, they had to work on my room, so I spent last weekend 'moving out'... You wouldn't believe the amount of things I NOW consider useless... I know it's an excuse, but I wish you could see pictures so you can understand my experience..._

 _Onto another subject, last Wednesday was my friend Carter's (Annabethchase22_ _is her FanFiiction, though I'm not sure she uses them any longer) 17th birthday! If you could wish her a 'Happy Be-Late Birthday!' I'd be grateful... She's not having a great time right now..._

 _Which reminds me that Ashari Benturi's birthday was on my last post... HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! I couldn't reply to you, as your comments appear as guest! Hope you had a great time!_

 _Onto the subject you care now, I'd be uploading the chapters from_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _today that I owe you. Also, I was doing my math and I think I could be done with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _this next weekend *sheds a small tear* Such a wonderful time I had- NO! I'll give the 'goodbye speech' next weekend._

 _This means, I'll focus on my collabs, my request and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _for the rest of the month. You still have time to vote on my poll in Facebook ( pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/) or go check_ ** _Comments Are Poll_** _, commenting which one you like... and if you fulfilled your quota of comments there, send me a PM with the head: "Your Next Story Is..."_

 _I wish you all a happy Sunday and that is fill with excitement!_


	99. Perlia IV

**Perlia IV**

You cannot trust humans.

They come at you, all soothing, all ' _hey buddy_ ', but they never mean anything they tell you nor the food they give you. They just want to use you for their own purposes and then, toss you around like if you were meat.

I once was a race horse. I learnt that kind of the hard way, when I was bought from my mother when I was a foal. She was a race horse too, but I didn't think my owner would allow someone to buy me, as my mother's blood was very special. She hadn't lost a race since she started competing. But I was trained to do the same as her.

My new owners took care of me, or had people to do it for them. My rider also looked after me, but now I think it was out of obligation than anything. He used to whispered me words before every race, saying how he was nervous too. We used to win every race together, that was until he became obsess with that drink that makes human talk and walk funny.

Thanks to that, my owner got in troubles and, the only way to fix it was to give me away. I fought for a few minutes, until they pulled out a electric thing and shocked me with it. My rider didn't do anything to help me, though I did saw my owners moving their hands saying something to the people, but nothing dissuaded them.

That was when I joined the prison humans call ' _circus_ '.

Humans know it's not a glamorous life, but seem to be entertain by that they can laugh at it. With us, they awe, because our riders do figures and jump from one of us to the other with ease and grace. The riders don't treat us bad, but they don't care for us either. It's sad, but I had Buttercup, my own foal, learnt the sad truth before he could get more hurt than usual.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" That's the voice of the owner of the circus, the ' _ringmaster_ ' as they call him. He smells like my previous rider when he drank and it's fat enough to walk like a penguin "Now, let's me introduce you one of the wonders of nature..." I stopped paying attention, since it didn't involve me or my ' _cellmates_ '.

"Hurry up, Keith!" One female shrieked next to me. I drew my ears to avoid hearing her, but I do hear something that makes me curious. A dry smack is heard, with no retaliation and, the female falls down in her place, her eyes closed. In her place, another female appears, wearing white-and-grey clothes with a sparkling line right under her furry, spiky black mane. She had sky eyes.

"And you wanted me to dress like _her_?! Are you _insane_?!" she hissed at someone, who was behind her. I saw a male dragging another one. These two humans looked similar, because they had black manes over their heads, but he was dressed normally for a young male and his eyes were algae green. He was puffing and groaning in furstration, I think.

"That was a good plan that you ruined when you punched the girl dead!" he replied in the same tone, rolling his eyes. He finally looked in my direction and his look soften "It's alright, girls... We're gonna take you away from here..." he said, raising a hand to pet me. I let him, letting him believe what he wants "C'mon, Thals... Buttercup is waiting"

" _Buttercup?! What did you do to my foal?!_ " I knew he couldn't understand me, but I had to whine to get his attention.

"Buttercup is alright... I didn't do anything to your foal..." he replied, shocking me. When the female walked back in (when did she left?), Buttercup was rubbing his head on her arm "See? He's alright and we're getting you out of here..." He took off all our harnesses and gestured us to be quiet. We all followed, not knowing what to think. Buttercup immediately skipped to my side.

" _Momma! They will take us away!_ " he announced, excited. I rubbed my head with his, happy he's alright " _Percy can understand us, he says he's the son of Poseidon or something..._ " That made more sense to me. The legend runs in our blood, like racing runs (or used to) in my family. My family said there hasn't be one _Lord of the Horses_ in more than 70 years, so it became a myth.

" _MyLord_ " I called for his attention and he glanced at me " _I apologized for not recognizing you..._ "

"It felt amazing, don't worry..." He was humble too, which only made me worst "Now, I hope you don't mind, but I need for you and my cousin to ride you... You seem to be the only one strong enough to hold us both" I didn't hesitate and allowed him to ride me. My mates were listening to everything and were in awe with my discovering "It won't be a long ride..."

"Percy... I don't know how to ride..." His female cousin told him, but he simply picked her up and, despite her protests, placed her on my back, while he climbed behind her.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked me, petting my neck.

" _First Prize, MyLord-_ "

" _He doesn't like to be called that, Momma..._ " Buttercup interrupted me. I obviously was going to chastise him, but MyLord chuckled.

"Buttercup is right, I hate the ' _MyLord_ ' thing, Percy is better... And that explains much, you were a race horse..." His insight was amazing once again and the group followed him blindly now. In silence, or as silent as we can be a group of ten horses and two humans, we tip-hoofed outside the tent. Once we were outside, Percy and his cousin only gave us one order, together.

"Run!"

We started to run, when we saw the circus people chasing us. I thought that sometimes, they caught on us, but they never did. It wasn't until we reached a big park that we could camouflaged a little.

"We have a friend who lives in the country, and is in good relationships with a Cherokee clan... Would you like to live there?" the female asked, once she wasn't looking green when she got down my back. I neighed in happiness, and soon, everyone agreed with me.

We were going to be free again!

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but I had/have a painting crew at home and, this past week, they had to work on my room, so I spent last weekend 'moving out'... You wouldn't believe the amount of things I NOW consider useless... I know it's an excuse, but I wish you could see pictures so you can understand my experience..._

 _Onto another subject, last Wednesday was my friend Carter's (Annabethchase22_ _is her FanFiiction, though I'm not sure she uses them any longer) 17th birthday! If you could wish her a 'Happy Be-Late Birthday!' I'd be grateful... She's not having a great time right now..._

 _Which reminds me that Ashari Benturi's birthday was on my last post... HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! I couldn't reply to you, as your comments appear as guest! Hope you had a great time!_

 _Onto the subject you care now, I'd be uploading the chapters from_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _today that I owe you. Also, I was doing my math and I think I could be done with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _this next weekend *sheds a small tear* Such a wonderful time I had- NO! I'll give the 'goodbye speech' next weekend._

 _This means, I'll focus on my collabs, my request and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _for the rest of the month. You still have time to vote on my poll in Facebook ( pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/) or go check_ ** _Comments Are Poll_** _, commenting which one you like... and if you fulfilled your quota of comments there, send me a PM with the head: "Your Next Story Is..."_

 _I wish you all a happy Sunday and that is fill with excitement!_


	100. Tratie IV

**Tratie IV**

I love to take photographies of random strangers.

I think it makes us connected a little more in this world.

When I started this job, my parents thought I wanted to take pictures of models and be a paparazzi in the streets of the crowded NYC. They never imagined I'd be taking pictures for important newspapers across the world and documenting the most horrifying scenarios the world hasn't even heard of it yet.

I didn't mind. It was my job.

I came back from Syria with PTSD. The news-agency I work for gave me a leave of the amount of time I want. Meaning, either you come back or you don't. I didn't have my own place to live, since I was always traveling, so I decided to get onto my therapy as soon as I could to get back to work. I asked my parents to stay with them as long as I keep one promise.

No more war sites.

I agreed, the experience left me with too many nightmares to describe and with too many ticks to ignore. I think I'd do what my parents wanted and be a wedding photographer. I was explaining just that to my therapist this morning.

"I guess I need to balance the bad with some good..." I had mentioned to her "You know, see that tears also come from happy moments and stuff..." Then, I'd grabbed my hands and mumble "I need to stop expecting death from the other side..."

My therapist thought it was a great idea (' _With a great salary to boot!_ ', my mother had mentioned at home), but she recommended first to get reacquaintance with my camera, as I had stopped taking pictures since my return from the East. It was in its traveling bag, staring at me from the desk I had tossed it against in a fear attack. My father had fixed it for me and even took out the memory card!

"Clean start" he had said.

Buying a new one was easier but I was a sentimental like that. So, I was with my old camera, walking down the road of my old neighborhood, looking for things to photograph. My index is twitching, but I can't focus my mind into anything that could be worthy of my first snap.

Finally, I see something that could take away my fear of the camera itself.

There was a girl, not older than me (though, thanks to my PTSD, I look much older than I am) that was tending her front yard. She had tanned skin, but the tan was perfect, though you could see the lines from the shirts and shorts she was wearing. Her clothes were dusted with dirty and looked so old they could fell apart any second. She was wearing gardening gloves and was digging a hole in the ground.

The analogy was simply and brilliantly explained by itself. And, without me noticing, I was taking pictures of her, gardening her yard. It was pretty simple, but it was a start for me. I left, not even saying a word to the girl.

* * *

I came back a couple of days later, after another session with the therapist. I told her about the gardening girl and how I snapped the pictures without even noticing. She congratulated me, but warned me that I should let the girl know what I was doing. That's why I was in the same spot than before, with my camera in hand.

I noticed a couple of things than before. Like, she was wearing a wedding band in her left hand. Like, how green were her eyes. Like how her hair was a mix between brown and yellow, making her look like a sun chameleon. I also saw her husband and her daughter, who came out of the house to give her something to drink.

Her husband was different from her. Obviously, he was male, but he looked as if he wasn't ' _compatible_ ' one with the other. His curly deep brown hair contrasted with her wavy one and his more light skin made him look pale besides her. He was smirking, as if he was about to steal something from you, but I could be my mind playing tricks. I gathered my courage and went to talk to them.

"Um, excuse me? Hi..." I started, very nervous. The man looked at me, with a raised eyebrow but he was more like inviting than threatening "Hi, um... I'm Abby and I, well... I accidentally took some pictures of you the other day..." I said, pretty lamely. It was the truth, in half.

"Oh" the woman said, not sounding surprised or even angry. The little girl was staring at me between her parents "Well, can we see them?" I blinked at her, surprised.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I want to see the pictures..." she repeated. I slowly handed her my camera and she watched the pictures with her husband. At first, I feared they would smash it against the floor or taking away the flash card so I couldn't have the oictures, but they shocked me with watching them. They even would say something about them once in a while, like ' _you look so natural_ ' or ' _mommy, you're so dirty in the picture_ '

"I can delete them, if you want to" I blurted out. I really didn't want to, but I would if they didn't make a call to the police.

"No, they're pretty good!" the man gushed over them, making his wife blush "She hates taking pictures and yours make her look so natural... I'm willing to pay you for them-"

"Travis..."

"No, Katie. You look good and she's good. It's only fair" he argued when she interrupted him.

"If you don't call the police, I'll give them for free" I finally said, not wanting to get into troubles. The man looked at me and laughed, shaking her head.

"Travis won't arrest you and he'll happily pay for the pictures" the woman, Katie comforted me, only then I realized I had taken pictures of a police officer, in his house. That he had taken it with humor was even more surprising. They invited me in for some coffee and I couldn't say no. I talked to them for a while and discovered we weren't that different

I knew then I could get over it.

Everything will be fine...

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but I had/have a painting crew at home and, this past week, they had to work on my room, so I spent last weekend 'moving out'... You wouldn't believe the amount of things I NOW consider useless... I know it's an excuse, but I wish you could see pictures so you can understand my experience..._

 _Onto another subject, last Wednesday was my friend Carter's (Annabethchase22_ _is her FanFiiction, though I'm not sure she uses them any longer) 17th birthday! If you could wish her a 'Happy Be-Late Birthday!' I'd be grateful... She's not having a great time right now..._

 _Which reminds me that Ashari Benturi's birthday was on my last post... HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! I couldn't reply to you, as your comments appear as guest! Hope you had a great time!_

 _Onto the subject you care now, I'd be uploading the chapters from_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _today that I owe you. Also, I was doing my math and I think I could be done with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _this next weekend *sheds a small tear* Such a wonderful time I had- NO! I'll give the 'goodbye speech' next weekend._

 _This means, I'll focus on my collabs, my request and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _for the rest of the month. You still have time to vote on my poll in Facebook ( pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/) or go check_ ** _Comments Are Poll_** _, commenting which one you like... and if you fulfilled your quota of comments there, send me a PM with the head: "Your Next Story Is..."_

 _I wish you all a happy Sunday and that is fill with excitement!_


	101. Chrisse IV

**Chrisse IV**

"And our winner for knock out... Kyle ' _The Dragon_ ' Hanson!" The host raised my hand and I smirk in victory. Several people cheered along but I saw too many scowls and groans. Ain't my fault they betted on the wrong guy and against me. I never lose, they should know that already!

Today's fight wasn't that difficult, only two blows and the guy was on the floor already. I was picking up my stuff when my friends walk to me.

"Ten thousand dollars!" Eddie cheered, like if he never heard that sum before "Two blows and ten thousand, man I wanna be you, Dragon!"

"If you wanna get in the ring..." I teased him, and he shook his head. He knows he has no chance against me, but he likes to bother. He's a good friend. Illegal fights are dangerous because there are no rules. Only rule that so far no one has broken is ' _no deaths_ '. No one wants to be responsible for someone's death. That ain't pretty.

"I still can't believe there were only two blows!" Anton muttered, grabbing his head in disbelief "It takes you a full hour to take me down! And I'm the one teaching you boxing!" I laughed at that.

"Anton, you're another category all by yourself..." I tried to explain, placing a sweaty arm around his shoulders, ignoring his disgusted look "You're a feather while I'm a dragon... And I fight other dragons..."

"That didn't seem a fair fight!" I heard a voice speaking up and that silenced everything around us. I turned to see a guy with brown hair and some jeans and jacket. Probably, he wanted to look inconspicuous, and he achieved it. He looked too normal to be here. His eyes, however, were shinning in mischief "You didn't fight another dragon... You fought a rock!"

"Hey!" The faint complain was covered by my footsteps getting closer to that guy.

"And you think you can take me?" I challenged him, but he simply started to laugh. And laugh loud!

"Me? Oh, no... Thanks for the offer, though... I fight wolves..." He made no sense while speaking, but he got my attention and frustration "But, I do know someone who could beat you... The Drakon" Murmurs were heard around and one gasped in pain.

"The- The _Drakon_?!" Someone from the crowd squeaked, obviously in fear. The guy in front of me kept smirking "You- You lie! The Drakon is an urban legend!" The guy started to laugh and everyone was waiting for his reply.

"The Drakon is very much alive, like you and like me..." Whimpers and gasps were heard "I even had gone a couple of rounds with it..."

"Hold on a second! Who are you and who is this ' _dragon_ '? I'm ' _The Dragon_ '!" I interrupted, annoyed. If there was going to be a Dragon in this city, that would be only me! The guy simply shook his head.

"No 'Dra- _gon_ ', 'Dra- _kon_ '" he emphasized, like if I was ten "You better check your mythology up if you want to beat it..."

"Time and date" I muttered, earning crazy looks from everyone. The guy smiled.

"Tomorrow, here at this time... Be warned, my money will go to the ' _Drakon_ ', ' _Dragon_ '..." he laughed, walking away from us. I turned back to my things, fuming and swearing, no matter how good this guy think he is, I'm better!

And I'll prove it!

* * *

The night of the fight had came and I had slept like eight hours prior to that. I wasn't arriving tired or I'll be beat, and I don't want that to happen! I did train, though I didn't overloaded cause that would influence in my performance. I know that, I'm not stupid.

People were gathering, and I was surrounded by my friends, who showed me support. Neither of them were betting this time as like Anton has subtlety pointed out ' _Your ego ain't the only thing that will end up bruised!_ '. I wasn't paying money I didn't have, so we abstained from betting tonight. As I was getting ready, I saw the guy from last night walking.

"I see you're here... You can have the chance to surrender anytime and ' _The Drakon_ ' won't hold it against you..." His offering was offensive to me and I simply glared at him as my way to answer his question "Well, I did tried it... Just by curiousity, any of you know first aids?" I saw the bewilder looks of Anton and Eddie, like me wondering what that meant "Alright then..." he walked away, talking to someone whose face was covered with a hood.

"Alright, gentlemen, we have a challenge in our hands!" Last night's host seemed to be unavailable, because we had a new one "Our invincible ' _The Dragon_ ' against the legendary ' _The Drakon_ '!" The guys who had gathered to watch us cheered and passed money from one hand to another one. I didn't pay attention or I'd be unfocused "You know the only rule, boys... No death..." the host whispered at us and left us to be.

This guy hadn't even taken his hood off and was walking around me in circles, not making a movement. I was with my guard up, ready to defend myself in case he decided to blow a fist from no where. I tried to see any weak spots, but seemed to move too fast for my concetration.

Finally, the blow came.

I blocked it and threw one of my own that he avoided it. Though, I noticed something when he tried to hit me. I saw a couple of fiery eyes looking at me from under a hood. And a smirk that promised everything will be over soon. In my close-up inspection, I noticed what made The Drakon so special. The shock made me stop and I didn't see the blow coming to my stomach.

I doubled myself and another blow came to contact my face. I fell down, unable to move. The fight was over.

No wonder The Drakon was an urban legend.

No decent street fighter would admit being hit by a girl...

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but I had/have a painting crew at home and, this past week, they had to work on my room, so I spent last weekend 'moving out'... You wouldn't believe the amount of things I NOW consider useless... I know it's an excuse, but I wish you could see pictures so you can understand my experience..._

 _Onto another subject, last Wednesday was my friend Carter's (Annabethchase22_ _is her FanFiiction, though I'm not sure she uses them any longer) 17th birthday! If you could wish her a 'Happy Be-Late Birthday!' I'd be grateful... She's not having a great time right now..._

 _Which reminds me that Ashari Benturi's birthday was on my last post... HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! I couldn't reply to you, as your comments appear as guest! Hope you had a great time!_

 _Onto the subject you care now, I'd be uploading the chapters from_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _today that I owe you. Also, I was doing my math and I think I could be done with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _this next weekend *sheds a small tear* Such a wonderful time I had- NO! I'll give the 'goodbye speech' next weekend._

 _This means, I'll focus on my collabs, my request and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _for the rest of the month. You still have time to vote on my poll in Facebook ( pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/) or go check_ ** _Comments Are Poll_** _, commenting which one you like... and if you fulfilled your quota of comments there, send me a PM with the head: "Your Next Story Is..."_

 _I wish you all a happy Sunday and that is fill with excitement!_


	102. The Stolls IV

**The Stolls IV**

I don't pick up strangers and let them get in my car. I simply don't.

Then, how I ended up with two in the back of my truck, my lovely and priceless truck?

I was driving, as always, towards home in a very relaxed manner. It had been a tough weekend, with rains and winds and we weren't sure what would happen with the crops. Pa was really concern by the amount of water that had rained and hoped that our reserve could be enough to sell this summer. Ma was just trying to think optimistictly, in comparison.

I had gone to the store to buy some food and see if someone had a part-time job that I could handle. Pa didn't need to know this, it was just a precaution. Turns out, carpenter McDoyle was looking for an apprentice and didn't require much of my time. I could go an hour before school and two hours afterwards, and he can allow me to take work home.

He's been doing that every spring season with the guys that needed, so he probably has like three apprentices this spring. I told him that I'd think about it and call him if I needed. His exact words were ' _Take your time, son... The work will be here when needed..._ '. I swear, that man was a Heaven's send.

I wasn't even outside town when I saw two guys standing at the edge of the road, making gestures at me. More specifically, the ' _take me with you_ ' gesture. I thought it was crazy no one had seen them before me, as I saw several cars in front of me in the road. People around here is pretty nice, I doubt they refused to give them a lift.

I stopped and rolled down my window to see them better. They were twins, one maybe a bit taller than the other one, but they both had curly brown hair, blue sky eyes and a very peculiar mischievous smile. They were covered in dirty, probably of the cars driving by the road and his clothes were all gashed, as far as I could see.

"If you're looking for the town is right behind you..." I pointed out, politely, to the other side. The twins smiled and one shook his head.

"That's fine, oh generous pal, but we're actually heading the other way... Your way" one of them, the taller one explained to me. The shorter one, bumped his arm and frowned a little.

"Don't talk to him like that, brother of mine, or he'd think we're insane..."

"But, according to everyone, we are!" the first one argued and I was already feeling a headache coming my way.

"If you want to go my way, I'd take you-" They began celebrating, praising me in thank you's and stuff "-in the back of the truck"

"Ih, c'mon, man! That's not-"

"-fair? Is completely _fair_ , Connor!" the taller one, interrupted the shorter one, whose name apparently was Connor "Would you pick up a stranger and let it sit with you, in the risk of being robbed?"

"I don't have that fear, as I-" he interrupted himself suddenly, as if he just caught up into what his brother was trying to tell him "Yeah, alright... We'll ride on the back... Got any belts to strap to?"

"Belts?" I repeated, slightly shocked "I carry crops on the back and I have _never_ lost a charge!" I announced, proudly. The shorter one, Connor, I think his name was, shared a look with the taller one, and a smirk.

"He sounds like Katie-" Whatever that comment meant, it deserved a smack in the back of the head "Alright, alright! Jeez..." They climbed to the back of the truck and I started driving again. I tried not to think about the strangers in the back of my truck and, once in a while, I'd look through the mirror to see if they were doing something. They were just leaning against the window, still.

Wasn't until I arrived home and parked, to let them know that I was done with my way that I found out they had been asleep all the way. I sighed and stroked my hair, thinking what to do with them. I finally saw my Ma coming out of the house to greet me.

"What do you have there, Aaron? Isn't a goat, right?" she wondered, reminding me the time I slipped through a baby goat to keep. We still have Skip, skipping around.

"I wish, Ma..." I admitted and showed him the two guys that were slept in the back of my truck "Found them by the edge of the road, they wanted to come that way, but they fell asleep as soon as I picked them up..."

"Poor dears..." Ma was a little soft and motherly with everyone "Wake them up and bring them in... They need a shower and some hot meal. Also, make them some space in your room..." I couldn't even stopped her, as she left, mumbling if she had enough carrots to feed four male mouths. I chuckled and, liked it or not, had to wake them up.

"Yo, buddy..." I shook the taller one, who immediately opened his eyes, looking around. He relaxed when he saw me "You're at my place... My Ma wants you and your brother to spend the night here..."

"No, that's alright... We'll be in our way-"

"Buddy, you won't do that to my Ma" There was one thing to get into my truck, but one completely different was to disrespect my Ma "Wake up your brother, I'll meet you inside..."

We had a nice meal and no troubles during the night. When we woke up, we saw what it looked like a sword's hilt made of gold and a note: ' _Thank you for your hospitality. Please, accept the hilt as a payment for last night. Oh, and we managed to filter the field, that way they won't flood. Peace out, the Stolls!_ '

* * *

 _Hello, guys_

 _First of all, i want to apologize for not posting last Sunday. You see, last Sunday was my grandfather's birthday and it was held at home, so I was greeting guests all day. By the time the party ended, I had to clean up all the mess and I was tired. I know it's not excuse, but it's the truth._

 _Also, since Monday midday till this morning I was without power. And no power means no wifi nor electricity. Which is why I'm posting today._

 _I'll be posting today 3 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _(had it a little forgotten!), 1 chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and the final 7 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _(last chapter will have its own emotional goodbye note)._

 _I remind you that you have time till next Wednesday to vote on my next story, here or in my in Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts (your choice)._

 _Also, I want to let you know that I'll update my and Penana sites (I have them a little forgotten). Once I do, I'll post a post (;p) with all my sites so you can check them out._

 _Signing out!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	103. Gruniper IV

**Gruniper IV**

I looked around and I didn't know where I was. I did what Mommy asked me not to.

I got lost on the beach.

I looked up, seeing a lot of people walking and not paying attention to me, but I can't call their attention, Mommy said to never talk to strangers. How can I ask a stranger for help if I can't talk to them? I only had my swim trucks, my blanket, my hat and my Scuttle, that was full of sand. I started to walk away from the sea and to where more people were, maybe I can see Mommy from there...

I suddenly see a lifesaver's tower and I head that way, trying not to lose anything I had on the way. I go and place my blanket under the tower and sit there, maybe they can help me. But they don't seem to see me. I can't climb the ladder, Mommy says it's too dangerous.

"Hi, there!" I heard someone saying it next to me and see a girl, smiling at me. She was wearing a swimsuit with images of ' _The Little Mermaid_ ' and her hair was a little red, like Ariel's. That's Mommy's favorite movie, we see it all the time "You have Scuttle?"

"Mommy says don't talk to strangers..." I whispered, softly. She quickly pulls her hand out.

"I'm Willow, I'm not a stranger anymore" I shook her hand, after a while.

"I'm Eric and I'm lost..." I confessed, looking down.

"I can ask Mommy and Daddy to help... Probably, Daddy cause Mommy feels sick next to the sea..." she said outloud, but I wasn't paying too much attention. I just wanted to go home with Mommy... "Would you like that?"

"But Mommy says I cannot go away with strangers..." I repeated. She looked at me, thinking for a while, before smiling.

"Stay here" she ordered me and rushed away. He came back later with two people, her Mommy and Daddy, I think. He was tall, but walked a little funny, with beard and red hair like Willow's. He also had a hat on his hair, made him look funny. The Mommy was beautiful, but her skin was a bit green. Willow did say she was sick, maybe it's that... She had long hair and was tied up "Mommy, Daddy, he's Eric and he's lost..."

"Oh, you poor thing..." her Mommy said, and sat next to me "What's your Mommy's name, sweetie?" I probably have a scrunchy face, like Mommy says I do when I think.

"S-sara..." I remembered. I'm happy I can remember her name, but I'm sad she's not here.

"Don't worry, sweetie... Willow and I will stay here while her Daddy goes search for her, alright?" I nodded, and squeezed my Scuttle close "Grover, look... He has a bracelet number!" I looked down where she pointed and I saw the bracelet Mommy makes me wear everyday to school. Guess it works!

"That's great... Maybe, this is her cellphone- I'll try calling her and find her more quickly" he smiled at me and walked away, probably to call Mommy. I miss Mommy...

"Nice Scuttle" Willow said and smiled a little.

"Mommy gave it to me... She says I'm like him, but I'm brave like the prince!" I puffed out my chest, making her giggle. Boys don't like girls, they say they have cooties, but I think Willow is nice. But I won't let her kiss me! I don't kiss girls with voice!

"So, your Mommy likes ' _The Little Mermaid_ '?" Willow's Mommy asked me and I nodded.

"It's Mommy's favorite movie! We see it every Friday and we have popcorn after dinner... But I never see the end... I always fall asleep!" I crossed my arms, angry with myself "Mommy says it's better, but I want to see the end!"

"They live happily ever after!" Willow told me. I looked at her, shrugging.

"But, I wanna see what happens with the sea witch!"

"What happens to bad guys?"

"They get what they deserve!" I answered, because it is the biggest truth in the universe "Like, that guy that pushed Mommy the other day in the line and then, when we got out the store, they were taking away his car! If he's mean, the good guys will come for him!" I stated, nodding.

"And what about boys who don't listen to their Mommies?" I turned around and see Willow's Daddy with...

"MOMMY!" I screamed and rushed to hug her. She hugged me too. I wanted to cry, but big boys don't cry.

"It's alright, Eric... Mommy is here now..." she stroked my hair, softly "But you're still grounded for walking away from me. Not more candy for the rest of the holidays"

"Yes, Mommy" I accepted it, snuggling on her shoulder. Then, I pulled back and grabbed her hand, dragging her to Willow "Mommy, this is Willow and her Mommy. You met her Daddy already... She is sick, that's why she's green" I explained and everyone smiled at it. It wasn't funny, she was sick. I don't like to be sick.

"Thank you so much for looking out for him..." Mommy shook their hands "I kind of told him not to talk to strangers..."

"You better thank this little rascal" Willow's Mommy messed with her hair "She walked to him, pulled her hand out and said ' _I'm Willow and I'm not a stranger anymore_ '" All the grown ups laughed, but Willow and I didn't understand why it was funny.

"Maybe we'll understand when we're older... That's what Uncle Percy says when I can't understand something..."

"I can't wait to be a grownup then!"

* * *

 _Hello, guys_

 _First of all, i want to apologize for not posting last Sunday. You see, last Sunday was my grandfather's birthday and it was held at home, so I was greeting guests all day. By the time the party ended, I had to clean up all the mess and I was tired. I know it's not excuse, but it's the truth._

 _Also, since Monday midday till this morning I was without power. And no power means no wifi nor electricity. Which is why I'm posting today._

 _I'll be posting today 3 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _(had it a little forgotten!), 1 chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and the final 7 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _(last chapter will have its own emotional goodbye note)._

 _I remind you that you have time till next Wednesday to vote on my next story, here or in my in Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts (your choice)._

 _Also, I want to let you know that I'll update my and Penana sites (I have them a little forgotten). Once I do, I'll post a post (;p) with all my sites so you can check them out._

 _Signing out!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	104. Octachel IV

**Octachel IV**

Don't you feel sometimes that you give more than you receive in a relationship?

Well, that's how I felt in this moment when I was walking around in the mall with my boyfriend. He was checking his phone and answering texts, while I was looking at window stores. To see if he was paying me attention, I would mention something about if I liked it or not. I'd only get replies like 'yeah', 'whatever' and 'anything you like'.

"I was thinking that if I dyed my hair green neon, it would match the skirt we just saw..." I finally snapped, but he hasn't even looked up.

"Whatever you say, sure, honey..." I was fuming. What was so important that made him ignore me?!

"That's it!" I slapped his hand of mine and forced him to look at me "We. Are. Over!" I shouted in his face, before slapping him and walking away, crying. Did I want to do that, publicily? No, of course not. Did I want to break up with him? Absolutely not! But, if the rest of our relationship was gonna be like that, I rather be alone than ignored.

I could hear him calling my name, but I ignored him. I wondered around the mall, trying not to run into him again. It'd be easy just to take the bus and going back home, but I wasn't waited until late today. And, if I show up at home, my noisy mother would know something is wrong and will stick her nose in what is not of her business and pry until she gets it. Then, she will gossip it around town.

Not my cup of tea.

I ended up sitting down in a bench, that was in front of _Built-A-Bear_. It used to be my favorite store, but I grew up. I still have the bears, but I don't buy them as often as before. Was then when I saw a guy walking out of the store, with a bag full of bears in one hand and a little girl on the other one. The girl was holding a blonde bear with glasses and a orange T-shirt.

"Why did you choose an orange shirt, Aria?" the guy asked her. He was tall and blonde. His eyes were sky blue and sad and was skinny, but tanned, kind of weird combo in NYC. The little girl shrugged and looked at him.

"It matches my purple shirt bear back at home, Daddy!" she replied. She was his daughter? Then, he looks younger than he is! The man sighed and let her be, while looking inside the store. A woman with red curly hair and a boy with her same hair came out, neither of them holding bears, though the girl had a frown in her face.

"So, didn't know you had ' _fans_ ' around here, Octavian..." the girl said. For an innocent by standar, she could sound sarcastic, but for a hurt girl like me, I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I come here all the time, and you know it, Dare" The girl frowned at that name, probably her last name, but the man didn't even noticed.

"That's true, Mommy!" the little girl pipped in, which surprised me how cold was the man towards his couple "Daddy brought me the other day and the guy behind the counter knew him and reminded him what combinations he didn't try yet..." It was obvious she was trying to explain, but she was not making a great work on her mother.

"That's great, honey" Her smile, her cheerfulness was fake. The only one who seemed to noticed was the boy who was holding hands with her. He took the little girl's hand and they walked ahead of their parents, while the grown ups stayed behind "I don't care. I was just surprised with the venom the girl said to me..."

"So, you're alright with me dating her?" I could not believe what I was hearing! _It was more than obvious she was not, you idiot!_

"Kyler heard the woman. Tell me what I should say to him that his Dad, his _hero_ , is cheating on his Mom" Finally, the venom of her voice was present and she walked away. He stopped her, but she glared at him "You don't love me, I get it. Just respect me, you idiot!" she hissed at him, leaving heartbroken, just like me.

The difference is that she cannot call quits, like me.

"Rachel, wait" the man really stopped her this time, holding tight "I was just bluffing with you, I'm not dating her..." I saw her gritting her teeth in anger, while he smirked "I'll talk to Kyler, I promise..."

"Haley..." I turned to see the person calling my name. Spencer was standing there, looking guilty "Before you yell at me, please, read this..." he willingly gave me his phone, making me frown. It was obvious he wanted me to check it, but I wasn't sure what to look at. I finally decided to see the texts and didn't see what I was expecting.

Instead, and making me feel an idiot, messages between his Mom and him, checking him update of his aunt's health. Apparently, she had to be rushed into a surgery and his mother was staying with her to check on her. And Spencer was here, worrying himself. I looked up at him, feeling overly guilty.

"Spencer, I-"

"I- I should had told you, but I didn't want you to worry over it... Guess my plan backfired me..." he chuckled drily, making me nod "I'm sorry, Haley..."

"I should say sorry, but I didn't know, so..." That made him chuckle for real and hugged me.

"Let me buy you a bear, please? Oh, and I really think green neon would look great in your hair..." I blushed, shocked he actually heard me!

"I don't need a bear, but I'll take an ice cream..." I negotiated. He smiled and took me for that. I glanced at the couple, still arguing in whispers. I just hope they can fix it, for the kids.

Not all problems are easy to solve.

* * *

 _Yes, Octavian is kind of an idiot in this one... Couldn't make him all nice all the time..._

* * *

 _Hello, guys_

 _First of all, i want to apologize for not posting last Sunday. You see, last Sunday was my grandfather's birthday and it was held at home, so I was greeting guests all day. By the time the party ended, I had to clean up all the mess and I was tired. I know it's not excuse, but it's the truth._

 _Also, since Monday midday till this morning I was without power. And no power means no wifi nor electricity. Which is why I'm posting today._

 _I'll be posting today 3 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _(had it a little forgotten!), 1 chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and the final 7 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _(last chapter will have its own emotional goodbye note)._

 _I remind you that you have time till next Wednesday to vote on my next story, here or in my in Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts (your choice)._

 _Also, I want to let you know that I'll update my and Penana sites (I have them a little forgotten). Once I do, I'll post a post (;p) with all my sites so you can check them out._

 _Signing out!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	105. Leo-Nico

**Leo/Nico**

"Smile!" My wife asked to our daughter and her date, who smiled at the flash of the camera.

"That's enough, Mom..."

"But, I don't have enough pictures of you and your date, honey!" Both Cindy and her date blushed, making me chuckle a little. This guys was so shy I guess she was the one asking _him_ to prom. That would be so Cindy... "Maybe, one more on the porch-"

"Honey, that's alright..." I stopped her, earning a few sighs in relief behind me "I'm sure they want to make a quick detour to Cameron's house before prom, right?" I suggested, trying to keep my wife from snapping another picture. Cameron's face turned into a firetruck and shook his head.

"N-no, sir..." he replied, nervous "M-my mother didn't want to take pictures of it..." I couldn't say anything else before my wife stepped in again.

"With more reason to take more pictures!" she squeaked and began taking pictures in all positions and places. I'm sure by now Cindy and Cameron are both frustrated. Luckily, the clock saved them.

"Look at the time!" I pointed out, grabbing the camera from my wife "Have a great time you two, Cameron please, look out for my little girl-"

"Dad, I'm seventeen now!"

"You can count on it, sir" Both replies came together and I chuckled, letting them out the house with two final warnings.

"Don't drink if you drive and I want you home by two, Cindy!" I shouted at them, while they climbed into the car. Cameron even opened the door to Cindy and stuff. I smirked, watching them leave, but I didn't count on what was going to happen next: my wife was standing there, arms crossed and a frown on his face "What?"

"I was trying to delay them to prom!" Oh, boy... I forgot about overprotective mamma-bear here... "That- that... boy wants something with my little girl and I'll-"

"Brenda, you have to stop this" I interrupted her, knowing the lengths she'd go "Cindy is a big girl now, wether we like to admit it or not. You will not mess into her life, unless you rather have her not to speak for a long time..."

"You go after them!" she babbled, obviously not hearing a word I said. I looked at her, shocked "You will chaperone them, in the distance. If things get ugly, you will stop him and bring her home immediately, where she'll be grounded and could not go to university-"

"I want a divorce!" I shouted, hoping she'd stop this madness, but she kept rambling and walking around the house. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys, leaving the house. I need some fresh air...

* * *

I will admit that I considered going to Cindy's prom to warn her about what had happened at home. After all, I don't keep secrets from her. It was hard to deal with the fact that your little girl would rather go to her father than her mother when she has her first period, but I man up and talked to her. She has a ' _cordial_ ' relationship with Brenda, like if she was her stepmother instead of her mother and I won't force her.

"You're doing the right thing..." I muttered to myself, walking into a pub and sitting by the bar.

"You're doing the right thing, man!" I heard someone, echoing my own words "If I'm doing that, my wife will cut me into small pieces that not even the smartest of the smartest could fix me!" I turned to see who was speaking and saw a man in his mid-thirties, with curly brown hair and greasy looks. He was wearing what it looked like a greasy shirt and a tool belt.

"But, she's the only thing I have... and Will is working and he was very specific with the ' _look after her_ ' thing..." There was a man talking to the first one and he was dressed as the night. Literally. Black coat with black glasses and black hat, he looked like a private investigator of the twenties. His pale skin made me think ' _vampire_ ', just to humor myself.

"Ana would had hated you for the rest of your life if you have done it... Trust me, this is better than to spy her at her prom..." I chuckled to myself, getting their attention. I blushed a little, but smiled at them.

"Well, fellas... Guess we're all in the same situation..." I raised my glass at them, before drinking it "To those who followed their little girls to their prom!" I toasted and, to my shock, all the men around the pub raised their glasses to that "I did not expected that..." I confessed, making everyone chuckle at me.

"Single parent?" the greasy guy asked me.

"Nah, I'm married but my overprotective wife made me come here... I didn't want to... You?" He puffed his chest, smirking.

"I'm the cool uncle that stopped the overprotective dad over here-" he pointed at his friend, who slapped his finger away "-from having to embarrass his little girl..."

"Yeah, right... You kind of wanted me to come so I could embarrass myself!"

"You wound me, Nico... I'd never do that!" It was clear he was teasing his friend about it, because both were chuckling.

"Dad?" Everyone turned their heads and saw Cindy with Cameron walking into the pub, with another couple "What are you doing here? Were you... _following_ me?"

" _Papà_? Uncle Leo?" the other girl stared at the friends, in shock, as well as her date. I decided to deal with my daughter and her date first.

"No, Cin... Your mother wanted me to, but I ended up here..." I told her, rather being honest "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"A couple of athletes thought it'd be funny to have a food fight and there's nothing to eat..." Cameron nodded, like backing her story up "Everyone who escape being in the fight is coming here..." I glanced around, most of the guys getting ready for the imminent arrival of their daughters and dates.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun..." I muttered to myself.

* * *

 _A request by_ ** _U_ _nicute17_** _and_ ** _Ashuri Benturi_** _(I know isn't exactly what you asked for it, but I think indirectly ended up good)_

* * *

 _Hello, guys_

 _First of all, i want to apologize for not posting last Sunday. You see, last Sunday was my grandfather's birthday and it was held at home, so I was greeting guests all day. By the time the party ended, I had to clean up all the mess and I was tired. I know it's not excuse, but it's the truth._

 _Also, since Monday midday till this morning I was without power. And no power means no wifi nor electricity. Which is why I'm posting today._

 _I'll be posting today 3 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _(had it a little forgotten!), 1 chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and the final 7 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _(last chapter will have its own emotional goodbye note)._

 _I remind you that you have time till next Wednesday to vote on my next story, here or in my in Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts (your choice)._

 _Also, I want to let you know that I'll update my and Penana sites (I have them a little forgotten). Once I do, I'll post a post (;p) with all my sites so you can check them out._

 _Signing out!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	106. Percy-Katie

**Percy/Katie**

"You really have to come, Mom?" I heard for the fourth time since we arrived to school that Friday "Miss Katie would never allow something to happen to us..."

"Sweetie, I know is kind of embarrassing that I'm at the camping trip, but I promise you that you'd not notice me..." I promised to him. I saw Austin mumbling under his breath by the rear-view mirror and I chuckled softly. Obviously that no ten-year-old want their mother in a camping trip. He'd rather have his father but the bastard hasn't even called in the past three months, so I'm going with Austin.

"Would you at least promise me that you'd not embarrass me in front of my friends?"

"Sweetie, I'd not embarrass you... And if I do so without noticing, you have my permission to ignore me, alright?" Austin nodded, not very convinced. When we finally arrived to the school, there were several parents leaving their kids and driving away. That's not good parenting. It's Friday night, what's the hurry?

"There's Miss Katie, mom" Austin pointed out to a woman that was surrounded by kids, while we got our stuff out of the car. I watched her as we walked, she was young and athletic, with brown hair and tan skin. She was wearing an old pair of jeans and a very tattered orange shirt that, in some point, had some words on its front "Miss Katie!" Austin rushed to her, smiling. The woman turned to him and could see very bright eyes.

"Austin, glad you could make it!" she greeted him, with a smile, before her eyes set on me "And she must your mom, right?"

"She wants to come with us!" Austin blurted out, obviously not happy with the idea. Miss Katie simply chuckled and pulled her hand out to me.

"Well, I'm delighted to have you on board, Mrs-"

"Miss Decan, please... Or you can call me Jasmine" I shook her hand, it was hard not to be infected by her exciment.

"Same with me..." she agreed, before turning to the kids "Alright, gather everyone so I can have a few words with you all..." She didn't finish the sentence when the kids rushed to get their classmates around "They surprise me sometimes..."

"Austin's been talking about this trip for months... I kind of used it as punishment when he became hyperactive..." I confessed to her, making her nod.

"Don't worry, I used it several times to break fights. You won't be any better than me..." Soon, the kids were around us, waiting in silence and gripping their stuff tight "Alright, kids... As you know, we'll be going camping this weekend, coming back at Sunday afternoon. An advice of mine would be to keep your phones shut to save battery and to call home, because it's very hard to get either signal or a charging station. And, unfortunately for you, the only one is reserved for the adults..." Several kids looked at their phones and immediately turned them off, no one taking offense by that last comment.

"What about showers and stuff?" a girl had her hand raised and asked.

"Don't worry about that, we'll have showers, though we do need to take turns for that, alright?" Everyone nodded, listening "The goal of this trip is for you to know you can enjoy without technology, but I will allow the occasional photo of the environment-"

"Are we having campfire?"

"Well, Dylan-"

"Wouldn't be a camping trip without camfire!" A male voice replied to the question, as he appeared from behind us. Two men, one younger than the other, walked to us, ready for the trip as well. The taller one was built and it was obvious he was my age, because his beard gave it away. He had gorgeous sea eyes and an untamed raven hair. Even his casual dressing fitted him.

The younger one was blonde and gave away fifteen, sixteen years. He was blonde in comparison to the man next to him, but he was built as well. Unfortunately for him, I don't like young kids.

"You're late" Katie scolded him, but the older one didn't seem to mind.

"I was trying to help Annabeth putting the kids to sleep before we leave..." he excused himself. I didn't care who was Anna-girl, but I knew I had to spent the weekend with this eye candy, I'd had said ' _yes_ ' longer ago! "And Luke here couldn't find his swim-trucks..."

"Not my fault Mom reorganizes the house every spring..." the guy complained, but hugged and kisses Katie's cheek, just like the other guy did. I didn't mind, I have the whole weekend...

"Guys, these are Percy and his son, Luke" _Damn, he has a son... Well, I have one too, so?_ "Percy would be our driver and swimming instructor for the weeked-"

"Don't forget I'll teach marine biology too, if anyone is interested..."

"Like fish and stuff!?" a boy questioned and he received a nod as answer "Cool!"

"I know! And we'll have time for all this and more if we get into the bus, right now-" The kids rushed to the bus, leaving their heavy stuff by the side of the bus and their important with them. Katie blinked and groaned "I need to stop saying that..."

"I wished I was in your class when I had their age, Aunt Katie..." the young one, Luke chuckled, earning a mess with the hair gesture. Luke rushed into the bus and I couldn't help to look after him.

"Will he be alright? After all, he's not that older than them..." Percy chuckled and nodded.

"With two younger siblings at home and myself, the one you should be wondering who does it is my wife!" Obviously, it was a joke, because Katie laughed with him, before following the teen inside the bus. I stood there a few seconds before following.

Why the good ones are always married? That or gay, which makes me feel even worst...

Nevermind, I'll use this trip to clear my mind and spending time with Austin...

Just hope he doesn't hate me afterwards...

* * *

 _Request by_ ** _Unicute17_** _. Also, Percy cannot help it, he's adorable by being himself..._

* * *

 _Hello, guys_

 _First of all, i want to apologize for not posting last Sunday. You see, last Sunday was my grandfather's birthday and it was held at home, so I was greeting guests all day. By the time the party ended, I had to clean up all the mess and I was tired. I know it's not excuse, but it's the truth._

 _Also, since Monday midday till this morning I was without power. And no power means no wifi nor electricity. Which is why I'm posting today._

 _I'll be posting today 3 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _(had it a little forgotten!), 1 chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and the final 7 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _(last chapter will have its own emotional goodbye note)._

 _I remind you that you have time till next Wednesday to vote on my next story, here or in my in Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts (your choice)._

 _Also, I want to let you know that I'll update my and Penana sites (I have them a little forgotten). Once I do, I'll post a post (;p) with all my sites so you can check them out._

 _Signing out!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	107. Jasper III

**Jasper III**

I looked at the building in front of me and took a deep breath.

It wasn't my first time, but the last four interviews were empty dead ends, as I heard someone else got the job instead of me. I never said anything about the job because I didn't want to say something I didn't have for sure.

The worst part is when they don't say why you didn't get the job. Could be cause of your attitude, your hair, your age, your inexperience, many, many things! And changing yourself won't do any good cause you don't know what's wrong with you!

Anyway, I walked into the building and headed to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm here for an interview with Mr. Nicholson. I'm Brittany Parsons" No questions, like if you still doubt you have the interview. You have it, period. The receptionist nodded and looked on a piece of paper full of names. This man had to see all these people today?!

"Mr. Nicholson is a bit delay today, but if you don't mind to wait..." she gestured me to the waiting area, that was a bit crowded. I nodded, heading that way, very nervous. If all these people wanted to job like me, I was for some competition. And I'm bad at competitions...

"You too are here to see Mr. Nicholson?" a guy asked me. I turned to see him and he was blonde with ever-changing eye colors. He was wearing a suit, with a white shirt and a blue tie matching the suit. He looked confident and slightly nervous, which made me even more nervous "Don't be nervous, you'll do fine..."

"You sound awfully quiet..." I recognized to him. He shrugged.

"In all honesty, I don't want to be here. My parents got me the interview..." he admitted "Thomas Grace" he pulled his hand out and I shook it.

"Brittany Parsons, nice to meet you..."

"Likewise... I just wished this was a park and not an interview..."

"I see what you mean..."

* * *

Thomas and I chatted for like an hour, still waiting to be called to Mr. Nicholson's. People were leaving and we were still there. I was afraid they would come to us and say ' _you have to go_ ', but it hadn't happened yet. My parents didn't know I was here, but I didn't want to get their call before demanding me to go back home.

Thomas, however, got one from his parents.

"Hello?" he answered the phone, calmed "Hello, Mom" His greeting was soft and a little embarrassing for him "I'm still waiting- No, Mom... You don't have to-" he pulled the phone off his ear and stared at it, in terror "She hung up on me..." His fearful face was contagious and I was panicking as well.

"You don't think...?"

"I can't think anything as there's a lot of possibilities of what my parents are doing at the moment..." he confessed, white as a sheet. I tried to calm him down, asking anything else but his parents or this interview, but he stayed like that. When I finally got up to see if the receptionist (who was still there, a round of applauses for her) could give me a glass of water, I saw them.

The man was dressed in uniform, which means he either dressed to impress or he was wearing it and had no time to change. I'm leaning over the second option. I hope... His uniform was deep blue, a darker tone of his eyes, blue as well. His hair was blonde and his face was stern and expressionless. Not even a smirk or a wink.

The woman walking next to him looked like she jumped out of a catalogue for Moms. She was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, but she made it look like it were thousands of dollars more expensive than they actually were. She had no make up as all the attention was in her forever changing eyes and her flawless face. Her brown hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail, showing very clearly her disgust.

I'm assuming, without a doubt, those were Thomas' parents.

Thomas' reaction was a natural, as he turned even more white and hid his face behind his hands. I felt for him and immediately moved away from them. Mrs. Grace (again, I'm assuming) took a look around and ended with the poor receptionist who was drooling at the sight of the couple.

"Call Mr. Nicholson, **now**!" I knew it wasn't for me, but I had the strong impulse of calling Mr. Nicholson myself. Luckily, the receptionist was faster than me and picked the phone, calling him. I actually wasn't paying attention to what she told him to come down, but his scowling face turned white as soon as he saw who had called him.

"Jason, Piper, what-" A raised hand stopped him from talking. Unfortunately for me, I had a front row seat to see all this, as I was petrified in my spot.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grace to you, Nicholson" Mr. Grace spoke first, his tone demanding obedience. Mr. Nicholson shut up and I wondered why I wanted to work for him "What was so important that you made this young people wait for more than _two_ hours for their interviews?" He didn't raise his voice, but he didn't need it either.

"I- well, you see..." Mr. Nicholson started to stammer and I knew I didn't want to work for a guy who bended over pressure. Luckily, his explanation was cut short.

"Thomas, we're leaving" Mrs. Grace said, and Thomas, still white as a sheet, got up and walked out the building, not facing anyone. I decided to do something either very stupid or very brave. I pulled out my hand and shook Mr. Nicholson quickly, who was still in shock.

"Thank you for the interview, it'd be my pleasure _not_ to work with you" I told him, before leaving. Everyone stared at me, I could sense it, but I didn't care "Thomas, wait!" I stopped him and his parents, panting "Want grab a bite? My treat..."

"Don't worry, I'll pay" he replied, making me chuckle.

By the way, this lady don't kiss and tell...

* * *

 _Hello, guys_

 _First of all, i want to apologize for not posting last Sunday. You see, last Sunday was my grandfather's birthday and it was held at home, so I was greeting guests all day. By the time the party ended, I had to clean up all the mess and I was tired. I know it's not excuse, but it's the truth._

 _Also, since Monday midday till this morning I was without power. And no power means no wifi nor electricity. Which is why I'm posting today._

 _I'll be posting today 3 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _(had it a little forgotten!), 1 chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and the final 7 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _(last chapter will have its own emotional goodbye note)._

 _I remind you that you have time till next Wednesday to vote on my next story, here or in my in Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts (your choice)._

 _Also, I want to let you know that I'll update my and Penana sites (I have them a little forgotten). Once I do, I'll post a post (;p) with all my sites so you can check them out._

 _Signing out!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	108. Percabeth IV

**Percabeth IV**

"You sure you don't want me to go with you? I still have time before going to work..." Paul insisted, having his breakfast. I sighed and looked at him.

"Paul, if you want to come with Alan and me to the bus stop and watch him ride the bus to his first day of class in a new school, be my guest" He's been giving me indirect/mixed hints he either wants to come or wants to avoid it. Since I don't mind either way, I'll let him decide "But, you have to decide in the next fifteen minutes..." I rushed him, picking the plates of breakfast.

"Speaking of it, where's Alan?" I turned around and see that Alan's bag-pack is here, but not Alan! I shared a look with Paul and we both go upstairs to find Alan tucked in bed, with red spots in his forehead.

"Hi, Mommy..." he fake coughed, trying to look innocent. Unfortunately for him, I can see the red marker peaking down his bed. But, I decided to play along.

"Oh, honey! What's wrong? You were good at breakfast..." I start to check him, to see if he has fever. Paul, who caught up quick too, gushed over him, looking worried.

"I don't feel good now..." Alan released another fake cough, while I tucked him in again.

"It's probably the pancakes" Paul mentioned. I nodded, knowing it's Alan's favorite breakfast. There was no way he'd give up pancakes "You're probably allergic to them. That's it! No more pancakes!"

"No more _pancakes_?!" he whined, while we tried to stay serious "But- I like pancakes!"

"Buddy, I won't risk having you this sick if you keep eating pancakes!" Paul looked pretty serious now, and I was afraid it would scare Alan.

"But, I'm OK!" Alan blurted out, not noticing "It's marker, see? Oh, oh..." Alan finally realized what he said, and started to look guilty.

"Honey, why you fake this?" I asked, wanting to know and to send Paul the message ' _don't scare him more_ '.

"What if they don't like me...? What if they bother me...?" he confessed his fears and I hugged him, softly and gently wiping his spots away.

"I can't promise they'll like you if you don't try, but if they bother you you go straight to the teacher and tell on them, alright?" I made him promise me. He nodded, getting out of bed, still not convinced.

"Will you walk me to the bus stop like always?"

"Always" I hugged him and helped him to get ready, while Paul figured out if he wanted to come or not. In the end, and like always, Paul rushed to work, leaving me with Alan alone "Ready? I'll be with you until the bus..."

"Yeah, OK..." He didn't sound convinced, but there was little I could do. I wanted to homeschooled him, but Paul didn't want me to. We walked outside the house and, coming from our right, was a blonde boy with his parents in toe, also grumbling and pouting. I'm actually not surprised. The summer ended and they have to go to school? Unfair!

"Mom, why Uncle Malcolm doesn't teach me?" The boy whined to his parents, with a pout.

"Because Uncle Malcolm has other job, Luke" the mother answered. She was young and had blonde curly hair, that was tied up in a side ponytail. Her eyes were grey and a little intimidating, but her casual clothes compensated it, making her look a little normal "And you need to learn to treat kids better and not to beat them all the time"

"Moooom! They started it!"

"Luke, I don't wanna hear it!"

" _WiseGirl_ , do we really have to argue about this now?" the father interfered, obviously not wanting them to have an argument on the street. He was the same height as his wife, wth raven hair and blue-green eyes. His beard wasn't that bushy and he had wrinkles around his eyes. Many, many wrinkles "It's Luke's first day at school, I don't want you to argue with him..."

"Only you, _SeaWeedBrain_..." she replied, chuckling. Luke, the boy, happy his parents weren't arguing, smirks and walked ahead seeing us.

"Hi! Are you new? Are you going to school too? I'm a first grader, but Mom says I'm smarter than them! My name is Luke, like my Uncle Luke, but he's not here, so I'm called like him" he breathed that out in a single sentece, which was amazing itself. Alan had hid behind my legs and blushed.

"Well, hello. I'm Kim, Alan's Mom..." I introduced myself, smiling "Those are your parents?" Luke nodded.

"Yeah, they always act like my Uncle Leo say ' _lovey-dovey_ ' and then, my Aunt Calypso whacks his head-"

"Luke!" As funny as the story was, it was obvious his mother didn't want a stranger to know that. I just smiled and pulled my hand out. She shook it, a bit embarrassed "I'm sorry about that..."

"It's alright, when Alan warms up with people, he's equally chatty..." I hugged my son closer to me and he hid even more "He's even more shy at first..."

"I'll stay with him!" Luke announced and grabbed Alan's hand, dragging him away from us. Obviously, he wasn't used to be say ' _no_ ', though Alan hadn't uttered a word.

"Luke, come back here!" his father scolded him, losing his cool façade for a second. He even chased them, with a big smirk when Luke didn't stop and made Alan run away with him. Alan was smiling softly and looked more relax about this new school thing. Finally, the father caught the son and dragged him back "Apologize to Alan and his Mom..."

"Sorry..." he mumbled, looking down. Alan, however, wasn't hiding anymore, so I had an idea.

"Only if you promise me something" Luke looked up, frowning "Be Alan's friend and everything will be forgiven. Do you agree, Alan?"

"No" Alan told me, serious "Luke is my friend already, you cannot make him be my friend!" I saw him blush, and I smiled. In that moment, the bus arrived and I hugged Alan one last time.

"Alright, then... Have fun at school!" I waved at him, while he waved back, Luke doing the same with his parents.

Why they grow up so fast...?

* * *

 _Oh my god, I cannot believe it's my final chapter..._

 _I wanna thank you all for the support, the comments, the requests and the reads I got. I honestly never hoped to wrote the first hundred chapters, much less to be asked to write a hundred more! Oops, that sounded much like a Twilight song..._

 _Anyway, it was my privilege to be chosen by you, to follow me in my ups and downs, my procrastinations periods and my ill ones as well. I feel this is time for me to move on from this amazing book and focus on others. That being said, doesn't mean I'm leaving the fandom, I could never! (Someone had its wedding inspired in HP, but I dream of a PJO/HoO inspired wedding... *shushs*)_

 _I see you all around in other stories!_

 _Lots of love, SilverHuntresses_

* * *

 _Hello, guys_

 _First of all, i want to apologize for not posting last Sunday. You see, last Sunday was my grandfather's birthday and it was held at home, so I was greeting guests all day. By the time the party ended, I had to clean up all the mess and I was tired. I know it's not excuse, but it's the truth._

 _Also, since Monday midday till this morning I was without power. And no power means no wifi nor electricity. Which is why I'm posting today._

 _I'll be posting today 3 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _(had it a little forgotten!), 1 chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and the final 7 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _(last chapter will have its own emotional goodbye note)._

 _I remind you that you have time till next Wednesday to vote on my next story, here or in my in Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts (your choice)._

 _Also, I want to let you know that I'll update my and Penana sites (I have them a little forgotten). Once I do, I'll post a post (;p) with all my sites so you can check them out._

 _Signing out!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
